


Following His Lead

by InvictaAnimi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Architect Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Cas is not feminized, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Divergent Evolution, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Sex, Heat Sex, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Sickness, No wolves involved, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omegas are Cherished, Photographer Castiel (Supernatural), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Scent Marking, Scenting, Secrets, Separate Human Species, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 98,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvictaAnimi/pseuds/InvictaAnimi
Summary: Peak alpha, Dean Winchester, has the perfect life on paper. He owns his own architecture firm, is building a real estate empire, and has the choice of just about any omega partner that catches his eye. A fateful flight to London changes everything for Dean when he finds his true mate, the intrepid freelance photographer, Cas. Cas is gorgeous, brilliant, competitive, and driven. He’s everything that Dean could have hoped for. He’s also keeping secrets from him.Once they find each other, they must remain close until they mate or suffer from the debilitating and painful mating sickness. It wouldn’t be a problem if his mate would stay put, but Dean finds himself chasing his omega throughout Europe, using only the clues his mate leaves him.Dean must choose between his old life and this stranger, his career and his future mate. As an alpha, he is used to being a leader, the one in charge. To be with Cas, though, he’s going to have to follow his lead.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 134
Kudos: 314
Collections: Perfect Pair Bang 2020 (Official)





	1. In Flight to London

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> This is my long-awaited submission for the first ever Perfect Pair Bang. I've been dying to share it with you since my artist and I started discussing it way back in September. This is the first story I've ever written that I didn't share chapter by chapter, so it's been sweet agony keeping it all to myself for so long.
> 
> Thank you so much to the mods for this amazing opportunity and for their tireless work to keep the wheels of this train rolling. This warm and welcoming community of writers and artists has brought me deep into this fandom and I've made some amazing friends there. 
> 
> Thank you also to my regular sprint team. There's no way this would have been written without you. Also, a big thank you to my lovely Beta, Hectatess. Thank you once again!
> 
> I was very fortunate to match with a phenomenal artist, Blueeyesandpie, who has created some gorgeous pieces for this story. I can't wait for you to see them. You can see it all on her [Tumblr](https://blueeyesandpie.tumblr.com/post/617520174940176384/art-for-following-his-lead-written-by)
> 
> I could gush for hours about how much fun I had writing this, but instead, I'll shut up and let you enjoy the story. Let the chase begin...

## 

##  Chapter One: In Flight to London

  
  
  


Slamming the door of his hired car with aggravation, Dean Winchester waits by the curb for the chauffeur to get his luggage out of the trunk and hand it over to the sky cap waiting by the curb. Dean’s late for his flight because the incompetent boob behind the wheel went to the wrong address to pick him up. As if he’d be at his office at 6:30 am to go to the airport. He’s a workaholic, but he’s not insane.

Once the transfer has been made, Dean tips the sky cap and moves to the expedited security line for boarding. Glancing over at the hoards of people stuck in the serpentine TSA lines, Dean smirks. This is one of the many benefits of flying first class. He can’t stomach the idea of brushing against that much sub-standard humanity. The streets of New York are vile enough, but at least they aren’t practically static. 

To Dean, who is a member of a separate and parallel branch of the human species, anyone who doesn’t carry the same genes is only partly human. His species is Homo sapiens apicem, which means peak or pinnacle. They are the apex predators, or apicem rapax in Latin.

The Peak, as they are called, only account for 25% of humanity, but their numbers are growing at a faster rate because both male and female genders can bear children. Their differences aren’t obvious on the surface. Most Par humans, a nasty little nickname that stuck, can’t even tell that someone is Peak unless they do something that gives them away.

They are stronger, live longer, and have different social and mating instincts. Peak humans have secondary sexual identities that are closely related to those of predatory pack animals. They are either alpha or omega, and when they mate, they mate for life. 

In moments, Dean is walking the concourse, heading to his gate. He takes a last minute call from the other partner in his architecture firm.

“I thought you were on your way to London?”

“I’m just about on the plane. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Then why were you calling me when you thought I wouldn’t answer?”

Chuck sighs. “Okay, you got me. I just got off the phone with the CEO of Greenergy.”

“And?”

“And they want to move the presentation to tonight.”

Dean chuckles. “And you didn’t correct them?”

“You know this is why I’m in the office and you do all the customer work.”

“Chuck, I won’t physically be landing until 6 pm, and I won’t get to the hotel until at least 7:30. I’m not leaving my hotel room until the following morning.”

“But…”

“No buts. Do I need to call them?”

A put upon sigh huffs through the phone speaker. “No, I’ll call them back.”

The flight attendant is waiting expectantly for his boarding pass, so he flashes the electronic one on his phone. As soon her scanner beeps, he continues his conversation as he descends through the jet way.

“And say what?”

“That you absolutely cannot make it until the morning.”

“Thanks, Chuck. I knew I could count on you.” His tone is saccharin and condescending, and he doesn’t bother with the pleasantry of a goodbye. 

He boards the plane, and they automatically close and lock the doors behind him. Looking around for the nearest steward, he barks a drink order at him when they make eye contact. 

“I need a Laphroaig on the rocks before we depart.”

Snapping his jacket lapels down before he sits, Dean glares until the young man scurries away to get his drink. He’s aware it’s before breakfast for most people, but there’s no way he’s going to make it through this eight hour flight without something to settle him. He doesn’t have the luxury of hooking up with a willing omega and convincing him to fuck before take off, so the scotch will have to do.

He casually crosses his legs in an effort to resist the urge to pace in the wide aisle. Dean is uncharacteristically on edge. Sure, he doesn’t particularly like flying, but he is forced to travel so much for work that it’s become a necessary habit. Like meeting with his CPA every quarter, he detests it, but there’s no sense complaining about it. So, that isn’t what’s making his jaw clench.

No, this feeling is deeply embedded in his psyche. Ever since he entered the airport, something primal has been making his skin crawl, pulling it taut over twitching muscles. His alpha nature is just under the surface of his skin, itching at the ancient part of his brain and keeping a growl rumbling just behind his vocal cords. He’s still months away from rut, but this strange twinge feels like the warning signs his body gives off when he’s on the cusp of it. 

The scrawny Par human returns and hands Dean his drink with trembling hands. Flicking his eyes up to meet the other man’s, Dean looks sharply at the table next to him and then back to his laptop. After several seconds, the nervous steward finally takes the hint and sets the drink down. Dean has long since forgotten about him. 

As he works, he drowns out the cacophony of human flotsam with his in-ear monitor headphones. They are ridiculously expensive, but they are worth their weight in gold as far as Dean is concerned. Simple, airy concertos flit around his ears at a low volume while he turns his sketches into architectural drawings. 

His latest project, the Greenergy building in London, will be a showcase for both modern technology and revolutionary building methods. The entire outside of the building is coated in a solar panel film that is as thin and flexible as window tint. There are recycled materials used at every level of the building process as well. It is the greenest building over twenty stories ever to be built.

When the door to the jet way finally closes and the recycled air starts to flow, Dean’s temperature rises. He clears his throat and shrugs off his jacket when sweat starts to bead at his temple. His heart is beating faster, too, like he’s anticipating a fight.

Dean takes a deep cleansing breath, which is the beginning of his demise. Peaches and sunshine filter through the vaguely sanitized stench of human bodies. His mouth fills with saliva when he takes it in a second time. 

He groans at the perfection of the smell; sun-ripened fruit, heavy and ready to be plucked. He licks his lips and realizes that his canines are descending into fangs when he nicks his tongue on a sharpened tip. 

‘No. This can’t be right,’ Dean denies with a racing heart and sawing breath. He touches one with exploring fingers and confirms they have lengthened into lethal weapons.

His entire body feels like it has expanded past the boundaries of his skin; all of his senses are heightened and sharpened like someone cranked their volume up to the maximum. 

The cabin of the plane is much brighter than it seemed a minute ago. In fact, he can see minute details that he never noticed before, and he can hear the faintest whispering from the back of the cabin. If he took the time, he’s fairly certain that he could count the number of passengers by the number of different heartbeats he can now identify.

The next time he breathes deep, he recognizes that alluring scent as much more than just the sum of its sweet components. It is the scent of his mate. It is his family and his future. Everything in him screams, ‘Mine!’

Standing in alarm at the overwhelming instincts that have suddenly come online, he barely registers that the seat belt he was wearing should have offered some resistance. He staggers to the side as his navigational senses shift and adjust, then like a man possessed, he stalks through the passenger cabin, searching for the origin of the heavenly scent. His mate is on this plane. His omega is within reach.

A few random passengers are in the aisle, stowing luggage or making last minute seat changes. It only takes one menacing growl to make them scatter. Row by row, Dean scans each person, cataloging and discarding each one. Until, finally, Dean finds him.

His omega is breathing heavy, eyes wide with panic. With his wild, dark hair, striking blue eyes, and plump pink lips, he is Dean’s every wish come true. He is beautiful, but not at all delicate or feminine. There is no doubt that he is all man, which sends a thrill down Dean’s spine. 

The spiraling, swirling scent of summery perfection overtakes him now that he is this close. 

“You,” Dean begins as he grips the seat backs on either side of his omega’s row. “You are my mate.”

His omega blinks owlishly, his mouth hanging open. He nods out of rhythm, as if he is losing the beat to his own thoughts.

Dean shakes off the urge to claim, the deafening scream in his head to mate and protect. Protect. That’s the part that he desperately clings to. He must care for his mate. They are in a very public place. They will be on this plane for hours. There’s no way he will be able to withstand these powerful urges riding him until they get to London. 

Making the only decision he can to keep his omega safe, he orders, “Push the call button.”

Without hesitation, long, elegant fingers do exactly what his alpha asks. Dean feels pride and lust clash and burst in his chest. What other commands would his gorgeous mate follow? A satisfied purr bubbles in his throat at the thought. Would he come sit in his lap and eat from his hand? Would he let Dean undress him and lick the delicious taste from his skin? Would he let Dean take him here in front of these strangers?

The seats groan as his hold on them tightens, restraining his hands from gripping what they really want. They tremble with the need to be on his mate. 

Clenching his jaw tightly, he bolsters his willpower. He has to be strong. He cannot act on these desires no matter how elemental they feel. He knows better, and he would never do anything to cause his omega embarrassment or pain.

“Why?”

His omega’s rough voice breaks through his concentration. “Sorry, what?”

“Why did you want me to call a steward?”

At that opportune moment, a young flight attendant approaches with a wary smile. 

Without taking his eyes off of his omega, Dean commands, “Go get the marshal. Quickly.”

“I’m sorry, why do you need -”

Dean’s control is slipping; his eye twitching as he battles against the urges pleading with him in his mind. “I just scented my mate for the first time, and we are on a very long trip over the Atlantic,” he snaps. “Unless you want this to be a very up close and personal live porno, I need to be sedated.”

His omega looks at him with squinty eyes and a tilt to his head. “You would do that?”

Dean gives him a curt nod. “Your safety and comfort are the only important things to me. I will not have sex with you for the first time on a plane full of people.”

His mate flashes an impish grin. “What if I said no?”

Cautiously, Dean asks, “No to what?”

“To sex? Ever.”

Dean’s low frequency growl tumbles through the cabin, setting every passenger’s teeth on edge. He closes his eyes momentarily to better help him regain composure. 

“If you say no, I will accept your decision.”

Another grin slips onto that beautiful face. “It doesn’t sound like you would want to.”

“I’m sure you understand that my biology is riding me hard at the moment. Still, I hold the reins. I would never do anything to cause you harm.”

In response to Dean’s heartfelt pledge, his mate’s eyes glow with shimmering silver. On his next breath, he pulls in an even stronger bouquet of rich omega scent; arousal, vanilla and honey join the sunshine and peaches. 

Dean releases a much different sound when the delicious combination swirls around in his nose. It is a moan so desperate and needy, that his next inhale detects traces of slick. 

His eyes snap open, pinning his omega in place. “You tempt me past all reason. If you do not want me to ravage you where you sit, you cannot get aroused.”

His mate scoffs at the demand. “You look like that, smell like heaven, and you moan like a porn star when you breathe me in. How do you suggest I avoid getting aroused?”

Dean’s eyes sparkle with heat and alpha gold, and his harsh panting puffs out through his bright, honed grin. His voice drops into a lower register and he practically rumbles, “That’s it, sweetheart. Get mad. Take it out on me.”

The confused head tilt is quickly becoming his favorite gesture. His feisty mate huffs in annoyance and turns away. “You would be a masochist,” he grumbles with a secret smile and a dark flush rising on his face.

The alpha’s intense stare weighs on him heavily. He peeks out of the corner of his eye, and shivers at the devouring look on his face. He’s never been the sole focus of anyone’s interest before, and this alpha is not just anyone. 

He’s masculine perfection, strong and thick with muscle. Cas can’t believe that this sophisticated, powerful man is meant for him. His heart pounds out of sync whenever he gets a whiff of that scent that has him melting into the seat. Tobacco leaves, spicy bourbon, and worn-in leather. Damn. His mouth is watering to get a taste of it.

He realizes that the alpha’s control is strained, that his body is sweating and shaking to keep himself back out of his space. This man has already shown himself to be a worthy alpha. He is denying thousands of years of instincts to take care of Cas. Fondness sweeps over him, followed by a pang of guilt. 

The marshal and his entourage come racing down the aisle at that moment, gathering everyone’s attention as they sweep past. Before the marshal touches the alpha, he tenses and growls. Skidding backwards, the man holds his hands up. “Hey, you called me, man.”

Dean takes a steadying breath and lowers his head. “We’re going to have to do this slowly,” he states. “I’m trying to be calm, but he’s my true mate. There’s no way I’m going to let you get close to us right now.”

Cas, knowing how much his alpha needs him, reaches out to touch his face, and the connection is electric. Those wide eyes that remind him of a dense forest blink in surprise.

“Focus on me,” Cas says quietly. He does, immediately and unwaveringly. 

“Tell me your name, Alpha.”

“Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“Dean,” he tests it out, and his alpha sucks in a harsh inhale at the sound. “Such a strong name. It means 'leader'.”

Dean leans in to his touch like it is the only pleasure he could ever want. 

“You’re beautiful,” Dean whispers with awe shining on his face. Before Cas can respond, Dean jerks at the pinch of a needle in his neck. His eyes jump wildly.

Immediately, he turns to the marshal, keeping his large body in between his mate and the danger he poses. His posturing is pure aggression as he lifts his lips in a vicious snarl. The throaty rumble of his growl was frightening enough, but now Dean unleashes a veritable roar. As scary as he is, a large alpha who is cornered and protecting his new mate, his fangs don’t have the bite they did 30 seconds ago. Dean’s vision is swimming from the drugs, his legs turning heavy and unsteady. As he steps forward to attack, his knees give out.

“Alpha, don’t fight them.” The deep baritone pleads at his ear as he winds his arms up and around Dean’s torso. “They won’t hurt me. You know they won’t.” 

After shaking his head to clear it and several lung-filling breaths, Dean gives him a curt nod which serves as a promise. Cas is fairly certain that his Alpha has lost the ability to speak for now, but would never show weakness in front of a perceived threat.

Cas takes more of his weight as Dean slips into unconsciousness. His head resting on Cas’s shoulder, the addled Alpha turns his nose into the shelter of his neck. His nostrils flare as he tries in vain to get closer to his scent. Smiling to himself, Cas leans over until he feels his mate’s nose rub along his jaw, puffs of air tickling him as Dean scents him for the first time. 

Cas looks to the marshal when Dean has calmed. Now that the fierce alpha is all but asleep, the man stiffens his back and takes charge. “He’ll be out for the duration of the flight, so we should get him somewhere comfortable.”

“We? I’m the one holding him up.” Cas offers churlishly.

“Oh, yes. Sorry.” The marshal takes half of Cas’s burden, and together they make their awkward way back to the first class cabin. Cas looks around after they flop Dean’s dead weight into the seat the steward indicates. 

“First class. I think my mate is going to be high maintenance,” Cas teases.

“You’re more than welcome to stay up here with him,” the steward chimes in.

Cas raises one brow. “Did you really think that I would leave my mate defenseless and go back to my own seat?”

He receives only a tight smile in return for his snark. Settling in the open seat next to Dean, he takes his Alpha’s big hand and turns it over. Touching their palms together, he gets a vague sense that he can already catch the ephemeral threads of his thoughts. 

Cas stares at his mate’s face. He is divinely made. Their bond is strong already if he is able to pick up thoughts even while asleep. 

“Omega,” Dean mumbles as he strains to open his eyes. Cas shushes him and runs gentle fingers over his forehead. 

“Can I - kiss?”

Cas grins and leans over the bleary-eyed man. He is enchanted by his need to steal a kiss, even if he must struggle against the hold of strong sedatives to do it.

“Of course, Dean.”

It won’t go down in history as a perfect kiss. It is uncoordinated and too loose at best. Cas has to do the majority of the work because while Dean’s lips are heavenly, plump and perfectly bowed, his brain doesn’t seem to have them under its control at the moment. He can’t wait to feel them when Dean wakes. 

When they break from the kiss, Cas is feeling the tug of arousal despite the complicated situation. 

“What?” Dean croaks softly.

“Hmm?” Cas asks for clarity, his thumb rubbing away some of the slickness left on Dean’s mouth. He can already tell that this particular part of his mate will be his lifelong obsession.

“What’s your name?”

“Oh, Alpha. If I just told you, what fun would that be?”

Dean’s eyes have already closed again, and this time he isn’t fighting their weight.

***

As he surfaces from the fuzzy blanket of sleep induced by sedation, Dean realizes immediately that his mate is not nearby. His scent has faded from the area, so he’s been gone for a while. That thought rockets him through the typical slow waking process, and Dean sits up and opens his eyes in a panic. 

The sudden movement startles the flight attendant who was clearing out the first class cabin and makes her squawk. The pilot peeks his head out of the cockpit to be sure that everything is still copacetic. 

“Sir, how are you feeling?” he asks. 

Dean looks between the two, the on-alert alpha, and the Par human woman slowly tip-toeing backwards out of his reach.

“Fine. But, my mate. Where is he?” Dean squints his eyes hard to clear the black spots. 

The attendant looks to the captain and wrings her hands, until he gets out of his seat and comes closer.

“Well, sir. He left.”

“Wait. What?” He can’t believe what he is hearing. His mate…left?

The alpha clears his throat and adds, “He said he had to meet someone. It was urgent, so he couldn’t stay.”

“He-” Dean is flummoxed and still a little hazy from the drugs they dosed him with, but this makes absolutely no sense. He should be his mate’s only priority right now. He should be physically incapable of leaving Dean’s side until they are mated, or at the very least have consummated their relationship. Their meeting is the beginning of the rest of their lives together. This is the moment that everyone will ask about for years to come. And he just…left. 

His heart sinking into despair, Dean finds himself asking for more information, despite the lack of self-respect it takes to force him to form the words.

“Did he say anything about me before he left?”

“Oh, yes.” The flight attendant answers brightly and digs into her pocket to retrieve a folded paper. “He left this note for you.”

As she hands it over, the fragrance of sweet peaches tickles his nose, and his eyes slip closed to savor it. His hackles raise just a little when he thinks about her touching something that his mate left for him. His omega’s scent is not hers to tamper with. Thankfully, humans of her species don’t have a scent to leave, so no real damage is done. 

He opens the paper and releases more of the delicious aroma. His omega must have rubbed it on his scent glands to get this much of him embedded in the paper. Dean can’t resist the urge to bring it to his nose.

When he does, the bouquet opens up and Dean can smell fainter, subtle notes in his mate’s scent that he didn’t pick up before. It might be that his senses hadn’t fully developed from their awakening yet. He wonders, with a hint of trepidation, just how much sharper he can anticipate his senses becoming. 

Already, he can clearly hear the murmur of the cockpit’s radio like he was sitting in the control tower. He can taste the pheromones in the air although deciphering them is still a nebulous process. Beyond his observable senses, he can feel other internal awarenesses that were not there before. They are taking shape and becoming a part of his consciousness; with every new breath they are settling into places where nothing existed previously. 

Perhaps it should frighten him that awakening has changed so many things about him. He is fundamentally a different man than the one that walked onto the plane just a few hours ago. However, Dean is a believer. He’s a man of faith that has always believed in his lot in life, his destiny. He was born an alpha, and he knew that one day he would meet his mate, the omega that would complement him perfectly.

He frowns at the reminder that his mate was able to walk away from him, even while he was sedated and vulnerable. Dean reminds himself that alphas and omegas have different instincts, and that he can’t judge his gorgeous omega by the same standards that he holds for himself.

Pulling the paper away from his face, he focuses on the words now that he’s satisfied himself with his mate’s scent. 

“ _My dearest Alpha, Dean,_ ” it begins, which puts a lop-sided grin on Dean’s face.

“ _I apologize for leaving your side. I’m sure that you will be angry with me for not being there when you wake._ ”

Dean shakes his head in denial. He could never be angry with his mate. Disappointed, yes, but never angry.

“ _I had an urgent meeting that I could not reschedule without great harm to my career. I hope you understand._ ”

Of course Dean would understand that his mate cares about his career. He has been called a workaholic and worse himself, often working over eighty hours a week. Still, it stings that he comes in second place to a job during the infancy of their relationship.

“ _Since I couldn’t be there when you woke up, I did my best to cover this letter in my scent. Hopefully, it is enough of a token for you to accept in my place until we can meet again_.”

Dean feels himself relaxing as he reads the letter, content that his mate did not leave him in any but a fleeting, inconsequential way.

“ _The chase has gone out of fashion for alphas and omegas, but our circumstances allow for a return to that tradition. Will you let me lead you on a chase, my Alpha?_ ”

The entirety of Dean’s being lights up at the very thought of pursuing his breath taking omega through the streets of London. Searching for him using his hunting skills and intelligence, chasing him until he can pounce, bringing him to heel beneath his body. Lust, heavy and dark, licks along his skin as he envisions it. Pulse pounding in anticipation, he feels the familiar tightening in his groin in response to his intense interest. He can smell arousal rolling off of himself thickly, so he takes a calming breath before he finishes the letter. 

“ _You will find me where Athena stands guard, near the intersection where two smoking empires cross. I trust you will be able to find your peer Decimus easily. If you join, maybe you will be the 53rd. Love, C_.”

His brow furrows at the odd ending to the letter. Obviously, they are clues that Dean is meant to solve to determine the location where he will catch up to him. But nothing immediately jumps out to him, despite having been to London numerous times. Athena…smoking empires…Decimus…53rd. It is intriguing, to say the least. He hasn’t the foggiest idea of how these hints will lead him to a destination, but he resolves to figure it out. He has to, or risk losing his mate forever. He knows nothing about him except his scent and what he looks like. Well, that’s not entirely true. He is one step closer to knowing the identity of his mate. Now he has a letter. Just one.

Dean is exceptionally proud to have such a playful, witty, and smart omega as his true mate. There is nothing shy or docile about the man that wrote this letter. He is taunting his alpha before they’ve even had a proper conversation. Humor and fascination tug on his brain as he reads the letter over and over again, wringing out every last drop of information. 

His omega is clever, but so is Dean. He must attend the meeting this morning, but as soon as it is over, he will begin the hunt. A smug look settles on his face as he gathers his belongings and strides down the jet way. 

‘You want a chase, my sweet omega?’ Dean thinks. ‘I’ll give you the chase of a lifetime.’

*****

  
  


Despite his complete and total distraction at the Greenergy meeting, Dean is able to smooth their ruffled feathers, assure his client of on time construction despite a number of unavoidable delays, and get out of their offices by noon. 

He hadn’t bothered to check in to his hotel the night before because he had slept for the full flight. When he woke, he was given the best incentive in the world to stay awake and focused. He was on a city-wide scavenger hunt for his mate. 

Now that his work is done for the day, he checks in primarily for a quiet place to work on the clues his mate left for him. Putting his nose into the creases of the letter for the hundredth time since the meeting came to a close, he licks his lips before concentrating on the corresponding notes he has written in his sketchbook. 

He hadn’t gotten very far in his search before the meeting, even on the clue he thought would be a slam dunk. After all, how many statues of Athena could there be in London? It turns out, there are a lot of them. Especially since Lord Elgin practically raped the Parthenon of its original marble statues for the British Museum. 

The controversy, over two hundred years old, was apparently renewed in 2015 because Greece is now ready to take back the pieces for their own museum, and a celebrity wife decided to add her name and her influence to the cause. 

Because of the Elgin marbles, Dean can’t find any relevant information on other local Athena statues. He flings his sketchbook down and rubs his hands over his face. Getting up to pace his room, he works off some of the frustration before picking up the letter again. He reads the cryptic words to the clues, feeling along the surface to find another entrance to the solution. 

Athena is a bust, so he works his jaws on the smoking empires. The intersection. Intersection. He hasn’t heard the word commonly used anywhere but dealing with roads. He picks up his laptop with a rush of excitement. He pulls up a map of London and starts looking for road names at the intersections. Guessing that a statue of Athena would be in the older part of town near Parliament, Dean zooms in and scours the area.

When he sees Pall Mall, a shot of adrenaline zings up his spine. He had actually been looking for names of empires that had been conquered, but Pall Mall cigarettes is a much more straightforward ‘smoking empire’. 

Looking in both directions, he seeks out every cross road until he finds the one that checks the right box. Marlborough. Shouts of laughter echo in the room as Dean pumps his fists. He’s got his mate’s location narrowed down to an intersection. He throws more comfortable clothes on without any regard to where his suit pants and shirt land when he drops them. In less than five minutes, he emerges on the street to hail a taxi.

When he’s dropped off at the corner of Pall Mall and Marlborough St., he looks around at the buildings. More than one has a statue in front. He doesn’t even know if he’s looking for a statue, his brain chimes in unhelpfully. He just assumed it was one. Leaning against a sign post, he takes his phone out and studies a close up map of St. James’ Park, which borders the area he is walking through. 

His omega, how desperately Dean wishes that he had his name already, said that he was near the intersection, so he might not be in one of these buildings immediately surrounding it. Dean zooms in tightly on the map to see the names. Aside from the large Marlborough House estate, there are embassies and many clubs on the street. All the buildings are in the same neoclassical style, so nothing stands out. 

Tilting his head back on a sigh, Dean tackles the next clue in hopes of narrowing his options. His mate had called Decimus his peer. Could he have looked into Dean’s background while he was knocked out? Could he have found out that Dean is an architect? Is that what he meant by peer? He doubts that he means that he and Decimus attended Columbia together. 

Another tab is open for Google to continue his search before he can contemplate the slightly stalkerish vibe he’s feeling right now. Best to verify before he lets himself go off the rails. The keywords Decimus, Architect, and London turn up literal gold. He is looking at a picture of the front of the Athenaeum Club, which apparently was designed by Decimus Burton. It is named for Athena, and standing over the building is a golden statue of Athena. 

That’s it. He’s found it. He’s just a few minutes away from holding the warm body of his true mate against him for the first time. As soon as he finds the building in relation to where he is, he breaks into a run. Joyful sounds of excitement bubble up from his chest as he careens around people walking somber and slow down the walkway. 

By the time he’s at the door, he’s huffing and puffing like he’s run a much longer distance. He attributes it to the hormones charging his body like live wires. 

Stepping into a stunning foyer filled with marble floors and polished wood, he looks up to the floor above them and up to the ceiling. Turning in a slow circle, he takes in the scope of the building. How is he going to find him in this large space?

He takes in a lungful of air to let out a sigh, and the simplicity of the situation hits him squarely between the eyes. Jesus, he can be such a dolt. His new sense of smell will lead him directly to his fated mate.

Pulling in another deep breath, he searches for the unique notes of his mate’s smell; sweetness and ripe fruit. He catches a hint of it on the wide, elegant staircase, so he follows it up and around to the next floor. Traces of his own personal ambrosia linger, but he has to concentrate and huff in an exaggerated way to follow its trail. He is stopped in his tracks when a large body stands firmly in his way.

Dean looks up to see the security guard regarding him with quizzical fascination. Thinking back over the past few minutes, Dean’s face heats with a flush, and he tries to play it off with a coy smile.

“I, uh…lost my mate,” he explains through a coy grin. The guard doesn’t appear to find Dean nearly as adorable as he thinks he is. He taps his nose and continues, “I’m trying to find him.”

The guard must assume he’s harmless, for he only rolls his eyes before walking away. Relieved, Dean forges on, scenting the air a little more subtly this time. The scent takes him into the old writing room, which now serves as a lounge. Picking up a stronger hint of his omega, he surreptitiously tracks it to a polished antique writing desk. A confused frown mars his face. Scouring the room carefully, he still can’t detect any trace of ‘C’. No dark hair, no wide pink lips, no deep voice saying his name. Fighting disappointment, he concentrates on the only place in the room where there is a sure sign of his mate.

With his back turned away from the center of the room, he lifts the edge of the desk to find out if anything is hidden in it. Feeling the edge of an envelope, Dean quickly removes it and stuffs it gracelessly into his pocket.

“Can I be of some assistance, sir?” A pretentious whip of a man approaches with a mustache twice as thin as he is. His nose is wrinkled in either disdain or disgust, and neither bodes well for Dean. Time to feign being an ignorant tourist.

“Yes, please,” he gives the arrogant worker a bright smile. “I seem to have gotten turned around in this beautiful building. Could you direct me to a restroom?”

“Of course, sir. Go back to the ground floor and the public restrooms are behind the staircase.”

Dean nods his thanks and hurries to get himself behind a locked door with whatever his mate left for him. 

Sitting on the fainting couch in the restroom, and isn’t that a sight in a men’s room, Dean tears open the sealed envelope. Inside, he finds a large paper doily folded to fit. Its delicate edges cling to each other, hesitant to separate. 

Opening it, Dean sees a chaos of little doodles around a few enigmatic lines:

_ Our timing is impeccably bad, my dear Alpha.  _

_ I could not linger any longer here, or I would miss my next job. _

_ If you wish to continue the chase, and I desperately hope you do, _

_ meet me there.  _

_ To find your Omega, you will need to fly under water.  _

_ This small place carries many statistics: 50 and 80 to name a few.  _

_ Bring a paddle to commune with the dead, and of course, the swans. _

_ Bonjour, mon amour _

_ Tot gauw, _

_ C _

Dean blinks a few times and then whispers, “What the fuck?”

*****

His strikeout at the Athenaeum put Dean in an abysmal mood. On the way back to his hotel he had growled at the cabbie to drive faster, snarled at the concierge when he couldn’t help decipher the clues, and almost bit off the room service waiter’s head for messing up his order.

Ominous black clouds settle over his ability to reason as time slips away from him. There’s a cord of awareness between him and his mate that he can feel stretching tighter and tighter. Taut like a bowstring, it resonates with discontent.The farther they are away from each other, the more tension he feels from it. The longer they are separated, the pull becomes an actual physical ache. 

It’s been over 24 hours now, and Dean can feel the cord splitting its own threads, unraveling strand by strand. He can’t imagine what will happen if it snaps. It’s well known that once true mates find each other and have their awakening, if they don’t stay close and feed the growing bond between them, they will experience all manner of physical and psychological symptoms; none of them pleasant.

He’s heard of mating sickness in the horror stories he’s heard whispered by mated pairs his whole life. “Did you hear about Jason and Amber? She was stranded in the woods and he couldn’t find her. After six days, he went into a coma because he could only be with her in his unconscious mind.”

Dean refuses to go out like that. He will find his omega and keep them together until they can mate. He’ll handcuff them together if he has to. 

Tossing his napkin down on his empty plate, he gets back to the lacy note. He wishes he could say writing the note on a doily was the weirdest part of his clue. Besides the mysterious words, his omega drew little pictures all over the open margins. Castles, bridges, swans, little rivers with buildings bordering them. 

Now that his belly is full and he’s had an hour to calm himself, Dean approaches the note with tenacity. It takes him moments to translate the unfamiliar words, Tot Gauw, under the French phrase for ‘Good day, my love’. They are the Dutch words for ‘See you soon’. When he searches for places that speak Dutch and French, Belgium is the overwhelming answer. 

Okay, that narrows it down. Pulling up a map, he looks for possible routes into the country from London and he grins. The Chunnel. Flying under water. The storm clouds thin and turn lighter with his humor. 

More google searches identify that Belgium has hundreds of castles, so that isn’t particularly helpful. Neither is the search for bridges. There are just too many. Dean taps his pen against his lip. What if the numbers in the note correspond to the pictures somehow? Dropping the pen, he rushes to refine his search. The top response to the search, Belgium 5o castles 80 bridge, is a travel article titled, “Seventeen things you probably didn’t know about Brugge”. 

Yes. Dean’s narrowed it down to a town. He picks up the desk phone and calls the concierge. Arranging for a rental car to be brought to the hotel as quickly as possible, he packs his suitcase frantically and heads down to the lobby. While he waits, he calls Chuck. 

“I know the meeting ended hours ago. You’re just now calling me?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “You know, if I wanted a nagging wife, I would have married one.”

“Like you could stop being a man whore long enough to settle down,” Chuck laughs. 

Dean scowls into the phone. He isn’t a prude, but he’d hardly call himself a whore. Well, there haven’t been many long-lasting relationships in his past, if he’s perfectly honest. None of any import, actually. Ignoring the faint panic at the realization, he glosses over the wound.

“I need you to cancel my meeting in the morning. I need to leave town for a couple of days. I should be able to meet with them again on Friday.”

“You’re joking,” Chuck laughs. When Dean doesn’t join in, his tone hardens. 

“Winchester, we’re in a precarious situation with Greenergy. You can’t go gallivanting all over England on a whim right now.”

“This isn’t gallivanting. It’s important, I promise.”

“Where are you going?”

“Belgium.”

“What?!” Dean can envision the blood vessels popping out in the man’s neck. “What the hell is in Belgium that can’t wait for the day after tomorrow?”

His car has pulled up, and he is signing the paperwork as Chuck yells in his ear. Dean smirks and decides to nip his rant in the bud. “My mate.”

Silence. Long enough for Dean to take the keys, buckle himself in, and program the GPS for the route to Brugge. Finally, Dean checks in. 

“You okay, Chuck?”

“This isn’t something to joke about. Did you really find your mate?”

“Yes, I did.”

“I have to give you credit, man. I can’t believe you were able to make the meeting this morning.”

“Well, funny story. He isn’t here with me.”

“Wh- Why?”

Chuck sounds almost as offended by the news as Dean is. It reminds him why he chose the odd little duck as a partner in the first place. He always has Dean’s interests at heart, even if the favor isn’t always returned.

Quickly, Dean recaps the events that led him to this particular road out of town. 

“Only you could end up with a true mate and not catch his name. Jesus.”

“I asked for it. At least, I’m pretty sure I did. My memories are pretty fuzzy.”

“I’ll bet. An alpha awakening on a plane in mid-air? I’m sure they dropped you with enough tranquilizer to take down an elephant.”

Dean snorts a laugh at the image.

He has to drop the call when he gets close to the Chunnel entrance. In the end, Chuck promises to handle the apologies and explain the situation. Dean has an open window to find his omega and woo him into staying by his side until he goes into heat.

When he comes out the other side of the tunnel, he turns away from Normandy and toward the Belgian border. After miles of driving in the inky night, he wishes that he had been afforded the luxury of making the drive during the day. He’s sure that it would be lovely to drive through the French countryside.


	2. Brugge, Belgium

##  Chapter Two: Brugge, Belgium

It’s still the middle of the night when he arrives in Brugge. Dean’s eyes are itchy and heavy, his body leaden. He knows from his quick research before he left that the city is full of canals, but there are so many that it’s nearly impossible to navigate by car.

After a few wrong turns, he gets as close as he can to the city center and then parks. Grabbing his laptop bag, he fills it with a change of clothes and his toiletry kit and leaves his suitcase in the trunk. There’s no way that he’s going to drag his rolling metal suitcase over medieval cobblestone streets. 

Walking a circuitous route around the canals, he sees the amber glow from the Hotel van Cleef like a mirage in the desert. Dean sighs in relief as he enters the luxurious lobby. The lady behind the counter welcomes him graciously in Dutch. 

Dean makes quick work of checking in, and then collapses into the downy heaven of his king-sized bed. He’s asleep before he can make any headway towards planning how he will find his mate.

  
  


*****

  
  


With the sun, Dean rises and attacks the remaining clues with vigor and renewed purpose. As he researches this ancient, idyllic town, he figures out the reason for the doily. Belgium in general, and Brugge more specifically, is known for its lace. A smirk raises on his lips. His omega has a quirky sense of humor.

He jots down a couple more possible locations in his sketchbook before he strikes out on his chase. If only he knew his mate’s occupation, the list would become infinitely more focused. Of course, if he knew his name it would become irrelevant.

There aren’t many people on the streets at this hour, the purplish hue of the just woken dawn mixes with the fog swirling off the water in the canals. It is picturesque, standing on a bridge and watching swans glide beneath him. A touch of breeze lifts the leaves on the trees and brings the scent of peaches to his nose.

Jolting upright in awareness, Dean takes in a deep breath, hoping to identify the direction the scent came from. It was such a faint trace that he can’t be absolutely sure that it even is his mate’s delicious aroma. But, why else would he get the teasing note of fresh peach in the winter in Belgium? Walking to the far side of the bridge, Dean takes in more air.

There. Dean’s heart leaps when there is a stronger fragrance dancing through his senses. Even in this crisp, chilly morning, he smells the warmth of long, sunny days intertwining with the heavy fruit. His omega must be close to smell him this easily.

Fighting the urge to close his eyes as he walks, Dean concentrates on the only trail that matters. He follows it past two shops, and then he’s forced to an abrupt halt. There he is. In the next shop, which is exhibiting the complex art of lace-making, he can see his beautiful mate behind a large camera. 

Dean admires him from the other side of the glass for a fragile moment. This is the man he is to spend his life making happy. This is the only lover he will ever bed again. This is his new family. 

His quiet moment is shattered when his mate stiffens and drops the camera from his face. He turns toward Dean and stands in one graceful motion, and then their eyes meet for just the second time. 

The omega’s mouth drops open on what looks to be his name. Unfortunately, the interfering glass makes him mute. Two more heartbeats thud, and then they both leap into motion. Before Dean can open the door to the shop, it bursts open with the manic energy of their joyful reunion. 

His beloved, sweet omega leaps into his arms as their lives crash into each other. 

“Dean, you’re here!” he cries in amazement. Dean absorbs some of his momentum, and continues the spin for the contentment of it.

“Of course,” Dean grins. “I will always come running when you bid me to chase you.”

Dean feels the thick weight of his omega’s legs wrap around his waist and anchor them together. As if he is turning the focus on a lens, with his mate entangled around him and their scents mixing together, he feels the world shift into sharp clarity. 

“Tell me,” Dean pleads in a hushed voice. “Please, tell me I’ve earned your name.”

The omega leans back to make eye contact while brushing gentle fingertips along Dean’s jaw. “It’s Castiel.”

Dean grins up at him with a sultry heat in his eyes. He hums his approval, “Beautiful and unique, just like my mate.”

Castiel leans down to kiss him with a shy blush along his cheeks. It’s utterly adorable to see his very masculine mate embarrassed by his compliments, so he makes a note to praise him often.

Once their lips touch, he has no more thoughts of what to do in the future. There is only now, only Castiel. He has only the most hazy recollection of their first kiss; the sedatives stealing away his senses at the time. Now, he is completely present in the moment and intentionally committing every second to memory. 

The slick slide of Dean’s tongue along the seam of his lips, like a key in a lock, makes Castiel open to him. The taste of him makes Dean groan in abject pleasure. Concentrated ambrosia is his reward for plundering the cavern of his omega’s mouth. As their kiss blossoms into something deeper and elemental, Castiel grips him with needy hands. 

Separating only the slightest bit to breathe, Dean listens hungrily to the panting whimper Castiel voices before bringing their mouths together again. 

“Sirs, you need to find somewhere else to do that.” The intruding voice snaps them both out of their safe, happy bubble abruptly. Instincts to protect his mate overtake Dean and he bears his teeth in a snarl. 

Castiel recognizes the potential danger in this situation. The man is an unmated alpha, and right now, he’s approaching them in a vulnerable position. Dean could very easily get nervous and that would lead to violence. Subtly, Castiel tucks his alpha’s head into his neck to get him scenting before daring to speak to the other alpha. 

“Stay back. Please,” Castiel pleads. “We are new true mates, and we aren’t mated yet.”

The man’s eyes go wide in surprise and he takes an instinctive step back. 

“Can I help you in any way?” The man’s question is kind, but it doesn’t sit well with his on edge mate who is all but lost to his protective nature at the moment. His scent turns burnt and acidic with the spike of aggression in it, which will serve as the only warning Dean is likely to give before he attacks. 

Castiel wishes that he knew his alpha better, that he had any clue of what his temperament is and if he is prone to fighting. Knowledge of his mate will come in time, he understands that, yet he can’t wait to find out everything about the spectacular man holding him like he is the most precious treasure. 

“Alpha,” he whispers, waiting for Dean’s eyes to meet him. When they do, they are lust-addled and adoring. “Do you have a place to stay yet?” 

Dean nods and tells him the name of the hotel. Castiel pulls up the mental map he’s built from previous visits, and he decides that Dean’s room is far closer to them than his. “We need to get there. Do you think you’re okay to put me down and let us walk?”

Hands squeeze his ass cheeks possessively, which he just realized is how Dean is holding him up. He chuckles as he takes in the shimmering gold of his alpha’s gaze. His petulant scowl is as adorable as it is terrifying. 

“It’s only a few minutes, and I won’t be out of your sight.”

“You’re damn right you won’t be,” Dean grumbles and lets Castiel drop to his feet. While the omega straightens out his clothes, Dean turns to the Good Samaritan and flashes his fangs. 

“Dean, be nice,” Castiel scolds.

“No way in hell,” he growls, taking a step toward the interloper. He wisely backs up and puts up placating hands. 

“I don’t want to get between you. I don’t want your omega.”

Dean advances one more step, hackles raised and a wall of violence preceding him. Castiel halts any further movement by putting himself between them. 

“Alpha, look at me.” Dean’s entire being switches focus with the simple command. Their eyes lock on each other and every negative emotion bleeds out of his body. He takes a cleansing breath and then quirks a smile at their mingling scents. 

On paper, the combination of peach and tobacco leaves, of sunshine and bourbon shouldn’t mix nearly as well as it does in real life. The rich, sweet fruit is tempered by earthy spice. He can’t stop himself from moving closer, pulling him in and getting more of that scent into his nose and onto his tongue. Perfection.

Castiel lets his alpha burrow into his neck, rub his cheek along his scent gland, and practically purr in happiness. He feels himself being lulled into the hazy contentment of being surrounded by the smell of safety and home. Never would he have imagined that it could feel this good, this right.

He never wanted a mate, mostly because he couldn’t fathom anyone fitting into his carefree, nomadic lifestyle. Especially now. He travels almost continually for work, and that is exactly how he wants it. Wanderlust is an apt description of his lifelong infatuation. He doesn’t like to stay in one place for too long, and he yearns to explore every inch of the planet.

A quick pang of sorrow breaks through the bubble of bliss. Will his alpha want him to change? Will he expect him to settle down now that they have found each other? Doubt is cold and sobering. He pulls out of Dean’s arms, looking into his eyes, but really surveying the soul of his other half. 

Intelligence and power are the first characteristics he observes. As he studies his mate, he’s being studied in return, and he’s fairly certain that Dean is making detailed notes about what he finds. Cas tries not to squirm under the invasive scrutiny. There is also a sternness to his green eyes that clues the omega into the fact that his alpha is used to being in charge and expects to be obeyed. That, more than anything, gives Cas pause. He’s never been a rule follower, and he doubts that’s likely to change.

As he looks away from Dean’s eyes, he takes in the rest of the man. His tailored, French-cuffed shirt is obviously designer, as are the leather shoes. Cas had thought that maybe Dean had just been dressed for work on the plane, but he’s as manicured and pulled together today as he was then. 

There’s no denying that his alpha is wealthy. The realization raises a little red flag at the edges of his consciousness. Traditional values tend to go hand in hand with money. Disappointment stings his heart, apparently affecting his scent enough to make Dean scowl in concern. Castiel shoves the unwanted emotions away with force and smiles for his mate.

“Feeling better?”

Dean hums in agreement and then gives him a wolfish smile as he leans into his space. “I’d feel even better if I could get you alone, Cas.”

He takes his mate’s big hand, flushing at the affectionate tone and nickname. By some miracle, they get to the hotel with their clothes intact and without any further obnoxious public displays of affection. 

Once they are sequestered away behind the door to Dean’s spacious suite, everything changes. The click of the door catching is a switch that drops all of their inhibitions. Cas whimpers at the overwhelming need he feels for the gorgeous man as Dean advances with intention. His lips claim Cas’s with hunger and devotion. Twin groans twist out of their chests as they fully give in to the heady connection between them. 

Dean lifts him easily on the way to the bed, even though there is just an inch or two difference in their size. Cas clings to him, deepening the kiss and tangling his fingers into his hair. He rubs their bodies together, friction feeling divine. Dean’s grip gets tighter as he growls his pleasure deep in his chest.

“Fuck, I need you, Cas.”

Cas’s fogged brain will only allow him a wobbly head bob before his mouth is on Dean’s again. He feels himself tilting backwards, but instead of dropping to the bed like he expects, Dean follows him down, cradling his body to him until they are fully horizontal. 

When Dean pulls back to strip off his shirt, Cas meets his eye and everything else disappears. Staring into the mossy green eyes that are so big and guileless at the moment, Cas feels something snap into place. This is not some random hook up to scratch a mutual itch. It isn’t even a burgeoning romance like he’s experienced before. 

Dean is his mate, or he will be once Cas goes into heat. They are promised to each other with a bond few others will ever experience. When the shirt is unbuttoned, Cas can’t keep his hands off of the tan, smooth skin exposed by the loose fabric. Sitting up between Dean’s spread thighs, Cas pushes the fabric off his shoulders and presses his lips reverently over Dean’s heart. 

A rough moan echoes in the large room. “Cas,” Dean pleads as one hand runs through his inky hair. 

Cas hums his pleasure over Dean’s skin as he licks over the tightened nub of his nipple. “You taste even better than you smell, my Alpha.”

The teasing note of arousal joins the heavenly scent that is filling the room. Dean’s eyes spark with golden flame now, and his patience is nearing its end. He pulls the t-shirt over Cas’s head and then works his jeans open as he kisses and nips down the side of his omega’s neck. With one quick tug, aided by Cas lifting his hips, Dean’s mate is down to very tight, very skimpy, very see through, lace panties.

Dean practically chokes on his tongue as he blinks in stunned silence. “Holy fuck,” he whimpers. 

Cas is flushed, his plump bottom lip caught between his teeth. Before he has time to get self conscious, Dean lowers his head to nose along the rigid length of his erection where it is straining the lace.

“Did you wear these for me, Cas?”

The golden eyes that look up the planes of his body, half-lidded with lust, make Cas shiver. Their promise is enough to make him drip slick.

“Yes,” he promises breathily. Dean sucks the rasping fabric covering the head of Cas’s cock into his mouth, making Cas tip his head back in pleasure.

“Mmm. They are such a treat for all my senses, Cas. The image of you naked except for this indecent little scrap of lace is going to feature in my dreams. You should always wear this deep red, by the way. It suits you.”

He sucks harder, taking the tip of Cas into his pursed lips. Hollowing his cheeks with intense suction, he hears the abandoned shout of his mate drift off on a harsh curse. Dean grins wickedly before rolling to put Cas on top of him. Wiggling up a little more, he gets his head elevated on pillows and then moves Cas up on his knees and turns him completely around. 

Cas’s thighs are spread wide over Dean’s chest as he waits for his next instruction. Dean lets his hands wander over his inner thighs and broad back. “So beautiful,” he murmurs, lifting goose bumps over his mate’s body wherever his hands roam.

“Dean,” Cas’s already deep voice is taking on the rougher edge of need. “Please, more.” He looks over his shoulder and Dean is surprised to see silver shining back at him already. His omega is so eager and responsive. He is breathtaking with dewy skin and a tremble in his limbs. Dean licks his lips and guides Cas forward onto his hands.

That pert little ass is right in his face in this position, which is exactly where he wants it. Cas is open and vulnerable for him, glistening with slick under the delicate lace. Dean wonders if the lace was made in Brugge, or if it’s his omega’s humor showing itself again. Either way, Dean can’t get enough of it. His fingers dip under the edges of the panties, teasing the skin underneath with light, insubstantial touches. 

Cas drops his head to Dean’s still clothed lap. He pushes his ass up and closer to Dean in his building frustration. The alpha chuckles. As much as he wants to keep adding to the mounting anticipation, he can take a hint. He will give Cas what he wants.

Pulling the scrap of lace aside with his thumb, Dean exposes the tiny knot of muscle and laps at it with a dragging tongue. Cas seizes up at the unexpected firm touch, and then settles with a moan.

Dean lets out his own disbelieving sound of ecstasy as he licks his lips. “You’re fucking delicious, baby. I could spend the rest of my life drinking down your desire and never want for anything more.”

Cas rolls his hips back when he feels the warm breath against the wet strip of skin. “I would happily let you. Fuck, Dean.”

Dean knows that omegas are built to open up without much preparation, but he isn’t doing this for practical reasons. He is completely infatuated with the taste of Cas’s slick. If he thought his scent was the best thing he’d ever experienced, Dean was severely mistaken. The intimate taste of his mate is mind-bending; peaches drenched in brandy, vanilla, and exotic spices. 

His little kitten licks are soon not enough.He delves in for deeper, sloppier tastes, pulling the omega’s hips closer to his mouth so that he can reach every possible inch of skin decorated with the sweet nectar.

He hears the howls of his mate, incoherent praise and pleading that sends his own need spiraling higher. He is devolving with every drop of slick he swallows, lust drunk and animalistic. 

“Alpha, please. Now. I need you. Please.”

A primal growl reverberates through his body as he rushes to comply with his mate’s pleas. He tips Cas gently over onto his back and has his own offending clothes out of the way in seconds. 

Naked and shaking, Dean slides into position on his knees, settling his hips against Cas’s thighs. Dean slides his thick, insistent erection along the lacy crease of his mate's ass as he looks down into the silvery eyes gazing back at him. 

“Do you want me to take these off?” Dean asks, tugging on the lace.

“No,” Cas admits with a leer. “Ruin them.”

Dean’s pointed grin shows delicious approval. With a sharp pull on Cas’s hips, he brings them to the perfect angle for what he has in mind. Slipping the lace just over Cas’s ass cheeks, Dean leaves them to rub against the omega’s groin. Lining his cock up, Dean meets his mate’s eye. As he sinks into wet oblivion, they both fight to keep their eyes open and on each other. 

“Holy shit…fuck…so goddamn perfect,” Dean curses as he sheathes himself to the hilt. His breath saws in and out in an attempt to get on top of the intense euphoria of being seated deeply inside his omega.

Cas isn’t faring any better. His mouth drops open on a silent keening as soon as Dean pops through his rim. Dean is so much bigger than anyone he’s ever been with that he isn’t prepared for the stretching, filling sensation. 

As soon as he has the thought, he forces it out of his mind with prejudice. There is only room for him and Dean in this bed, and no one else matters. His alpha has filled up every space within him and even with the slight burn of his body accommodating such a thick intrusion, he feels joy buzzing through his body.

“How are you doing, sweetheart?” Dean asks, leaning down to nuzzle into Cas’s neck. 

“So good,” Cas moans, flexing his muscles and pulling a sharp hiss out of Dean. “So amazingly good.”

“Are you ready for me to move now?” Dean’s gentle tone and chaste kisses tell Cas so much about how his mate intends to treat him. He is going to be cherished by this man; he’s going to be put on a pedestal and loved, and it makes his stomach flip to think of being the center of Dean’s focus for the rest of their lives. How could he possibly deserve such a perfect mate?

Cas vows to be everything that Dean could possibly want in a mate. He wants to be worthy of this gorgeous creature. Pulling up and pushing back with a filthy grind, Cas hums his assent and a breath stutters past Dean’s lips before Cas takes them greedily.

The rhythm they build together is long, stretching strokes that push each other higher with each new thrust. Soft mewling sounds escape from between them every time Dean pulls back and presses in again. He is brushing against Cas’s prostate with each pass, and he’s loving seeing his mate dissolve into a boneless heap under the relentless assault of ecstasy.

Dean sprawls over Cas’s body, hovering millimetres above him to avoid adding unwanted friction. One forearm rests by Cas’s head, his fingers brushing over his jaw and sweeping away the chaos of his hair. Dean’s other hand seeks out his mate’s and they intertwine their fingers while their need spins up into the clouds.

“Yes, Dean…yes, please…please,” Cas whispers. 

“What do you need, my Omega?” Dean purrs and sucks on the skin of his neck. His fangs have descended and they ache to bite into the spot where he will soon mark his mate. He won’t, though. He wants the first time to be their mating.

“You, my Alpha. I need you.”

“You have me, baby.”

“Make me come,” his omega pleads, and hearing the words spill from those pink lips is all the encouragement he needs to begin a different kind of chase. 

“It will be entirely my pleasure,” Dean growls with the first hard snap of his hips. 

Cas is jolted out of his indistinct fog of lust by the abrupt shift in speed and intensity. He cries out when the mellow river of pure sensation becomes a deluge of fierce rapids. He is swept away, clinging to Dean as his body is taken to the brink and pushed over.

“Dean, Dean, fuck!” Cas shouts as his body tenses in his mate’s grasp. He can feel himself shaking apart, shattering with raw bliss. 

“Alpha!” he screams as his orgasm overtakes him. 

Deep, purring satisfaction pours out of Dean as he feels the pulsing waves of his mate’s climax squeeze him. “Yeeeesssss, that’s it, baby. Milk my cock.”

When he comes back to himself, he pants through a question. “Are you going to-”

He doesn’t finish the thought, so Dean asks, “Going to what?”

“Knot me?”

There’s just enough trepidation in his tone to give Dean pause. “No, Cas. Not our first time.”

There is a brief scent of relief in the air, and Dean leans down to kiss his luscious mouth. “We have the rest of our lives, baby. There is no need to rush.”

Cas grins at him; a sleepy, sated look full of contentment and mischief. “I want to watch you come, Alpha.”

“Do you want me to pull out?”

“No,” Cas denies. To emphasize the point, he rips the restricting lace from his legs and locks them around Dean’s torso, keeping his mate’s cock buried inside him. His hands wander over every bit of Dean that he can reach. The pleasing texture of smooth skin over solid muscle has him mesmerized.

“Yes, sir,” Dean teases, taking advantage of the new space afforded to him by moving Cas’s legs from in between them. He slithers up his chest, kissing and sucking a path of flame along his skin. Reaching Cas’s mouth, Dean indulges in deep, fucked out kisses while he grinds his cock in figure eights, careful not to push hard enough to lock his knot in place. The need to knot Cas is insistent and agonizing, but he promised. 

It takes only moments for him to reach those dizzying heights again. His panting breath is the only obvious sign that he’s that close, but Cas can see it in the way his eyes slip closed, the way his mouth drifts open. Dean is stunning in any circumstance, but seeing him uninhibited and needy is making Cas ache from the beauty of it. He can’t wait to see Dean orgasm. In fact, he wants it more than he wanted his own release. 

“C’mon, baby,” Cas encourages as he clenches around Dean’s cock and rubs his thumb over his scent gland. 

Dean shouts a pained curse at the dual stimulation. His eyes snap open as a possessive growl rattles in his chest. 

“My Omega,” Dean purrs.

“Yes, yours.” Cas agrees, his body matching Dean’s ferocious pace.

“Fuck, you are incredible.” Praise continues to pour from the alpha’s mind through his mouth. “Never been this good…so perfect…I’m addicted to this already…Cas…”

“Come for me, Alpha.”

Dean obeys his mate’s demand, as he always will. A roar echoes through the room as Dean trembles through the powerful release. Catching his breath, Dean flashes a toothy grin.

Cas shivers at the sight of his fully-descended canines. “Jesus, your fangs are sharp.”

“The better to bite you with, my dear,” he teases as he dives in to lick the entire length of Cas’s neck. 

Cas lets out a squeak of surprise before he feels the warm tongue instead of the teeth he had feared. He chuckles then and shoves Dean back. 

“Asshole,” he complains and Dean gently pulls out of Cas’s heat and flops down beside him.

“It’s best that you find out now, Cas. I’d hate for you to get your expectations up too high.”

Their eyes meet, filled with joy and humor. As the minutes pass, the mood shifts to something reverent and sacred. Dean runs his hand down Cas’s arm and presses their palms together. Lazily, they let their fingers tangle and retreat, not breaking the silence until they have both cooled down.

“That was amazing, Dean.” Cas says as he turns onto his stomach, resting his chin on crossed arms.

Dean licks his lips and confesses, “Yeah, that was like nothing I’ve ever experienced.” 

Rolling to his side, he drops a kiss into Cas’s hair and continues, “That was beyond sex. It was…transcendent, but then I guess that makes sense. True mates.”

Cas smirks up at him. “Transcendent?”

“Yeah. I think it was.” Dean looks down and scowls. “You don’t?”

“No, that will work. It’s an apt description. I just…” Cas studies him again. “You’re a believer, aren’t you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You really believe that we are meant to be just because something, somewhere predestined us to be?”

Dean furrows his brow in confusion. “Cas, how can you not believe it? My body altered physically just because I caught your scent. All of my senses are a hundred times sharper now. I grew fangs, for fuck’s sake.”

“No, I know that we both awakened. There’s no denying that happened. What I’m saying is that it bothers me that choice is taken completely out of our hands. What if you really are an asshole? What if you abuse me?”

Dean’s rumbling growl shakes the mattress and Cas’s eyes widen. “No, I don’t think you would ever do that, Alpha,” he soothes, rubbing calming fingers through Dean’s hair and over his jaw until the offended noise stops. 

“But you understand my point. Why do we trust this weird, ancient, biological match-making service? How do we know if we really are the perfect match?”

Dean rolls onto his back, his scent quickly descending into black clouds and burnt leather. His jaw works repeatedly and his throat swallows hard before he states quietly. “You don’t want to be mated to me.”

Cas sits up and rushes to correct his horrible misconception. “No, no, no. Dean, I am so incredibly lucky to be your true mate. I am in awe of how kind and devoted you are to me already. Let’s be honest, you’re fucking gorgeous, too. I would be an idiot not to feel fortunate to have you.”

“Then what is this all about, Cas?”

“Dean, my job requires a lot of waiting time, and when I’m sitting still, waiting for the perfect shot, I occupy myself by thinking. I’ve thought about the idea of true mates off and on for years because it is a perplexing phenomenon. That’s all. I swear.”

Dean narrows his gaze at him, subtly scenting the air. When he doesn’t smell deception of any kind, he nods curtly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t explain myself better. The last thing I meant was for you to feel unwanted.”

Dean sits up, crowding into Cas’s space and nuzzling at his jaw. “It’s okay, Cas. I believe that true mates are a perfect match for each other, but we are still strangers. We don’t know anything about each other yet.” 

He and Cas share a soft look before Dean smiles gently. “But we’ll get there.”

  
  


*****

  
  


Their hunger is the only reason that they get out of bed. Dean tries to convince Cas that room service would be a great alternative to putting clothes back on, but he won’t hear of his mate missing out on the wondrous sights in Brugge. 

It takes a ridiculously long time to get dressed because neither of them can keep their hands to themselves. Cas smoothes his warm hands over the planes of Dean’s chest, pushing the shirt back off of his shoulders just seconds after he shrugged it on. Consuming kisses halt their progress even more. Dean sidles up behind Cas, dipping his hands down into his pants to caress the delicate skin over his hip bones.

Finally, they make it out of the hotel and to the city center, mood buoyant and giddy as they tumble around in each other’s orbit on the crowded cobblestone streets. Cas had to practically force Dean to follow his lead rather than take the recommendations of the concierge, but once his alpha gave in, they’ve been in complete sync.

Until Dean spots a fussy restaurant with linen and crystal adorning the tables, even on the outdoor patio. He drags Cas over to look at the menu board, and while the omega can only see the ridiculous price tags of each plate, Dean is enthusiastic.

“How about this one, Cas? It looks excellent.”

When he turns, he gets the hint of discomfort in his omega’s scent. His expression bears more of the same. 

“What’s wrong, baby?”

Cas bites his lip and looks down while he answers. “I’m not really dressed for this place. There’s a fantastic place around the corner that I’ve been to several times. It’s much more casual?”

Dean turns to him, running his hands down his arms to soothe. “If you’re uncomfortable, of course we’ll go somewhere else. I just wanted our first meal together to be special.”

“It can still be special and not cost a fortune,” Cas counters. 

Dean’s brow twitches with surprise, quickly followed by chagrin. “Sure, right.” He gives Cas a tight smile and gestures for him to lead the way.

It takes a moment to regain the sweetness between them, but by the time they step up into the cozy dining room of Restaurant Diligence, Cas is tucked comfortably under Dean’s arm and into his side. He watches his mate’s face when he takes in the homey space. Cas chuckles when he realizes that Dean’s a bit of a snob, but he tries to school his features to pretend that he didn’t notice his upturned nose.

When they are seated, Dean peruses the menu while Cas toys with his fingers. The alpha looks up at him with a raised brow. 

“You aren’t going to look at a menu?”

Cas shrugs. “I always ask them to bring me the special.”

Dean flips his menu over and back, then around the room. “There isn’t a special on the menu. How do you know what the special is?”

With a devious grin, Cas replies, “That’s the fun of it. I don’t.”

Dean drops his menu and leans forward. “You’re going to let a perfect stranger bring you whatever they decide to bring you?”

“Yes.” 

“And you’re going to eat it, no matter what it is?”

“Yes.”

Dean runs his tongue behind his teeth as he thinks, and Cas finds it incredibly sexy, particularly when it pairs with the glint of mischief firing in his eyes.

“Okay, I’ll do the same,” he decides.

Dean isn’t typically this adventurous. In fact, he usually goes to restaurants where he knows he can get something familiar and safe. However, he will never order from a menu again in his life if he can be assured of receiving another brilliant smile like the one Cas gives him now.

“You won’t regret it,” Cas promises with heat Dean isn’t expecting.

“You don’t know that, sweetheart. It could be dreadful.”

“If it is, then I’ll make it up to you.”

Lust ignites in him like pure kerosene touched with a match. “And if I like it?”

Cas flicks his eyes up coyly under the cover of his lashes. “Then I’ll reward your bravery.”

Before Dean can reply to the escalating flirtations, the waiter arrives. 

Cas orders for them in French, but not before apologizing to the waiter for doing so. Dean barely contains his eye roll, but he doesn’t want to start something with his very compassionate mate.

The waiter appears charmed by Cas and his wonderfully carefree method of ordering. If he was Peak, Dean might be jealous of the attention the boy was paying to his mate. Since he’s not, he’s merely annoyed.

“Why did you apologize?” Dean asks when he scurries away.

Cas tilts his head with his brow furrowed. It isn’t the first time Dean’s seen this particular look on his mate, and it enchants him. 

“For speaking French?” Dean reminds him.

“Oh, because I don’t know Dutch.”

Dean scoffs, “Of course you don’t. No one that lives outside of this area speaks Dutch.”

The scent of irritation reaches him before Cas’s scolding. “Dean Winchester, please don’t tell me you are one of those Americans who expects the entire world to speak English for their sake.”

“No, but I’m certainly not going to learn Dutch,” he rebuts. “Plus, if they want my money, they will take it in whatever language I prefer to speak.”

Rotten peach wafts to his nose, but he doesn’t even need the olfactory clue to see that Castiel is not happy with that remark.

“That is an incredibly capitalistic, narrow-minded view of traveling abroad.”

Dean taps his finger on the table, his lips pursing at the reprimand. This is new territory for him. Normally, he would dismiss any opinion that ran counter to his own. It isn’t just anyone, though. It is his omega expressing his disapproval. 

“We live in a capitalistic society, Cas. What do you expect?”

Cas leans closer and lowers his voice to prevent being overheard by the surrounding tables. “Look around you, Dean. This is not our country. This is their country. We are guests here, and if you think that I will be anything but gracious to them while they are sharing their home and their culture with us, you are greatly mistaken.”

Cas’s impassioned speech cracks something in Dean. He’s not sure whether it is his upbringing or his position in their society, but he’s never thought about traveling as being in someone else’s home. It’s obvious now that Cas has brought it to his attention, but he’d never thought about it before.

“Hey, hey,” Dean tries to bring Cas’s ire down so that he’s listening. When glaring blue focuses on him, he says, “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Cas looks taken aback by the apology, but softens slowly. As far as Dean can tell, there aren’t any other Peak here, so he isn’t concerned about the astringent tang to Cas’s scent until he releases the tension and anger. Finally, Cas graces him with a quick flash of a grin.

“You’re very wise, Cas.”

His mate chuckles at the compliment. “Like I said, I have a lot of downtime at my job.”

“I never asked what you do for a living, but I assume it has something to do with photography since you had that massive camera with you this morning?”

“Yes, I’m a freelance photographer.”

“What kind of photography do you do?”

“Whatever pays the bills, but I do mostly travel and nature photography.”

“Yeah? Do you think I might have seen some of your work?”

“Probably. I do a lot of stock work for Conde Nast, Food and Wine, World Wildlife Federation, the Nature Conservancy, and National Geographic.”

Dean looks suitably impressed. “So is that why you’re in Europe right now?”

The waiter comes by to bring them their drinks, which are Brugse Zot, a local beer, and as soon as he’s taken a first sip, Cas nods and answers.

“At least once a season, I go on a long trip where I get in as many jobs as possible. On this trip, I have twelve shoots set up in advance and several others that I’m hoping to lock down. I also take opportunities to do stock photos while I’m in every location.”

“Is that lucrative?” Dean asks. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Cas admits, “I’m never going to be wealthy, but I have the lifestyle I want. I’ve always wanted to travel, and the more I do, the more I love it. I have a tiny apartment in New York, but I’m hardly ever there.”

“If you could live anywhere in the US, where would it be?”

“Hmm. I think I would love to live up in New England. The farther north, the better.”

Dean grins and says, “I think that can be arranged.”

Furrowing his brow and tilting his head, Cas waits for an explanation. Finally, Dean relents. “I have a house up in Maine that I renovated. I was going to sell it, but honestly, I’ve been hesitating for a reason.”

Cas freezes with the bottle halfway to his lips. 

Dean gives him a sly wink. “What, sweetheart? You didn’t think we would live together?”

“I thought we might talk about it before you gave me a house.”

Dean chuckles and leans towards his mate. “I suppose we are getting ahead of ourselves. There are a few things we should discuss.”

Cas nods and takes a deep pull from his drink. Dean watches him with hunger in his eyes as he swallows. The alpha licks his lips before speaking. 

“Cas, do you want to be mated to me?”

The omega blinks back surprise. “Of course. We’re true mates.”

“No, no, no,” Dean smirks. “You questioned me earlier about the lack of free will our situation allows. Now I’m giving you that choice. Do you, or do you not, want to be mated?”

Cas’s expression goes soft for a minute, and then he sits back to contemplate. He thinks about going back to his previous life and how Dean would change things for him. He thinks about not having Dean in his life, which puts an ache deep in his gut.

“Jesus, Cas. You’re making me sweat here. Is it really that difficult of a decision?”

He might be making a joke, but Dean isn’t laughing inside. The choice was a gesture, a peace offering to his independent omega, but he never thought it might backfire on him. What if Cas really doesn’t want to be with his true mate? Panic makes Dean visibly sweat, which is obvious in the cool air.

“I want to give it careful consideration, Dean. This is, after all, the rest of our lives we’re talking about. Don’t you want to give it some thought as well?”

Dean scowls as he picks up the bottle again. “I didn’t until just now,” he grouses. 

“Don’t be that way, Alpha,” Cas says gently. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be the one making me calm, not riling me up?”

“That’s a mate’s job,” Cas reminds him with a cocky grin. “We haven’t decided that we’re going to be mates yet.”

Dean gives in to the need to roll his eyes. Thankfully, their food arrives and gives him a distraction away from his button-pushing omega.

Dean’s plate looks magnificent. It contains a thick steak that looks almost like a roast and meticulous wrapped bundles of carrots and asparagus. “Cote a l’os Brugge, the waiter announces. “And Vol au Vent.” Cas’s plate looks amazing, too; a flaky pastry bowl filled with an aromatic stew.

They both dig into their respective dishes, and let out nearly synchronized groans of enjoyment. Cas grins at him as he chews and then asks, “Can I ask you a couple of questions?”

“Yes, and I’d ask quickly. I think I might marry this steak instead.”

“So you approve of my ordering method, then?”

Dean pins him with a stare. “It worked once. I’m still not sold on the idea.”

Cas sets his spoon down and leans in. “Do you have a problem with me keeping my job?”

Dean scowls at him and scrunches up his nose in disgust. “No. Why? No, absolutely not.”

“Really? Even if I tell you that I’m gone for several weeks at a time?”

Contemplating his answer carefully, he suggests, “Would you be willing to make shorter, more frequent trips or let me tag along sometimes?”

Cas’s toothy grin slips onto his initially astonished face slowly, like he’s still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Really? You’d want to travel with me for work?”

Taking the omega’s hand in his, Dean rubs a thumb across his knuckles. “I want to be where you are, Cas. Whether you’re in New York, or Belgium, or Zimbabwe; I want to experience it together.”

The sincerity in his mate’s eyes corroborates his scent. His alpha is too good to be true. In a matter of moments, Cas envisions little snippets of his future and all of the travel he will do with Dean at his side. They can see all of the places that Cas hasn’t been before, and revisit all of his favorites. They could honeymoon in the Maldive Islands or French Polynesia.

“Wait, how do you have that much time available? What do you do?”

“I’m an architect.”

“Nice.” Cas raises his eyes in interest. “But I thought that was a super high-powered, workaholic type of career?”

“It is if you work for a big firm. I run my own with a partner, so we can take on as much or as little work as we want.”

“That’s very fortunate.”

“Yes, it is. I work very hard, and I haven’t taken a vacation in probably five years.”

Cas looks horrified by his revelation. Dean can’t help but laugh. “Cas, I started my firm from the ground up after working for a relentless prick of a boss who thought 80 hour work weeks were for pansies. My focus has been on my career, and only my career, for the past decade. It’s time I shifted gears.”

“But…you won’t resent me later on for this, right? For either making you give up working long hours or for being separated for long stretches?”

“No, sweetheart.” 

They let silence settle between them while they process and consume a few more bites of their food. 

“You had questions. Plural. What else did you want to know?” Dean prods Cas a little, curiosity getting the better of him. 

“Oh, that was the big one. I think I’d rather learn the rest as we go.” 

The sun is going down, so the small, leaded windows are catching the perfect glow of warm light and pouring it down on their faces. Cas is utterly smitten by this man, especially when Dean gives him a sweet, lop-sided grin. As the hue changes from gold to orange to purple, Cas lights up like an ignited firework. 

“Hey, let’s get out of here. I want to take some pictures with you on the canals before we lose the light.”

Dean looks down sadly at his remaining steak. “But…”

“Dean. We are in Brugge and we might not ever be here again. I want our first pictures together to be breathtaking.”

“You’re going to be in them, right?”

“Yes,” he says slowly, as if speaking to a child. 

Dean shrugs as he tosses money down on the table. “Then they’ll be breathtaking, even if we stand by a dumpster in the dark.”

As he walks out the door, he pauses only to kiss Cas on the cheek. The omega’s cheeks pink up, but thankfully it’s difficult to see well inside the restaurant.

“You think you’re charming, don’t you?” Cas teases as he follows behind Dean.

“I think I’m adorable,” he counters with a silly wink. 

Cas rolls his eyes. “Yes, you’re that too. You’re also very cheesy.”

“Cheesy? How did I go from charming to cheesy?” Dean turns and lets Cas walk into his space as he takes his hand and brings it up to his lips. Brushing them softly against Cas’s fingertips, he takes in the utter beauty of his mate.

“I never said you were charming. I asked if you thought you were.”

Dean frowns at his comment and sticks his lip out in a petulant pout. Cas kisses it firmly and whispers quickly in his ear, “You are more than charming, by the way. If you were any more charming, you would bring me to my knees.”

Cas turns and continues on towards the bridge he has in mind for the pictures, leaving Dean to leer after him. “What else might bring you to your knees, Cas? I think this is an avenue we should explore further.”

*****

After they take several stunning pictures on a canal bridge with the iconic Brugge architecture in the background, they wander to the De Halve Maan Brewery for drinks. The brewery is over 500 years old and boasts a pipeline under the city to transport the beer. Brugge is literally run on beer.

Dean continues drinking their signature brew for the city, Brugse Zot, while Cas tries a Straffe Hendrik Quadrupel, a dark, rich brown ale. 

The bar is crowded with both tourists and locals of all ages. Dean’s instincts are a little on edge, but he doesn’t smell anything or anyone threatening, so he tries to relax. He’s always been highly aware of his surroundings, but after his awakening, he’s in combat ready mode whenever Cas is nearby. Honestly, Cas is probably quite capable of defending himself if any danger should come their way, but he can’t and won’t risk his mate for any reason.

As the bottles on their table continue to collect, they move through several getting to know you topics, including telling embarrassing stories of their childhoods, talking about their weird little families, and reviewing the resume of their lives up until the moment they met. 

Cas has his head tilted again, in that contemplative way that Dean is coming to adore. “Yes,” he announces with finality.

Dean leans closer and asks, “Yes, what?”

“Yes, I want to be mated to you.”

Dean laughs outrageously, a full belly guffaw belted at the ceiling. “Have you really been thinking about it this whole time?”

Cas leans his chin on his hand and smiles. “Yes. I told you I wanted to give it some thought.”

“What was the deciding factor that tipped you in my favor?”

“I don’t know exactly. It’s a few different things combined.”

“Such as?”

Cas gives him a raised eyebrow in response, but Dean immediately challenges the look. “C’mon, Cas. You kept me waiting for hours. You could at least throw me a bone here.”

Cas takes pity on him and talks, as difficult as it is to flay himself open, even for his true mate. “I…feel alive with you, like the rest of the world is dim and muted until we are together.”

Dean nods, his gaze trained on Cas intently. “I know exactly what you mean,” he confides. “It’s never been so easy to find a place for someone in my life. It feels like a foregone conclusion that someday soon we will feel for each other the way our biology is demanding of us.” 

Leaning in to plant a simple kiss on Cas’s lips, Dean murmurs, “There isn’t a doubt in my mind that we’ll get there.”

Tenderly, Cas kisses him back, pulling him closer by searching fingers against his neck. They nuzzle into the sweet touches, basking in their personal sources of sunshine.

“I want some chocolate,” Cas whispers, and Dean nods in agreement.

Jerking his head towards the door, he sets a plan in motion. “I’ll go pay our tab. Can you find something that’s open?”

The bar is packed, so it takes Dean a few minutes to get his check and hand his credit card over to the bartender. Even though there is a lava flow of humanity circulating around him, Dean never lets Cas out of his sight. Not only does he see his mate hovering near the exit, searching on his phone, but he can identify the cleanest, most efficient route to reach him. He shakes his head at the bizarre new senses his heredity has bestowed upon him. He wonders what new senses Cas has since their awakening, and makes a note to ask. 

As he politely clears a path for himself through the crowd, he begins to feel the taint of wrongness in the air. Something is off. The closer he gets to Cas, the faster he moves. Several feet away, he can smell sour fear coming off of Cas strongly.

“Baby? What’s wrong?” Dean puts himself in front of where Cas is standing, both to get his attention and block him from potential danger. 

Cas tries to fake a smile, but Dean sees right through it. He scowls and does a sweep of the area using his peripheral vision. He refuses to take his eyes off his mate until he understands what has him so scared.

“I thought I saw someone that I really don’t ever want to see again, but it wasn’t him.”

“Cas. Please don’t lie to me.”

“Really, Dean. Everything is okay. I had a few beers and not enough food, and my mind is playing tricks on me.”

Dean scents the air as he watches Cas. He almost smells like himself again, so he must not be afraid anymore. He decides to trust that his omega is telling the truth. “Okay, you really had me worried, though.”

“I’m sorry, Alpha.” 

Dean kisses his forehead in absolution, but he is starting to pick up on this little subtlety of Cas’s endearments. He calls Dean “Alpha” only when he wants him to react in a way that is typically Peak. He’s trying to manipulate his instincts and Dean isn’t sure to what purpose.

“Did you find a shop?” Dean asks and slings his arm over Cas’s shoulders. He points the way and they walk like that, cozied up to each other, despite the traffic on the walkway. Dean isn’t about to let Cas out of his reach right now, so all of the people giving him dirty looks for taking up too much room can fuck right off.

He sees an open shop up ahead, blazing from within with light and life. Cas comes to such an abrupt halt that it yanks Dean’s arm backwards. The sour scent has returned and Dean’s head is on a swivel to detect the cause of his distress. 

“Hey, this shop doesn’t actually sell local products. Let’s go find somewhere else.”

“How. How do you know that?”

Cas’s eyes are darting around, and he’s nervous and flustered. “They, um. They would have a sign in the window that says ‘hand made’ if they were local.”

“Really?”

“Yes, so…can we go?” Cas is suddenly tugging him towards the hotel. 

“Slow down, Cas,” Dean scolds. “Will you please tell me what’s going on with you?”

Desperation is clear in Cas’s eyes; he is a cornered feral thing in need of an escape plan. With a whimper, he is in Dean’s arms; his lips taking, demanding, and biting. He knows that Cas is using sex to distract him. He knows he’s being manipulated and coerced, but when his mate pulls his head down by his hair, digs his nails into the muscles of his back, he can’t help but cave to his will. 

The taste of Castiel’s mouth is indescribable. Even words like ambrosia and perfection aren’t nearly enough. As Cas runs his honeyed tongue along Dean’s, he goes dizzy with desire. Languid, wet warmth cocoons him within it’s sugary hold. The occasional sting of his mate’s fingers only make him sweeter by comparison. 

When he pulls back, panting for oxygen, Dean is thoroughly addled by his omega. His drowsy gaze has only one focus, all his neurons are firing towards one goal - get his mate somewhere safe, naked, and wrecked beneath him.

“Can we go back to your hotel? Mine is on the other side of town.” Dean agrees and lets Cas lead. He’s been here many times, and he obviously knows the way. 

They’ve had a few drinks tonight, but he knows he’s not drunk. This isn’t that. But at the moment, it certainly feels that way. His head is fuzzy, his inhibitions lowered, his sex drive rioting to take over the entirety of his brain. He’s fighting to think past the wall of lust.

“Hey, Cas?” His mate only hums in response. “Are you drugging me with your mouth?”

“Um, possibly? It’s common for omegas to be able to drug their mates with their…saliva.”

“But isn’t it only when you’re in distress?” Dean stops suddenly, his hand dropping from Cas’s. “I don’t want you to be in distress.”

“I’m fine, Dean. I don’t want you to worry anymore.” Cas steps back into his space with a huff, guilt in his scent making Dean’s nose twitch. Cas pulls him in again for a deep, wet kiss that effectively erases Dean’s worries and concerns like a chalkboard.

Dean pulls away with a content smile and licks his lips. “Let’s get back to the hotel, Cas. I can’t wait to taste you again.” 

Cas agrees, but his enthusiasm isn’t quite what it was earlier. Dean doesn’t like it, and he wants to dissect the situation until he finds the problem. Something stands in his way, though. He’s forgetting something.

Once they reach his room, he lets go of the nagging little questions completely. Cas is half naked before the door latch clicks. Dropping clothing as he removes it, leaving bread crumbs for Dean to follow all the way to the still rumpled bed.

  
  


*****

The brightness in the room is offensive. He grumbles and turns away from the window, but it doesn’t help much because the entire room is bathed in sunshine. Taking in a deep breath, he brings the ripe peach scent onto his palette, and he’s instantly salivating. Mmm. Cas. 

Dean turns toward his mate, bringing the covers over his head as he does. He wants to burrow into Cas’s side, share his slumbering heat.

The sheets are cold and barren. Dean reaches out and feels for his mate, but there is nothing but smooth fabric. Sitting up abruptly, he searches for Cas, but he isn’t anywhere in the room. Dean rubs a hand over his eyes, trying to will his brain into cranking up. 

Not only is Cas missing, so are his clothes. It’s like he imagined the whole day. If it weren’t for the scent of his mate all over the room, he might actually believe he had imagined it. Pictures. Dean dives for his phone on the bedside table and finds that he has a text. It’s from Cas, which lets him relax marginally.

It only says, “I’m sorry, Dean. I had to move on to my next job. I left you another clue to find me.”

Dropping the phone on a groan, he flops backwards into the fluffy bedding. This can’t be happening. He found his omega. The chase is over. 

“No, I’m not doing it again,” Dean snaps out loud and crosses his arms over his chest. That firm resolve lasts about 6.32 seconds, and then he picks up the phone to call Cas.

After the fifth call rolls directly to voicemail, Dean finally leaves an irritated message. “This isn’t funny, Cas. It was one thing to leave me unconscious in a plane. We didn’t know each other then. Now? It’s fucking rude.”

Not for the first time since the invention of cell phones, Dean laments the inability to slam the receiver down for emphasis. Instead, he growls and throws it. It thuds against the sofa in the living area and then to the floor. 

Dean pulls his knees up and rests his head in his hands against them. What could have made Cas leave him without any word? Just hours ago, Cas said that he would be Dean’s mate. He decided for himself that this is what he wants. Did Dean do something to offend him? Did he change his mind? 

As he considers what his omega might have been thinking, an ache starts up behind his eyes and then spreads to his chest. It feels like rejection, but they aren’t mated yet. They have scent-bonded by now, he’s sure. He takes a deep inhale, pulling in his own scent. Yes, it’s there. His bourbon scent now smells infused with peach. The tobacco leaf has been left out to dry in the sunshine. Damn. He can’t think of anything that smells this perfect. Taking it in again, he moans. 

Damn it all to hell. He leaps out of bed and gets in the shower. He gives himself a quick, perfunctory wash and refuses to scent himself again. Instead, he throws on the outfit he had the concierge pick out for him, a light green cashmere sweater over an incredibly soft t-shirt and dark brown pants. He gives it a once over in the mirror and then continues out to find the note that Cas must have left.


	3. Admont, Austria

##  Chapter Three: Admont, Austria

The asshole left him a crossword puzzle.

It’s not a complicated puzzle, but still. He couldn’t be bothered to tell him that he had to leave and give Dean the chance to say goodbye, but he had time to think of clues and put them into a puzzle?

Or better yet, Dean would have gone with him without hesitation. Wasn’t that what they had agreed to the night before? He’d promised that he wouldn’t try to stop Cas from continuing to travel, but that Dean wanted to go with him when he could.

Dean was literally within arm’s reach. Why wouldn’t they just go together to his next job? The ache in his head is becoming a throbbing distraction, so he calls down to the front desk for some Ibuprofen. Pacing with the note, he looks down at the canals below. Taking his phone out, he flips to the pictures that Cas had sent him.

Remembering the night before, how sweet and adorable Cas had been as he took pictures of Dean on the stone bridge, how utterly exasperated he’d become when Dean made ridiculous come hither eyes at him instead of what he was asking for. He’d only let Cas get one ‘keeper’ shot of him before he convinced him to stand with him and take the rest together. 

The selfies weren’t as professional looking as the ones of Dean alone, but he prefers them by a long shot. Cas is cuddled in to him, their smiles pure, pink-cheeked from the cold air coming off the water. 

Dean stops cold when a particular memory comes back to him. Twice Cas had been scared, and twice Cas had convinced Dean to ignore it. Once by playing it off as an overreaction, and another that seemed to be by witchcraft.

He’d been adamant that Cas tell him what was wrong, and then the next thing he remembers is the desperate need to get his omega naked. 

“That fucker drugged me,” he realizes incredulously, growling deep in his throat. 

Dean would never do anything to harm an omega. Never. His father would return from his grave and throttle him just for thinking about it. In fact, just referring to his mate using such a rude name makes his throat tighten with nausea.

Right now, though, there are violent thoughts racing through his brain. Wicked, painful thoughts of retribution. He closes his eyes, hoping to find his sense of calm. It is difficult at best; a harsh, grinding feeling, like a bicycle chain trying to switch gears. The only thing that smooths the way is laying down on Cas’s side of the bed and soaking up his scent. 

Once his heart rate slows to something approaching normal, he picks up the note again. There are only five clues, so this shouldn’t take too long. He starts with the first clue, the “black” monastic order. Never a big participant in church, Dean googles the clue. The Benedictine monks wear black habits, so that must be it. He sits up to write the clue in his sketchbook. He doesn’t know why, but it seems like he shouldn’t write on the note itself.

The second clue is even simpler: a building housing a collection of books. Obviously, that’s a library. The third one is the Latin phrase for ‘to the mountains’. Google translate helps to place ‘ad montes’ to the solved clues. Goddess of dawn proves a little more difficult because there are several listed. Eos doesn’t fit the spaces, but Aurora does, and it is also the Latin word for dawn, keeping to the theme of the puzzle. 

The last clue doesn’t even require Google because it’s one that Dean would know in his sleep. The highly decorative architectural style popular in Italy in the 1700’s is Baroque, which also fits the puzzle.

He shakes his head at the knowledge his omega must possess. If he didn’t cheat and look up most of the answers, he never would have finished the simple puzzle. Cas was in a hurry, so these must be things he knew off the top of his head. Wow. Impressive to say the least. He’s still feeling resentful for being lied to and drugged, but he’s also begrudgingly proud.

Time is of the essence, so he cheats one last time and puts all five clues into a search, which brings up a Wikipedia page for Admont, Austria, home to the world’s largest monastic library. 

Five minutes later, he has checked out, retrieved his rental car, and driven it to the train station in town. In line for his ticket, he’d called the rental company and told them where to pick up their car. 

“Can I help you, sir?” the ticket agent asks in French. Dean is relieved because as much as he understands Cas’s point of view about being respectful to people in their native lands, he still thinks it’s ridiculous to think that the Belgian people might actually expect tourists to learn their language when no one else in the world speaks it.

Honestly, Dean sees a future where all of the world’s languages will probably be discarded in favor of the 5 to 10 that are spoken by the most people. The ability to have a global community has made the world smaller, but now that we have access to each other, we have to find effective ways to communicate. He quirks a smile when he wonders what Cas would think of that idea. He’d probably be affronted by the catastrophic loss of cultural identity.

“Yes, a ticket to Admont, Austria, please.” His French is rusty, but he’s fairly certain she understands what he needs. 

After a few taps on the computer, she replies, “I’m sorry, sir. We do not travel to Admont.”

“What? Why?” he asks in English before remembering to ask in French.

“It is a small town. We go to Liezen, Austria, and you can get a bus from there.”

“A. Bus?” Dean demands. “Do I look like I would ride a bus?”

Possessing every bit as much sarcasm as he does, she looks him over slowly from head to toe and responds, “You look like a man who will ride a bus if he wants to reach Admont.”

Clamping down on his teeth to prevent the rude suggestions from leaving his mouth, he manages to growl out the word, “Fine.”

“Very good, sir,” she says with chirpy lightness. Dean just scowls and hands over his credit card. 

“When is the departure time?” 

“The train will leave at 4 pm.”

“That’s 5 hours from now.”

“Yes, it is.”

Dead eyes land on hers. “And how long is the trip?”

“Oh, 18 to 20 hours barring any unforeseen circumstances.”

Dean mutters, “Fuck” under his breath and wipes a hand over his tired eyes. 

“Sir, there is no need for-”

“I’m sorry,” he interrupts. “I’m sorry I’m being a jackass. My true mate is in Admont, and I’m worried about him. This is a long time for us to be separated and it’s putting me on edge.”

“Oh my. I thought you were Peak,” she smiles coyly. 

Dean’s brows furrow in confusion. This girl was ready to stomp on his throat a minute ago. Seeing that lustful look in her eyes, it becomes clear. She’s a groupie. 

It’s not nice to take advantage of her kinks, but it’s also not nice to flirt with a mated man, so he isn’t too worried about compromising his principles. Plastering a megawatt mask of a smile on his face, he purrs, “Yes, ma’am, Peak and alpha.” 

She makes a fan girl giddy noise and he knows he has her. “My omega really needs me. Is there any way I can get there faster?”

Licking her lips, she digs through her database with urgency. She jots some notes down on the scratch paper in front of her and eventually claps her hands together victoriously. “I got you on a direct route to Liezen. It will shave about eight hours off the trip, plus it leaves in just two hours.”

Dean flashes a true smile on her as he pumps a fist. Glancing at her name tag, he praises, “Rene, you are a doll. Thank you so much.”

She leans her chin on his hands in front of her and replies dreamily, “It was entirely my pleasure.”

*****

He must admit that although the trip is long, the scenery makes it more than worth the hassle. The train winds its way through the German countryside, stopping in Cologne, Frankfurt, Stuttgart, and Munich before crossing into Austria. 

His hands have been busy, sketching out several scenes in sparse detail. In amongst his sketches, he jots down thoughts and questions as he thinks of them. This is Dean’s way of processing, his personal therapy, and has always been his zen.

He watches with anticipation as the foothills turn into mountains. The train winds its way along the steep side of the mountain, giving Dean’s fear of heights something to fret about. Vertigo might be making his head swim as he looks down, but the sun is setting over the snowy peaks ahead, making them glow with pink flame. He’s never seen anything like it.

He aches to reach out to Cas, let him know that he’s on his way, but he refuses. He’s still feeling hurt by his mate’s abandonment, angry that he’s been lied to. He isn’t going to forgive without some damn good explanation.

Six hours into the trip, Dean begins feeling out of sorts. It’s almost as if he’s coming down with the flu and overloaded with adrenaline at the same time. It’s only been about 24 hours since Cas left him, but Dean begins to worry that mating sickness is more serious than even he had feared.

*****

Admont Abbey is striking from the outside. It looks like a fairytale castle, set on the edge of the Enns River. The river turns around the abbey, creating a break in the current where large lily pads dot the dark water. The ominous Austrian Alps glower as they look over the lovely valley.

Dean staggers off the bus in the center of town, road weary and disheveled from hours upon hours of sitting in cramped, communal spaces. His knees ache, his neck is pinched and stiff. He is in great need of a shower, a decent meal, and a bed. 

The itch beneath his skin won’t allow him those luxuries, however. His brain has been clamoring for him to find his mate and fix this rift between them since the elevation had begun to climb at Austria’s border. Now, it’s the only thought allowed passage, and it’s playing in an aggravating loop. 

Wandering the main street, Dean finds a quaint little boutique hotel and checks in. He lets the bellhop take his burdens upstairs, and he sets out again. Just before he arrived in town, he called Cas and left a message, but he hasn’t heard back from him. So, Dean does the only thing he can do and follows the clues to the abbey.

Of course, when he arrives, the doors are locked tight. He looks at his phone for confirmation, and tips his face to the heavens. It’s after 9 o’clock. 

For some reason, this locked door is the proverbial straw that destroyed the camel. In more exact terms, it’s the obstacle that made the alpha experience a near psychotic break. 

He knows that his mate is in this building. He can’t explain the feeling, but he is certain that Cas is here, and he isn’t going to leave without him. The predator senses that have grown so strong since his quickening expand exponentially. That itch that’s been plaguing him turns into a fire igniting in his brain.

He growls at the lock, golden eyes turning to a dangerous red. Stalking around the corner, Dean follows the lines of the building, scrutinizing all potential access points. He keeps observing until he walks to the edge of the river, where he will have to make a choice. Does he turn around or does he continue his perimeter search in the river?

Before he’s made the decision, he steps into the frigid water. His leather shoes and cashmere sweater aren’t even on his radar as he walks deeper and deeper. He needs to go this way. Something is calling him to continue, onward, forward. 

Just a dozen meters farther, Dean finds his entrance. On the second floor, one of the windows has been left ajar. The monks probably don’t worry too much about burglars, and even less about someone coming in uninvited through the riverfront. 

They haven’t met Dean Winchester, though. Even in his previous life, he’d never met the word ‘no’ and accepted it. It’s why he was so successful with Adler’s firm, and why he is thriving as a founding partner of his own firm. 

He’s hell-bent on getting to Cas, and not a lock, or water, or a group of Austrian monks is going to stop him. As he scales the walls, he feels himself descending deeper and deeper into his evolutionary past. 

By the time he reaches the window, the hormones and pheromones in his body are leading a coup. His brain has been ousted and he is running on pure instinct. Pulling himself easily through the window, he sloshes into the room and listens for sounds of other people. Far away down many hallways and past unknown rooms, he hears them. There are three or four of them, all male, he assumes by their voices. He trails after the sounds, trying to make out what they are saying.

When he opens an ornate set of double doors, his senses are overwhelmed and he seizes up like one of the doors had smacked him in the face. Overly bright light hits the surfaces of too many white walls and shelves, all adorned with gold accents. The smell of old books and leather, wood soap and astringent cleaner hit his nose first. He blinks back the tears trying to soothe his eyes, and finally recognizes that these monstrous shelves are filled from floor to ceiling with books. 

Library. The word rings in his mind, and it must be important, but all else is lost when the scent of his mate reaches him.

A low frequency growl rolls from the balcony, and Cas instantly freezes. Dean. His mate is here. The joy that bubbles up in his chest falls flat when his alpha’s scent reaches him. Smoke and ire rain down on them from above, and the Benedictine brothers that have been assisting him look like they’re ready to bolt.

“Don’t move. Any of you.” Cas warns them as he looks for where Dean could be hiding. With the entire library lit up, there aren’t any shadows to slip into, so he can only be directly above Cas. Carefully setting his camera down and praying that his mate can control himself, even during the onset of what might be mating sickness.

“Dean? It’s Cas,” he says out loud as he walks toward the center of the long hall. Looking up at the railing that surrounds the entire open second floor, he sees a soaked, pissed off Dean white-knuckling the delicate iron and gold railing.

In between heaving breaths, Dean accuses, “You. Left. Me.”

“Dean, I had to get to my job.”

“Bullshit!” he roars. “You could have woken me up. Actually, you could have told me before we went to bed.”

“I know, Dean.”

“I’m not finished.”

Cas swallows hard and nods. He might want to complain a little about the tone his mate is using, but he can sense the unrest, the disquiet in his mate’s soul right now. He knows that he is the cause of it, and that makes him feel shame. He’s lied to and manipulated his mate. Even if it is for his own good, Dean’s responses are justified. 

“I called you, texted you. You didn’t answer.”

Cas frowns and takes his phone out of his pocket to check it. There aren’t any messages. “I didn’t get them. See for yourself.”

One of the monks tries to be helpful by explaining, “There isn’t any cell service in the valley.”

As soon as he speaks, Dean’s head snaps over in his direction and his muscles coil. A vicious snarl echoes in the room, red eyes glowing as they lock on their unwitting target.

“Dean, don’t.” Cas pleads as his mate swings his legs over the rail and drops to the ground with hardly a sound. It doesn’t escape Cas’s notice that he lands directly in between Cas and the monk, protecting his mate with his body.

Stalking forward, Dean backs the poor man into an alcove shelf before Cas can move around him.

“Stop it, Alpha. He isn’t one of us. He isn’t a threat.”

Dean picks Cas up over his shoulder with a surprised squeak and strides over to the nearby rolling ladder. Depositing him on a step, Dean commands him to stay put and is about to take care of the threat. Fortunately, the monks took the opportunity to flee the library as soon as his back was turned.

Dean flashes his fangs, and Cas yanks his head towards him. As soon as the red eyes clash with Cas’s silver ones, the color fades out to fire and then gold.

“Stay with me, Alpha,” he pleads as his thumbs rub over Dean’s scruffy jaw.

“Like you stayed with me?” Dean snaps, and is immediately remorseful. The look in Cas’s eyes makes him ashamed of himself. He should never speak to any omega like that, but especially his mate. 

“I apologize. That was out of line.”

“No, Dean. I deserved that. You’re absolutely right. I should have told you. I should have brought you with me.”

A long silent moment between them ends the fight against their personal gravity. Dean leans his head down to Cas’s neck and scents him deeply.

“Why, Cas?” The quiet question and its accompanying scent of sadness makes Cas bleed for him. “Why did you leave? Really.”

“I’m so sorry, Dean.”

“Will you explain it to me?”

“Yes, of course. But. Not right now.”

“Why?”

“Honestly, because you reek of river water and you’re getting me wet, and not in the fun way.”

Dean looks down at him with a sly grin, trapped as he is against the ladder steps, and rubs himself all over Cas’s body. He tries to squirm away from the assault, but Dean smoothly flips their positions so that he can wrap his sodden legs around Cas’s middle and really immobilize him. Cas shouts his dismay once or twice, but gives up with a huffed out laugh. 

He takes the opportunity to rub his cheek against the scent gland of his mate, bringing that mouth-watering mixture to his nose again. He groans when he pulls it in, and his eyes roll back when he lets his tongue drag along Dean’s skin.

“Damn, I love that sound,” Dean purrs. 

“What sound?”

“The sound of you getting off on our scents mixing.”

“Not getting off exactly. I’m definitely getting aroused by it, though.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm. So delicious,” he murmurs as he laps his mate’s skin again. 

Dean bites down on his lip and turns his head a little to give Cas a better angle. Tightening his thighs brings Cas’s groin against his own, creating a dragging friction to both of their filling erections. 

Cas’s flat tongue lifts off of him in favor of lips that latch on and suck. The blood bruise that he is pulling to the surface makes Dean moan. “Jesus, I love the idea of you marking me, Cas.”

“Yeah? You want more?”

“Hell, yes. I would love for everyone to know you’re mine.”

Cas chuckles as his teeth barely scrape along the same patch of skin. This time Dean arches into the touch with a gasp.

“I think you’ve got that backwards, Alpha.”

“Hmm. No, I don’t. Turnabout is fair play. You mark me? I mark you.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Sure, sweetheart.”

Cas pulls back and gets his hands braced on the step where Dean’s head is leaning. “We do need to get out of here. Not only are we going to chafe if we’re grinding on each other in these wet pants, but I don’t think the monks would appreciate us defiling the largest monastic library in the world.”

*****

Dean’s hotel is much closer than the hostel where Cas booked a room, so they walk there as quickly as they can. Without cell service, there’s no chance of calling a taxi, if there even is taxi service in this small town. The cold, night air whistles down from the mountains and through their insufficient clothing, forcing them to huddle together as they walk.

Disheveled and sodden, they finally arrive in the lobby. The front desk clerk eyes them with a little trepidation, but doesn’t stop them from getting into the elevator.

The rain shower feels spectacular even as the heat of the water makes Dean’s skin burn and prickle. Sharing the enclosed space with Cas makes it even better. His omega’s naked, wet skin is a soothing balm for all of his aches. His hands roam over every inch of Cas that they can reach with the excuse of washing him. But that’s what it is…an excuse. He just loves the feel of his hands on his mate. 

“I think you’ve covered that area thoroughly,” Cas teases, his head resting against Dean’s shoulder. 

“I want to do a good job, my Omega.”

Cas chuckles and lifts his head to kiss Dean’s playful lips. Soft, gentle kisses swap back and forth as their bodies come up to temperature. As the heat increases, steaming the glass doors and mirrors in the room, so does their desire for each other. 

“I need you, baby,” Dean whispers directly into his mouth.

“Here?” Cas smiles. Dean licks his lips and glances down at Cas’s with dark, hooded eyes. 

“Would you like me to suck you here in the shower?” His smile lifts at Dean’s widening eyes. “I think you would.”

“I wasn’t going to suggest it, but the thought of seeing my cock disappear into those gorgeous pink lips is getting me so hard.”

Cas slides down Dean’s body, making sure to connect with every bit of him on the way down. On his knees, Cas looks up coyly, the very picture of innocence if it wasn’t for the bobbing cock just an inch from his mouth. Dean can’t take his eyes from the sight, even though he fumbles behind him to change the shower setting to steam. The last thing he wants is for Cas to struggle through the experience with water raining down on him. 

Cas smiles gratefully, and then turns his attention to his mate’s proud cock. He’s never seen an alpha this close because he’s always kept his sexual experiences to Par humans or other omegas. It might be a touch old-fashioned, but Cas wanted to save himself for the alpha that he would mate. He’s sure that Dean, as possessive as he is already, will love to know that someday. He’ll share it, when the time is right. 

Even with the water and soap washing away most of his alpha’s natural scent, it is stronger here, and Cas adores the faint traces that tease his nose. 

When Cas sucks the head into his mouth like he’s pulling on the top of an ice cream cone, Dean inhales sharply through his nose and braces his hands on the glass walls.

“Fuck, Cas.”

Cas fights a grin that he can’t really form with the length of his mate’s cock sliding into the cavern of his mouth. He hums at the taste of Dean leaking onto his tongue. Spicy and bitter, he could drink him down endlessly. The hum pulls a moan from Dean’s chest. 

Cas rubs his tongue lightly under the plump head, teasing the frenulum to push Dean’s need even higher. Down and back, he licks and sucks along Dean’s length, getting a feel for him and his taste.

After a few moments, he feels the light touch of fingers pushing into his hair, but not with any force. Dean is so gentle with him, and it’s very sweet. Right now, though, he doesn’t want sweet. 

Adjusting his angle, Cas grips Dean’s hips and urges him forward as he sinks down as far as he can go. He has to wiggle his head from side to side a little to get the girth of him to the back of his throat, but the sound that Dean makes is worth the struggle. 

“Oh shit. Cas,” Dean whimpers. “Your mouth is fucking heaven.” 

The praise warms him and he focuses all of his effort into making his alpha come. He shows off every trick he’s ever learned to make this blow job memorable. When he feels the minute thrusting of Dean’s hips, he encourages him to move more. 

“Are you sure, sweetheart? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Cas meets his golden eyes with all of the emotion he can muster shining up at his mate. Of course he is sure. Of course he trusts this man not to hurt him. It’s not even a question. Cas continues to push and pull his hips until Dean tentatively takes over. Tentative becomes a little deeper, and then finally, Dean is rocking long languid strokes into his mouth.

“This is so much, baby. I’m loving every fucking second of this.” Dean rains down beautiful, eloquent words to Cas as he fucks his mouth. He’s out of breath, his voice strangled by lust. Cas can feel the subtle shift of his rhythm as it gets increasingly erratic. 

Cas’s eyes are filled with tears. They have to go somewhere when the alpha conquers every space within him, but despite them, he couldn’t be happier at the moment. His alpha is gorgeous when he is lost in the needs of his body. Everything about Dean screams virile, sexy, and perfect. He is chasing his release with his pouty lips hanging open and his eyes screwed shut. 

Cas starts paying attention when the bump of Dean’s knot pops in and out of his mouth. His eyes widen as he watches it become engorged and full. He thinks he can handle it, but he doesn’t know for sure. What if he can’t breathe with it caught in his mouth? What if he suffocates on it? Does that happen? 

Not wanting to risk it, he pushes his hands against Dean’s hips until his knot can’t get close enough to enter his mouth any longer. Dean scowls in confusion until he figures out why Cas is putting off an intensely anxious scent. 

“I won’t, Cas. I won’t knot your mouth. Don’t worry.”

Cas exhales in what sounds like relief and lets go of Dean’s hips again. Dean pushes his knot just barely behind Cas’s lips. 

“Will you tighten up your lips, Cas? It’ll feel so good to fight against them.”

He does as Dean asks and immediately feels the intensity of his mate’s desire skyrocket. His full knot pushes into Cas’s mouth and then pulls against the pressure of his lips. On the next pass, Cas tightens even more. Dean has to force his way in and the groan he lets loose when he breaches Cas’s lips turns into a deep, rumbling growl. 

Cas feels the tremble in Dean’s fingers that are gripping the strands of his hair and tangling in them. He focuses on the alpha’s face as he tips his head back in ecstasy. His fangs shine in the light above them, wicked and sharp. Every time Cas sees them, a shiver runs the length of his spine and his stomach clenches in desire. He can’t wait to feel those deadly teeth sink into him and lock him together with Dean for eternity. His heat can’t get here quickly enough although it isn’t due for a while yet.

His jaw aches, but seeing the glorious release overtake Dean is worth the pain. At the last second, the alpha withdraws enough to keep from knotting his mouth, but Cas won’t let him move any farther back. 

“Yes, fuck. Cas. Angel,” Dean cries just as his cock kicks in the wet depth of Cas’s mouth and spills jets of his creamy come into his mate.

Cas takes every spurt greedily, his heart hammering with satisfaction. Swallow after swallow makes him purr his contentment at pleasing his alpha. Sooner than he’d like, the hot flesh is pulled from his mouth, and his mate is on his knees with him. 

The steam has created droplets in their hair like dew on spider webs, and Cas has never looked more ethereal. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Dean whispers, his eyes full of awe. “How am I this lucky?”

Cas has to clear his throat to speak, and Dean notices. His thumb rubs carefully over Cas’s Adam’s apple, brows furrowed in concern.

“I’m okay.”

Dean kisses him reverently and stands, pulling Cas up to his feet. “Let’s get you dried off and in bed.”

Cas lets himself be led, reveling in the care his mate gives to the mundane process of drying his skin and tucking him in bed. 

“That was the best thing that has ever happened to me in a shower. Probably anywhere, actually. Thank you.”

Cas smiles. “You don’t need to thank me; I enjoyed it very much.”

“What would you enjoy me doing to you?” Dean asks, his fingers touching the edges of Cas’s pecs with maddening delicateness.

“Reciprocation is not mandatory-”

“I know, sweetheart, but I can’t wait to get my hands on you again. Bringing you pleasure isn’t an obligation; it’s a necessity.”

Cas melts into the bed when Dean turns up his lecherous smirk and bedroom eyes. Damn. His alpha is unbelievably sexy.

Lifting his arms out to his sides, Cas offers, “Then do what you want to do, Alpha. I give you complete, unfettered access to my body.”

“You might regret that, angel,” Dean warns as he stalks up his body trailing kisses and teasing bites.

“Never,” Cas challenges. “And since when am I an angel?”

“Everything about you is heavenly, Cas. It seems appropriate.”

As Dean skates his chest lightly against his mate’s, he stretches to get his mouth on Cas’s pulse. Their groins brush, drawing a guttural sigh from the omega. Dean grins into his skin and repeats the action. 

Cas’s erection is hard and weeping, and Dean’s starts to fill again in sympathy. He can’t believe that it’s possible this fast, but feeling his mate hard and wanting him is the most potent aphrodisiac.

“Dean, please,” Cas pleads when the teasing has gone on for long minutes. His neck is covered in hickeys and pink bite marks, precursors to the permanent one that will adorn his neck when they mate, and they are driving him mad. After the experience in the shower, Cas is already primed and horny as hell. He can’t wait to feel more of his alpha, despite what he said about reciprocal pleasure. 

“Please, what?”

“Fuck me.” It’s part plea and part command, but Dean is happy to provide both his mercy and his obedience. One firm nip against Cas’s scent gland for good measure, and he slides back onto his knees. With a firm grip, Dean flips Cas over and guides his hips up until his knees come up to support him. Dean rubs over the flexed muscles of his mate’s perfect ass. For the hundredth time this week, he thinks about how grateful he is for this gorgeous omega. 

A tendril of fear laced with anxiety starts to invade his thoughts, the memory of being lied to and abandoned still too recent to ignore. He pushes it away, not wanting anything to ruin the time he has with Cas. Everything isn’t perfect, but for the moment, he can forget that it isn’t and bury himself in his mate both literally and figuratively.

Returning to the matter at hand, or under his hands, he looks down at the flushed face of his needy mate. He is writhing in anticipation, canting his hips back towards Dean to entice him into motion, breathing raggedly through parted, swollen lips. Utterly debauched and beautiful.

The peach and vanilla flavored slick glistening around Cas’s hole is too tempting to pass up, so Dean doesn’t. The flavor of his mate’s arousal bursts on his tongue, finer than any delicacy. They moan together as Dean laps at the delicious liquid. Cas reaches back for him and Dean gladly lets him squeeze his arm for the connection he needs to offset the overwhelming pleasure. 

Dean widens the space between his mate’s cheeks with his thumbs, and drives his tongue deep into the juicy hole, chasing the flavor of his omega to its source. The rattle of a primal growl echoes through his ribcage with the attempt of one word…Mine.

Dean hears aborted words of praise and huffed out moans coming from below as he tongue fucks his mate. When Cas pushes his hips back farther, Dean doesn’t stop him. He’d happily suffocate if his omega’s ass is what he is smothered by.

“Dean, fuck. Now. Please, baby. I want-I want your cock.”

One more slurping taste and Dean is ready to let go of his delectable treat for now. Getting back up on his knees, he licks his lips, chasing sweet peaches from his skin as he guides his cock to Cas’s eager hole. Pushing the fat head through the tight muscle, they both react to the sensation with ecstatic groans. 

Cas gasps and Dean’s eyes roll back in his head. There’s no way he can prevent knotting him this time. He’s being driven by intense desire for the man he’s pushing into. Cas’s scent has sweetened and deepened to the rich, aromatic vanilla and brandy of his arousal. It calls to him like a siren, enticing him to dash himself against deadly rocks. Just like the ancient sailors, Dean can’t deny its call.

Pumping shallowly and swiveling his hips, he eventually wedges himself deep inside his mate. As soon as he can slide smoothly, he guides Cas to lie flat on his stomach and stretches over him. 

In his ear, he whispers, “I’m going to flip us over, okay?”

“Wait, huh?” Cas is too lust drunk to think about what Dean is attempting. So he practically squeaks when Dean rolls them. Cas finds himself on top of Dean, his back snug against the alpha’s chest. 

“Good?” Dean asks. Cas’s imploding brain manages a puff of air and a nod until Dean starts to move. 

“Oh, fuck, Dean,” Cas cries out at the absolute perfection of their position. He’s surrounded by his mate, cradled in his arms, and feeling his lips and breath on his neck. Dean’s cock is also stroking into his body at the perfect angle to brush against his prostate while his legs are kept splayed wide around Dean’s legs.

Tucking his nose into Dean’s neck, Cas drinks in the aroused state of his alpha. Mixed into the earthy, dense spices of tobacco and bourbon, there is the rich tang of sun-warmed leather. Dean is exerting himself to keep Cas floating in this position, and the clean sweat beading on his skin makes his scent inescapably potent. Incapable of doing anything else in the face of such temptation, Cas puts his mouth over the tendon on the side of his neck, nipping and sucking on the damp skin. 

Laying his forearm across Dean’s chest, Cas drops his hand back to tangle in his hair. Their labored breaths mix and heat as they try to get their mouths on each other. Awkward kisses are all that are possible like this, yet they can’t stop trying to connect. 

Cas is losing his mind to the magnificent race toward release. Every powerful plunge into his body feels like Dean planting his flag, taking up residence, and possessing him down to the microscopic level. He is beginning to feel the stretch of Dean’s knot catching on his rim, but it isn’t large enough to cause him pain yet. The adrenaline shot of fear cracks through his body anyway, the unknown always scarier than reality. 

“Shhh…” Dean consoles him with a kiss to the temple and wandering hands. “Don’t be afraid, sweetheart. My body is designed to bring you nothing but pleasure.”

His strong, brutally sweet mate is bringing him to unimagined heights, and he can do nothing but relinquish the reins to him.

“Dean,” he moans, lost to the agonized pleasure. “My perfect alpha.”

Dean swells with pride to see his omega writhing on his cock, lust consuming him. Cas is so stunningly beautiful that he feels he might go mad with wanting him. Surely this depth of need and devotion to another is not sane.

“Fuck, you are gorgeous, my omega.”

“So…good,” Cas whimpers reverently. “Full of you, so fucking full.”

Keeping his eyes on the face of his beloved, Dean sets a quicker pace, knowing that he only has a minute or two before his cock locks him inside of his mate. He wants Cas to be a wrecked and sated mess before then. “Give it up for me, Cas.”

“Yes! Yes…oh, Dean.” Cas bows his back and lets out a strangled shout. 

“I want to see you, baby.” Dean is panting heavily, using every muscle in his body in fierce concentration to drive his mate over the edge. “Come apart at the seams for me.” 

As if on command, Cas does exactly that. His eyes roll back and his mouth drops open uselessly as he shakes through the intense orgasm. Dean slows his pace, moving with him through the pulses of physical release.

On the very next deep push, Dean’s knot expands fully, catching behind the pulsing, contracting entrance of his omega. Throwing his head back in a roar of satisfaction, Dean comes so hard that spots dance in his vision.

When he finally stops heaving in lungfuls of air to calm his body, Cas realizes that his rim is stretched far more than he was prepared for. He feels split open, gutted, but it is perfect. Exactly right. To grasp the full dimensions of it, he rotates his hips, tugging at the thick knot. 

Dean hisses and immediately grasps his hips to still him. 

“Oh, sorry!” Cas says earnestly. “Did I hurt you?”

Dean chuckles and noses along his jaw as he turns them onto their sides. This is the reason that he chose this position in the first place. It’s not uncommon for first knottings to last for at least half an hour, and he wants them to be comfortable. “No, Cas. I’m just over sensitive right now.”

“Oh, good,” he sighs, finally relaxing into Dean’s body. Still curious about the sizable knot, he clenches tightly around it. 

“Fuck,” Dean whines on a stuttered breath. “Do it again…please, baby.”

Feeling Dean’s entire body tense up, taut like a bowstring about to let an arrow fly, Cas keeps squeezing around him until his alpha releases a sinful moan and comes again. Cas smirks proudly. Oh, this is going to be fun. 

The next half hour is spent in hazy contentment in between several quick orgasms that Cas is able to wring from Dean. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask before knotting you,” Dean whispers in his ear as he is finally able to pull out of Cas’s body, much to both of their dismay.

Cas grins and turns onto his back, meeting Dean’s eye with a fucked out grin. “No, I’m glad you did. Really glad. I was anxious about the unknown, but now that I’ve experienced it, I can definitely proclaim that I am a huge fan of knotting.”

Dean blinks a few sleepy times and then frowns. “Wait. You’ve never been knotted before?”

Cas bites his lip and then meets the confused look. “Uh, no. This was definitely a first.”

“How? How could an alpha resist you? It was all I could do to stop myself the first time.”

At Dean’s incredulous look, Cas decides to share his secret. His cheeks pink and he stutters a little trying to formulate the words, but eventually he confesses, “Actually, I’ve never been with another alpha. You’re the only one.”

Dean’s eyes go wide in shock. How is it even in the realm of possibility that Cas hasn’t been with an alpha before him? They’re both in their late twenties, and Cas is the most beautiful, sexy man that Dean has ever met. It’s just…unheard of.

“Jesus, Cas. Are you serious?”

Cas nods and turns his head away, seemingly embarrassed by the admission. Dean cups his jaw and guides his eyes back. 

“No, don’t hide, sweetheart. You should never feel like you can’t tell me something. You are my mate and I adore you. I am just surprised.”

Cas graces him with a flash of a smile before he looks down. “I know I don’t look like a traditionalist, but I am about some things.” He shrugs his shoulders, but continues very seriously, “I hoped that I would find you someday, well, my mate. Obviously, I didn’t know it would be you. It was important to me that you were the first.”

“You…you saved yourself for me.” Dean’s voice cracks and Cas catches the wonderment in his eyes.

He nods, and puts his hand to Dean’s chest to get his attention. “Don’t get me wrong, I’ve had a lot of sexual experience, I just stayed away from alphas.”

Taking the hand in his own, Dean places little kisses along every finger tip. “Don’t belittle the gift that you’ve given me, Cas. You can’t imagine how much this pleases me. I’m still wrapping my head around it, to be honest.”

Cas twitches a lop-sided grin. “I did think you might get a little over-possessive about it.”

“Yeah? You thought I’d act like a caveman?” Dean teases as he brackets his arms by his mate’s head, effectively caging him in with his big body.

“That’s not what I said, Alpha,” Cas retaliates. Dean replies with a subsonic growl that Cas can feel in his bones. He lets his eyes slip closed on a sigh. Try as he might to deny his ancient instincts, there are things about his mate that drive him to distraction.

“You liked that, didn’t you, Omega?” Dean crowds him in even closer. “You like when I get a little primal with you.” Dean licks a heated path up the side of Cas’s neck and sets his teeth over his scent gland. Cas sucks in a breath and moans.

“Alpha,” Cas croons. “I love it.”

Dean looks down on the sight of his mate stretched out below him, giving himself over with delicious submission. There has never been a sweeter sight in all of his years. Hearing that Cas had intentionally stayed away from alphas for him, that he had never been knotted before, sends pride bursting through him. Of course, now it is quickly displaced by a surge of lust that’s making him dizzy.

“I can’t wait to sink my teeth into your elegant neck, Omega.” Growling and posturing in a protective stance, Dean grazes his teeth firmly along the heavenly scented spot on his mate’s neck. They both surge into the sensation with sounds of longing. 

“How long do we have to wait until I can claim you?” He asks the question without withdrawing his teeth, pressing them even firmer than before. 

Cas strains his neck trying to give him better access to the spot, praying for the pinprick of his mate’s fangs breaching his skin. He presses his body upward, clinging to Dean’s body with his own.

“I’m not due for my heat for at least three months.”

Dean hears the regret in Cas’s voice, and it mirrors his own. He doesn’t know how he’s going to resist this perfect temptation for that long. It seems impossible to him at this moment.

“That’s too long,” he groans. “You are mine. My mate. I don’t want to wait another minute.”

“You don’t have to, Dean. Claim me now. You can do it again when we mate.”

Licking and sucking on the peach flavor of his skin, Dean almost succumbs to the temptation. It would be so incredibly easy. Just bite down, and Cas will wear his mark for a few weeks at least. But. He isn’t going to do it.

“No, no, Cas. As much as I want to, I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“You waited your whole life for me, the least I can do is keep my claiming bite for our mating.”

Frustration groans out of Cas’s mouth; his disappointment dissipating into the air. “Have you ever given your bite?” 

Dean nips sharply at the spot again, lapping at the delicious fragrance. “No, my love. I’ve never even been tempted.”

With another golden-eyed grin that draws silver out from his mate, Dean guides Cas up onto his knees and crawls with him until they reach the head of the bed. Caressing hands move Cas’s arms until he grabs the headboard. Dean covers him from behind, his chest covering Cas like a blanket, his thighs there for Cas to lean his ass against. 

Dean places one hand on the headboard for leverage and whispers in his omega’s ear. “With you, though? Damn. My teeth itch to sink into that creamy flesh. I think about it all the time.”

Cas shivers to have this apex predator at his back drooling over the thought of ripping into him. He trembles, not in fear, but in pure delight. 

“No one has ever pulled out my Peak instincts like you do. I actually thought I was in love once, a very long time ago. Now that I have you in my arms, I realize what a farce that was.” 

Dean uses his free hand to pull Cas’s cheeks apart just enough to get his recovered cock slipping in between them. Once it is held snugly in place, Dean lets his hand squeeze, plump, and bounce the perky round ass cheek in his reach. He’s finding so many of his mate’s features magnificent, but this ass of his is superlative. That his luscious derriere is slick and leaking Dean’s come is the cherry on top. 

Dean groans and rests his head against the nape of Cas’s neck as his cock slips through the warm mess. “Fuck, I really want to eat you out again.”

Cas moans at the thought, subconsciously pushing his ass back into Dean in supplication. “Mmm, I love having your tongue inside me.”

“Yeah, you want my mouth buried between your legs, baby?”

“Always,” Cas purrs when hot breath tickles his ear. 

“Do you have any idea how much I want you? How much I would give to be able to spend just an hour with you?” Dean’s gliding along the crease of his omega’s ass, eyes closed and just enjoying the sticky heat.

“You make me sound like I can be bought, Alpha, that anyone can have me for the right price.” Cas isn’t looking at Dean, but when he feels an arm banding tightly across his waist and the percolating of a disapproving snarl reaches his ears, Cas knows that his provoking words hit their mark.

“You are mine. No one else can have you.”

Dean’s scent is shifting fast, the burnt touch of danger filling the air around them.

“I will never share my mate with anyone!” Dean’s voice devolves audibly into something from a time before language, when humanity bore more similarities to animals than man.

“I know, Alpha.” Cas decides to halt Dean’s downward spiral before he gets more than a rough fuck for his teasing. 

“Show me that I’m yours, Dean. Mark me as yours so everyone else will stay far away.”

With a predatory need to dominate, Dean’s arm slides up from Cas’s belly to his neck, tipping it to the side as he pushes his angry cock home without warning. 

“Oh, shit,” Cas breathes, going up on his toes when his knees are pushed up off the bed with the first impact. And that is what every stroke feels like; like his ass is taking a beating. With Dean’s brutal rhythm set, Cas’s ass cheeks pink up, sending both pain and a delicious thrill through his nervous system. 

“I am the only one for you. I will give you everything that you need.”

“Yes, Dean,” he keens. “Yes, yes, yes.”

Dean’s mouth is on him again, sucking wickedly dark bruises all over his scent gland. When Cas tries to turn his head, Dean grips the flesh in his teeth and growls a warning.

“Fuck, okay, Alpha.” Cas would never have thought that he’d gush slick over being dominated like this, but hot damn. Dean is fucking feral right now and it is overwhelmingly sexy. 

“I will keep you fucked out and sated for the rest of your life, Omega. You won’t be interested in even looking at another man when I’m through with you.”

His words are hard to understand through the lisp of fully-descended fangs, the guttural rumblings steadily leaking out of him, and the potent lust that is causing his breath to go jagged. It is a symphony of perfection to Castiel.

“I’m only interested in you, Alpha. No one else exists to me.”

The pressure on Cas’s neck lessens with every thrust, the force pounding into him diminishes by slight degrees. 

“Tell me…I’m not hurting you.” His alpha’s voice is crushed glass with an edge of desperation.

“No, Alpha. Love the way you’re taking me. You’re so goddamn strong. It’s fucking incredible.”

Dean hums his pleasure and it transforms into a throaty purr. His sharp kisses become wet and languid. Cas settles into this new rhythm, so much like the tide. Dean lifts him in slow, undulating rolls of his hips, and Cas leans back into his chest, his arms dropping to caress Dean’s thighs while he floats along with the smooth ride. 

“I’m glad that you’re enjoying yourself, Omega,” Dean teases, his tone making Cas pull back to make eye contact. “I’d hold on to that headboard if I were you.” He doesn’t explain, just winks. Oh, fuck.

Cas scrambles to lock his elbows and hold on tight. Dean insinuates his knees deeper into the space between Cas’s thighs and spreads them wide. Really wide; almost too wide. Before Cas can complain about the stretch, Dean licks a wide stripe up the center of Cas’s spine, and resumes the overwhelming pace of pistoning in and out of Cas’s body.

His omega keens wildly when Dean drives into him, his cock insistent and impossible to ignore as he takes the space he wants within his mate. 

“You do love this, don’t you?” Dean’s voice is quiet yet sharp where his face is buried against Cas’s hair.

“Yeah, holy fuck!” 

Dean’s lips turn smug with the obvious praise of his prowess. 

“You’re dripping wet, sweetheart. I’m getting drunk on you again.”

“So turned on…holy shit. Ungh…Alpha.” The last sounds his mate makes are broken and shaky. 

Focusing all of his attention on Cas’s body, he changes the angle of his persistent strokes until he gets the surprised reaction he’s looking for. The omega’s body locks up in his arms and he shouts something that might have been meant to be Dean’s name. 

“Mmm. Found it,” Dean chuckles while Cas writhes against him.

“Oh, yes…yes. Dean…please.”

Every syllable is wrenched from his body with the slap of skin on skin obnoxiously loud in the otherwise silent room. It sounds beautiful to the alpha’s ears.

Taking his mate’s erection in hand earns him a hiss which dissolves into a howling moan.

“Please what, Cas?”

“That. Exactly that,” he whimpers.

Dean lets his hand bounce in counter point with his cock, so Cas is continually fucking into his hand or back onto his cock. The vicious circle of stimulation makes Cas wild-eyed with lust, takes his ability to think or speak. His body joins the frantic chase, pumping his hips forward into his mate’s tight fist and then grinding back deep on his fat cock. With every sawing breath, Cas’s body trembles harder, his vision narrowing to black when his lids drop. 

“That’s it, my omega,” Dean praises and pounds relentlessly into him. 

With a high-pitched keening, Cas shouts his release. Dean holds him up against him, his body too overcome to bear his weight. 

Dean’s mouth is watering for the post-orgasmic scent of his mate. It’s a candied, richer version of his arousal, and he never wants to be away from it. In fact, just the idea of anyone else getting even a whiff of it makes him want to tear down the world. Possessive urgency rides him as Cas contracts around his cock. 

He wants to ask if Cas wants to be knotted, but he already knows the answer. This fuck is possessive and demanding like Cas has never experienced before. The omega should understand what his alpha is like when he’s provoked. If he’s right about it, Cas would be disappointed to leave this experience without being firmly tied to his alpha.

Besides, Dean doesn’t have the self-discipline or the will to keep his knot out of Cas. When it locks in place, Dean roars his satisfaction.

“Alpha,” Cas mewls, his sweaty, flushed face tucked into Dean’s neck at a straining angle. His nose is chasing Dean’s scent, and the alpha smiles fondly. If it’s anywhere near as tempting as his omega’s, he can understand the desire.

“I’m here, my love.” He can’t help the need to surround Cas’s body with his own, keeping him safe and protected. Very gently, he guides Cas to sit back in his lap so that he can maneuver them to their sides. Tugging the sheets and duvet over them, they ride out the afterglow of very athletic sex in a cocoon of contentment.

Now that he’s calm, his biological urges finally at peace, Dean is reminded how he came to be in this hotel, in this town, in this country. His ire rises against his will. 

“You should sleep, Cas.”

“That’s a fantastic idea,” he sighs and snuggles back more firmly against Dean’s chest.

Without his consent, his mouth pours out its venom. “Will you be here when I wake?”

Just like that, the pleasant feelings evaporate. He feels Cas go rigid in his arms. Dammit. He doesn’t want to fight with his mate. Why would he start this argument when he’s still knotted in his omega’s body? 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that right now.”

“No, that’s fair.” Cas can’t turn around to look him in the eye, but he takes Dean’s hand in his and toys with his fingers.

“I left you with questions.” Cas is quiet and waits for Dean to speak. 

“My only question is why? Why weren’t you honest with me? Why did you leave me there?”

“I’m sorry, Alpha.” 

Despite his frustration, Dean immediately wants to soothe his mate. He kisses his temple and promises, “I’m not looking for an apology, sweetheart. I want to understand. Just please help me understand.”

Cas clears his throat after an uncomfortable silence. “It was more than one thing.”

Dean patiently waits for him to continue, running his nose through Cas’s hair.

“I was scared,” he admits quietly. 

“Of what, baby?”

“This thing between us, Dean. It’s overwhelming and terrifying.”

Dean’s heart drops and panic spreads through him at Cas’s simple words. His arms band tighter around his mate unconsciously, hating what potential heartbreak they contain. The thought of losing Cas, realizing that they might not make it to a mating, makes him nauseated. 

“I don’t know you yet, and you don’t know me. All I can think about since we met, though, is being with you. That isn’t like me. I’ve been alone most of my adult life, and I’ve been happy that way. Suddenly, I can’t stand being alone. Something fundamental has changed in me, and that’s scary.”

“I’ve changed as well, baby. All of these protective instincts are new. I’ve never been territorial about anyone else, and I’ve definitely never given anyone power over me in any way. That’s all part of awakening, of finding your mate.”

“It doesn’t freak you out that it’s happening?”

“No. I assumed that I would find my true mate someday.”

Apprehension taints the air around them. “And you…still feel that way?”

Dean sighs, “Of course, Castiel.”

The alpha doesn’t miss how his exasperation makes Cas squirm and look down. Nuzzling behind his ear, Dean whispers, “Every minute with you is a gift. You intrigue me. I look forward to years of unwrapping your layers until I know you like I know myself.”

The apprehension shifts to embarrassed and pleased. “Thank you, Alpha.”

Dean can feel his knot slipping loose, but he isn’t ready to leave the sanctuary of his mate’s body. Cas shifts and a trickle of come slips free. Instead of making a sound of disgust like Dean expects, Cas clenches around his softening dick and shoves his hips more firmly against him.

“No,” he whines, making Dean chuckle. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“For some bizarre reason, I’m averse to your come escaping.”

“Oh? Tell me more, Cas.” When Cas turns a glare on him, he tries to school his grin.

“Dean, how would you feel if you were suddenly completely enamored by a substance that used to disgust you?”

“I suppose I would feel lucky. One less thing to bother me.”

He can actually feel the eye roll. With a hearty laugh, he says, “Alright, time to turn you around. I miss those beautiful blue eyes, even if they are rolling.”

When he pulls out, Cas wears a petulant pout that Dean wishes he could photograph. It manages to be both masterful and adorable at the same time.

“Cas, were you really disgusted by come?”

His omega shrugs. “Not my own, no. But other people’s?” He fake gags to drive his point home.

Dean asks, “And how do you feel about mine?”

When Cas’s cheeks burn with heat, Dean licks his lips. “Yeah?”

“Didn’t you have questions?”

“Nice try. I’m not going to get derailed by that weak attempt at distraction.” 

Cas squints at Dean’s lop-sided grin, and a dangerous change comes over his face. He licks his lips and gives his alpha the most penetrating bedroom eyes he’s ever received. His irises flash silver fire. His hands roam with the slight sting of his nails raking across Dean’s skin.

“You want to know how I feel about your come, Alpha?”

Dean’s mouth parts, suddenly caught in his mate’s snare. The fruit of his scent is ripening again, and Dean’s fangs are itching in his gums.

“I want you to cover me in it. I want you to pump me full of it and keep it plugged inside.”

Dean huffs out a whimper at the images Cas is putting in his mind. 

“Then, I want to suck you until you pour it down my throat. I want to massage your knot so I can get you to come again and again while I drink it down.”

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean groans. His dick is alert and straining with just the words of his omega’s desire for him. This is the third time in just over an hour, and he’s never had a refractory period like this, even in his teens. This is definitely going into the plus column of finding your true mate.

“I will give you anything you want, my mate. Anything. Say the word and it is yours.” His pledge is sincere and earnest, even if they are speaking their dirty little secrets to each other.

Cas tackles him to the bed, claiming him with a fierce kiss. This side of his gorgeous omega is surprising and so very welcome. When they come up for breath, Cas slides down his body with perfunctory kisses until he gets to his groin. Meeting and holding his eye, Cas licks the length of his cock, swirling his tongue lasciviously around the tip. Pulling the flavor into his mouth, his eyes slip closed. 

“Oh, shit. That is so fucking hot, Cas.”

His mate purrs and leans down for more. He sucks and licks Dean clean and then comes up to share the taste still on his lips. Their filthy kiss goes on for an eternity. 

“You’re so fucking perfect, Cas.” Dean thumbs at his lip in awe once they part.

“How can I want you this much? How is this real?” Cas asks as his hand slides back down Dean’s stomach and straight to his erection.

“I don’t know, but I would go down on bended knee to worship whoever is responsible.” 

Cas grins widely, eyes sparking with silver again. Dean’s hands find his plump ass without a bit of input from his brain. There’s the strangest force compelling them together, like a gentle breeze blowing over a fire to feed it.

Dean’s middle finger coasts along the damp crease of his mate’s ass while his other hand squeezes his left cheek and tugs it aside. The heat here is honeyed with his slick, and Dean’s finger slips in easily. He groans at the silkiness. “Damn, you feel so good, Cas.”

After dipping it in and out a few times, he brings the finger into his mouth and savors it. “Fuck, the taste of us together is unbelievable.”

Cas’s mouth has parted, his brow furrowed in desire. Dean dips his finger back into Cas’s hole, twisting it and pumping in and out. 

“Stick out your tongue, baby,” Dean commands. 

His omega obeys with a look of anticipation. He really couldn’t be more perfect for Dean. 

Dean rubs his finger along his extended tongue and then pushes it deeper so Cas can suck on it. The talented mouth gets every last bit before coming up to share it with Dean’s. The taste is fainter, but still delectable, and Dean chases it. 

This feedback loop of scents and tastes is drugging them both. Moans and sighs fill the room yet again, and Cas sinks down on Dean and rides him. 

*****


	4. Zermatt, Switzerland

##  Chapter Four: Zermatt, Switzerland

  
  


This train is much emptier than the one Dean took from Brugge, and he is able to buy out an entire cabin so that he and Cas can have privacy on their long trip to Switzerland. Cas has a job in Zermatt for one of the ski resorts, and then he wants to get stock footage in several locations while they are there.

Dean hasn’t been to any part of Switzerland yet, but he’s been a huge fan of skiing since he was a boy, so this is a location he’s anticipating will be immense fun. 

Cas has been trying to talk Dean into going heliskiing while they’re there, but so far, the alpha is weighing in with a firm no. Cas may not know him very well yet, but he is starting to pick up on subtle tells and shifts in Dean’s scent. The sour smell of fear coats his mate’s words whenever he speaks of flying. Cas might be tempted to give the macho alpha some shit for being afraid, but that would not lead to anything productive or desirable, so he opens his hand to let the thoughts drift away like balloons.

Cas and Dean both have work to catch up on while they’re in transit, but it's nearly impossible for them to get anything done while the other is nearby. Cas picks up his camera at least a half dozen times to take candid shots of Dean working or gazing out on the scenery. Dean finally proclaims that he’s had enough and pointedly stares until Cas sheepishly puts the camera back in its protective case.

“You’re stunning, Dean. I don’t often get to photograph such beauty.” Cas leans his chin in his hand, admiring his true mate sincerely.

“You’re going to be shooting in the Swiss Alps in two days. It doesn’t get much prettier,” Dean argues.

“Yet the Alps are right outside that window and I can’t take my eyes off you,” Cas drips honey from his lips into Dean’s ear. The alpha flushes slightly and tries for an exasperated, put upon pout. 

This morning, they had slept in longer than either of them anticipated, so they had to rush to get to the station. They are only just now settling in for the hours they will have to spend in this small room, and Cas is struggling not to fidget. Dean might not like flying, or perhaps it’s heights, but Cas has quite a distaste for small spaces. 

He doesn’t have a panic attack whenever he’s on an elevator, and he’s even done some spelunking, but extended exposure to a confining area makes his muscles tense and twitchy. No matter the circumstance, he gets the feeling that he just can’t breathe in enough oxygen. It’s ridiculous, but then most fears are.

Dean has been tapping away on his laptop for the longest stretch they’ve managed so far. It’s been almost 15 minutes of silence before Dean finally speaks. “Do you need to go to the restroom, Cas?”

“Huh? Oh, no. Just restless.”

Dean flicks his eyes up over the laptop, scrutinizing his mate. After a not at all subtle sniff, he closes the lid and gives all of his attention to his mate. “I think that working right now is an exercise in futility.”

Cas quirks his lips and nods in agreement.

“Are you hungry?”

“No, thank you.”

“Would you like a drink?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Am I going to have to keep guessing, or are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?”

He could lie and keep his secret, but he’s done that enough already for much larger and more dangerous reasons. He can give this to Dean. His guilt is practically roaring for the necessity of being utterly truthful in all other regards.

“I’m a little claustrophobic.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, sweetheart. We could have sat out in the open cars, but I thought you would like the solitude.”

Admitting his phobia so easily to Dean allows another piece of the puzzle to settle into place. Never before would he cop to a weakness in front of another person. Another change, another space opening within him and immediately being filled by his mate.

After several days, it should be getting less jarring to find new changes in himself. It should be less terrifying to accept that his body and mind are altering without his will being involved.

He’s grateful to have found Dean, he really is. He just can’t help the disquiet in his soul to think of what might happen to him with Castiel in his life.

“Oh, I do. I can’t imagine being out in public with you right now. It would be overwhelming.”

Dean flashes him a toothy grin while he stows his laptop in its case and drops the pop up table back against the outer wall. As soon as it’s out of his way, he slowly stalks into Cas’s space. The alpine light is vivid and clear, making his blue eyes crystalline; their intense glow coming from the endless fount of joy in his heart.

Dean scoops him up around the waist and turns them so he is seated on the long bench and Cas is sprawled in his lap. In the process, his omega makes an undignified huff of annoyance. 

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?”

“You don’t have to toss me around like Cirque du Soleil, Dean. I get it. You’re strong.”

Dean licks his lips and purrs an apology. “Sorry, my angel. I just couldn’t think of a quicker way to get you on top of me.”

Cas’s irritation fades into a softer fondness, and he teases his fingertips down his jawline before meeting his lips. Seeing his alpha look up at him like Cas is the very reason he breathes is humbling. 

He needs to take better care of his mate. This epitome of masculine perfection with an equally beautiful heart deserves to know that Cas is just as captivated by him. He tries to fill his kisses with the passion and longing he feels for this man. After a moment, they draw back and Dean chuckles. 

“Wow. Where did that come from, beautiful?”

Cas shrugs, “I was just really feeling it.” 

Dean is a very bright man who is obviously well-educated as well. Every time he examines Cas with this piercing, searching gaze, he feels stripped naked and exposed. 

Dean’s reply is a simple grunt of disbelief. “That felt like a distraction.”

“Maybe a little. I just want you to know how much I feel for you. You don’t strike me as a talk about your feelings type of guy.”

“So you thought you’d seduce me instead?” Cas really can’t get enough of this playfulness. When they’d first met, he never would have suspected that his alpha was anything like this. Everything about his appearance had screamed wealth and privilege, and with those things comes entitlement and adherence to tradition. In fact, it was Dean’s designer suits and seat in first class that made Cas run in the first place. He had needed a minute to process this life-altering decision without the constant scent of his mate nearby.

Cas isn’t going to worry about those first impressions that raised so many red flags. He hasn’t seen any sign of his mate being a traditional alpha since then, so he chalks it up to misreading him. 

In answer to his mate’s question, Cas smirks down at him. “You can’t seduce the willing, Alpha.”

“Hmm. Another distraction. What is it that you’re trying to keep me from figuring out, you naughty thing?”

Cas can’t help but laugh at the silly grin beaming up at him. 

“Could it be that you never did tell me your other reasons for running and you’re hoping I forgot?”

Joy slides off Cas’s face, immediately to be replaced by the distress that looks very familiar, even though Dean is having trouble placing when he’s actually seen it.

“Cas?” he prompts.

The omega clears his features and pastes on a perfectly horrible mask of neutrality.

“You caught me, Alpha. I’m a little embarrassed about my other reason.” 

Dean watches his mate carefully. His cheeks pink and he looks down in shame. That reaction seems real enough. There’s something else, though. Something that his omega is hiding from him. 

“What is it?”

Cas scowls and looks away from him. Dean gently brings his chin back around to face him, his thumb rubbing over the omega’s dimple. The alpha finds it adorable, but it’s absolutely irresistible combined with the deep furrow of his frown.

Sighing, Cas explains, “Remember when I told you about not being with alphas before you?”

“Yeah, sweetheart. That made a distinct impression.” 

“Well, I did that because I really like some of the old traditions. It’s sad that they’ve gone out of fashion.”

“I have to agree with you, especially about your choice to let me be your first.” Dean feels the urging of his body to move against his mate and he can’t seem to fight it at the moment. His hands grip the sinfully arced curves of his omega’s hip bones. He thumbs over the bruises that he sucked there in the middle of the night, not able to leave the delicate skin unclaimed.

“Dean, I’m serious.”

“So am I, Cas. I’m as progressive as I can possibly be, but I also feel some nostalgia for the way things used to be for the Peak. We’re becoming so integrated into Par culture that we’re losing our unique identities.”

His mate smiles then, happy to hear his thoughts corroborated by the alpha. “Exactly. The antiquated ideas can go the way of the dodo, but I think a few things are worth preserving.”

“So, tell me how this fits into our story in Brugge, sweetheart. What happened?”

“I told you already that I was scared. I felt so overwhelmed that I needed to go walk for a while and think. On the way, I thought a lot about us and all of the decisions that we will have to make together. The thought crossed my mind that it would be so much easier if you just won me over like the old Chases.”

Dean lifts his brows in surprise. “So what you said in that letter, you really meant all that? You really want me to chase you; chase your scent through the city streets and then fuck you into submission wherever I find you?”

“No! Well…” Cas’s face shines with mischief as they both let that image stew for a minute. “Not that part of the chase. Not literally, anyway.”

“So, what is it that you want, my darling mate? Ask and it is yours. I’m already completely wrapped around your fingers and can deny you nothing.”

Cas leans down for a sweet kiss, nothing like the heated one from before. “I want you to woo me, Dean. I want you to show me your prowess, provide for me, take care of me, prove to me that you have the skill and determination to be my alpha.”

Dean feels the challenge deep in his lizard brain where a great many of his Peak instincts reside. He is the only alpha for his omega, and he will prove it to him. There is no question that his mate will be compelled to submit to him. He will out run, out hunt, out think any other alpha that might dare to look in his mate’s direction. The thought of competition for his omega sets Dean’s teeth on edge and makes his body tense in battle readiness. A low, throaty growl rattles the panes of the windows.

With soothing touches and his scenting spot rubbing against Dean’s nose, his omega calms the beastly part of him that is taking such offense at another person sniffing around his mate. 

“Sorry, baby. I promise that I’m not usually this aggressive and out of control.”

Tucking Dean’s nose deep into his neck, Cas remarks, “I’m sure it will take some time to get used to these new instincts. It’s fine, Dean. You’re doing a great job adapting.”

“Hopefully you’ll still feel that way a month from now when I’m snarling and snapping at any alpha within sight of you.”

Cas grins. “It’s flattering. I definitely know that you want me, and what omega doesn’t want that?”

Dean scoffs. “One that was born in this century?”

Cas shakes his head, but is careful not to dislodge his mate. “That’s what they want you to think. But an overprotective alpha is tremendously sexy. You’ve seen how I react to that part of you.”

“Yes, you do get wet when I nip and growl, don’t you?”

Cas grinds into his lap and tucks his bottom lip between his teeth as he guides his alpha’s hand behind him. He doesn’t stop at his jeans, but encourages Dean’s hand to continue beneath.

Dean lets his questing fingers dip into his heated crease. Halfway down, he sinks into silky, honeyed wetness that makes him groan. “Jesus, Cas. You’re so fucking wet.” 

The agony in his voice is delightful to Cas’s ears. He can hear the lust and desperation that his alpha feels with just one touch of his slick. “I told you, Alpha. I like you being possessive.”

“Good, because I don’t think this urge is going away anytime soon.” Dean rubs against his hole in unhurried but firm presses, dipping into his center and back out. When he finally removes his hand, he brings his middle finger to his mouth and sucks it clean with a decadent moan.

Cas sucks in a hitched breath and leans in for a kiss. Dean shares his taste with him, licking into his mouth like it is the sweetest, most delicious treat. 

“Can I have you, Cas? Please?” Dean’s eyes are blown wide, his face flushing in desire. He is painfully beautiful like this. 

“Do you have to ask, Dean?” Cas swivels his hips forward to rub their erections against each other. His scent is full of rich vanilla and sweet brandy. Every time Cas gets aroused, it makes Dean ravenous. He’s fairly certain that just the smell of anything sweet will be enough to get him hard from now on.

“Fuck. Yes, I do. I will never take you for granted, Cas.” Dean’s hands push the omega’s shirt up over his head and drop it to the ground. His mouth drifts over Cas’s chest, dropping delicate kisses. His question is murmured into his skin, “Do you want me, baby?”

On the next few thrusts of his circling hips, Cas drops his head back and whimpers, “Yes, Alpha. Please. Take me. Fuck, I need you.”

His mate’s need is of vital importance, so Dean rallies himself into movement at his pleas. In just a few heart beats, he has them both bare. With the aid of the omega’s dripping slick, Dean slides home into the warmth and welcoming heat of his mate. 

“Yes, Alpha,” Cas sighs, and continues the gentle rocking of his body against Dean’s. “Exactly what I need.”

Pride punches into his chest, both ridiculous and miraculous. Cas is obviously relishing the feel of him inside of his body, and watching his pleasure just escalates Dean’s own. 

He feels a sting of regret that he didn’t keep himself solely for his mate, but he can’t change the past. Instead, he focuses his attention on making sure that Cas is secure in the knowledge that the present and the future belong only to him.

They come together, whispering promises of mine and yours and forever. Tied together, sweaty and trembling, they laugh through the rush of endorphins and then kiss lazily until they can separate.

“So, will you humor my old-fashioned tastes, Alpha?”

“What? Will I continue chasing you? Wooing you?”

Cas nods, his scent the only thing that clues him in to his mate’s uncertainty. Dean wants, no, needs to put an end to that insecurity. As he kisses over every inch of his skin, he pledges, “Of course, Omega mine. I will follow you anywhere. I will serve up the world to you on a silver platter. I am but your willing servant, my mate. Command it and it will be done.”

Cas blushes so deeply at his words that his eyes glow in contrast. “You’re too good to me, Dean.”

Dean sees shame shadow Cas’s magnificent eyes and then flicker away. Every time he thinks that he’s crazy for imagining that Cas is lying to him, he catches another hint telling him he might actually be on to something. 

He wants to keep picking at the thread of what his mate could be hiding, unravel it until it exposes the truth, but he’s already being enough of an obnoxious alpha. He doesn’t want to crowd his omega and make him feel coerced into talking. They are still virtually strangers, and Cas is entitled to his private thoughts. Dean forces the questions back down his throat. 

“Nothing will ever be too good for you, Cas.”

  
*****

Their first day in Zermatt is idyllic. Cas needs to scope out the area to find the perfect locations and angles for his shoots, so they get to play tourist and see everything in the picturesque Swiss village. Everything. They walk everywhere because cars are not allowed inside the village. 

The terrain is steep hills with looming mountain peaks surrounding them. The village is filled with gondola lifts and iconic Alpine architecture.

During the moments when Cas is distracted with his damned phone, taking voice notes and snapping quick reference pictures, Dean watches him fondly. He even sneaks away a couple of times to buy him presents. If Cas is curious about the bags that keep appearing in Dean’s hands, he doesn’t show it. The alpha thinks that perhaps he’s just too focused on his work to notice. 

He is greatly impressed by his omega’s work ethic and attention to detail, even if it does cut into their time together. He’s aware of just how petulant that sounds, but he doesn’t care; not when it comes to Cas. He is tempted many times to pull his mate out of photographer mode with a well-placed kiss or squeeze, but he refuses to be that needy. Cas is working and he will respect it.

The next day, they will be going up into the mountains to ski, so they make it an early evening. With weary feet that have traversed every foot of Zermatt at least a half dozen times, they shower together, order room service, and then don’t leave their bed again until dawn. 

Cas rubs Dean’s tense shoulders, and Dean reciprocates on his feet. They trade blow jobs at the same time, which Cas finds entirely distracting, especially when Dean’s competitive nature kicks in. The cheating alpha deep throats Cas’s dick and uses his fingers to rub against his prostate. Against that onslaught, Cas is utterly overwhelmed and comes twice before he can even think about what he was supposed to be doing. The smug look on Dean’s face is well deserved, so Cas says nothing about it. 

Dean hand feeds him his entire meal while Cas rides his cock languidly. When the omega’s body shows renewed interest and stiffens again, Dean picks up the pace and bounces his mate on his lap.

Cas asks Dean not to knot him, which initially gets a disgruntled scowl. “I’ll make it worth your while, Dean,” Cas promises, which brings out more of the golden glow in his alpha’s eyes.

Once they both come, Cas lifts himself off Dean’s cock and slides down his body on his belly. Without taking his silvery, shimmering eyes from Dean’s, Cas licks up every drop of his mate’s come and his own slick. He can’t adequately describe the mixed taste of them and do it justice. It far exceeds the scents themselves. Combined, they create something unique and exquisite that neither of them can get enough of.

Dean groans and growls in appreciation as he watches. As soon as Cas lifts his head, Dean sits up to share their combined flavor straight from Cas’s mouth. When the taste dissipates, Cas pushes his alpha back to the bed with a playful shove. 

He goes back to mouthing at Dean’s cock, licking over the knot and causing tremors to race down Dean’s spine. 

“Whatcha doing there, Cas?”

“I’m curious to see how many times I can make you come, Alpha.”

“You know all those stories about alphas being able to come endlessly are greatly exaggerated, right?”

“Hmm,” Cas replies as he sucks hard on the tip. “We’ll see.”

  
  


*****

Dean wakes up with a warm ache in his groin. It’s the same type of muscle ache he gets when he adds additional weight during his workouts, like he’s strained the muscles. Thinking back fondly to his omega’s experimentation, he very well might have. Speaking of his mate…he isn’t sleeping next to him.

“Cas?” he calls out when he can’t sense him moving around in the room, either. The word hangs ominously in the room, empty and echoing. Dean’s heart trips over itself to rush into a gallop as his thoughts turn dark and ugly.

No. No way did Cas leave. He has a job here. One that he was really excited about. He wouldn’t just take off and leave the job unfinished. That isn’t like him. 

‘What do you know about what is and isn’t like him?’ his traitorous brain questions. ‘You’ve known him for a week.’

Rubbing his hands down his face, he clears his head to try to think logically. Okay, where to begin? Cas always leaves him a note when he disappears. Dean walks around the suite twice, looking on every flat surface, and underneath them, just in case it fell to the floor. Nothing. Fuck.

He did notice that his mate’s large duffel bag is still exactly where he left it. That settles him a little. He snatches his cell phone off the bedside table. No calls or texts. When he calls Cas’s number, it rolls right to voicemail. Damn it, Cas. With no other clues around the room, Dean tries the house phone.

When the concierge answers, his bright voice is grating. “How may I assist you, Mr. Winchester?”

“My mate isn’t here and his phone isn’t picking up. Did he, by any chance, leave word for me with you?”

“No, I’m sorry, sir. The other Mr. Winchester didn’t say anything other than ‘hello’ when he left.” 

Dean finds the assumption that they have the same name jarring. It is achingly sweet to think of Cas as a Winchester, and now that he’s heard it, he wants it desperately. “Wait. He left?”

“Yes.”

“When?”

“Oh, at about 5 a.m., give or take.”

Dean stops pacing and pinches his brow to stem the approaching headache. “Was he with anyone?”

“Not that I noticed, sir.” 

Dean thanks him and hangs up. Cas left before dawn, but didn’t bring his things, so he must be coming back. That’s reasonable. He’s a grown man that travels all the time. He can take care of himself.

In less than ten seconds, Dean scrambles for his own suitcase, trying to get all of his clothes on at once. Call it a hunch, or maybe it’s the Peak instincts badgering him again to protect his mate, but something feels off. His unmated, unclaimed omega is alone in a foreign country under cover of dark. This is a high end resort town surrounded by mountains. It doesn’t get much safer than this. But this is Castiel. He won’t leave anything to chance.

He flies out of the room and to the elevator, trying to block out the horrifying thoughts that are plaguing him. Cas could have been attacked. He could have been kidnapped. He might be in some back alley being passed around like a bong at a frat party. Unlikely as any of the scenarios are, they force his tension higher until he’s both nauseated and frantic.

He races out of the elevator, his eyes on the hotel doors. In his hurry, he almost knocks Cas to the ground. Catching him, Dean freezes. His eyes are searching over him all at once. He’s here. He’s whole.

Pulling his omega into a crushing hug, Dean breathes him in with a murmured prayer of, “Thank god.”

It takes Cas a minute to figure out what has his alpha so wild-eyed and smelling like he’s on a warpath. He pulls back to look him in the eye, his tone teasing when he asks, “Dean, did you think I’d left again?”

“No.”

Cas raises a single brow. It has an effect on Dean that he isn’t quite sure he understands other than it makes him come clean without hesitation. 

“Well, not anymore.”

Cas shakes his head and chuckles. “My luggage is in our room. Why didn’t you just call me?”

“I did, my little smart ass. You didn’t answer.”

Cas checks his phone, which is completely dead. Bashfully, he smiles. “Sorry.”

Dean sighs and kisses him on the forehead. “I’m just glad that all of the horrible life or death scenarios were all in my head.”

“Oh, Dean. I didn’t mean to worry you.” 

Dean rubs his hands down Cas’s chilly coat arms. They’re a little damp from melted snow as well. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Just maybe leave a note next time?”

“Yeah, of course. I just didn’t expect you up this early.”

“Where were you anyway? It’s got to be freezing out there.”

Cas grins and picks up one of his cameras from around his neck. “I got sunrise pictures of the Matterhorn, and they are gorgeous. Look.”

Dean is blown away by the pictures, even on the tiny viewing screen. “Damn. These are amazing, Cas.”

“Thanks.” The omega is bouncing on his toes, excitement and energy bleeding from him. 

“Do you want to go get breakfast before we hit the mountain?”

“Sure. I found this adorable bakery on the way to the gondola for Gornergrat.”

“For what now?”

Cas smiles and kisses his confusion away. “Gornergrat is the mountain we’re going to today. My client.”

“Ah, okay. I’m sure that means something beautiful in German, but it um…”

“Sounds like a disease you’d pick up from licking the floor in a roadhouse bathroom?”

Dean snickers while Cas hands his equipment over to the concierge. “Yeah, something like that.”

*****

In the cog railway up to the lifts, Dean snuggles into Cas’s side. The car is full, so they are forced to be in the same seat, but Dean wouldn’t be anywhere else. Cas is warm, even though his cheeks and nose are pink from the cold. His scent is hidden away beneath multiple layers designed to keep heat in, so Dean has to nose around at his neck to catch the barest whiff.

It’s more public affection than he has ever shown to anyone, but with Cas it still isn’t enough. He’s so full of life, beautiful and vibrant in a way that Dean is ensnared by.

“I wish you would at least try snowboarding, Dean.”

“Cas, I’ve been surfing, and I much prefer being on skis.”

“It’s not exactly like surfing. It’s closer to skateboarding actually.”

“That is something I’ve never tried.”

Biting his wide bottom lip with a mischievous look, Cas stares.

“What?”

“I really want to see you surf someday.”

“You’ve got it, sweetheart. I’ll surf all summer for you.”

“I’ll bet you are breathtaking with a good tan.” The energy coming from his mate crackles over Dean’s skin. He faintly hears the word ‘hot’ like an echo in his mind.

“Did you just call me hot?” Dean asks hesitantly.

“Not out loud.”

Dean grins, “Our bond is getting stronger, Cas. I heard it.”

His lips part in surprise. “That shouldn’t happen until we’re mated, Dean.”

He nods and pulls Cas in closer. Dean thinks about how very lucky he is to have such a spectacular mate.

Cas graces him with an electric smile. “I’m lucky, too, Alpha.”

  
  


*****

  
  


They have the entire day to play around on the mountain, but Cas is still scouting good locations, so he wants to take a run on each and every trail. Dean is a talented skier; he’s been on skis since before he started kindergarten, but Cas is fearless and elegant on his snowboard. As the day continues on and they’ve gotten warmed up and loose, their competitive natures creep out to play. 

Cas flies by Dean on a wide open trail, so the alpha tucks and gives chase. Later, when they get to the bigger, more expert trails, Dean slaloms through a tall mogul course, knees absorbing the shock so he makes it look effortless. Cas avoids the moguls and instead flies off a ramp over his mate’s head.

They break for lunch at the top of the mountain, sitting outside to take in the panoramic view of 28 other mountain peaks surrounding them, including the iconic and stunning Matterhorn.

“We have one more difficult run, and then the rest are fairly tame. I saved the bottom half of the mountain for later.”

“Smart,” Dean concedes, popping the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth. “What is this last hard run?”

“It’s an orange trail.” 

“Orange?” Dean questions. “What the hell is an orange?”

“Oh, that’s right. They mark the trails differently here. The orange are extremely difficult. Only expert Peak skiers should attempt them.” Cas grits his teeth and looks away as he clears the table. Dean stops his progress with a hand on his arm. 

“Hey, what’s that look for, Cas?”

“It’s nothing. I just don’t like the segregation.”

“You don’t think it’s smart to warn Par humans that a trail is outside the range of their abilities? They could get hurt otherwise.”

“No, I know. I just…see the writing on the wall, you know?” Cas gets close to Dean, whispering so that only he can hear. “First they’re warned that we’re more physically capable, then we have separate schools because we use different parts of our brains, then we have different armies. We’re only 25% of the human population, Alpha. How quickly could they eradicate us if they thought we were a threat?”

The weight of Castiel’s words land on Dean’s shoulders like twin anvils. He’s entirely right. If history has taught them anything, it’s that what people fear, they destroy.

“I’m sorry, Dean. We’ve been having such a great day. I shouldn’t bring us down with my sociological doomsday message.”

“No, it’s fine. Really. You just make a lot of sense, and I’m embarrassed that the thought’s never crossed my mind before.”

Cas grins as they grab their gear. “I’m more than just a pretty face, you know.” With a wink, he clips into his board and glides toward the base of the hill for the lift to take them to the peak of the next mountain over.

“Don’t I know it,” Dean agrees before he lifts his weight off his skis and digs in his poles to gain momentum.

  
  


*****

When they get back to the hotel, their cheeks are wind-burned, their bodies cold and aching from their exertions all day. Dean loves the weightless feeling of walking around without ski boots after they’ve been attached like anchors to his feet. 

Their first order of business is to get some heat back into their bodies. Dean tries to convince Cas to pool their reserves together under the considerable layers of blankets on their bed. Cas wants to soak in the sauna. Dean is a complete sucker for his omega’s blue eyes and pouty lip, so they end up in the sauna.

It isn’t just any hot tub, so Dean is content that he gave in. It sits at the base of a frozen waterfall that is lit up by multicolored lights. Two sides of the area are completely guarded by the waterfall and stone, and the others by the hotel walls, so it is very private. This area is for all guests, but he and Cas are the only ones taking advantage of it.

When they ease into the scalding hot water, they suck in curses instead of expelling them. They submerge themselves bit by bit until only their heads remain above water. 

Cas thinks the champagne bubbles of the highly oxygenated water feel heavenly as he flutters his arms and legs through them. He watches his mate from across the little pool, thinking back on their day. He’s never enjoyed traveling with someone more. They are so evenly matched, yet entirely different. It just…works. Perfectly.

“Why do I feel like I’m under a microscope, Cas?” Dean’s eyes are closed, seemingly relaxed against the edge of the sauna.

“Because I’m thinking about you,” Cas replies.

“Good things?”

“Only the best,” he promises. Cas floats over to where Dean sits, wanting to be close even though they’ve spent almost 48 hours attached at the hip. 

Dean cracks an eye open to peek at Cas. His face is dotted with water in addition to the fine dusting of freckles over his nose. His hair is wet and slicked back, his skin flushed from the intense heat. Cas runs his nose along the line of his jaw, collecting the stray droplets. 

“What are you going to do tomorrow while I’m shooting?” he asks quietly so as not to disturb the mood of the moment.

“Well, I’ve got a big date to plan, so that should keep me busy.”

“Date?” Cas perks up a little at the tease.

“Yes, I have a mate to woo, remember?” His flirty tone sets off champagne bubbles in Cas’s blood.

“I do remember something about you pursuing me. And what are we going to do on this date?”

Dean shakes his head. “No, sweetheart. No spoilers.”

Cas glares daggers at his mate, but he will not be swayed. 

“I want it to be a surprise, Cas. You told me that you want me to prove that I can provide for you, that I can take care of you. Let me do that.”

Dean’s earnest words set something loose in Cas’s chest. His alpha is not only a good mate, he’s a good man. With a light heart in clear opposition to his weary body, Cas kisses Dean with affection that grows by the minute.

“Take me to bed, Alpha.”

A feisty growl is his only warning before Dean tosses him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and he’s making a beeline for their room.

  
  


*****

Dean is pacing back and forth in the room, checking his watch at the end of each circuit. Cas should have been back by now. It’s dark, and there’s no need for a photographer to be out past dark. He wants to call and check on him. Oh, how he’s suppressing all of his alpha instincts by not calling.

Cas is competent and independent. The fastest way to piss him off is to question his capabilities. So, Dean waits. Everything is in place; everything is perfect.

Finally, the electronic blip heralds his mate’s arrival before the door lock actually clicks. Dean walks toward it, wanting to meet Cas at the door. From the look on the omega’s face when he opens the door to find Dean just on the other side, he might need to dial it back a notch or two. 

He can’t help it. He’s never been so nervous about anything in his life. Not in college, not in graduate school, not when he started his career, and not even when he started his own firm. Cas is infinitely more important than any of those things, and tonight Dean is going to spoil him. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas greets him hesitantly, not quite sure what’s causing the stink of anxiety to fill the air.

“Hi, angel.” Dean smiles and kisses his cheek. “How was your day?”

He notices that Dean is back in a tailored, designer suit. Royal blue with a lighter blue shirt and tie. It should be garish, all the bright colors together, but his alpha makes it work. While it isn’t Cas’s style at all, Dean looks so damn good in it that his mouth is watering and his fingers are itching to touch the smooth material. 

“Long, but good. I got all the shots I need for my client, so tomorrow I can focus on stock footage.” 

Dean leads him to the sitting area of their suite by entwining their fingers. Cas’s eyes pop open when he sees the transformation. “Okay, what’s going on?”

There are at least six large vases set up around the room filled to overflowing with gorgeous Lenten Roses in deep shades of navy blue, purple, and red. They are so far out of season that the only way they could be in Switzerland right now is if they were flown in from a specialty hothouse. Next to the silk couch is a silver champagne bucket filled with ice and a very pricey brand of bubbly. Some would even call it the best.

“I told you I was going to woo you, Cas. Now, would you like to have a drink first, or get dressed?”

“Dressed?”

“For dinner. We have reservations at 6 for their seven course surprise menu.”

Cas looks down at himself and back up. “Dean, I don’t have nice clothes with me. This is a work trip, so I only brought casual clothes.”

“I took the liberty of picking something out for you.”

Cas squints at him while his mouth attempts to form words. Instead, he turns and walks back to the bedroom. On the bed is an open garment bag, a dark gray suit inside. He reaches out to touch it, rub the material between his fingers. His lips quirk when he realizes that Dean bought him a suit, that he thought of what he might need and then provided it. It was sweet. A little overbearing, yes, but thoughtful.

He hears the padded footsteps approach and the shift in the atmosphere as his body recognizes its mate. Without turning, he praises, “Thank you, Dean. You’re a very impressive alpha.”

“It’ll be more impressive if it actually fits you. Will you try it on?”

“I’d like to shower first.”

“Sure. Of course.” Dean nods and takes a step back. “I’ll be waiting in the other room.”

Cas would rather that they shower together, fall into bed, and sleep off the long, tiring day. But, his alpha is ‘peacocking’ and he doesn’t want to ruin the night for him.

He reluctantly leaves the steam and heat of the bathroom to find that the suit fits him like Cinderella’s slipper. How Dean managed it is beyond him. The alpha thought of every detail, too. His shoes fit, the neck-size of his shirt is comfortable, and the pants are the perfect length.

“How, Dean?” he calls into the other room, flummoxed. 

“It fits?” The smile precedes Dean into the room. His eyes widen in lusty appraisal when he sees his omega. The deep charcoal looks good against his skin and dark hair. The blood red tie emphasizes the color of his wide, plush lips and contrasts with his vivid blue eyes. Hot damn, he is a lucky man.

“You look…” Words are failing him as he takes in the details of his mate. A wolfish grin slips into place, “…perfectly edible.”

Cas barks out a laugh and then puts on a campy, girly voice. “Oh my, Alpha. What big teeth you have!”

Dean runs his tongue over the tip of a descended fang as he inches into Cas’s personal space, squeezing his hips in his hands. “Mmm. The better to eat you with, my dear.” 

Cas shivers and takes the final step of space between them. His nose runs along the earth and spice scent under Dean’s jaw. “I’d rather you use your tongue, if it’s all the same to you.”

“Tongue, lips, teeth, hands, cock. I’ll use them all.”

They descend into their constant thrumming need for each other, mouths hot and greedy. It’s Dean that ends the long kiss with a huff.

“We’ll never make it to dinner if this continues.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Cas asks coyly.

Dean’s face sets in stern determination. “Yes, I need to feed my mate.”

“Even if his hunger isn’t for food?” Cas slips one hand down Dean’s chest and lower, cupping the substantial, and growing, cock encased in too much fabric.

Dean grips his wrist, pulling it away from his crotch. “Later. I promise.”

Cas scowls, but lets Dean have his way. He did ask his alpha to woo him, even if he’s regretting it now. When he drops his hand, and his pursuit, Dean gives him a quick kiss on the forehead before retreating to the sitting room. “I have a whole night planned, my omega. Let me dazzle you.”

Cas closes his eyes and breathes deeply. He doesn’t need to be dazzled. He needs to be seen and loved. What the hell is he talking about? That’s exactly what Dean is trying to do, in his own way. He rubs a hand through his hair and tries to center himself.

His nerves are getting the better of him, and being on edge for so long has left him with a very short fuse. He knows he will have to tell his mate what is going on eventually, but he’s hoping that even though contacting the police was a bust, he can still clear everything up and not have to worry Dean. His alpha will want to rush in and fix it for him, and that is likely to make the entire problem a thousand times worse. It could get one of them killed. So, he’ll have to keep them far away from Dean, deal with the strain by himself, and not let on that he’s anything but content.

The pop of the champagne cork brings him back to the present, and he turns the corner to see his suave alpha pouring the effervescent drink into two delicate crystal flutes without spilling a drop. Taking the one that is handed to him, he sips the chilly liquid that feels like static in his mouth.

“To my mate,” Dean toasts as he holds his glass up. “You will always be cherished, desired, and spoiled by my hand. Ask and it is yours, Cas.”

A little uneasy with the one way pledge, being put up on a useless pedestal, Cas gives him a tight smile and clinks his glass to Dean’s. 

*****

The restaurant is predominantly made out of glass and light. The view from the main dining room is swoon-worthy, but of course, the patrons are ignoring it like they aren’t impressed in the slightest by the pink highlighting the edges of the alps in glowing incandescence.

Cas sits in the chair his mate holds out for him after glaring at the waiter to move out of the way. It is clear in every look, every sound, every muscle twitch that his alpha is going to be attending to his every need tonight, and no one else is going to be allowed to so much as look at him without earning Dean’s wrath. He smiles into his lap when Dean lays his napkin across it, brushing a gentle kiss to his temple as he leans over.

There are no menus, no decisions to be made other than how many courses. Without involving Cas in the decision, Dean tells the waiter that they will have the seven course surprise menu. He also orders the wine flight to go along with their menu.

“Seven courses, Dean? That’s outlandish.”

“Don’t worry. Each plate contains just a few little bites. You get to experience so many new flavors this way.”

Cas nods and looks out at the view. The crystal and candlelight inside are lovely and create a romantic mood, but seeing the Matterhorn lit up with the setting sun is awe-inspiring.

“This is the only two Michelin star restaurant in Zermatt, and it’s considered one of the premiere restaurants in all of Switzerland.”

Cas turns to Dean and watches him settle in at the table. His mate behaves like he fits into this world comfortably, while Cas is just out of his element enough to feel stiff and guarded. “How did you ever get reservations on such short notice?”

Dean grins. “I had to call in a few favors, but I think it will be worth it.”

Cas wants to say that just being in Dean’s company makes any meal perfect, but he senses the sentiment wouldn’t be welcome at the moment. “I’m sure it will be. I’ve only eaten in a Michelin restaurant once, and it was impressive.”

He knows he’s said the right thing when Dean puffs up proudly and smells content. The wine that is poured first is an almost clear white local vintage that pairs well with their first course of foie gras. There is a theme to each course, which is a single ingredient that is prepared in two unique ways. So in addition to the seven courses, each course is actually two different plates. 

The food is art. It is spectacularly beautiful; covered in the tiniest flowers, sprouts, and vibrant sauces. Cas is itching to take pictures, but sets his phone down at the first scowl from his alpha. He’s sure that showing how much he’s enjoying the presentation is probably considered gauche, but he wants to remember this experience. Words just can’t do it justice. 

Their next course is halted before it reaches the table when Dean calls the waiter over and speaks quietly to him. His eyes pop wide and he scurries away. Cas watches the flurry of distress ignite from waiter to m’ater d to manager. He tilts his head at Dean.

“Is everything okay?”

Dean picks up the hand that he’s been holding throughout the meal and kisses his knuckles. “Of course, sweetheart. They just forgot a little surprise I brought for you.”

Cas takes another sip of his wine, already feeling its effects after a long day and almost no food. The manager arrives at the table before he can take another, a small gift bag in hand. Dean speaks to him curtly, and from the scent drifting towards Cas’s nose, his alpha is none too pleased.

When Dean turns back to him, his posture is completely altered. His voice is calm, his eyes kind and gentle. “Since Switzerland is the land of clocks, I wanted to get you a souvenir that will last a lifetime. You deserve to have the very best of everything, my omega.”

With a flushed smile at his mate’s praise, Cas pulls a long, thin box from the bag. Opening the box, he finds a streamlined case inside with the name Patek Philippe embossed in gold. Cas sucks in a gasp and flips his eyes up to Dean. His mate is beaming at him, encouraging him to open the case.

Inside is the most spectacular watch he’s ever seen. It is gleaming silver with a deep blue face, a chronograph style with a sleek, black alligator band. Cas isn’t among the wealthy class, but he skirts its edges enough to know the cost of things. This watch carries a similar price tag to a mid-range car. 

For the first time, Cas really thinks about the wealth that Dean might possess. Is this a gift above his means? Is he putting himself in debt to give Cas a gift? Or is he so well off that this is just a simple gift? Either way, it’s making him very uncomfortable. 

“Dean, this is too much.”

His alpha grins at him, full of excitement. “No, it’s perfect. Let’s put it on you.”

Cas takes it out of the case delicately, lays the cool weight of the watch on his wrist, and then lets Dean latch it. When he turns his hand back over, he admires the beautiful timepiece, ticking along with his thumping heart.

“It’s gorgeous.”

“It suits you.” Dean is toying with his fingers, an appreciative look in his eyes that warms Cas’s heart.

“Thank you, Alpha. This is such a lovely gift.”

Dean takes in his mate’s face as it flickers from happy to dismayed. He can scent that Cas is uncomfortable, but he can’t read why. 

“If you don’t like the style, we can go pick out a different one,” he says gently.

Cas meets his eye and shakes his head. “It isn’t that. The watch is amazing. I just…”

“What? What is it, Cas?”

“I’m just sad that I won’t be able to wear it very much. Most of my work is outdoors in rough climates. I wouldn’t want to risk it getting broken. It just doesn’t fit my lifestyle.”

“Well, a lot of that will change now.”

Cas sits back in his chair. “What do you mean, ‘a lot of that will change now’? What do you see changing with my job?”

“Well, you said that you won’t be traveling as much, and when you’re home, I can treat you to the finer things. You’ll have lots of opportunities to wear it. I’ll make sure of it.”

Cas scowls at him. “You’ll make sure of what? That I don’t work as much?”

“That’s not what I said, Cas. Don’t get huffy.”

At that, Cas’s eyes go wide. “Don’t get -” Cas leans closer then to yell at him in a whisper. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

Dean purses his lips, and by the clenching and shifting of his jaw, Cas can tell that he’s not happy. As if the burnt leather scent filtering toward him wasn’t enough of a clue.

“When we first talked about giving this relationship a shot, my primary concern was my job. I asked you for your honesty, and apparently you thought that by agreeing to make it work, you could just ride roughshod over what I wanted. That is not making it work.”

“I don’t want to take you away from your job. If that’s what you want to do, then that’s great.”

“But?” Cas is seeing red flags waving all around Dean. Sirens ware blaring in his mind. 

Dean leans over and puts his hand on his mate’s knee. “But, you don’t have to work, Cas. Not at all, if you don’t want to, or at least not nearly so hard. That’s part of what I’m trying to show you tonight. I am more than capable of providing for you.”

Cas pulls his leg out of Dean’s reach, sliding his chair back loudly. “I don’t need you to provide for me, Dean. I don’t need, or want, what you call the finer things. I don’t need all of this.” He gestures around him wildly. 

“I’m quite content with my life as it is now.” Fear of what Dean could actually have planned for him is leaking into his scent. Hurt and anger are mixing with it, creating a potent smell that will act like sounding an alarm for any alpha nearby.

“You have to calm down, Cas. Get your scent under control. Please don’t push me away right now. I don’t want to cause a scene.” Cas sees the fine tremble in his alpha’s hands. His eyes are flickering red through the gold that appeared as soon as Cas questioned him.

“What are you going to do, Alpha?” Cas sneers, sure that his eyes have gone completely iridescent as well. “Are you going to force me to obey you? Are you going to make me submit?”

“Cas, please.” Dean is begging, pleading with his mate. The omega is surrounded by the scent of distress, a beacon for alphas to come to his aid. If they approach Cas right now, Dean is likely to injure them or worse.

“I can’t believe that I trusted you.You’re exactly the traditional alpha I feared you to be.”

“I’m not. You know I’m not. Let’s just take a breath, get control, and we can talk through this misunderstanding.”

His placating tone makes Cas furious. “I’m not the one who’s trying to trick you into a mating that will take away your autonomy.”

“Sweetheart, I’m not trying to take anything from you.”

“No, you’re going to give me everything. Anything I want; anything to make me happy. Except purpose. You’re trying to turn me into a perfect trophy husband, vapid and brainless.”

Dean gives him a confused scowl. “What the hell are you talking about, Cas?”

Cas can’t see through the panic now. Everything has soured. His mind is clogged with competing, debilitating thoughts. They rush through his mind as he blinks through his watery vision. Dean, gorgeous, charismatic Dean. He looks like a stranger right now, and Cas feels the imminent heartbreak of living without him like a premonition.

Standing up, away from the table and Dean’s reach, Cas makes an excuse to get away. “I need some air.”

  
  


*****

Long after Cas leaves, Dean stays at the table. Part of him is hopeful that once his mate calms down, he will return. That errant, endlessly hopeful part of him should have been stamped out years ago, but it is far more resilient than Dean would like.

The cynical rest is wallowing in rejection that will only get worse with each tick of the clock. Damn Switzerland and their irksome clockworks.

After the stink of his frightened mate has dissipated into the air, he finally lurches to his feet. The maitre d is at his side before he can sway. He isn’t drugged by the taste of his omega, but the pheromones in the air leave him decidedly intoxicated and fuzzy. 

“Let me call you a taxi, Mr. Winchester. It’s the least I can do.”

Dean hates the pity in the man’s voice. He hates that any of these people witnessed his failure and subsequent abandonment. More than anything, though, he hates that Cas believes him to be a threat. They should have talked more clearly about their expectations. He shouldn’t have pushed so hard and overwhelmed his mate. 

On the way back to the hotel, Dean re-traces his thinking. He thought Cas would be delighted by the surprise menu. His omega is incredibly adventurous and daring, and it is the perfect menu and concept for such a bold man with a varied palette. He isn’t quite sure how he had gone wrong with the setting. 

Was it the suit? It looked fantastic on him. He knew Cas was too busy to think about clothing, and there was hardly a restaurant in town that didn’t have a strict dress code for dinner. His mate works tirelessly to make these jobs go smoothly, so he wanted to give him a beautiful and comfortable suit without the hassle of shopping for it. He had purchased two other shirt colors and coordinating ties so that Cas would be able to travel with a wardrobe of options in the small but protective garment bag.

He trudges into the hotel, getting to the elevators quickly to avoid contaminating the lobby with his sour, bitter scent. He pauses at the room door, hoping that his worst fears are unfounded. That little kernel of hope tries to get him to believe that Cas is inside waiting for him.

He squashes that little kernel in his hands for lying to him. Not only is Cas absent from the room, but all of his belongings are gone. Again.

Dean is too tired for this. He’s exhausted and wants nothing more than to sleep for days. If he’s asleep, he can’t feel the pain, which is currently taking voracious bites out of his soul.

*****

For the hundred and fifty-seventh time since breakfast, Dean checks his phone. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Cas might be truly done with him.

That can’t be, though. Yes, they had an argument. Yes, it was dramatic. But, true mates don’t just walk away from each other like this. After processing their whole heated exchange over and over again, and examining it from every angle, Dean figures that Cas freaked out when he didn’t explain his intentions well enough. He assumed the worst, and whatever Dean was saying fed into his fears enough to convince him that he was right.

He has to fix this. However, unlike every other chase, he doesn’t have any clues to go on. He has called Cas a dozen times and left him a few apologetic and pleading text messages. He refuses to push any harder. Cas has to trust him enough to take the leap, or he won’t. Dean can’t let that thought linger for too long.

Traditional is the word of the day. He turns it over and over in his mind. Cas had spit it at him like it was the worst kind of curse. Traditional alphas are a thing of the past in most circles. Why did his mate worry that Dean was one? He’d said something about it after Dean had told him he could provide for him. Was it wealth? Is that what his omega feared?

It makes sense, he thinks. Money and power are rooted in conservatism. In their first few meetings, Dean had shown all the trappings of wealth: first class seats, high-end hotels, designer clothes. He shakes his head. He’d been trying to dazzle his mate by giving him the best, and it only served to convince him that Dean was not to be trusted. Damn.

Now, how does he fix this?

Cas is halfway through the second day of being without Dean, and he is already succumbing to mating sickness. The physical and mental distance between them is just too great. Cas is alone in a foreign country, and gorgeous though it is, he is hurting. He shoves the thoughts away, refusing to give in to the hold Dean has over him. 

He is well aware that he let his fears run away with him the night before. He’s gone over every word and look with a fine-toothed comb. They have a lot of talking to do and decisions to make, but now he isn’t nearly as convinced that Dean is out to mold him into a traditional omega.

In fact, everything that Dean has said and done contradicts that idea. Dean hasn’t given him any reason to feed his obsessive fear, except that last night he was different. Dean wasn’t acting like himself at all. He was too mechanical, too perfect. He was exactly what everyone expects an alpha to be, and nothing like Cas knows him to be.

The controlling, entitled alpha managed to impress the hotel and restaurant staff, and probably had the tailor who altered Cas’s suit flustered and willing to bend over backwards to please him. Of course he did. He was probably an omega, too. A young, unmated one who would be only too happy to be compliant with all of Dean’s wishes.

Cas startles at the beastly growl rumbling from his own throat. He looks around the open air market subtly to see if anyone noticed his rudeness. Even with Peak humans being so prominent in Europe, aggressive posturing of any kind is considered obnoxious behavior and is a sign of being uneducated and crude. 

Considering Cas is neither of those things, he can’t fathom why he is having the reactions he is. Why would he be creating a problem in his mind just to get jealous over? It’s ridiculous. It must be his mind and body playing tricks on him, urging him back into his mate’s presence. He sets his jaw at the thought. He will not give in to biology just because it becomes demanding. 

He lasts another eight hours before he has to reach out to Dean. He tells himself that it is because he’s thought through his fears and the evidence proves that Dean is a good man. What he feels in his blood, though, is need. Chaotic, driving need for his mate, his alpha. Cas is alone in his hotel room on Cours Mirabeau, even though the night life outside is vibrant and inviting. His scent is starting to leak some of his desperation, and it is drawing too much unwanted attention. He needs to get a grip on himself and shower. 

Instead, Cas picks up his phone and sends a quick text along with two photos to Dean. Then, he crawls into bed and under the covers fully dressed. Maybe if he sleeps he will feel better.

*****

Dean hasn’t dared to leave Zermatt, just on the off chance that Cas comes back. He has busied himself with strenuous exercise for the past two days, trying to divert his one-track mind away from his omega’s rejection. He heliskied two of the harder peaks in the area, cross-country skied to Brig, which is almost 40km in each direction, and paraglided through the alps and over the Italian border. He smirks at the ruckus that he caused as he tried to get back across the border.

He knows that Cas is scared and just needs time. He hopes that it is true, anyway. His little kernel of hope turns out to be much stronger than he believed possible. He prays that Cas contacts him soon, though. He’s about to hire a guide to climb the Matterhorn. 

The itch under his skin is getting worse as time passes, and even wearing himself out physically isn’t working as well as it did yesterday. He’s doing fingertip pull-ups on the door casing between the room and bedroom when his phone alerts him.

Dropping back to his feet, Dean beelines for his phone. His heart leaps into his throat with relief to see the message is from Cas.

It reads, “I’m sorry I kept you waiting, Dean. I needed to figure some things out, and we can’t go further without talking about our expectations. I hope you’re still willing to pursue me. Love, Cas.”

He reads through the text three times before realizing that there aren’t any clues to his location. Maybe he’s just going to tell him? He’s about to respond when he receives the rest of the message. 

Dean sighs and lets his head drop back towards the ceiling. “Cas, you stubborn bastard,” he groans. Okay, he can do this. There are only two pictures. One of a large fountain, the other of a painting. How hard can it be?

An hour later, he is on the phone with Chuck, enlisting his help. “There are thousands of goddamn fountains in Europe, Chuck. Help me, please!”

“I’ve looked for a fountain with three figures on top, Dean. It pulls up lots of results; everything from the Trevi Fountain to one in Caracas.”

Dean has showered, packed, and is ready to leave as soon as he has his destination.

“Why don’t you just call him? Tell him you give up?”

“No, I can’t. I have to be the one to find him.”

“Then you probably shouldn’t have my help.” Chuck’s humor is wearing on his nerves like a dull cheese grater. He huffs out an anatomically impossible curse and turns his attention back to the photos.

“Is this one of those bizarre Peak things that I can’t possibly understand?”

Dean is distracted by looking for clues in the painting photo. “Yes, I suppose so. He asked me to chase him. It’s an ancient way that alphas proved themselves worthy to their intended mates.”

“Huh. That’s actually kind of cool.”

Dean harrumphs. It’s not at all cool when it’s keeping him from getting to his omega.

“Have you tried using a reverse image search?”

“What?” Dean snaps. “What the hell is that?”

“You take a picture of something, and Google can find it for you.”

Chuck walks him through the simple steps, and in seconds, he knows the title of the painting and the artist.

“It’s painted by Cezanne and it’s of Mont Sainte-Victoire, which is in…” Dean searches for Cezanne, fountain, and the mountain. There is only one consistent result, “Aix-en-Provence, France!”

“Yes!” Dean jumps up and does a victory celebration that he’s glad no one is around to witness. “Chuck, you are a genius.”

A surprised laugh filters over the speaker. “Glad I could help.”

“I’ve got to run. It looks like driving is the fastest way to get there, but I’m in a town without vehicles. I might charter a plane.” 

“Hey, hey. Before you take off on the next leg of your scavenger hunt, I need to know what to tell Greenergy.”

“You know that I can’t go back to London right now, Chuck.”

“They are getting uncomfortable with the delays, Dean.”

“Can you please fly over and handle them?”

“Oh, no. That is not my strong suit.”

Dean sighs and pleads earnestly, “This is my mate, man. I need to be with him. I can’t make business a priority right now. I’m sorry that it puts you in a bind, but he has to come first.”

Chuck is silent for a long moment before he says quietly, “I may not understand a lot of Peak customs, but I know that you are a good alpha.”

Dean allows a small smile. “Thanks, man.”

“Go take care of Cas. I’ll meet with them.”

“You don’t know how much this means to me. Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get all sappy on me, Winchester.”

Dean barks out a laugh. “Alright. Keep me updated. I have an omega to catch.”

*****


	5. Aix-en-Provence, France

##  Chapter Five: Aix-en-Provence, France

  
  
  


If Dean thought traveling in a commercial airplane was horrible, it was a day at the beach compared to flying in a two engine prop plane over the fucking Swiss Alps. He’s fairly certain that the pilot must have been a former Blue Angel with all of the tight turns and illegal maneuvers he is pulling. A passenger should never be able to look straight down at the ground from the side window.

Now that he’s on the ground again, his wobbly knees are starting to strengthen. He’s walked around the Rotonde Fountain several times now, and he hasn’t picked up any trace of Cas, not a whiff of his peaches and cream to be found anywhere. It’s early yet, so he might still be in bed. The sun is just now dawning.

The fountain is in the center of a roundabout which sits at one end of the Cours Mirabeau, the main thoroughfare through the town. It’s not a large city, but it isn’t a village, either, and the people bustling in and out of shops and restaurants in the distance remind him of worker ants out to forage for their colony. When did black coats become the uniform of winter, anyway?

At a cafe near a different fountain, he stops only for a cappuccino to go, even though he’s tempted to partake in the flaky, heavenly-smelling pastries. His omega awaits. He can bring Cas back for a late breakfast as soon as he finds him. Which seems to be taking forever. He wants to call him, tell him that he’s in the same town, but his mate wanted a chase. He will abide by his wishes and seek him out.

Halfway through the town, he senses an omega in distress. His omega. Damn it, Cas. Why would he wait for Dean to find him when he’s hurting? Dean’s feet carry him quickly through the light crowd, his eyes scanning every dark-haired man. Damn the French for almost all having dark hair. He’s running now, his heart racing and blood whooshing through his body laced with adrenaline.

At a cafe in front of him, he sees Cas sitting, hunched over and rocking. A lady is trying to talk to him, but Cas is waving her off. Dean, taking the most direct path to reach him, leaps up onto the edge of yet another fountain, and then over it. Just as he’s about to call to Cas, his mate lifts his head and relief bleeds into his features.

“Dean!” he calls across the distance and stands. 

Dean doesn’t respond other than to smile and make his way across the wide plaza. It is so good to see his mate, so comforting to be within earshot of him, that all else fades away. In a blink, Cas is dodging through the small bistro tables and running towards him. 

Bracing for impact, Dean catches Cas in his arms. His mate’s legs wrap around his waist, squeezing him as tightly as his arms are. The omega buries his nose into his alpha’s neck, taking a deep breath to scent him. 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’m so sorry,” Cas whimpers. “I’m sorry, Alpha.”

“Hey, hey. You have nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart.”

“I left you. I didn’t believe you. I’ve been so stubborn, and I’m-”

“Shh. Breathe for me, baby.”

Dean can tell from the tremor in Cas’s body and the shake in his voice that he is worked up and probably in pain. Running his jaw over his mate’s cheek is the only soothing gesture he can manage while holding him up.

“I need you,” Cas confesses as he licks the skin covering Dean’s scent gland. “So much, Alpha.”

Dean turns his head enough to capture the questing lips with his. The taste of his mate bursts across his taste buds, making him groan in pleasure. The kiss goes on forever, deepening and getting slicker by the second. He has missed being covered in his omega’s scent, tasting him, feeling the weight of him against his body. 

“More,” Cas pleads when their mouths finally separate. “Please, Dean. More.”

“More what?”

“More…skin. I can’t get on top of it. Too much pain, even kissing…not enough.”

Dean pulls back to take in the details of Cas’s body language. He’s sweating, pale, and his eyes are glassy. He puts his lips on his forehead and realizes that Cas is running a fever. Fuck. 

“Put your hands under my clothes.”

“Too cold.”

“I don’t care, Cas. I’ll be fine. You need me, and you’re more important.”

His hands are a brand on Dean’s skin, heat searing wherever he touches. Cas tugs at the hem of his own shirt, lifting it feebly in an attempt to get closer to his alpha. “More, please.”

The pain in Cas’s eyes is intolerable. Dean sheds his coat in a careful multi-step process so he doesn’t jostle his mate too much. When it finally slips to the ground, he whips his shirt over his head, leaving his top half bare for Cas’s roaming fingers. 

“Better?” Dean asks, needing to make his omega feel better the only priority. 

Cas nods, but he’s still trying to get more of his skin on Dean’s. Preserving his modesty is not even a factor in this situation, so Dean tugs and pulls on Cas’s sleeves until his arms pop free one at a time, and then he removes the intervening shirt. Finally, chest to chest, arms entwined and heads resting cheek to cheek, his omega sighs. Dean feels the tension dissipate from Cas, breath by breath. 

Now that Cas is settling, his mouth latched onto the side of Dean’s neck, sucking and licking gently, Dean is aware of the scene they are causing. There are quite a few horrified faces as people give them an extremely wide berth. One concerned citizen, the lady that was trying to speak to Cas before, approaches cautiously.

“Is he alright?” she asks in French. 

Dean replies that he will be. When she doesn’t look so confident in his assessment, he adds, “It’s mating sickness. He’ll be fine now.”

Her face goes from one of concern to one of outrage. Dean’s French skills aren’t nearly fluent enough to keep up with her tirade, but he catches the drift. She is scolding him for being a worthless alpha who lets his mate suffer needlessly. 

Dean doesn’t interrupt her rant, waits for her diatribe to come to an end before stating his case. Before she gets that far, it is Cas that intervenes, and his French is much better than Dean’s.

“You will not speak to my alpha that way!” His legs drop to the ground and he rounds on the woman, putting himself between the two of them. “It was in no way his fault that I am dealing with this sickness. I left and did not give him a way to find me.”

She flicks her eyes back up to Dean, who simply shrugs. She huffs, but apologizes sharply and nods her goodbye.

Dean is at Cas’s back, his hands unable to be away from his omega now that they’ve felt his skin again. “Where are you staying, my love? I think we need a little more privacy for our reunion.”

Cas points at the building to the side of them. It looks to be a quaint, boutique hotel, with a cafe on the first floor. “I didn’t want to go far in case I needed to get back to my room.”

“Cas, why didn’t you call me? I would have gotten here quicker if I -” Cas puts his fingers over Dean’s mouth to silence him.

“No offense, Dean, but I don’t want to talk right now. I promise that I’ll explain everything, but I’m feeling terrible, I’m half naked in public, and I really, really need you. Can we just…go?”

Dean nods against his fingers and takes a teasing nip. Gathering up their clothing, he walks toward the building with Cas firmly against his side.

  
  


*****

“I can’t, Dean. Not again.”

“Yes, sweetheart,” the alpha purrs. “Give me more.”

Cas sobs out nonsense as Dean drives him relentlessly toward another orgasm. Dean has his face buried between his omega’s legs, tongue fucking him as deeply as he can. His mouth is covered in Cas’s slick, and it is running down his chin and neck. After every few deep plunges, Dean will trade out his fingers, crooking them and reaching for his mate’s sweet spot. He strokes it with soft fingertips until he hears Cas moan, and then repeats the process. 

It is rumored that mated omegas develop a secondary g-spot, one that is just behind the top of their rim. Dean hopes that it is true, because he wants to keep Cas sated and blissfully happy for the rest of his life. Spending more time buried in this ambrosia will not be a hardship, either.

“Alpha, I’m going to come. Please, please touch me.”

“Gladly,” Dean goes down on one elbow and tugs his mate’s hips closer to his mouth so that he can free up a hand. He uses the hand coated in slick to wrap around the omega’s cock. There is practically no friction, and his mate shudders at the delicious, slippery touch. 

“Fuck, Dean.”

Dean quirks a smile. “Is that commentary or a request?”

Cas looks at the smug alpha over his shoulder. If he wasn’t so amazingly good at this, Cas might complain. “Both.”

Dean lifts a brow. “Do you want my tongue or my cock?”

“I need you deeper. I want your cock to pound me, split me open.”

He chuckles at the filthy talk from his gorgeous mate. “You do know how to push all of my buttons, don’t you?” 

Rolling up onto his knees, he pops Cas firmly on the ass. He feels gratified when his mate moans and rotates his hips back into his touch. 

“I didn’t think you’d be a masochist, Cas.”

“’M not. But that feels sinfully good.” Cas is resting his head on his arms, eyes closed. He is wrecked by the multiple orgasms Dean has teased out of him with only his mouth and fingers.

“Do you want a little more?” Dean teases with the head of his cock kissing Cas’s hole.

“No, I want that.”

“Yeah?”

“Do I need to fuck myself?” Cas huffs. 

Dean thinks for a moment before admitting, “I’d actually like to see that. I’ll bet you are so goddamn sexy.”

“Dean,” he whines. “Alpha, please fuck me.”

“Alright, sweetheart. Don’t get your panties in a bunch.”

“I can’t. You already ripped them off of me.”

Dean barks out a laugh. He can’t believe what a gift his mate is. He’s absolutely perfect.

Before Cas can get too impatient, Dean bounces his cock against his hole a few times, just to remind him that it is there. It reminds Dean, too. So often, he becomes mesmerized to see that tiny little knot of muscle open up and swallow him whole. The more he pushes in, the more it opens, but never without gripping him tight. 

He finally lets the tip dip into Cas’s sweet heat. His omega welcomes him with a warm gush of slick that drips down his shaft. Dean dips his thumb in and brings it to his lips. 

“Fuck, you are delicious, Cas.”

“Mmm. So are you.”

When Dean sinks into the hilt, he swivels his hips until Cas finally urges him to move. Withdrawing from the perfection of his mate’s body takes self control that he isn’t quite sure he has. He’s drenched in his mate’s scent and taste, and has satisfied him repeatedly, but this is the first pleasure that he’s allowed himself to take. The first few thrusts are shallow, really not wanting to leave Cas’s body.

“Can I come inside you, Cas? Or do you want to swallow me?”

“I need you to mark me, Alpha. My brain is screaming at me to let you spill yourself inside me. It’s an obsession at this point.”

Dean closes his eyes against the excessive lust his words create. “Jesus, Cas. I love that filthy mouth.”

“Yeah? Do you like hearing how desperate I am for you, Dean? Do you want to know what I want you to do after you come?”

“Tell me. Tell me exactly what you want.” Dean is pistoning into him, thighs slapping harshly in the otherwise quiet room. Only their gasping, panting breaths add to the rhythm. 

“I want you to eat me out, suck and lick all of your come from my hole, and then feed it to me.”

“Damn, Cas. You have such great ideas,” Dean purrs as his body trembles with intense desire. He’s never wanted anything like he wants Cas. Every time he touches his mate, catches his scent, he is overcome by need. 

His hands grip tighter as his body tightens, but he wants to take Cas over the edge with him. One more time to make sure that his omega is sated.

“Cas, I- Shit!!”

He screws his eyes shut and tries to focus on something other than the dripping honey on his cock, or the keening sounds his omega is making. 

“Are you gonna come, Dean? Are you going to soak me in it?”

“Fuck!” is his bitten off answer. 

“Mmm. I’m going to take my time wringing out your orgasms. Massaging your swollen knot to pull every drop of come from you.”

“Cas. Stop.” Dean pleads. He is on the verge of climax, and the filthy descriptions are pushing him closer. He grips the base of his cock to help himself get control, but Cas won’t hear of it. Jerking away and rolling over onto his back, Cas beckons him to sink back inside. When Dean is once again buried deep inside, his omega pulls his head down for an emphatic kiss. 

“Don’t hold back,” he commands when they separate for gasping breath. “You’ve been so generous, Alpha. Now, take what you need from me.”

“I want you to come again.

“And this is what I want,” Cas says adamantly. “I don’t want you to care about me right now. I want you to let go and fucking take.”

The alpha wants to argue. Cas can see it clearly in the micro-expressions that flicker over his face. Not putting his mate first is unnatural to him already, and the omega falls all the more for him because of it. Finally, Dean nods curtly, signaling his compliance. 

The first thrust is slow and as deep as Dean can get in this position. A dirty grind pushes his cock to rub against Cas’s inner walls. The alpha groans in satisfaction. He feels every bit of his mate like this. When Dean withdraws, he shoves Cas’s legs up and out, bracing his lower back against his legs. The position spreads him open and lets Dean find another inch or so of space to invade.

Taking, plundering, conquering; Dean is soon snapping his hips with delicious abandon. His head tips back on a lusty growl. Sweat drips from his brow and trickles down his neck. The exertion feels good; makes him feel alive and strong. Soon, he takes his mate’s hips in his big hands, forcing him forward to collide with every punishing thrust. Now, the alpha can feel the bone-jarring force that Cas feels. It is glorious.

Cas can’t take his eyes from the gorgeous sight of his alpha lost in the delirium of lust. He’s known that Dean keeps a tight leash on himself, that he doesn’t allow more than he thinks Cas can handle. But, he hasn’t been giving Cas enough credit. He’s strong and made to take a rough alpha. There’s nothing he wants more than to see Dean out of control as he takes him.

Dean falls over him now, braces one hand beside his head and wraps the other around Cas’s waist. Dropping his head to his omega’s neck, he nudges his chin aside to access his neck. 

As soon as his lips make contact with his skin, he hears Cas pleading for his bite. It is a constant begging litany of: “Yes, please. Bite me. Please, Alpha.”

When he pulls back, he realizes that the words didn’t come from Cas’s mouth. 

“Not yet, sweetheart,” Dean replies with soothing words, kissing the spot that will one day wear his mark. “Just a little while longer. As soon as you go into heat.”

Cas closes his eyes and sets his jaw, but Dean is too close to the brink to stop. He’s hit the point of no return and the urge to lock his knot inside his mate roars over him.

“Oh fuck. Yes. Cas,” tumbles from his lips as everything in him stretches and tightens, until he thinks he might snap. And then he does. Simultaneously, the alpha yells his release, pushes his thick knot past his omega’s rim, and pulses out ropes of come into his mate’s welcoming body.

Cas is smiling up at him when he finally cracks his eyes open. They ache a bit from him clenching them just as tight as every other muscle in his body. He feels such a bone-deep weariness now as endorphins filter through his body, exchanging the adrenaline high for sleepy bliss. 

With a contented grin, Dean carefully lays on his side, bringing Cas with him so they can both rest comfortably while they wait out being tied together. Since he has his mate’s undivided attention for the next few minutes, he takes the opportunity to start talking. 

He touches his face with tender fingertips, loving the scratch of his scruff against them. “Hey, what got you so upset a minute ago?”

Cas looks away, obviously not wanting to answer the question. Dean hears a faint echo of “Don’t leave”. 

“Do you think I’m going to leave you, Cas? Is that why you want me to mark you, so that I won’t leave?”

“It’s just an insecurity. Don’t worry about it.”

Dean is absolutely going to worry about it. “You have nothing to be insecure about when it comes to me, Cas. I’m completely yours.”

The blue eyes drift back over to him, seeking out his truth. “They’re just words. I feel like you mean them, but there’s nothing binding to words.”

“Cas, I’ve followed you through five countries in less than two weeks. I have given my biggest contract to my recluse partner to deal with because you are infinitely more important to me than my business.”

“I want to take you at your word, Dean. I know that we are true mates. I’ve given myself to you because I know you are my alpha. Logically, I understand all of this. It just doesn’t take away the ‘what if’ that I feel as an unmated omega. You know the rules are different for you and for me.”

“Omegas are treasured, Cas. You have to know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Don’t you?”

“Of course, Dean. I’m not suggesting otherwise. I’ll feel settled once we’re mated. Then, it will be official and I won’t feel…incomplete.”

As they talk, they inch closer together, occasionally rubbing their scent onto the other’s skin. Dean runs a finger down Cas’s nose. 

“I hate that we have to wait so long.”

“Me too.”

“Can I ask about what happened at the restaurant?”

“Yes, but can it wait until we shower and go get some food? I haven’t really eaten for the past day or so. I’ve been so out of it.”

Dean smells instantly of worry and frustration. “Castiel, if you don’t take better care of yourself, you will force me to be the kind of alpha that you don’t want.”

Cas lifts a questioning brow. “What kind of alpha is that?”

“Domineering, invasive, insistent.”

Cas grins. “I don’t mind domineering in some circumstances.”

Dean barks a laugh and shakes his head at his mate. “Jesus, Cas. I just spent two hours making you come, and you’re still thinking with your dick. You’re insatiable.”

“I’ve never been with an alpha before. You’re like a whole new amusement park for me to explore.”

Dean pops him firmly on the ass just to watch it bounce and spring back to the perfect globe he’s tempted to bite.

“Alright, get your ass in the shower and I’ll show you the Mammoth Ride.” Dean waggles his eyebrows and then heads for the bathroom.

“That’s not a thing,” Cas calls from the bed.

“Guess you’ll never know.”

Cas doesn’t even wait for the water to turn on before quickly following Dean.

  
  


*****

  
  
  


Cas is aching from the “Mammoth Ride”. His muscles are as overused as his ass. Even with plenty of slick, Dean’s size and gravity working against him ensured that the rough fucking against the shower wall took its toll on him. 

When he sits down gingerly at the restaurant, he is met with a purely alpha look of smug satisfaction. 

“Earlier, when I said I didn’t want you to take care of me? I just meant at the moment, not forever.” Cas snaps with a huff.

“Oh, poor baby,” Dean teases as he takes Cas’s hand and kisses his knuckles. “Did I not satisfy you?”

Cas squints at him over the wine list. “A little compassion wouldn’t go unappreciated.”

Dean nips his knuckle to get his attention and then gives him a broad grin. “I’m sorry, honey, but you have no idea how hard I’m fighting the urge to stand up, roar, and pound my chest right now.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “Because I’m sore?”

Dean licks his lips, his eyes glinting dark in the ambient candlelight. “Because I fucked you so good that you can’t walk straight.”

“Oh my hell. You’re a complete barbarian.” Cas might have gotten away with sounding annoyed by the alpha’s peacocking, but his blush belies his words.

Dean nuzzles his ear and whispers, “Be happy, Cas. I have control enough not to stake my claim on you here.”

The omega’s eyes go silver as they dilate with desire.

“Damn,” Dean murmurs. “ Look at that. You’re giving me some really lovely thoughts.”

“A few hours ago, I would have scoffed at the idea of having an exhibitionist kink, but for some reason, thinking of you ripping the clothes from my body and fucking me in front of these people is getting me hot.”

Dean licks over a fang, sizing up his mate. “Ancient instincts, probably. That is something that we used to do, you know?”

Cas nods in agreement. “Our ancestors were definitely not prudes. How freeing that must have been, to view sex as just a necessary, beautiful part of life with no shame attached to it.”

“Do you feel ashamed of having sex?” Dean crosses his arms on the table and leans into Cas’s space. 

“No, but we also live in a society where it is not an acceptable act in public. It is something that’s only for behind closed doors, so it carries a mystique.”

“Which is why porn is a billion dollar industry.”

The waiter stops to take their wine order and bustles away. Dean watches Cas, so many questions vying to be the first out of his mouth.

“I know we haven’t eaten yet, but I’ve been stewing for days, Cas. Can you please tell me what I did wrong?”

Cas does look ashamed now. Putting his hands flat on the table in front of him, he explains. “I saw a different Dean that night, and seeing you so…calculated, so slick. It freaked me out because you’ve never been like that with me.”

He meets Dean’s eye. “I had also had a really long, difficult day, and all I wanted was to curl up with you and go to sleep.”

Dean furrows his brow and a hint of distress crosses the distance between them. “You should have said something, sweetheart.”

“I know,” Cas interrupts. “I should have told you how exhausted I was, but you had obviously put so much effort into the evening. I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“We need to work on our communication,” Dean observes with a wry smile.

Cas chuckles. “Absolutely, we do. But, we just met. We don’t know each other’s signals yet.”

“We’re learning,” the alpha notes, and he agrees.

“So, the other thing that scared me was when you talked about changes to my job like it was no big deal. My biggest fear in all of this is that my autonomy will be compromised. It just felt like you were making decisions about my career.”

Dean is shaking his head before Cas can continue. “I promise you, Cas. I don’t want an archaic relationship. I see you as my partner. We will make decisions together, especially about something so important. All I ask is that you take my requests into consideration.”

“As long as you do the same.”

The entire world narrows down to Cas and what makes him happy. For Dean, there is nothing else. As they sip their wine and order a leisurely meal of several small dishes, they lay themselves bare to each other. Not in a lustful way, although there is more than enough of that between them. 

Cas is sexy in a way that defies modern ideals. He is so comfortable in his own skin, and he approaches the world with no fear. Dean is enchanted by him and wants to find a way to assure him that his intentions are completely honorable.

As he ponders the puzzle, Cas asks, “Would you like to join me on a shoot tonight?”

“Of course. Where are we off to?” 

“I’m shooting the Aix Cathedral after a wedding. They typically don’t have it lit up at night, so it’s a special occasion. Afterward, I’d like to capture some of the fountains lit up at night.”

“Yeah, what is the deal with all the fountains?”

Cas shrugs, “It’s the city of a thousand fountains.”

“And Cezanne’s home town.”

“Did you already know that?”

Dean pops a perfect bite of baked pastry and cream into his mouth, grinning. “Of course I already knew that. I’m a cultured man, Cas.”

Taking a coy sip of his wine, Cas shakes his head. “I’m calling bullshit. That’s too obscure.”

Dean lifts a brow. “Calling me a liar, Cas?”

Biting the corner of his lip, Cas nods cautiously while subtly sniffing the air.

Dean tugs him closer by their entwined fingers, nipping that wide, pillowy lip delicately between his. Sucking on one of his favorite treats, Dean finally lets it slip free, greatly enjoying the slick shine in the candlelight, evidence of his kiss left on his omega.

“Hey, you don’t ever need to be afraid to call me out on my bullshit. You don’t ever need to fear me. I promise you, Cas. I will never be upset with you for speaking your mind. You are just as entitled to your opinion as I am.”

Cas gives him a contented smile. “Good to know. It’s going to take some time for me to trust that, though.”

“I know. In the meantime, I’ll keep reminding you.”

In the fairy light of flickering candle flame, his mate’s eyes eclipse them all for beauty. Particularly when the shimmering silver of his interest and arousal surrounds the light blue and then overtakes it. 

“You are a very unusual alpha, Dean.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Dean teases. 

“No, it’s a refreshing, even revolutionary thing.”

Dean scowls. “I can’t believe that anyone would ever treat you as anything less than cherished. We were taught that omegas are precious, and should be treated accordingly. My father, who was the most gruff, crude alpha you could imagine, would fall all over himself to provide for my mother.

“Well, sure. That was his mate.”

“Sure, they chose each other eventually.”

Cas tilts his head in confusion. “They weren’t true mates?” 

Dean smirks. “No, I’m the first to find my true mate in my entire family.”

“Mine, too. And I have a pretty large family.”

“I never thought it was a problem, none of them finding a true mate. It seemed like an urban legend to me growing up. I certainly never gave it too much thought.” Dean’s eyes search his face with adoration, a caress from a distance. 

“I did, like I told you before, but only because a friend of mine found her true mate at a restaurant when a group of us were together. If I hadn’t seen their reactions to each other, I probably wouldn’t have believed it. It was quite striking.”

“Mmm. That’s one way to put it.”

Leaning in closer to his alpha, Cas asks, “What was it like for you?”

Dean lights up from within as he explains his awakening to his mate. It is breathtaking to witness, and makes Cas fall even more.

“It was like every cell in my body burst open with joy.” Dean’s lost in the memory of it, his eyes slightly unfocused. “All of my senses came online for the first time, and all I could think about was finding you, meeting you.” 

“Yeah, that anticipation and confusion, it was all okay because I knew that you were close. I couldn’t wait to meet you, find out what the universe saw as my perfect match.”

Dean grins. “So, are you happy with the universe’s choice?” 

“I could hardly tell you no, now, could I?” Cas teases as he picks up the little calisson candy and takes a bite. This one pairs orange with the almond and sugar. 

“No, that would be the death of me.” Dean means it as a joke, but the thought of Cas being dissatisfied with him cracks something deep inside. His joke strikes a vein of truth, making him bleed beneath his propped-up smile.

Cas cups his jaw tenderly, letting his thumb drift over Dean’s lips. “You are so much more than I would have ever hoped to deserve, Dean. You are kind and thoughtful, strong and brave. You are physical perfection that distracts me from good sense and makes me ache for you, but you are also the best alpha I have ever known. I know you will be a worthy mate.”

It takes a minute to let the praise saturate into his mind and body. “You’re a sweet talker when you set your mind to it, Cas.”

“Every word was true, Dean.”

“I still can’t believe that you are meant for me,” the alpha hums in contentment, not willing to look away from his gorgeous mate, even when the waiter brings the bill. 

Cas reaches for his wallet, and Dean makes a disapproving sound. “Put your money away. I’ve got this.”

“You’ve been paying for too much, Dean. I can contribute.”

Pulling his shiny platinum card out and handing it to the waiter, Dean turns back to Cas. “I know you can, sweetheart. But you don’t need to worry about that. I like taking care of you.”

Cas pulls a sour face and retreats from him mentally. Dean can almost feel the steel door of his mind slam shut. He can’t imagine why he would be upset by Dean treating him to dinner.

He doesn’t say anything until they get back out on the street, but then the omega unloads his burden. “Dean, you say that you want us to be equals. Partners, right?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Then you have to let me pay my own way.”

Dean stops short. “This is part of what bothered you the other night.”

Cas nods. Dean watches him for more reaction, but his senses are filled with the constant trickling of water. Over Cas’s shoulder, Dean locates the cause. A large moss-covered boulder sits in the center of the full basin of water, little fountains spurting out of the top. 

Cas turns to look at what has caught Dean’s attention. 

“Jesus, they’ll make anything into a fountain here,” the alpha mutters. 

Cas leans back into Dean’s body as they both watch the bizarre and unique sight. Looking up at his mate, Cas explains, “This is the first one in the city. It goes back to the 1600’s. The water is from a warm spring, which has caused all of the mineral deposits and allows the plants to grow.”

“Well, that’s different. So, what’s underneath the centuries of goop?”

Cas chuckles at his description. “Nobody knows.”

Dean smirks down at him. “Now I’m calling bullshit.”

“No, really. It’s been here so long that no one remembers what it originally looked like.”

Dean contemplates this idea and finally hums his approval. “I like that. The past is hidden by the present.”

Cas is fascinated by how his mate’s mind works. He’s such a mystery to him still. Before Cas can say anything else, Dean brings his attention back to him, continuing their previous conversation. “Let’s bury this money thing once and for all. What is your average yearly income?”

Cas gives him a horrified look. “That’s a little rude to ask.”

Dean warms from his eyes outward. Cas feels himself melting like spun sugar. Damn it. He isn’t going to give in without a fight.

Leaning over to whisper in his ear, Dean asks, “You’ll let me slurp down your slick for hours, but you’re offended by me asking about your income?”

Cas flushes, but puts steel in his spine. “I do just fine. I have a nice apartment and I travel around the world any time I want.”

“An estimate, please?” 

Cas glares at his mate. “Last year I made around $200, 000.”

Dean looks surprised. “They don’t pay you nearly what you’re worth.”

Cas huffs in annoyance and looks away. The alpha isn’t wrong, but remaining a freelance artist is more important to him than climbing an in-house corporate ladder. 

Pulling him around by his belt loops, Dean steps into his space. “The reason I asked is because I want you to understand how easily I can afford to take care of our expenses. None of these things I’ve paid for have been a blip on my financial radar, sweetheart.”

“The travel, the hotels, the gifts?”

He shakes his head again. 

“How much did you make last year?”

Dean kisses his forehead, trying to sooth away his furrowed brow. “Close to 100 times what you made.”

Cas jerks away, looking up at Dean with wide eyes. “Twenty million dollars? Do architects really make that much?”

With a shrug, Dean puts his hands in his pockets. “Good commercial ones can. But, a lot of my income comes from real estate that I’ve invested in.”

Cas flounders for what to say. His mouth opens and closes several times. His mate really can afford to pamper him. It wasn’t just an ostentatious show in Zermatt. Dean isn’t only wealthy; he’s rich. 

Dean’s sarcastic and cynical mate is at a loss for words, which is a phenomenon that he didn’t think he’d ever see. He chuckles and plants a kiss on his flummoxed cheek. 

“C’mon, Cas. I don’t want you to miss the opportunity for this shoot.”

Cas trails behind Dean for a few steps while he processes the information, then hurries to catch up to him.

*****

They arrive at the cathedral a little early, so the wedding party is still having their pictures taken by their local photographer. They sit down to wait, but almost as soon as they do, Dean pops back up, a look of shock on his face. 

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Cas touches his hand, which seems to jerk him out of his reverie.

“Uh, nothing. I just had an epiphany.” From shock, his face shifts through a myriad of emotions: satisfaction, calculation, and even mischief before he speaks again. “Would you mind if I left you here for a few minutes? I need to make a phone call.”

“Oh, uh…sure.” Cas turns his head to follow his distracted future mate as he practically sprints out the back of the cathedral. Rolling his eyes at Dean’s bizarre behavior, Cas turns back to face the altar. The primary draw of this cathedral is the spectacular round stained glass perched above the altar. Cas is planning to light it with artificial light from the outside of the church, so he can showcase the brilliant colors while keeping the light inside the sanctuary low. If it turns out at all like he is hoping, it should look like heavenly light shining into the darkened building. 

Since he can’t begin setting up until the wedding party leaves, he contents himself with watching the new bride and groom interact. She is fussing with her dress, as are her bridesmaids, trying to bring the train around to show off the extravagant layers of raw silk. Cas knows nothing about dresses, but it seems that much too much emphasis is placed on them in modern wedding ceremonies. Instead of the happy couple taking center stage in their own wedding photos, the dress takes their place. 

As he continues to watch, the groom chats with his groomsmen and never once looks at his bride. The best man keeps looking at one of the bridesmaids and then leans in to speak with the other young men quietly. Several times, they laugh uproariously and all turn to look at her. As the photographs continue to be staged, her face flushes deeper and deeper. He wonders if she was convinced into some pre-ceremony sex with the asshole who is now sharing all of the details with his buddies. If not, he certainly knows something that she doesn’t want to be shared. 

In the twenty minutes that Cas watches, only once do the bride and groom look at each other with anything approaching happiness. Of course, it’s the last of the photos, and the photographer requested the pose, but at least they finally seem to be there together. Honestly, if it hadn’t been for their outfits, it would have been difficult to tell which couple was just married.

Cas asks the other photographer if he would like to assist on the shoot, which receives a surprisingly positive response, even before he mentions that the photos are for Conde Nast. All of the extra equipment is rented, so it takes him a minute to figure out the best configurations for the wireless remotes to trigger the outside flashes.

Once he has it, though, the shoot goes fairly quickly. They try various lighting levels inside the sanctuary, using candlelight, and even shooting in the dark. 

There are two officials of the church on hand, and they seem to be very pleased with the inventive pictures. Cas hears one of them exclaim that it looks like the light of God shining down upon them, which makes him chuckle behind the camera.

After he finishes the detailed shots of the altar and the various niches, one of the priests shows them to the cloister, which is ancient enough in its own right. However, it is also built on the remains of a Roman building from the first century A.D. The architecture differences are a stark juxtaposition, and it is the primary reason that he invited Dean to accompany him on the shoot.

Speaking of his architect, where could he be? Cas has finally gotten used to wearing the considerable weight of his beautiful watch, and he checks it now. Dean has been gone for an hour, possibly more. Furrowing his brow, he checks his phone. No messages from his alpha. 

He isn’t sure how much more time they will allow him, so he forces his attention back to photographing the unique columns. He sends Armand away with his thanks once he has completed his shooting list, and he is completing the closeups when he finally hears Dean’s voice approaching. 

His arm is slung around the younger priest, and he is speaking quietly as they enter the room together. Dean is charismatic to a fault, so he can’t fault the young man for falling for whatever ridiculous idea his mate has put in his head. The man looks up at him like a venerable prophet, and it makes Cas the tiniest bit jealous. 

Immediately, he chases the thoughts away. He scolds himself for feeling that way about a priest of all people. Besides, it could be the most beautiful man in the world, and he knows that Dean would only have eyes for him. It’s scary and humbling, but Cas knows it for the truth.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dean greets him with a bright peck on the cheek. 

“I was getting worried, Dean. I thought you were going to make me chase you for a change.”

Dean chuckles at his inside joke and then turns to the priest. He nods and scurries away with a giddy step. 

“What was that all about?” Cas asks, not able to help his greener emotions despite what his heart tells him is true.

“Oh, nothing.” Dean is behaving very strangely. He’s nervous. Unsure of himself and jittery. After he takes all of Cas’s camera equipment out of his hands and sets it in the nearby case, he wipes his own hands down his pant legs and then blows out a deep breath. 

Before Cas can ask if he’s okay, Dean finally starts to speak. “Do you remember when we talked about having to wait so long to be mated, and how it is unsettling to you as an omega?”

“Yes, I’ve thought about it quite a lot, actually.”

Dean puts his hands on Cas’s shoulders and says, “I have too. I’ve been mulling it over, trying to come up with a solution. I want you to know that even if we can’t mate yet, there is no one else for me. I’m completely committed to you.”

Cas smiles at him. “I know that, Dean. I told you that it was just an insecurity.”

Dean’s hands slide down his arms until he picks up his omega’s hands. “The idea that you have any misgivings because of this forced wait time is driving me mad, Cas. I want you to feel secure and have whatever it takes to get rid of these insecurities.”

“It’s only a few months, Alpha. I can wait.”

“I know you can. But I don’t want you to have to.”

Cas tilts his head in that way that he does when he’s confused, and Dean laughs. “You are so fucking adorable.”

The confusion is immediately replaced by an affronted scowl, which Dean kisses into submission. When the alpha feels his omega melt into him just a little, he retreats.

Looking down into the piercing ultramarine, Dean whispers his intent. “I want you bound to me, Cas. I want to belong to you and you to me. I want you to have the security of my name.”

The beautiful, expressive eyes widen under his vigilant gaze. “Do you want that? Please tell me you want that, Cas.”

Opening his mouth to reply, emotion pours out instead. Only a raspy sound of assent accompanies his vigorous nod. Dean thinks that when his mate’s eyes fill with unshed tears, they turn into a Caribbean blue that is breathtaking.

The alpha drops to one knee, maintaining his hold on the omega’s hands. He kisses the tops of his elegant, artistic hands before looking up at him. Cas is smart, and it’s obvious that he’s caught on to what Dean is about to do. He’s the epitome of anxious anticipation. Still, Dean takes his time to get the right words out.

“It isn’t mating, but it is the closest thing to it. It’s what I can offer you, if you accept. So, Cas, my true mate, will you marry me?”

For his part, Cas is overjoyed. So much so that he can’t speak at all. He hiccups a sob before covering his mouth. He nods instead, pulling Dean impatiently to his feet so he can wrap himself in his strong arms. The radiant scent coming from his alpha is heavenly, and Cas tucks his nose into his neck, breathing deep. 

Most Peak couples end up married at some point as it is the custom of the majority of people in their culture. It’s typically a civil union, though. A bit of paperwork to protect each other in case of disaster. It isn’t the primary bond holding the couple together, but it’s convenient. 

In their case, Dean is proposing to extend his protection to his omega and promising his sincere desire to mate as soon as they can. It is more than a formality. Marriage is the perfect solution to their state of ambiguity, and it is romantic as hell that Dean came up with the idea entirely on his own.

“You are perfect, my darling alpha,” Cas finally manages. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like the idea, sweetheart.”

“I love it.” Cas peppers his throat, neck, and jaw with furious kisses. “You big, hulking sap.”

Dean barks out a laugh.

“When do you want to do it? We’ll have to wait until we get back to the States, of course.” Cas sees mischief dance with the mossy green and sparkling gold of his mate’s eyes. “Wh-what?”

“How about we skip all the formalities and do it now?” 

Dean tugs on Cas’s hand, trying to move his gob smacked mate toward the sanctuary. He doesn’t get very far when Cas’s fingers slip loose. “Dean, we can’t marry without all of the paperwork. It won’t be legal.”

Dean jerks his head in the direction of the waiting priest, “We have what we need.” Taking his mate’s hand again, he pulls him into the crook of his arm. “C’mon. We don’t want to keep Father DuBois.”

At the altar, two jovial smiles greet them. The older priest tells them that he is looking forward to performing the ceremony for such a lovely couple. He speaks slowly and simply to accommodate Dean’s rusty French, which he is quite grateful for.

Cas looks down at their casual clothing, smiling at the contrast between the comfortable jeans and the elegance of the previous wedding. Holding up a finger, Cas walks back to the first pew. He scavenges two pure white roses from the bouquet tied to the end and comes back. Tucking the stem into the pocket of Dean’s shirt, it makes an adequate boutonniere. Dean returns the favor and they are ready.

The priest offers a humble version of the traditional ceremony, focusing on the ideals of marriage and God choosing to bring two people into divine union. Dean looks adoringly down at Cas’s face, his eyes professing how much he cherishes his mate. 

Cas is in awe of the man he is marrying. How is he in this enviable position? A mere couple of weeks ago, he was a lone wanderer, looking for beauty in the far flung corners of the world and sharing it with those who would never be able to see it in person. Now, he has the most beautiful man, inside and out, to be his intrepid partner. 

Looking into kind eyes, Cas realizes that he doesn’t want to guard his heart from this man any longer. He lets go of his resistance and feels what he has long feared. He is in absolute and consuming love with Dean.

His alpha reacts with shock, sucking in a harsh breath. With a furrowed brow, agony and hope twist on his face. “You do? You love me?”

Cas smiles and replies, “Of course I do, my love. How could I not?”

Dean scoops him up in his arms and crushes him to his body. It isn’t until he speaks that Cas realizes how choked up his alpha is. “I love you, too, Cas. I love you so much.”

Separating sheepishly at a not so subtle throat clearing from Father DuBois, Dean apologizes for getting carried away. The younger priest smiles at Cas knowingly. He seems to be utterly charmed by the high emotion driving them. Cas looks down to hide the flush in his cheeks.

The priest continues where he was interrupted, and then offers a prayer of blessing over their union. Dean tips his head down to touch his mate’s, listening to the words being said as he tenderly holds him with fingers brushing the nape of his neck and a firmer hold at the small of his back. The alpha focuses on every breath, every sense, as they are joined together as husbands. He wants to remember everything about this moment forever, as it will be one of the most important, most profound, of his life.

When the priest asks if they have rings, Cas feels a little jab of regret that they rushed to do this spur of the moment. It would have been lovely to present rings to each other in the sanctity of this ancient church. He shakes his head regretfully just as Dean pulls a box from his pocket. It is a jeweler’s box with French writing on the top. 

Cas meets Dean’s eyes questioningly. Dean smirks and opens the box to show the simple bands inside. One is matte gold with a platinum stripe in the middle, while the other ring has the metals reversed. 

“Dean! How did you-” Cas is gaping at him in pure joy. “You were only gone for an hour or so. I can’t believe…” He trails off, adoration shining up at his mate as he pulls the platinum ring from the velvet. 

“I couldn’t get them sized on such short notice, but the owner assured me that we can get them fitted before we leave.”

“You’re amazing,” Cas whispers as he watches Dean slide the ring onto his left hand. The fit is loose, but just by a touch. 

Father DuBois continues the ceremony, asking Dean to repeat the traditional vows, patient with his slower, probably horribly accented French. Cas does the same, slipping the gold ring onto Dean’s hand with a knot of emotion in his throat, making his words wobble. 

“Can I say a few words?” Dean asks the priest humbly before they finish the ceremony. He nods graciously and takes a step back. In English, Dean speaks to Cas without any pretense or guile. He speaks directly from his heart as he offers it up for Castiel to take.

“We knew when we met that we are destined to be mates, but this decision is our own. Nothing is compelling us to marry. I asked because I want you to be my husband as well as my destined mate. I want to be yours in everyone’s eyes. Peak, Par, I don’t care. Hell, if I can figure out a way to communicate with animals, I’ll tell them, too.”

Cas is grateful for the humor because it lightens the almost too weighty emotions he is experiencing as they pledge their lives to each other. Dean is practically glowing, his eyes fully gold and shimmering, as he continues. 

“This is the first of a million adventures, Cas. You and me, side by side.”

Cas can think of nothing that he wants more. His eyes are swimming in tears again, as he tries to express to Dean how happy he is.

“I know I’ve been difficult, Dean.” His alpha barks out a laugh at the understatement. He sheepishly continues, “I’ve fought against destiny, against our fate, because I’ve let my fears drive me. Please know that even if I’ve been scared, I’ve always been thrilled to be with you.” Dean smiles at the confirmation.

“I promise that I will be a good husband to you. We will be physically connected as true mates, but I want to be emotionally invested in each other, too. I want to continue building this friendship, day by day, until we can’t imagine going through one of them without each other.”

Dean squeezes his fingers in acknowledgment, his eyes glassy to hear Cas speak so candidly. 

“A million adventures? With you?” he asks with a grin. “Absolutely! I’m all in, Alpha. I can’t wait to get started.”

Chaotic energy has been building between them, arcing from one to the other in a feedback loop throughout the ceremony. When the priest pronounces them married, they lean into each other to join their lips as well as their hearts. Their first kiss might not have been perfect. In fact, Dean doesn’t even remember much about it other than the request for one. 

This kiss. This one is utterly perfect, exactly what it should be to join their lives together. Dean is immensely proud of himself for keeping it chaste enough for church.

They have a marriage license to sign, with the younger priest signing as their witness, and then they are official. The priests promise to deliver Cas’s equipment back to the hotel for him, and they wish the newly joined couple all the best. Cas and Dean walk out of the church, practically levitating in their happiness.

“Where do you want to go now? What do you want to do?” Cas is bouncing at Dean’s side, eyes wide in excitement. 

Dean chuckles and pulls his husband into a hug and kisses his temple. He lingers just to get a good whiff of the rich, heavenly fruit scent rolling off of Cas. 

“Would it be wrong of me to suggest that we go back to our room and consummate our marriage?”

Dean is only partially serious. He’s feeling the same sizzling energy crackling between them. But, it’s a night to celebrate, and they have the rest of their lives for sex. 

Cas squints at the comment, but his lips lift to a smirk. “I think we’ve consummated this relationship about a hundred times over by now, don’t you?”

Dean brushes his nose against his husband’s cheek. “Maybe, but it will never be enough to stop me from wanting more of you.”

Cas tips his head up in the circle of Dean’s arms, grazing against the underside of his jaw. “I feel the same way.” Meeting Dean’s eyes, his are smoldering as he promises, “Later.”

Humming his agreement, Dean steals a quick kiss and then links their hands together as they wander down the street. 

Miraculously, they happen upon the perfect location for their celebration. The lilting notes of a piano entice them into La Chimere Cafe, where they find a vast array of whiskeys and rums that neither of them have ever tried. 

Dean rubs his hands together in glee as he eyes the entire wall of unique whiskey selections. Before he can get too carried away, Cas asks, “Shouldn’t we toast with champagne?”

A toothy grin responds. “Of course. When in France…”

The chilly clink of crystal heralds the toast, “To us.” 

The only thing that outshines the mood is the glimmering of their brand new rings.

  
  
  


*****

  
  


Throughout the evening, several people stop to comment on how in love they are; their obvious chemistry and happiness. Dean is surprised by the boldness of it, but the people in Aix seem to be warm and genuine. Whenever someone speaks to them, Cas is certain to tell them that he and Dean were just married and show off his ring. The delight on his face, every time, causes a swelling pride in the alpha’s chest. Being married to him is making Cas this happy. It is humbling to witness.

They have quite a few experimental cocktails and some delicious late night tapas before they decide to head back to their hotel. Cas has to lead the way, as Dean doesn’t have so much as a clue of where it is. The omega is more than a little charmed by his handsy, giggling alpha, even if he does have to spend an inordinate amount of energy keeping them at a PG rating on the streets of the town.

“Dean, hands above my waist,” Cas chastises as they stagger down the Cours Mirabeau. 

“No, I wanna get frisky with my husband,” he pouts. Cas chuckles at the ridiculous term. 

“You’re not getting any kind of way, frisky or otherwise, until we’re behind the locked door of our room.”

That puts some urgency into Dean’s slightly uncoordinated steps, and it is just a few more moments until they get to the hotel. Cas gives in on the elevator ride and tackles Dean into the wall, kissing him senseless. His mouth tastes of his natural flavor, but with a whiskey boost. Delectable, licking kisses last until the low bong of the bell alerts them that they’ve arrived.

Inside the room, Cas remains the aggressor, walking Dean backwards into the room while removing his clothing for him. By the time his alpha reaches the bed, they are both divested of everything but their socks. Cas pushes him backwards gently, enough to have him bouncing down on his back, and he removes those as well. Watching his husband with dark eyes, Dean opens his arms to him as he crawls up to straddle his waist.

“I need you, Omega,” Dean admits quietly.

“I’m right here, Alpha.” Cas murmurs against his ear as he slides his body against Dean’s. He kisses down his throat, nipping at the tendons that are straining there already. “Can you stand to wait for a few minutes, my love?”

Dean’s labored breathing is one of a dozen signs that he is overcome by desire. Cas can empathize with him. Just this morning, he was in an even more advanced state. Several times since their awakening, one or the other of them has needed this way. There’s no pattern to the onset of it. It just comes over them without warning. It’s an unbelievably tenacious urge that takes the reins from any sort of rational thought. 

Even through the fever, Dean nods his assent. He lets Cas have his way and lets himself be taken apart slowly, though his blood is racing.

Cas doesn’t take nearly the time he wants to taste every inch of Dean’s body. Instead, he takes pleasure in every new texture and taste. The hollow at the base of his throat, the dip between his pectoral muscles, the softness of his stomach, the rigid bumps of his abs. He runs his calloused fingertips over the beautiful dappled skin, delighting in each faint freckle and every pleasured sound. 

Soon enough, Cas becomes impatient to have more. With a deep, searching kiss, he positions himself in Dean’s lap and sinks down on his thick erection. 

“Yes,” Dean moans long and loud, the syllable hissing into the humid air around them. “My beautiful husband.”

When he is firmly seated against the alpha’s hips, he sighs, “I love the sound of that.”

“You like it when I call you beautiful?” 

“Don’t be obtuse. I love being called your husband.”

He chuckles at Cas’s feisty reply. “Mmm. It is quite lovely to say. It just rolls off my tongue.” The rough purr of his voice deepens as Cas rotates his hips. 

The alpha’s hands reach to run up his sides, reverent even through such trembling urgency. Dean is trying so hard to maintain his composure, to not lose control of himself and give in to ancient instincts. He knows that marriage isn’t anywhere near as binding as mating, but the possessive urge to take Castiel and claim him thoroughly is riding him hard. Tenacious as he is, Dean feels himself slipping.

Cas is content with a slow pace, eye to eye, to wring out every drop of pleasure. However, he can scent the intensity of his alpha’s desire, can feel possessiveness in his grip. Dean needs to claim right now, take what Cas gives up to him gladly. He looks down at his alpha, shimmering gold and sharp teeth beneath his weight. Cas watches him fight to be a gentleman, to make love to his new husband sweetly. 

With a sinuous grind, the omega leans down to rub their bodies together wherever he can touch. Every inch of his skin seeks out his mate. 

“You’re so strong, Alpha. You’re being a perfect gentleman even when you want to be a beast.” His praise carries a tease as he writhes against his tense husband.

“I’m glad you approve, angel, but i don’t know how long I can keep it up.”

“Yeah? Are you losing control, baby?”

Cas isn’t the one who likes to use pet names. Other than calling Dean “Alpha”, he really doesn’t use them. Right now, though, he feels the urge. He wants his husband to know how much he is desired. 

Cas’s hands are coasting through his hair, sliding over his chest, and paying exquisite attention to every part of his body. His nails drag, his kisses nip, desire rolls off of him like spiced vanilla sugar. 

“I’m trying not to.”

“Stop trying. Let me feel how much you want me, Alpha.”

  
  
  


*****

  
  


Cas comes awake in stages. He can feel the warmth of sunlight on his skin, see the red haze of his eyelids keeping all that harsh light out. Murmured voices are speaking at a distance. He recognizes Dean’s voice, but not the other. He can’t be bothered to solve that puzzle, so he lets the thought drift away on the lavender scented breeze that whooshes into the room along with the rustling of leaves.

Still bundled into a cocoon of down comfort, Cas stretches the muscles of all four limbs at once, a languorously feline action. From under the cover of a pillow he just burrowed under, he hears his alpha call him. 

“Wake up, baby. It’s already almost noon.”

The sound that returns to Dean is part whine and part pout, and completely adorable. He sets the breakfast tray down on the side table and ducks under the duvet to join his husband. He doesn’t need his sight; he could find him by heat alone. Cas is putting off radiant heat that could make him sweat from the proximity. When his hands connect with skin, it is enough to set him ablaze. 

“Much better idea,” Cas sighs and snuggles back into Dean’s reach. The alpha kisses across his shoulders and up the length of his neck, seemingly in no hurry.

“I thought you might be hungry, so I bribed the concierge to send someone out to a bakery. We have a pot of coffee, fresh fruit, and the flakiest looking pastries I’ve ever seen. Can you smell them? So buttery.”

Normally, coffee is better than sex to Cas, but not anymore. He’s been known to go to great lengths to get his hands on it. But, not since Dean stormed into his life. Now, he’s so physically exhausted that moving sounds horrific. He’s so completely sated that his brain isn’t even trying to come back online. He’s perfectly happy with the current state of affairs, even if the coffee is getting cold. 

Cas grunts a definite negative sound in response. 

“Oh, no? Not even coffee can tempt you?”

Cas shakes his head as he turns and burrows into his husband’s chest and neck. “No. Smells better here.”

Dean smiles despite himself. How could he possibly fault his sleepy mate for wanting to delay stepping back into real life. He has everything he could possibly want right here in this humid, stale air. Peaches and summer sunshine surround him, wrap him up in their perfection.

“The priests sent your equipment back. I thought you wanted to get some shots of Cezanne’s atelier?”

“I do. Later.”

“Cas, they close the museum at 2 o’clock.”

Dean can hear the gears turning; the scales weighing the options. Finally, Cas sighs like a valve releasing pressure. 

“You’re a mean man to use my passions against me.” Cas shoves the thick duvet off of their heads with some ferocity.

Dean replies with a throaty chuckle as he rubs his growing erection against Cas’s thigh. “I’d like to use my passion against you.”

Cas scoffs at the ridiculous joke, but with a smile. “Let’s go shower, husband mine. Then we can eat and go be tourists.”

Cas stumbles out of bed and Dean watches his pert ass bounce all the way to the bathroom. It’s a divine sight that he gives thanks for every time he’s allowed to see it. In the shower, though, he can get his hands on it, too. The thought makes him follow behind his mate, licking his lips.

*****

The atelier is charming and small, but no photographs are allowed, so they move on to other sights rather quickly. 

As soon as they happen upon one of the oratoires, little statues of the Virgin Mary and other saints that grace small niches in the buildings all over the city, they begin to hunt for more. It becomes a competition, because of course it does, to see who can spy them first. They both have impeccable sight, so Cas cheats to distract Dean. Whenever he suspects an oratoire might be close, he stops and kisses his alpha into a stupor. His guesses are wrong as often as they are right, but he isn’t going to complain about the heady scent of Dean’s arousal or the dozens of consuming kisses he steals throughout the afternoon. 

They stop for a more substantial meal in the old district after working up hunger from the hours of walking the town. 

“Where has been your favorite place to travel?” Dean asks as he pours the rest of their wine. 

Cas grins into the glass as he takes a sip to think. “I don’t think I’ve been there yet. But, so far, I think Romania.”

“How many countries have you been to?”

“Just under 50 so far.”

Dean raises an impressed brow. “You really are a world traveler. Are there any places you aren’t interested in visiting?”

“Anywhere dangerous. I stay away from any country with active conflicts going on.”

“So, I don’t need to worry about you wanting to visit the Gaza strip or the Congo?”

“No, not until they become safe again. What about you? Do you typically travel for your job?”

“Yes, but most of our contracts are stateside. This job in London is unique.”

“Maybe now you’ll do more overseas?” Cas looks so pleased by the idea that Dean lets it percolate and marinate. Yes, they could potentially work throughout Europe. They might be able to bring in enough business to have a small base of operations here. He brings their tangled fingers up to his lips to brush them against his lips.

“I’ll see what I can do, sweetheart. I wouldn’t mind having a second home in Europe. That would make it easier for you to make shorter trips, yes?”

Cas lights up with tremendous excitement. “Really? We could do that?”

“Of course. Where would you like to live?”

Cas bites the corner of his lip as he thinks. “It would need to be somewhere close to lots of travel options, both by air and land.”

“So, a big city?”

Cas nods and then Dean sees delight rocket through his omega. “Dean… could we live in Paris?”

“We can. That would actually be ideal for both of us, I think.”

Cas is practically bouncing out of his seat. His normally sedate, elegant hands are gesturing like they want their own say in the decision. “We don’t have to get anything big, just a cozy little apartment. Can you imagine? We could walk everywhere and have so much history and culture at our fingertips.”

Dean grins while he takes in his gorgeous omega. He’ll make a call tomorrow to his realtor to help him find a good one in France. As soon as they have someone to talk to, he’ll let Cas pick the neighborhood and the amenities for their second home. He’s only been to Paris once, but he can tell from the nostalgic chatter that Cas knows the city much better than he does. 

When he stops reminiscing about one of his favorite cities for a minute, Cas sees the fond smile on Dean’s face. His alpha derives so much happiness from seeing his joy. “You are so good to me, Dean.”

He shrugs off the compliment, as usual. “I’d buy a home in every major city of the world if I could.”

“No,” Cas grips Dean’s hand in his. “That’s not what I meant.” When his alpha looks confused, he elaborates, “Yes, I’m excited about the possibility of living in Paris, but that isn’t why I said that. You’re good to me because you truly care about my happiness.”

“Of course I do. You’re my mate, Cas.”

“That’s not what I mean. You care about me as a person.”

Dean grins. “Yes, Cas. I told you that I love you.”

“I thought it was just because we’re true mates.”

“Is that why you love me?”

“No, of course not.” The omega’s cheeks pink up when he realizes that his argument just disintegrated. He can’t love Dean as a person separate from being his true mate and not believe that he might feel the same way. “Wow. I didn’t think that through very well.”

“I love you, Castiel. I might not have gotten to know you so quickly or intensely if we weren’t true mates, but I would have fallen in love with you without our biology demanding that we be together.”

“Do you really think so, though, Dean? I don’t know that you would have given me the time of day.”

“Ouch.” Dean laughs, but it is an uncomfortable, pained sound. 

“You’re just so…sophisticated. I hardly think a scruffy freelance photographer in frayed jeans and carrying a duffle bag for luggage would have been on your radar.”

“I can be a snob, you’re right.” Dean looks sheepishly down at his plate, moving his fork around, but not picking anything up. He knows that Cas is probably right, that he might have overlooked the man of his dreams because of his outward appearance. He wonders how often he’s lost out on meeting someone amazing just because they didn’t measure up to his ridiculous standards. He’s ashamed of himself, embarrassed by how shallow his standards have become. 

“Hey, I wasn’t trying to chastise you, Dean.”

“No, I know. You just made me think.” Dean reaches for Cas, pulling him in for a tender kiss. “I could have missed out on you because I was a stuck up prick. I guess that would have been fair.”

“Not to me,” Cas remarks and presses his lips against his alpha’s temple. “I would have been without you.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean begins, but Cas cuts him off. 

“It’s hypothetical, Alpha. There is nothing to be sorry about. You don’t owe me an apology.”

“No, but I think you deserve an explanation. I want you to know why I’ve spent so much time and energy chasing money.”

Cas sits back and rests his arms on the edge of the table. He is always interested in learning more about Dean, and this promises to be a large piece of his puzzle.

“I grew up with nothing. Less than nothing. My father and my younger brother and I lived out of our car for most of my early childhood. It didn’t seem bad at the time. It was all we had ever known, you know?”

Cas frowns, concern etched on his features as he nods. He doesn’t interrupt, just simply listens.

“Anyway, sometimes we’d stay in cheap motels for a week or so at a time. Dad would take off, say he found work, and would leave a little money for food. Most of the time, it didn’t last as long as Dad was gone, so we went hungry.”

“My god, Dean. How old were you?” 

Dean shrugs. This time it has layers of meaning that Cas can only guess at. It looks like the protective armor of a child treated harshly, still clinging to the man he became. “I was eight or nine when it started, Sam was much younger.”

“You were babies! Weren’t you in school?”

The laugh he receives is bitter. “No, we weren’t in one place long enough. We were “home schooled” until the later grades, even though we didn’t have a home.”

“Dean, I’m so sorry that you had to deal with that.”

“It is what it is. It made me the man I am, so I can’t complain.”

Cas rests a palm against his cheek., his thumb caressing the line of his cheekbone. “I hate thinking of you suffering, especially as a little boy.”

“Like I said, it gave me the drive to succeed. It lit a fire in my belly to never be poor, to never go without a meal again because I had to. The more I fought, the more I succeeded. I guess I just never stopped.”

“And you should be proud of the man that you’ve made yourself. I am.”

Dean leans into Cas’s hand and lets his mate kiss him with a little more passion than is probably appropriate for public. Dean won’t deny him, though. Cas is feeling helpless, not able to rectify the pain of his past. Dean can feel the flitting thoughts from his omega, like smoke signals on a windy day. He only catches the meaning, not individual words. He is trying to let Dean know that he will never again suffer while Cas is there to stop it. It is an earnest, sweet pledge made lips to lips.

When they separate, the waiter happens to be passing by. Dean stops him and asks for the dessert menu. They choose two traditional Provencal desserts, even though Dean’s eye keeps going back to a berry tart. He proclaims that they should try as much of the regional cuisine as possible while they are here.

Cas excuses himself to go to the restroom, and finds their waiter. He changes the order to add the berry tart. It will make Dean happy, and honestly, it will be an excellent midnight snack. He has plans for his sexy, generous husband when they get back to their room. 

When he turns toward the back of the restaurant to find the restrooms, his heart stops. 

They are here. Not only in the same town, they’re in the same restaurant. Fuck. He has to get out of the building before they see him. He has to leave town. Tonight. Now, preferably. He swallows harshly as sweat breaks out at his temples. Dean. Dean’s here. They can’t see him. If they put the two of them together, Dean will be in as much danger as he is in. 

Cas sets his jaw. There’s no way in hell he’s going to bring harm to his alpha. As he ducks his head and rushes back to their table, his mind races to find an alternative. 

Dean tips back the final swallow of the delicious wine they had with dinner. He snaps a picture of the label so that he can remember it when he gets back home. He’ll buy a case of it to keep stocked at their house. Speaking of their home, he needs to email Charlie with some more details about some surprises for Cas, which he hopes that he’ll love.

“Dean,” Cas looks like he’s seen a ghost, lost a bet, and come down with the flu all at once. He squats down by Dean’s chair, turning around to scan the rest of the restaurant, and then back quickly. 

“Hey, baby. What’s wr-”

Cas interrupts him, “No time, Dean. I need you to listen to me. Carefully.”

Dean scowls, but leans in. The fear rolling off of his mate is setting his teeth on edge and putting him in battle ready mode whether he wants to be or not.

“There are people here that cannot find me, and they absolutely can not know that we’re together. I’m in some trouble that I will explain to you, I promise. But right now, I need to leave.”

“I’ll go with you, Cas. We can leave right now.”

“No, Dean. I can’t risk them finding out that you exist. I’ve been doing a good job keeping ahead of them since I left New York, but…No.”

“Cas,” Dean pleads. 

“Please, Alpha.” The midnight blue of his eyes is begging Dean to recognize the importance, the life or death urgency. It is only his desire to protect his mate that allows him to let him go. He chokes on the words, but he gets them out.

“Call me as soon as you get where you’re going so I know you’re safe.”

“I can’t. I’m ditching my phone before I leave town. Just…meet me somewhere. Please. Agree to meet me.”

Cas’s grip on his arm is bordering on painful; the desperation in his eyes making his instincts roar to life. He can feel the red clouding his eyes. 

“I will do anything to protect you.” His fierce pledge is the only thing he can give, and the ache in his chest is the kernel of impotent helplessness that he fears will grow every second they are apart.

“Ios. Don’t write it down. Don’t make arrangements over the phone. Just in case. Please, Dean. Go by air. I’m going a different way, so you’ll beat me there.”

“How will I find you?”

“It will take me at least two days to get there, maybe more. We’ll find each other.”

“Cas, this is crazy. Let’s just go together. We can leave right now and I’ll-”

“I won’t risk you.” Dean has never heard this steel in Cas’s voice. The resolve will not be swayed. It’s never been more obvious to him that Cas truly loves him. 

Although it is killing him to do it, he nods and lets Cas leave with an all too quick peck on the lips.

As soon as he disappears out of view, Dean sucks in a long, deep breath. He tries to regain his calm, but knowing that someone in this building wants to harm his mate is dragging him into a highly dangerous mind set. He doesn’t look around, doesn’t move at all until the waiter comes back. Very quietly, he hands the waiter his credit card. He explains that his husband is ill, and that he needs to get back to their house quickly. The waiter rushes to check him out. 

Dean’s lie spills out effortlessly. The waiter didn’t question it at all. Of course the man who speaks terrible French with an American accent is a local. It seems that his shady past is coming in handy tonight. He wonders what other skills he can make use of.

The waiter brings back the receipt to sign as well as three boxes in a delicate gift bag.

“We only had two desserts,” Dean comments. 

“Oh, your husband stopped me and asked me to add the berry tart for you. Is that alright?”

Dean swallows against the emotion squeezing his throat. He nods and lifts his lips in a quick tick.

Cas has to be alright. Dean closes his eyes and begs the universe to protect his husband, his love. He was raised in a Peak family, so he never spent much time in a Christian church. Even so, they were married in one, just yesterday, so he prays to their God as well. 

  
*****


	6. Ios, Greece

## Chapter Six: Ios, Greece

  
  


Dean is pacing in the Hermes hotel. It sits atop the highest peak of Ios, Greece, in the town of Chora. The room is elegant, but the view is spectacular. Whitewashed geometric buildings crowd the hilltop, looking out over the Aegean Sea. The water is a cross between turquoise at its shallowest, and indigo at its depths. Stunning. 

Dean can’t see a thing but red. He’s been in Greece since the morning after Cas left him in Provence, which was two full days ago. He started looking for Cas this afternoon, but no such luck. Either his omega isn’t on the island yet, or reconnecting is going to be more difficult than they thought. He won’t let another alternative into his mind. Cas is fine. He will arrive soon. 

Dean decided on having two places rented; one in his real name, and one using his new identity. He still knows enough people with their toes dipping into criminal activity that with the right amount of money, he was able to get new passports, ids, and prepaid credit cards for both he and Cas. Fedex overnight took care of getting the package to him even halfway across the world. 

This morning, he crossed off a dozen or so locations that he thought would be interesting to his intrepid photographer. Tonight, he will troll through as many clubs as it takes to find his mate. It will be difficult to find him by scent, especially in the crowded spots that seem to draw young people to this island. He and Cas are both under 30, but the tourists he’s seen since his arrival make him feel ancient in comparison. They are frivolous and dim with no life experience or education to recommend them. He might be generalizing a bit, but if he is forced to chit chat with another vapid coed with a good tan, he might just have an aneurysm.

Tonight, he is switching to his other location, so he calls for a car to take him down to the port. He only packs what he’ll need for a day or two, fully intending to leave no sign that he isn’t returning tonight. He’s being overly cautious, he’s sure, but better safe than sorry.

With nothing to do but wait, he’s been picking at the problem Cas is in. He isn’t sure how or what he’s done, but someone is upset enough to chase one man all over Europe. That’s not a small thing. That’s not an easily resolved issue. Whoever they are, they have Cas terrified of them, and that won’t stand. 

Looking back over the past few weeks, he realizes that he should have seen the signs. In Brugge, Cas was so scared that his body put out distress pheromones that drugged him. Everything was great until they were leaving the brewery. Before then, they were having the time of their lives. Afterward, he was panicky and scared.

In Zermatt, they had a disagreement, but Cas doesn’t strike him as so dramatic that he would leave the country and wait for days to contact him if there wasn’t another reason for the separation. 

Cas had admitted as much when he left him in Provence. He’d said that he had been staying ahead of them since New York. Is that the real reason he left Dean on the plane? Is that why he left London before they could meet up? Damn. Every time Cas had left him, it had rankled. The alpha still has a difficult time believing that his omega wants him when he so easily leaves him, time and again. 

With this new piece of information, his perceptions about Cas and his intentions have shifted. Suddenly, he feels like an idiot for not knowing that Cas was dealing with this problem, and for letting him go through it alone. 

All the while, Dean was getting frustrated with Cas for protecting him and trying to keep him out of harm’s way. It makes so much more sense, too, given who Cas is as a person. 

Dean isn’t going to let him shoulder this burden alone anymore. They will deal with whatever is coming for Cas, and they will do it together. He has skills to bring to the table, a very generous bank account, and a true mate’s drive to protect his omega. He won’t let Cas come to harm.

As the sun starts its descent back to the ocean, Dean can’t stand being inside for another minute. He grabs his other passport, the one that proclaims him to be a Canadian named Jensen Ackles, his wallet filled with Euro, and his phone. 

Cas hasn’t tried to contact him, but if he ditched his phone, he might not have had the opportunity to buy a new one, or memorize Dean’s number first. Speaking of which, Dean isn’t quite sure why he hadn’t shoved all of his cash into Cas’s hands before he left. He can’t have had much on him, and he hadn’t gone back to the hotel to pick up any of his belongings. 

Dean tightens his hands into clenched fists at the thought of his husband going hungry somewhere and not having the means to get money or food. They are definitely going to put some contingency plans in place so that they never have to go through this again. Not knowing where Cas is, and not having a way to reach him is putting Dean in a free fall towards madness. 

Calming himself down takes longer than it should, but finally, he takes back the reins enough to be out in public without causing problems. He chooses to walk through the steep streets partly to get some exercise, partly to enjoy the unique surroundings, and mostly to allow himself to scent the air as he moves through the town. He’s on his way to Pathos Lounge, the infamous hot spot to watch the sunset. The bar is primarily an outdoor adult playground overlooking the Aegean Sea and facing due West. Every day boasts the best view of the sunset on the island, and possibly the world. 

Dean wanders through the crowd, looking for the shock of dark hair that he’s dying to see. He’s trying to be a wallflower and stay off everyone’s radar, but instead, there seems to be a spotlight on him. Every person he passes looks up with either anxious hesitation or blatant interest. He must not have gotten himself as under control as he thought. He must be putting off intense pheromones to be receiving this kind of reaction. The only way to rid himself of his scent is to wash it away, and he’s not getting into the pool fully dressed. Even if this is a notorious party bar, stripping down to his skivvies at dusk is probably going to get him kicked out.

The breeze is stronger at this elevation, so he isn’t surprised by the deluge of scents combining and washing over him frequently. Even for what is considered off season, the place is bordering on capacity. He’s going to end up with a scent migraine if he doesn’t put himself in a more forward position. He walks toward the edge of the outdoor space, leaning on a stacked rock column and breathing in the fresh salt air. It’s faint, mixed with the earthy olive grove that is growing just below the ledge. 

Cleansing breaths rejuvenate him, clear away the residue of pungent smells from his abused nose. Up above him, an iron girder is suspended from its center on a similar rock column. The ends have been filed down, so it looks like a diving board. On the other end of the girder, a chaotic statue of a man sits. Dean doesn’t see a sign telling him not to, so he leaps up and grabs hold of the iron. Swinging his legs up over his head, they land on top, and he is able to pull himself up to sitting with no problem. 

There is nothing up here but him and the open air. It’s a dizzying, freeing feeling, but it isn’t doing much for his anonymity. He glances down and towards the patio and sees dozens of faces looking up at him with wonder. That little stunt pretty much outed him as Peak, not that he was trying to hide it.

Just as he turns away toward the setting sun, he hears his name being called from several yards away. He scours the crowd now, trying to find his husband. Cas is moving toward him as rapidly as he can over the stone steps in flip flops. Dean chuckles at the picture his gorgeous omega makes. He’s dressed to fit in with this under 30, hip crowd. Wearing only frayed jeans and a white t-shirt, Cas looks like summer and fun. He licks his lips and tumbles over the edge of the girder, grabbing on with his hands at the last second, and dropping noiselessly to the ground.

Every time they reunite, they collide together, and this time is no different. Cas hits his chest, the momentum carrying them backwards into one of the columns. His hands come up to Dean’s jaw, holding him in place for deep, desperate kisses. Dean can hear the crowd behind them roar with cheers and rude innuendo. He couldn’t care less, and apparently neither can his mate.

“Fuck, I missed you so much,” Cas says before pressing into his husband forcefully enough to merge their bodies together. 

“I’ve been going out of my mind, baby. I was terrified that something happened to you.” Dean manages before wrapping an arm around Cas’s waist to keep him this close, and burying his nose into his neck. His other hand cards through the soft dark hair and grips possessively. “Don’t ever do that to me again, Cas. I can’t do that again.”

“Shh. I won’t. I promise. I’m sorry, love.”

“Don’t be sorry. We just need to figure out how to deal with whatever this is together, okay?”

Cas wants to argue. He doesn’t want Dean to get caught up in his messes, especially when they are this dangerous. He looks into his mate’s eyes, though, and his fight withers. Dean looks gutted by the past couple of days. It was probably unfairly difficult to ask an alpha to let his mate go in that precarious situation. 

“Okay. Alright. Together.”

His promise earns him another round of probing, lusty kisses. Dean finally pulls away with a big grin. “Good, because I’m not ever letting you out of my sight again.”

“The feeling is entirely mutual.”

“When did you get here?”

“Just about two hours ago. I met some people on the train into Athens. I told them that my bags had been stolen, and I was meeting my husband here with replacements. They loaned me some clothes in the meantime.”

Dean smirks and eyes the worn denim with appreciation. “I was wondering where the ‘Frat Boy Chic’ look came from.”

“Don’t tease. I almost had to wear a skirt.” 

The smirk drops as well as his jaw. “Jesus, Cas.”

Cas squints at him and pushes out of his arms. “Oh, no. I’m not wearing women’s clothes for you.”

Tangling their fingers together, Cas leads him through the crowd. Dean can’t help but watch the perfect globes of his ass sway in front of him. It’s mesmerizing and makes him salivate. Picturing that beautiful sight in a short skirt? Damn.

Dean hauls Cas back against him abruptly, splaying his hand across his belly. Directly against his ear, Dean purrs, “But just think, baby. If you were wearing a little skirt, I could just bend you over and flip that little scrap of fabric up.”

Cas leans back into him, grinding his ass against Dean’s fattening cock. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Cas adds, “If I was wearing those little panties you love, you could just push the thong aside and sink in.”

Dean growls his approval as his fingers dip under the hem of Cas’s shirt. “Fuck, Cas. I love you in thongs. So goddamn sexy.” 

His eyes close as he kisses down the side of Cas’s neck. Vanilla cream is mixing with his constant ripe peach scent. Dean is finding it difficult to remember that they are in a very crowded bar. 

“Dean,” Cas pleads, leaning his head to the side to give his mate room. 

“Yes, sweetheart. Whatever you want, the answer is yes.”

Cas grins and turns in Dean’s arms. Putting his arms around his neck, he tangles fingers in Dean’s short, fuzzy hair and leans forward to lick and suck on his lush lower lip. 

“Mmm. I want to put my mouth on every last inch of your skin. That’s what I wanted to do on our wedding night, but you were too needy, my love. I couldn’t take my time like I wanted.”

“I needed you badly; I can’t help that. We’re in our mating period.”

“I know. I can empathize. I’ve needed you just as badly before, and I know I will again.”

From behind them, a man’s voice shouts, “Hey, Cas!”

They both turn immediately honing in on the voice. It’s an older guy, clearly trying to relive his misspent youth. “Are you going to inhale your husband or bring him over to meet everyone?”

Cas meets Dean’s eye. “That’s Balthazar, one of the group that’s been helping me out.”

Dean nods curtly and then asks, “Do you want to go over or do you want to leave?”

It’s obvious to Cas that Dean will do whatever he wants. His mate is so good to him, so thoughtful. Making a pained face, Cas explains, “I’d feel kind of bad about ditching them so quickly, despite the fact that I can’t wait to get you alone.”

“We can stay, Cas. I don’t mind. Let’s watch the sunset and see where the night takes us.”

*****

The sunset is breathtaking, and even better for Cas sitting nestled between his legs on the bizarre winding couch with a thousand pillows. The four other travelers introduce themselves to Dean, and they all seem to be quite interesting characters. Meg is a cross between a feisty puppy and a demon, but Dean immediately takes a liking to her. The mischief in her eyes and her quick wit will keep him laughing most of the night. 

Another couple, Cesar and Jesse, have been living in a research station in the Ural Mountains for the past year, so this is their first vacation together. They seem to be in the midst of a disagreement, and Dean is trying not to invade their privacy, even though he can hear every whispered word. From Cas’s glances in their direction, he knows that he can hear them, too. 

And then there’s Balthazar. The man isn’t happy unless he’s the axis upon which all of his friends turn, and he seems to have taken a vested interest in Cas becoming one of his celestial bodies in orbit. Dean keeps a lid on his jealousy because he trusts his husband, and only an insecure person makes problems where there aren’t any. It’s obvious though, that in Dean’s absence, Balthazar had been making some assumptions.

“It turns out that he’s a realtor in London, but he also has a house in France. Isn’t that just great? Now we don’t have to search for a realtor.” Cas has been offering commentary throughout their evening together. This is the first time that Dean hasn’t been enthusiastic. 

“Sure. It will definitely give us something to think about.”

Cas squints at Dean, but doesn’t say anything further. He presses his palm into Dean’s, trying to make a connection with him. He gets a vague impression that Dean doesn’t trust Cas’s new friend, so when they lock their eyes on each other, he nods. They’ll talk later, of course, but Cas lets the matter drop for now. He isn’t going to push Dean into working with anyone that he isn’t comfortable with, no matter how kind the man has been to him.

Making the connection with his mate is more difficult than it was a few days ago, and Cas hates it. During their mating period, their bond builds by constant contact. The fact that they have had several interruptions and been apart so often has made their bond more erratic. Guilt and shame floods him. He’s responsible for weakening their relationship, for ripping at something that is so new and fragile. 

“Hey, what’s wrong, Cas?” Dean asks softly, angling his face in so that their words are kept private.

“I’m sorry that I’m hurting us,” he replies, a sorrow in his eyes that Dean can’t stand. 

“We’ll be fine, Cas. We have months to go before we mate.”

Cas’s eyes keep darting to his jawline and back which makes Dean smile. Scenting is a necessary part of their relationship, but Cas is still so bashful about doing it without asking permission. 

Dean lifts Cas a couple of inches so he can turn him in his lap. Sitting on Dean’s thigh allows him access to his scent gland comfortably. Cas still doesn’t take the hint until Dean bears his neck with a questioning brow.

“Here?” he mouths.

Dean smiles and pulls Cas in by the back of the neck. As soon as his omega catches his scent, he doesn’t have to be led anymore. He puts his nose against Dean’s neck, breathing deep and settling instantly. His arms weave around whatever parts of Dean he can reach while Dean rubs his lips against his temple.

“Excuse me, sir?”

Dean looks up at a nervous waiter who is crouching down behind the sunken couch to speak quietly. “He can’t sleep here.”

“He’s not sleeping.”

“His eyes are closed, and-”

“He’s scenting.”

“He’s what?”

Dean huffs in annoyance at typical Par ignorance. He notices that they also have gathered everyone’s attention in their group. Lovely. 

“We’re mated and we’ve been apart. Scenting is necessary to our relationship.”

Cas hasn’t so much as shifted from his contented spot, huffing warm air against his skin to better lift his scent. Several pairs of eyes seem to recognize his lack of movement with varying levels of curiosity and concern, including the nosy waiter.

“I’m sure his lawyer could explain it in detail when he sues this place for denying Peak mates their rights,” Meg says, her venom cloaked in sweetness.

The waiter apologizes and disappears. 

Dean chuckles. “Peak mate rights?”

Meg shrugs, “I figured he wouldn’t know that wasn’t a thing.”

“Thanks.” 

“Not a problem. Can I ask a question?”

“Shoot.”

“I thought scenting was just catching a scent. It’s obviously more than that.”

“Is that a question?”

She narrows her eyes and rephrases, “Will you tell me about it?”

A lop-sided grin precedes his wink. “It’s a lot more than just catching a scent, you’re right. It’s more like meditation, I guess. Right now, he’s taking time to memorize what he can about me, saturate his senses with his mate. After being apart for days, it’s necessary to keep our bond strong.”

“So, why aren’t you scenting him?”

Dean suddenly looks like a dangerous creature. “I would never give myself over to this state and leave my mate defenseless.”

“So alphas don’t scent their mates?”

“We do. We need the connection just as much as omegas. We just would never do it in public at the same time.”

“So, when Cas is alert…”

“When I smell how content and satisfied he is after reveling in our bond, I won’t be able to help myself.”

Meg blushes and nods. Dean should have just told her that it’s an intimate thing and to mind her business, but he’s sick to death of the assumptions that Par humans make about them.

Cesar raises his glass and catches Dean’s eye. “I’m glad Castiel has such a loving relationship. He was subdued and unhappy until you arrived tonight. We didn’t know any better because we didn’t know him before, but you definitely belong together. You make him happy, and he deserves that.”

Dean raises his glass and thanks him. A few minutes later, he starts to get faint whiffs of satisfied omega. The scent tugs at him, trains his focus solely on his mate, and pulls him closer and closer to Cas’s neck.

Cas lifts his head and teases his lips across Dean’s. His eyes are sleepy and serene, blinking slowly. The need to bathe in his mate’s scent is now irresistible to Dean, and he succumbs to the familiar siren song.

Cas is completely alert before Dean goes under, a transition that their entire group watches with fascination. He scowls at their attention. “What the hell is everyone looking at?”

When Dean climbs back to his vigilant state, Meg is talking about going somewhere down near the beach for some late night dancing. Cas appears to be excited about the idea, so he’s on board. Getting his hands on Cas in a hot, sweaty crowd of dancers? Moving with his body tight against him? Hell, yeah.

There’s a beach club right on Mylopotas Beach that has been there since the 1970’s, when Ios garnered its reputation for being a party destination. They are all a little boozy and inhibitions are being shed at an alarming rate. 

Cesar and Jesse are all kinds of frisky now that they’ve resolved their conflict, and Dean wouldn’t be surprised if one of them gets a hand job at the table if they don’t leave soon. Meg has picked up a few stragglers from another group, and Balthazar is trying to talk his way into at least a threesome with the new recruits. 

Before they left for the beach, Balthazar made the mistake of starting a sentence that sounded like it might be heading toward a proposition for Cas. Dean’s subsonic growl had scared the shit out of him and at least a dozen other people nearby. He has given both Dean and Cas a wide berth since then, but the alpha is still ruffled and watching for a potential threat.

The crowd is completely insane. The tent-shaped building houses a rippling, bouncing dance floor, so packed with bodies that no gaps can be seen between them. The lights are complex and sophisticated, rivaling anything used by a major touring band.

Cas thought that he might have to entice Dean to agree to dancing, but once they find a tiny space on the floor, Dean shocks him. His alpha has a gift for rhythm and motion that Cas is mesmerized by. His husband’s hips rock in the most seductive, suggestive ways, and he finds himself blatantly staring. When he finally makes eye contact, Dean is wearing a smug little look, devious mischief in his eyes. 

“What’s the matter, Cas?” Dean asks when he pulls him in tightly so he can be heard over the intensely loud music.

“You move like a fucking stripper. I’m a little taken aback.” Cas licks his lips and looks down at their bottom halves entwined. He’s letting Dean lead, letting his bigger body guide him into the same rhythm. The thrumming beat of the music takes over, and their movements become bigger, more exaggerated as they let themselves get lost in it.

Strength, skin, heat, sweat. Every little detail of Dean’s body is kindling a fire inside him in response. Cas can’t reach every dip and swell of his alpha’s muscles at the same time, and he feels tortured by the loss. He’s intoxicated more by the mouth-watering scent of his mate than by the alcohol in his system. Cas moves closer and closer, hands greedily gripping his husband while he grinds against him. 

“Fuck, Dean,” he whines at his throat. “You’re incredible.”

Dean’s hum of satisfaction turns to a drawn-out, rumbling purr. “I’m glad you think so. I think we’ll have to go dancing more often.”

Cas looks up at him with a squint. “Smart ass.”

Dean chuckles, and it’s then that he realizes that none of the words between them for the past minute have been spoken out loud. 

“Why are we suddenly able to speak telepathically?” he asks. Cas leans in closer because the music is drowning out all of Dean’s words. 

Dean thinks his next statement. “I asked why we’re suddenly able to speak telepathically, but I think we just answered the question.”

With that adorable tilt, Cas replies, “That would be an advantage to be able to communicate over loud noise.”

“Now I can tell you all the wondrously dirty thoughts I’ve been having about you, and I don’t have to worry about anyone listening in.”

“Only if I can do the same.” 

Dean’s grin is remarkably toothy.

For the next few minutes, the alpha and omega give in to their competitive natures and rile each other up with every conceivable thought, image, and fantasy that they’ve had about the other. Somewhere along the way, their mouths meet and refuse to part for more than breath. The feedback of arousal, scent, and lust is taking them to dizzying heights. The rest of the world falls away as inconsequential.

Cas’s hands are itching to have access to more of Dean’s skin. He’s lucid enough to realize that here is definitely not the place to give in to such urges, and he communicates his desire to Dean through flashes of images burning behind his retinas.

“Okay, sweetheart,” his alpha purrs. “Let’s find somewhere more private.”

  
  
  


*****

  
Tumbling down to the beach, the sudden silence of the night air after the syncopated blasts of the speakers is almost too deafening to talk over. Cas feels that their ears, more sensitive than the Par humans in the club, will be ringing for days.

Cas stops moving, and as a result, Dean is spun around by his hand. “Let’s go in here.”

He’s pointing to one of a line of cabanas that are closed up for the night. The walls are made of canvas, which are hanging loosely. “I’m staying, we’re staying, just around the corner. It’s not that far down the beach.”

Cas tugs his hand, a flirty look of desire in his eyes. “I can’t wait that long, Alpha. I need you now.”

“Cas, it’s so close, and we can be in private.”

Cas lets go of his hand, continuing to walk backwards. Maintaining eye contact, Cas smooths his hand over his stomach, pulling the hem of his t-shirt up with the caress. It exposes not only his toned stomach, but his deadly, sharp hip bones. His teeth nip into the corner of his bottom lip, and Dean is completely under his spell. His mouth is watering for everything Cas is putting on display. Dean’s feet move to follow him without any of his permission. 

Pulling the heavy curtain door aside, Cas grins over his shoulder and walks in. Before Dean can get there, the white t-shirt flies out and hits the sand. 

Dean steps inside and sees his omega, his husband, wearing just the low-slung jeans. His chest is bare, as are his feet. His hair is disheveled from the steamy club and the dancing. Dean has never seen him look more beautiful. 

Dean pulls his shirt off with abandon and drops it to the ground. “You have me completely whipped, baby.”

“Does that mean that I get what I want?”

“Don’t you always?” Dean smirks.

Cas comes closer, his hands roaming over the hard planes of Dean’s pecs. He hums. “Damn, you feel good under my hands.”

Dean watches as Cas’s skin turns iridescent in the slit of moonlight peeking through the canvas walls. The dew of sweat that clings to him is beautiful, and Dean drops to his knees to get closer still. Worshipful hands glide up his husband’s sides as his mouth skips over the muscles and valleys of his stomach. 

“Dean, I’m all sweaty,” he tries to dissuade him. 

The alpha looks up with a Cheshire grin. “I know. You’re even more delicious now.”

“That can’t be true.”

“Oh, but it is, my love. You’re salty and sweet, and I can’t wait to get my mouth everywhere.”

“Next time?”

Dean quirks a brow. “Why not now?”

“I wasn’t kidding about not being able to wait. I need you, Dean.”

“Are you in pain?” Dean stands, his demeanor changing almost instantly.

He shrugs and looks down.“A little. It’s just the mating sickness starting up again.”

Dean scowls at the thought, and then commands, “Turn around. Grab that post.”

Cas does exactly what Dean asks, and then looks down to see his husband’s nimble fingers unbutton and zip his jeans before yanking them down. He smirks when he hears the groan. 

“Jesus, Castiel. Why are you going commando?”

“I told you I had to borrow someone’s clothes. I wasn’t about to borrow Jesse’s boxers, too.”

Under his breath, Dean mutters, “I still think we should revisit the skirt idea.”

“Behave. You’re supposed to be fucking me already.”

“It’s hard enough to make this quick when I want to take my time enjoying you, and now your bare ass is in my face.”

“I thought you liked my ass?”

“I love it, more than is sane, probably.” Dean plumps the bouncy globes of muscle, separating them just enough to get a peek at the little knot at the center. He groans again when he sees the wet shimmer coating him. “You’re absolutely dripping slick, Cas. I need a taste.”

Cas is about to deny him, but the heady scent of Dean’s lust wafts up to him. “You smell divine, Alpha.”

The reverberations of Dean’s purring growl run up through Cas’s body, pulling a shiver along with them. He tips his head into the wooden post, arching his back to give Dean better angles. His husband has a wickedly clever tongue, and it is a matter of a minute or two before Cas is dizzy with pleasure. 

“Dean,” he moans, “I can come just like this.”

Dean doesn’t bother to stop tongue-fucking his mate, speaking directly into his mind instead. “Do you want to? I thought you wanted me to fuck you, baby?”

“Yes!” he shouts when Dean wiggles two fingers into his hole beneath his lapping tongue. They press forward with force, lighting up his inner fire with unerring precision.

“No, no. I want you. I have to have you,” Cas pants, his eyes screwed shut.

Dean chuckles and finally gets to his feet, shoving his own pants to the ground. His cock pops free, which Cas turns his head to watch. Dean has many amazing assets, but that beautiful cock is among his favorites. 

“Hello, friend,” Cas teases with a lewd grin.

Dean swats him on the ass with a laugh. “Are you getting chummy with my dick?”

“Yes, he’s a very good friend of mine.”

Dean hugs his front to Castiel’s back, feeling the heat of their bodies meld together like a delightful weight. Thumbing his cheek aside to aim, he slips inside his mate’s body and feels instant, complete relief to a pain he hadn’t even recognized. 

“It’s been too long, Cas.”

“I know, I know.” The omega is teetering on the edge already. His body is trembling despite the radiance coming off of him. Dean slows everything down. He wants to come with Cas, to knot him right when he’s about to come. 

Cas has other plans. He’s too far gone to be able to see anything other than the need for release. Using his grip on the post, he shoves himself back, taking Dean by surprise.

“Now, Dean! Fuck me!”

He isn’t sure if it’s the aggression or the growl in Cas’s voice that makes him snap his hips forward.

“If you’re my alpha, prove it. Take me!”

The challenge sets Dean’s competitive streak ablaze. The command ruffles his Alpha senses into wanting- no, needing- to subdue his Omega. His control slips away, and in the span of a few breaths, his primal, predatory instincts have taken the wheel.

He slams his hips into Cas, pinning him harshly against the post. The alpha growls ominously into his ear, “If? You know better than to question my prowess by now.”

There are no more words spoken as Dean pounds into his mate. Cas thought that Dean had fucked him hard before. He was sadly mistaken. His bones are vibrating from the constant hits. His lungs can’t fill with air before it is being punched out again.

“Are you satisfied now, my love?”

“Y-” is as far as Cas gets before Dean shifts his angle and hits a stinging bullseye right on his prostate. Stars and white spots cloud his vision, and he can’t seem to form words. When he tries, a mournful, agonized moan slips from his lips and tumbles to the ground.

“Can you feel me, Cas?”

A wobbly nod is his only answer. Cas is completely overwhelmed. Sparks of pleasure trip up and down his spine, and he whimpers as his body tightens up under the onslaught. Dean has him entranced; he has possessed every cell in his body. 

His knuckles are white and straining as he fights to maintain his grip. He wants to beg for mercy, but after his challenge, he doubts his alpha will show him any. Dean showing his brutal strength is a complete turn on, and Cas loves every second of it, but it’s like standing in awe of a tornado. You might be impressed as hell, but you’re still going to get demolished.

Images must be bleeding out of Cas’s mind into Dean’s because he chuckles smugly and lets up marginally. “You invited this on yourself, Omega.”

“I know,” he manages. “I love it.”

Dean purrs and leans into Cas’s neck to lick along his scent gland. His skin is saturated in arousal and pheromones, and something in Dean snaps. 

His only thoughts are: Mate and breed. A small part of him senses that the situation is dangerous. His fangs are fully descended and he is scraping them along the richly scented skin with each long, deep thrust.

He will take his mate any minute now. There will be a sharp pinch of skin under his teeth and then a glorious flood of his omega’s blood on his tongue. It’s symbolic, of course. His omega bleeds for him to show his trust, his faith. He takes the offering as a pledge to care for his mate, to provide for him. It’s an ancient exchange, but it’s their most sacred custom. The act is imbued with magic, and it will literally change their biology.

Cas shivers and tightens every time his alpha’s fangs run along his neck. They’ve sworn to wait, but Cas doesn’t think Dean has it in him to stop now that he’s this worked up. He shouldn’t have pushed him. He shouldn’t have challenged his husband to make him lose control. Cas can feel the obsession Dean is feeling; the absolute urgency of staking his claim on his mate.

“Dean, don’t. Not right now,” he pleads. Cas is drowning in the thick scent of his alpha; his lust and sweat making it thicker and richer. He is breathing in the intoxicating blend, wishing that he could get his mouth on his husband. 

“Won’t” is the only word his alpha manages. 

Cas can feel its truth through their mental bond, and he relaxes into Dean’s arms. The alpha brings his left arm around his shoulders, banding their upper bodies together snugly. Now that his husband is supporting his weight, Cas can use a hand to stroke his own cock. 

With the fire storm at his back, it only takes a few languid tugs on his dick for him to tumble from the precipice. “Yes, Alpha. Yes! Fuck, I’m coming. Watch!”

Cas leans into Dean to give him a better view as the pearly come erupts from him. He keens wildly and arches even further back. It feels so fucking good. Good isn’t even in the ballpark, really. It is a cleansing, invigorating sensation that fills his entire body, from each and every hair follicle down to the over-sensitive nerves under his toes. He is renewed. 

Dean is battling his biology, holding on until he can wedge the meaty flesh below his thumb into his mouth. As soon as he is assured that he won’t be able to bite into Cas’s neck, he releases his restraint. His knot pops deep inside of his mate as he bites down on his hand. 

His body is so confused by the mix of exceptional pleasure and stinging pain that his orgasm is delayed, and he almost doesn’t come. When he does, though, it is as violent and elemental as the rest of this fuck. 

They are both trembling and fighting to remain upright. Their bodies have exerted every last bit of their energy.

Dean carefully walks them back to the couch, where he gingerly sits, arranging Cas on his lap and letting him lean back into his body. When their panting subsides, Dean finally speaks. 

“I would give anything for some ice water right now.”

Cas chuckles. “Well, we’re not going anywhere for awhile, so I think we’re going to have to wait.”

Dean wraps his arms lovingly around Cas, caressing every bit of skin he can reach. His roaming hands bring up goosebumps in their wake. “That was a close call,” he mentions. 

Cas turns as much as he can to see his expression. “I know. I’m sorry I riled you up.”

Dean kisses his neck sweetly. “Did you do it just to rile me up?”

“No, I wouldn’t play with you like that. That would be cruel.”

“Then no harm done, sweetheart. You were riled up, too. It’s gonna happen.”

Dean brings his hands up around Cas’s arms to caress over the skin there when Cas catches sight of Dean’s thumb.

“Did you just do this to your hand?” Cas pulls it up closer to inspect.

“Better than your neck.”

Cas sits quietly, contemplating what lengths Dean is willing to go through to protect him. He places a kiss to the area around the wound. Thankfully, something in an alpha’s saliva encourages immediate clotting, so it isn’t bleeding too badly.

“I’ll be glad when we’re mated. We won’t have to worry about the bite or mating sickness anymore.”

Dean grins into the feathery edges of his hair touching the nape of his neck. Dean loves the way they tickle against his eyelashes, especially now that they are covered in the potent scent of Castiel’s sweat. He’s never liked the scent of anyone else’s sweat; it’s too cloying and stale. Cas’s, though, is different. It is raw and elemental. It’s just another component of his true mate.

“Are those the only reasons you’re looking forward to being mated to me, Omega?”

Dean is teasing, but Cas is more than happy to offer up his compliments. “Of course not, Alpha. I have a list of at least a thousand reasons I want to be mated to you.”

Dean chuckles, but Cas feels the air in the cabana descend like a blanket. “We’ve avoided the topic long enough, Cas. I need some answers now.”

His voice remains gentle and light, but Cas knows that Dean won’t be dissuaded away from his confession. Honestly, he has every right to ask and be given the truth. Cas is surprised by the discipline it must have taken to allow Cas this additional time for them both to reacquaint themselves. This conversation will go much smoother now that they’ve taken care of their biological and emotional needs.

“I know, Dean.”

“Who were those people following you?”

“They work for a corporation, Roman Enterprises.”

Dean sighs in relief. “Okay, that’s better than I thought.”

Cas turns as much as he can with Dean locked in place inside him. 

“What kind of hell were you picturing?”

“The government, the mob, a serial killer, a drug cartel…”

“Jesus, no.” He can’t help but quirk his lips up into a smile. “A drug cartel? Really?”

“In my defense, you didn’t tell me anything, Cas. You left me with nothing but my imagination. I half expected aliens to land and chase you through the French countryside.”

“I know. I really am sorry. It wasn’t fair to leave you like that. But thank you for trusting me enough to let me go.”

Dean holds tighter and whispers, “It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.”

“It won’t happen again. I promise.”

“So, tell me why this corporation is after you.”

“I was out in the Canadian Rockies, taking pictures of the animals and how they’re affected by the pipeline in Alaska. I was gathering proof that we need to do more to preserve the through ways for migration, especially for the predatory species.”

Dean hums in appreciation but doesn’t interrupt his husband; instead he continues his light caressing and scent-marking. It’s incredibly soothing and doing a lot for Cas’s courage.

“I stumbled upon a group of Roman’s employees blatantly dumping toxic sludge into the ground surrounding one of the dugout paths for animals to traverse the land. I followed them and caught them sabotaging a section of the pipe, too.”

“Why would they do that?”

“They want the contract to build a new, insanely-expensive pipeline and dismantle the current one. If they can prove that the current one has too many flaws and liabilities, they stand to make billions on the new contract.”

Dean whistles. “When you get involved, sweetheart, you don’t do it by half measures, do you?”

Cas huffs and leans back onto Dean’s chest. “Believe me, I wish I hadn’t been within a hundred miles of that place.”

Dean kisses his hair and asks, “Really? You want them to get away with such negligent and deceptive behavior? That doesn’t sound like you at all.”

“You’re right. I just wish I wasn’t running for my life now, and I really wish I wasn’t putting you in danger, too.”

“So, how did they find out about you?”

“One of the thugs saw me and they followed me all the way out of the tundra.”

Dean tenses behind him. “Were you alone?”

Cas nods, and he scents the anger and distress coming from his mate. 

“So, they obviously didn’t catch you.”

Cas looks sheepishly at Dean. “No, but I made a stupid mistake. In my rush, one of my old press badges got ripped off of my camera bag. Once they had a name…” Cas trails off with a shrug.

“Has anyone from the company contacted you? Do you know what they want? What they’re willing to do to get that evidence?”

“The head of PR contacted me about a week before I got on the plane to London. She offered me a cushy job with amazing benefits.”

“And all you’d have to do is sign over all your work to the company?”

“Exactly,” Cas sighs. “Because, and I quote, they have the capabilities to put my extensive catalog of work into a database for ease of access.”

“So, you said no,” Dean grins.

With a huff, Cas says, “I told them to go fuck themselves.”

“Ah, that’s my darling Castiel. Such a people pleaser.”

Cas looks him up and down out of the corner of his eye. “You’re taking this a whole lot better than I thought you would.”

“Oh, don’t let my teasing fool you. Under the surface, I’m ready to go into their headquarters guns blazing. How fucking dare they chase an omega who’s alone? I don’t care what their reasons were. That’s abhorrent behavior. Besides, I appreciate that you’ve done nothing wrong here. There’s no use taking any of my anger out on the victim.”

Cas meets his eye with a warm, grateful look. “Thank you, Dean. Thank you for understanding.”

“Have you heard anything else from them? Are they offering to negotiate?”

Cas leans back into Dean’s arms. “I think that’s what the goons are supposed to be doing here. Every time they’ve caught up to me, it’s been the same four guys.”

“And none of them have spoken to you?”

“No, not directly.”

“So, how do you know that they’re following you?”

“I overheard one of them whisper, ‘There he is! We found him!’, when I was at the Athenaeum. I took off running, and they followed right on my tail.”

Dean is losing his mind to hear that his mate had almost been run down in the street while he was wrapping up a meeting. He pledges to never let Cas be anything but top priority from now on.

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

Cas chuckles and rubs his hands up and down Dean’s thighs; his touch is more soothing than anything the alpha has ever experienced.

“It’s fine, my love. We had only met once, and there’s no way you could have known.”

Dean nips at his tendon and chastises, “Especially since you were keeping me in the dark.”

“I know. I’ve learned my lesson. Total and complete transparency from now on.”

Dean kisses his temple. “I know you’re being a little flippant, but that’s what I expect, Cas. I won’t have you taking unnecessary risks. You’re too important.”

“I’m just a photographer. I’m not-”

“You’re too important to me, Cas. You’re essential.”

Cas swallows around the lump in his throat. He doesn’t trust his voice to speak. He can feel emotion making him wobble inside and out, so he grabs Dean’s hand in his and brings it to his lips. After a reverent kiss, he rubs his cheek all over his husband’s hand. 

“Which is why I’ve taken some precautions.”

“Like what?”

“We both have alternate identities now.”

“Really?” Cas’s childhood fantasies of being a spy are making his eyes dance with excitement at the thought of falsified identification.

“Yes, they’re back on the boat, which is where -”

“Boat?”

Dean smirks. Cas is a kid in an adventure park. “Yes, Cas. I’ve booked two separate locations for us to stay as an added level of security. One of them is a small yacht.”

Cas fidgets and squirms until Dean finally slips free of his mate. As soon as Cas can stand, he’s grabbing for clothes and throwing them on haphazardly. 

“Cas?” 

“Hmm?” he mumbles as he pulls up his jeans and does a little bounce to get them over his bountiful ass. 

“Where’s the fire, baby?”

“Wh-what?”

“You’re running around like your ass is on fire. What’s gotten into you?”

Cas grins and plops himself back down in Dean’s lap, this time facing his husband. With teasing touches, he explains, “We have a boat to go back to. I love boats. I want to say a very quick goodbye to everyone and then go spend the night riding your cock as the waves rock us. Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

Dean nips at his full bottom lip. “Sounds perfect. Lead the way.”

“Clothes. On. Now.” Cas stands up out of his reach and pushes the canvas door out of the way as he reaches for his t-shirt.

Dean feels insanely satisfied at how that command sounded coming from Cas’s lips. He hurries to follow, just barely getting his jeans pulled up and zipped before leaving the cover of the cabana. His shirt is still in his hand and he steps into his work boots, leaving them unlaced for now.

As soon as he turns the corner, he stops short. Balthazar is there, stepping way too close to Cas. When the man looks up to see Dean’s state of undress, his sultry look vanishes. 

“We were just looking for you,” Cas says sweetly. Dean feels a tug at his heart. His mate doesn’t notice the change in the other man because he is too good to see the bad in people. 

“I’ll bet,” he snaps. “We were worried because you’ve been gone so long.”

“Sorry. Mating period. We’re a little out of control,” Cas explains with a faint blush.

Balthazar turns a sneer on Cas that has Dean’s feet moving toward him defensively. “I would have thought a sweet young thing like you could have gotten the job done in a few minutes. You must be stretched out and gaping like a five dollar whore if it took that long to get him off.”

As the last word leaves his mouth, Dean has him tightly by the throat and raised up against the building. The man is kicking and scrambling at his neck, but it’s no use against Dean’s strength. 

On a normal day, Peak alphas are incredibly strong. Mess with their true mates in any way, and you’re likely to see superhuman feats. Insulting them is a death wish.

“How fucking dare you speak to him like that,” Dean snarls. Crimson shines from the depths of his cold eyes while lethal canines flash with menace. “Castiel is utter perfection, and you are nothing, you vile stain.”

Balthazar is turning purple, and as much as Cas wishes he could let his alpha mete out the punishment he deserves, he doesn’t want blood on either of their hands. 

“Dean,” Cas calls gently, trying not to add to his mate’s ire. Alphas, once enraged, are easy to push over the edge into a free fall of violence and mayhem. At this moment, Dean isn’t hearing his mate; his rational brain isn’t functioning.

“Alpha,” he says louder. Finally, Dean turns. Before he is even fully facing Cas, his expression changes to one of sweetness and infinite patience.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

Cas knows that Dean would never turn his anger on him, but even he is surprised by the sudden and complete shift in his demeanor. Instead of the threatening predator, Cas receives the loving partner.

“Will you please let him go?”

“He is going to pay for -”

Cas shakes his head and cups Dean’s jaw in his hand. Even with his grip firm around the other man’s neck, his husband leans into the touch. 

“He is not worth getting into trouble for, my love. We are laying low, and I won’t risk you for any reason.”

The eyes on him are full of love. “What would you have me do, then?”

“Take me back to the boat. Our reunion isn’t quite finished.”

When he leans in to capture Dean’s lips, he feels the tension in his mate drain away as if he had the ability to heal with a simple touch. He turns his body into Cas’s, eventually letting the gasping man fall to the ground unnoticed while he uses the strangling hand for much better purposes. He thumbs the crest of Cas’s hip bone and pushes the hem of his shirt out of the way.

“No. It isn’t. Not after that lovely image you planted in my head a minute ago.”

“Lead the way, then.”

  
  


*****

Traveling and doing mostly nature photography keeps Cas’s skin tan most of the year. Even in the early winter, the sun shines brightly on the islands in the Aegean Sea, making it possible, and actually comfortable, to sunbathe. He takes every opportunity to soak up as much sun as he can in Ios, knowing that the rest of his itinerary takes him into the frozen, unforgiving north.

“How many more beaches do you want to see today?” Dean asks as he stretches next to Cas.

Rolling to his side, Cas props his head on his hand, his eyes roaming over the gorgeous stretches of skin and muscle. Dean’s shoulders are pink, showcasing the light freckles there. 

“There are only two more that are worth visiting, and I would like to save Vathirema for close to sunset.”

“How long are you planning to shoot on the island?”

Cas grins. “It would be cheating to tell you that, Dean.”

Dean shades his eyes to better look into those of his omega. “You aren’t still planning to lead me on a chase.”

His grin widens. “Do you not like chasing me?”

“I’d prefer to spend my time with you, not looking for you,” the alpha grumbles and flops back on the blanket.

Cas leans over to kiss him, giving a peck to his nose first. The frown his husband affects is completely for show, as is evidenced by the smile he tries to hide when their lips part.

“I don’t like being away from you, either, but I think it’s safer if we don’t travel together until we find a way out from under the Roman’s goons.” 

Dean sighs. His sleepy countenance becomes an iron mask of determination. “Why don’t you go to the police, Cas?” 

“I already tried once.”

“What do you mean?”

“I went to a detective who said they didn’t have jurisdiction, the FBI wouldn’t return my call, and The EPA is apparently in Roman’s pocket.”

“So, do you have any intention of ever using those pictures?”

“If I could guarantee that neither of us or our families would get caught up in this disaster, I would use them in a heartbeat.”

“So if I can find a way to get them to the right people without us being in danger?”

“I’ll happily hand them over.”

“And if I can’t, you have to give them the pictures, Cas. That’s the only way that we’ll ever be able to feel safe.”

Cas reluctantly agrees, but regardless of how he feels about giving them up, he knows that Dean is right. They can’t live their lives looking over their shoulders. It’s been difficult enough for the past few weeks; he can’t fathom living like this for years.

*****


	7. Zadar, Croatia

##  Chapter Seven: Zadar, Croatia

  
  
  


  
  


Cas is impatiently pacing on the deck of the boat. He docked hours ago, went to explore the town, and now he’s back. He made a lovely meal from the food he bought in town, which has long gone cold. 

Dean was supposed to be here hours ago, but there was some delay from the airport to this small port town. He texted Cas to let him know that his timeline had changed, even though he hadn’t told him what had happened. 

Cas has a much too vivid imagination to be left with that much vagary. He has pictured everything from Roman’s minions holding him at gunpoint and forcing him to text Cas to Dean lying in the burned out wreckage of a derailed train. Looking at his watch again brings nothing but frustration. Dammit.

Patience is not his strong suit. 

Cas stops his movements to watch the sun set over the quaint town of Zadar. He forces himself to stop obsessing about his husband for a few minutes and exist in the moment. This is why he loves to travel. He adores seeing the sun descend behind a thousand different landscapes; he loves exploring new places and discovering all of their secrets.

Picking up his camera, he frames several lovely shots, breathing out and holding before clicking the shutter. 

The shades of color in the buildings near the port get darker and more two dimensional as the light disappears. After he captures the silhouettes of the port, he puts his camera back in its case.

His hunger isn’t going away, and it’s been almost a full day since he ate anything substantial, so he gets a plate and fills it with what was supposed to be their romantic meal. Cas doesn’t like to cook much for just himself, but he is looking forward to feeding Dean.

Disappointment settles around his shoulders with the first bite. His pasta is very good. He just wishes that Dean was here to eat with him.

This might be karma at work. He’s disappeared on Dean multiple times, often leaving him stewing for days before contacting him. For an alpha, it must have been excruciating not to know where his mate was. Cas deserves to suffer like this.

Sitting in the dark, with only channel buoys and seabirds to keep him company, lets him continue fretting, even while the light rocking of the boat lulls him towards sleep. He gives in to Morpheus’s coercion and retires to the small room below deck. His heart aches to know where his husband is, but his body makes him rest.

In his dreams, he sees weird images filter through his brain. They are not part of the dream he is having, so he can only assume that they are visions.

Dean is sitting on a bus that isn’t moving. His dark mood is evident enough to the other passengers that they have given him a wide berth, choosing to double up in seats rather than sit too close. From what he can gather, something is wrong with the vehicle, and they are having difficulty getting another one to them. 

Little children are running through the aisles, the parents obviously frazzled enough to let them during the long delay. One little girl trips a few feet in front of Dean and falls into him. Her sticky hand, which had been gripping a red lollipop, is now stuck to the alpha’s shirt.

Cas feels the entire bus hold its breath, even as the father of the little girl stands and makes his way towards them. Tired or not, he isn’t going to let an angry alpha harm her. Of course, Dean treats her much as he does Cas. He catches her gently and smiles down at her. 

“Whoa there. You need to slow down, sweetheart. That could have been a nasty fall.”

Her big brown eyes blink up at him, her mouth hanging open. He is a giant in comparison, his voice deep is thundering, even in its softer, lighter tone. He sets her back on her feet and brushes the hair out of her eyes.

“I think your candy is icky now.” Dean pulls it off of his shirt, leaving a pink smear. Making a disgusted face makes her giggle, so he uses the distraction to throw it in the little garbage bag between seats. He reaches into his messenger bag and pulls out a large bar of chocolate halva.

“I bought this in Greece to give to my husband, but he’s really nice and I know he won’t mind sharing it. Will you ask your dad if you can have some?”

The surprised man didn’t realize that Dean knew he was there in the aisle, keeping a close watch on him and his daughter. Their eyes meet as Dean turns to face him. Frightened, but assuaged by the calm demeanor of the alpha, he nods. 

The little girl claps her hands delightedly when she has his permission. Dean gives her a small piece, but tells her she can come get more later. He smiles at her retreating form, but as soon as he notices the other passengers looking at him with distinctly kind eyes, he scowls and grunts his disapproval. 

Cas wakes feeling very much like Alice. He isn’t sure which rabbit hole he went down, but that dream didn’t feel like anything he’d ever experienced.

It felt real, but almost as if he was watching it and experiencing it at the same time. Bizarre after images still flash in his mind’s eye whenever he thinks of Dean. Dean resting his eyes and leaning into the cold window. The alpha getting settled on a new bus, the little girl tugging on her father to sit next to him. Dean walking through a town, bedraggled and wrinkled after a long night of travel and inconvenience. Cas drifts off again, letting himself be rocked to sleep.

He feels someone in the room with him, even if he is still mostly asleep. It’s just one of many Peak senses that are exponentially stronger since their awakening. The bed dips and brings the delightful spicy scent of his alpha.

A chilly hand lifts the heavy comforter and runs down Cas’s arm. He hums his disapproval, even knowing it is his husband. He’s so cozy and warm that any intrusion is unwelcome.

“Cold,” he complains.

“I spent the past eight hours on a bus that broke down in the middle of Croatia. You’d better let me in there and soothe my road-weary body.”

Cas turns immediately, his eyes open. He grabs Dean’s right arm, which is bare.

“Where’s your shirt?”

“I took it off, Cas. It was dirty.” Dean is looking at him like he’s lost his mind.

“Did a little girl get candy stuck to it?”

Dean’s eyes go wide. “How could you-”

“I saw it, Dean. I dreamed about it.” Cas grins, his eyes dancing in excitement.

“How? That’s-”

“Crazy, right? I thought so, too. But, that’s what had to happen. I dream-walked to you.”

“Cas, we’re not supposed to have that ability for years.”

He nods. “I know. I know. We shouldn’t be able to talk telepathically yet, either. Our bond must be crazy strong.”

“Profoundly, yeah.” Dean runs a hand over his jaw and then laughs. “That’s so fucking cool. What else did you see?”

Cas repeats the snippets that he saw, and Dean sits in awe. Pulling him down to snuggle under the covers and get them both warmed up again, Cas lets them both have quiet to process this burgeoning skill.

“Hey, did you make a meat and pasta stew for dinner?”

Cas laughs out loud. “Yes. Did you see it?”

“I dreamed it. I thought it was just wishful thinking because I was so hungry and missing you.”

Cas snuggles up higher under Dean’s chin, essentially rubbing his face along his alpha’s scent gland.

“I missed you, too. I was going out of my head with worry.”

Dean kisses the top of his head, burrowing into the long feathery strands. “I saw you moving expertly around the galley, cooking up fresh pasta in a shape I’d never seen. They looked like tiny cannoli shells.”

“They’re called Istarski fuzi,” he explains, caressing Dean’s chest and stomach.

“Do you speak Croatian?”

Cas chuckles. “No, but I’ve learned a few words over the years.”

“So, what I dreamed was you really cooking on the boat.”

“Yeah, I wanted to surprise you with a romantic dinner.”

Dean takes in his husband’s shy admission and realizes that he missed something important to Cas. A pang of regret turns his mouth down at the corners. 

“I’m really sorry I missed it. If I could have, I would have been here.”

“I know,” Cas soothes. “If you don’t mind it reheated, you can still have some.”

“I will admit, I’m starving. I was just going to wait until breakfast, though, because I didn’t want to wake you.”

Cas shakes his head at his thoughtful mate. “C’mon. The least I can do after the day you’ve had is feed you.”

Dean tries to help, but Cas keeps shooing him away to sit at the small kitchen island. As the pasta warms up, Dean smells something divine. His mouth waters with every delicious inhale. 

“Cas, what is in that pasta?” Dean moans and leans forward to get a better look. 

“Truffles,” Cas admits and looks up at Dean under cover of his inky lashes.

“Real truffles?”

Cas nods and tries to hide his smile by opening the small refrigerator behind him. He pulls out a large jar and opens it, dumping something into his hand before sealing it and sliding it over to Dean. Big, bumpy black truffles are in the jar, and not even the sealed glass can contain all of the earthy scent.

“They’re local,” Cas states and shaves more of the truffle into the dish. He adds a little more cream and continues to heat it. The braised lamb will get too tough if he isn’t careful, so he continues stirring the leftovers to keep it from sitting too long.

Dean opens the jar and his eyes cross in pleasure. “Holy shit. That is heavenly.”

“Just wait till you taste this,” Cas smirks. “One of the butchers gave me the recipe. He said that it will make you fall in love with me.”

“I’m already in love with you.” 

“Well, now I’ll be sure that you’ll never leave.” Cas’s eyes sparkle with anxious energy when he sets the dish in front of Dean and leans into the counter. The alpha reaches for the fork, but Cas gets there before him.

“Let me?”

Dean isn’t sure why this is important to Cas, but it most definitely is. He feels the weight of it, heavy between them. Cas collects the perfect bite on the fork, a piece of the pasta, cream sauce filled with flecks of black, and a little piece of meat. He feeds it to Dean solemnly and waits.

Flavor explodes on his tongue and Dean can’t help but moan. If he could only eat one dish for the rest of his life, this would be it.

“Oh my god, Cas. I’ve never tasted anything this delicious.”

“No?” his husband teases while he scoops up the next bite. “Not even me?”

“Oh, you’re perfect. Mere food can’t compare to you, my love. But if food could come close, it would be this.”

Cas happily feeds him the bite on the fork, delighting in Dean’s responses.

“My mother told me an old wives’ tale when I was young. She said that the first meal made for an alpha can predict the happiness to come for their mating. The more the alpha appreciates the meal, the happier the couple will be.”

Dean grins, “Well we’re going to be deliriously happy then. You have surpassed every meal I’ve ever had.”

“And it was heated up, too. Imagine if it was fresh.”

“I’m fairly certain I would have died,” Dean teases. “Aren’t you going to have any?”

“I stuffed myself earlier.”

Grinning at his beautiful mate, he asks, “Is there not a tale for alphas feeding their omegas?”

“For alphas cooking? There’s not much precedent for that.”

Dean glares with indignation. “I cook!” 

“Really?”

“Yes,” he scoffs. “Do you think I maintain this body on take out?”

Cas looks him up and down, noticing just how shapely his mate is. He has broad shoulders, thickly muscled arms, and his firm pecs taper down to a flat stomach. Masculine beauty topped off with the most luscious lips and gorgeous eyes. His alpha is the finest specimen he’s ever seen.

“Cas?”

“Hmm?” Cas is distracted away from his ogling. 

Dean’s smile is toothy and smug. “Do you need a towel to mop up that drool?”

Cas laughs off his boasting. “No, I was just lost in thought. Since you obviously value your nutritious diet, I shouldn’t tempt you with dessert, should I?”

Dean sees the challenge in the omega’s eye and chuckles. He loves Cas’s playful side. He might be gorgeous, and he might smell divine, but his humor and intrepid personality are the aspects of Castiel that he loves the most. They are the things that will keep their lives new and exciting for the rest of their years.

“Oh, tempt me. Please, baby.” Dean stands and leans closer, his eyes sparkling with gold. “Tempt me.”

Dean has Cas trapped against the counter, their bare chests rubbing whenever either of them shifts. Cas looks away first, reaching for a box on the counter. 

“I can’t reach it.”

Dean lifts Cas up onto the counter top with hardly a flexed muscle. Cas isn’t a small man, so his mate’s strength is even more surprising.

“You’re still getting stronger, aren’t you?”

“All of my senses are still changing. Aren’t yours?”

“Probably.” Cas’s voice is going breathy, his eyes starting to spark with silvery interest.

“What’s in the box, baby?”

“Cherry strudel.”

“Is that a local delicacy, too?” His words are innocuous, but the lewd note of lust in them has Cas shivering with want. 

“Yes, maraschino cherries grow here.”

“Cherries used to be my favorite fruit.” Dean is hovering over his neck, breathing hot, humid air along his scent gland. The alpha’s breath is pulling the scent of arousal from his omega. 

“Would you like some?”

Dean licks along his skin, collecting the flavor. “I’d rather save my sweet tooth for peaches,” he purrs.

“You can have both.”

Dean chuckles and gives Cas some space. He opens the box to show Dean the delicate and fragrant pastries.

“Yeah? Can I eat them together?”

Cas wrinkles his nose. “You are not putting food on my ass.”

Dean laughs and takes a small strudel out to hold up for Cas. “Take a bite.”

Cas eyes him suspiciously, but bites into the corner. The cherry flavor is fresh and sweet and tastes wonderful. He sighs, and when he swallows, Dean’s lips are on his. 

“Mmm. Sweet,” Dean praises. 

Cas takes it from him and feeds the next bite to Dean. Intentionally, he leans it too far forward, and some of the cherry filling drips onto Dean’s bottom lip. 

Cas licks his lips as he sets the strudel down and grabs the back of Dean’s head to reel him in. His tongue darts out to lick the cherry from Dean’s skin and he hums his satisfaction. The syrupy filling spreads across his lips, requiring a half dozen kisses and lapping sweeps before he removes it all. 

“You might be onto something, Alpha,” he breathes against his mouth.

“The pastry is getting in the way,” Dean grumbles as he leans Cas back onto his hands behind him while he insinuates himself between his legs. Digging his finger in, he collects some red filling and decorates both of Cas’s nipples before he can protest. With his husband up on the counter, his thick nipples are right at Dean’s mouth level. Bracing himself with one hand, he wraps the other around Cas’s back. 

His flat questing tongue licks over the closest nipple, collecting the sugary nectar. Cas moans and arches his back, pushing the rigid flesh further into Dean’s mouth. 

“You like that, sweetheart?”

“Yes! It feels so good.”

“You sound surprised.”

“They’ve never been this sensitive before.”

Dean responds by creating forceful suction and rolling the peak on his tongue. Cas cries out and grips Dean’s hair, but not to pull him away. He blinks away the overwhelmed sensation, breathing deeply. “Fuck.”

Dean grins and does it again. “Yes, Dean. So good.”

Normally, it takes him sucking down Cas’s cock before he really starts babbling. Apparently, Dean has found a new erogenous zone on his husband tonight, and he’s not about to let it go to waste. When that nipple is swollen and slick, he moves to the other one, still decorated with shiny, sugary cherry.

They are both wearing only boxers, so when he moves against Cas’s body, he feels the heated damp patch. Looking down, he sees a mess of pre-come spilling, being wasted. His cock isn’t normally this juicy, so again, Dean feels the need to take advantage of the situation.

Dessert forgotten, Dean pushes the fabric away from his real treat. His mouth sucks the bitter pearls off of the tip of his flushed cock, and Cas pushes his hips forward.

Dean is a huge fan of sucking cock; he always has been. It’s not only fun to see his partner come apart using just the skill of his mouth, but he loves the feel of it. There’s nothing like taking a long, thick cock. This is just another reason why Dean is thrilled by his omega’s masculinity. He’s been with some omegas that were frail and delicate, some that were tiny. Cas, on the other hand, is almost as big as him, and his cock is too. 

Taking a deep breath, Dean pushes Cas deep, swallowing around him to drive him crazy. Dean can hear the curses, feel his hair being gripped and yanked. 

“Dean, oh god. Fuck!”

Dean finally pulls off of his mate’s dick, but not before sucking and licking along his length. Cas is sprawled out on his back, panting and whimpering.

“You okay?”

“You’re so fucking good at that.”

“Thank you. Then why are you interrupting me?”

“Fuck.”

“What’s wrong?”

“No. Fuck.”

Dean squints in confusion, and Cas rolls his eyes. He pushes a few images into Dean’s brain in lieu of talking, and his alpha finally gets the picture. Growling with lust, he licks his lips and picks Cas up off the counter and lays him over his shoulder. Cas tries to protest, but Dean just swats him on the ass and then rubs over it, dipping his thumb into the crease. Cas keens at the teasing touches, but doesn’t try to move away from them. Heading for their little cozy cabin in the bow of the boat, Dean plans to make each one of the images come true.

  
  


*****

  
  
  


Their day starts off perfectly. They have a delicious late breakfast after a morning full of energetic sex. Dean still had a few more images to recreate when they had passed out from exhaustion in the middle of the night.

They both worked up massive appetites, so they are thrilled to see the plates full of hearty food arrive. Afterward, they walk the town with Cas’s ever present camera, taking random shots of the historical old town. 

Cas has a phenomenal eye that Dean is in awe of. Oftentimes, they will be talking and Cas will just stop to set up a shot. Dean can’t see anything special in the scene until Cas shows him what he captured in the viewfinder. He has a gift, and Dean loves to see his creativity at work. 

“I’m sorry,” Cas says a couple hours in. He sounds truly sad, and Dean asks why.

“It must bother you to have to keep stopping and waiting for me all the time.”

“No, not at all. I love to watch you. Besides, when you’re shooting, I stop and look around. I see things I wouldn’t have ever noticed otherwise.”

Cas looks unsure until Dean kisses him. “I promise. I will never get bored by your photography.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” he grins as he puts the lens cap back on and tangles his fingers with Dean’s once more. 

They explore the areas that contain remnants from both the Roman and Byzantine empires before stopping for a lunch so late that it is an early dinner. Because Cas plans his trips thoroughly, he has notes of not only which attractions he wants to visit, but hotels and restaurants that have something unique to offer. 

This little cafe, near the Byzantine era St. Donatus Church, has the best black risotto and peka in town. The risotto gets its black color from squid ink, and it usually contains some type of seafood. Dean’s has cuttlefish, which is surprisingly tender. The dish is bizarre-looking, but it’s tasty.

Peka can be any variety of meats and veggies, but it is cooked in a fireplace with a tall dome on it. The resulting dish is amazingly juicy and full of flavor. 

Cas takes pictures in the kitchen and in the dining room with a promise to send them to the owners, a lovely older couple that only speak very broken English.

Before they leave, the owners bring them a little glass of clear Maraska, a maraschino liqueur that is the official drink of Zadar. They toast to the health and joy of their new friends.

A slight buzz works in Dean’s blood as they continue their sight seeing. They are off to the port area to catch the sunset and two unique attractions that seem to be for the locals as well as the few tourists. 

The first one that they come to is the Sea Organ. Low steps lead down to the surf, which crashes into them regularly. Each wave forces water into special openings with pipes attached. The pipes play different tones, so the sea is actually playing this instrument. 

The sound is haunting and other-worldly. “It reminds me of whale song,” Cas comments as he captures a couple of children in the midst of their excited exploration. As always, he leaves his card for the parents. Dean has found, from the few informal shoots that he’s tagged along for, that Cas is very respectful towards his subjects. He would never publish photos without the family’s express permission. 

After they explore the organ for themselves, they sit on the higher steps to watch the brilliant sunset. The colors are magnificent, and they notice that all around them, people go silent in introspection. The reds are deeper and more saturated than anything Cas has ever seen.

“Alfred Hitchcock said that the view here is the most amazing sunset in the world.” 

Dean looks over at his husband, smiling affectionately. He often drops little tidbits of knowledge into conversations like that. At first, Dean had thought it a bit pretentious, like Cas was trying too hard to come off as intelligent and sophisticated. 

After getting to know him better, Dean realizes that is not his intention at all. Cas’s brain is filled with so much knowledge and creativity that he just can’t always contain his thoughts. Dean is thankful for the surplus, to be honest. It’s a way of peering into his brilliant mind.

“I think he’s right.” 

The warm, almost honey light caresses Dean’s face when Cas turns to him. Cas pulls his camera up instinctively. Before he snaps the picture, he apologizes. 

“I’m sorry. I should ask before I stick the camera in your face.”

“Cas,” Dean smiles. “It’s an instinct for you. I get it. You see something that you want to capture and you don’t hesitate so you don’t lose the moment. Consider this my blanket permission for you to photograph me any time you like.”

Cas grins at him from behind the camera. “You have no idea how photogenic you are, you bastard. It’s unfair how beautiful you are.”

As Cas adjusts the focus, he zooms in on various parts of Dean’s face. He loves everything about the face in his sights, but most of all, he loves the man behind the face. In his eyes, he sees the promise of a lifelong love.

“I don’t know about that. You are much more beautiful than I’ve ever been, Cas.”

Cas drops the camera then, and lets the moment build between them. They drift together as the gaze between them holds. Finally, their lips meet just as the sun flashes its last burst before it sinks below the horizon. 

Everyone in the port suddenly erupts into loud, boisterous cheers and whoops. Dean and Cas join in, screaming their fool heads off for the sun. 

A timid lady approaches them when the fanfare is over. She doesn’t speak English, but she points to her phone to show them a picture. She captured their kiss at the perfect moment. Behind them, the sun’s rays explode into a beautiful burst while their faces are in perfect silhouette against the vivid sunset.

Their last stop is the Monument to the Sun, which is a solar-powered illuminated circle on the ground over 20 meters wide. The solar cells light up with different colors and patterns while people walk, and run, and jump on it. It’s surprisingly addictive. 

Dean explores while Cas gets as many shots as he can before the light runs out. Even with the lights coming up from below, they move too fast and the people are moving as well, so Cas can’t get crisp shots. There just isn’t enough light. Eventually, he decides to say screw convention and puts the camera on his tripod for long, open shutter shots. 

He uses his remote trigger so he won’t bounce the camera by pressing the shutter button. He continues taking long exposure shots, one after the other, hoping that something magical happens with the blurs of color and people.

When Cas is done shooting and has packed up his equipment, Dean leads him by the hand into the center of the enormous circle. The last, fading colors still give the sky a bit of illumination, but the brilliant, swirling lights beneath them steal their attention. Dizzying patterns fly by while Dean tugs Cas into a slow dance.

“What a perfect day,” Dean comments. “I knew nothing about this country before I got here, and I have to admit, I’m a little bit in love.”

“I think you’re in love with the truffles, Dean, let’s be honest.”

Dean belts out a laugh and tips Cas into a low, goofy dip. Coming back up, he steals a kiss from scowling lips. 

“I’m just in love, period. That’s probably what makes this place so amazing.”

Cas flushes a bit at the sweet comment. Dean is much more of a romantic than he would have believed when they first met.

“It’s a pretty unique spot anyway, but you’re right. The company is what’s making it so perfect.”

They kiss, as chaste as they can considering they are in public, and trade sweet words. 

“Why do you love traveling so much?”

Cas studies his husband for a moment. “Do you not like-”

“No, no. I love it. Especially with you. I was just curious. Trying to figure out what makes you tick.”

Cas nods and then contemplates. “I think the best way to describe it is I like to see all the possibilities.”

“What possibilities?”

“All of the possible lives there are to lead in this world. Take that guy, for instance.” Cas points out one of the little boats that take people from one side of town to the other via the shortcut through the harbor. There are dozens of these independent ferrymen working at any given time of the day, even now as it is almost fully dark. 

“What has his life been like? Has he lived here his whole life? Did he do well in school? Does he have a family? What are his interests? What is his dream?”

Dean finds himself unwittingly creating a brief outline of the guy’s story in his imagination.

“I could do that anywhere, but I find the stories so similar to my own when we’re at home. I could actually choose to live those lives, you know? When I’m somewhere new, completely different from where I grew up, I get lost in imagining their lives and how foreign my life would seem to them.”

“I figured there had to be a philosophical reason.”

“Why do you say that?” Cas asks cautiously. 

“Because that’s who you are, Cas. You think about important ideas and concepts. You don’t just accept things at face value. I knew you didn’t like to travel just to see pretty things.”

“Oh, I like to see pretty things, too. Don’t get me wrong. I just find people fascinating.”

Dean kisses his forehead and turns them around. “So, what do you think her story is?” Cas follows Dean’s line of sight and sees an older lady, probably in her late forties, swaying at the edge of the circle but not engaging with anyone.

Cas purses his lips in thought, keeping his eyes on her. “I think she was hurt by love. It’s taken her years to get back to herself, but she’s realized that she can either wallow or rise above it, so she took this trip by herself.”

“That’s a very romantic idea, but you’ve made her a traveler too.”

“Hmm. So I have.”

“I think she had children young, and so she is already an empty nester. She was missing her kids, so she came down to enjoy the sunset and watch the little ones play.”

Cas stares up into his husband’s face, soft with the emotions of his story. 

“You’re a die hard romantic, my dear.”

Dean lets his dimples show for a moment and nods. “I suppose I am.”

“Is that what your mom would be doing right now?”

“My mom? She died when I was very young.”

“Oh shit, and that’s why you didn’t mention her before. I’m sorry, Dean. I should have figured that out.”

“It’s okay, Cas. Really.

“Is your brother alpha also?”

Dean nods. “Yes. All the men in my family are, actually. Sam’s even bigger than I am. The kid turned out to be a giant.”

Cas raises his eyes in surprise. It will be weird to be in such an alpha heavy family. His family was made up of almost all omegas, and the difference makes him think about what get-togethers will be like. Will he be expected to take on the traditional omega roles? Will he be expected to cook for family meals? Will Dean’s parents look down on him as less than alpha? Will they convince Dean to keep him pregnant for the next decade?

“Whatever is going on in that brilliant mind of yours is not good, sweetheart.”

Cas looks guiltily up at his husband. “I was fretting over family.”

“Knowing you like I’m beginning to, I’d say that frown was caused by the thought of losing freedom of some kind. Maybe related to not being an alpha?”

“Am I projecting my thoughts that loudly, or are you getting that good at reading me already?”

Sheepishly, Dean replies. “You got me. It was a little of both.”

Leading Cas off their dance floor, he puts a protective arm over his shoulders and hugs him in tightly. “But you have nothing to worry about. I will never let our families come between us.”

“Even if they want me to give them lots of grandchildren?”

Dean scowls. “We just met, sweetheart. I think they’ll give us a year or two before we start hearing that kind of nagging.”

Dean can tell that Cas is still uneasy, but he hides behind distraction. 

“I’m hungry for gelato.” Cas says suddenly, dropping the subject and his hand, as he moves across the street to a quaint shop advertising the dessert. They’ve wandered into the Venetian section of the town, which they haven’t yet explored.

“I can’t believe you’re still hungry, Cas. Where are you putting it all?”

Cas stops, patting and rubbing his belly with a smirk. “Right here, Dean.”

Dean isn’t annoyed in the slightest, despite dragging his feet. He’s thrilled that Cas has an appetite and he’s happy to provide whatever his omega wants. Honestly, a little chocolate gelato sounds perfect right now.

Cas gets limoncello, which isn’t Dean’s favorite flavor, but he tries a bite because Cas asks. Then it becomes Dean’s new favorite. The sweet lemon is refreshing, and Dean keeps pestering Cas for more until he takes Dean’s cup and hands over his own.

Walking through the busy streets should feel safe, there are families all around them; children’s voices are echoing off the tall stone walls on both sides of the narrow street. Unfortunately, Dean is getting an instinctive feeling that someone is watching them. He’s learning to trust these new senses more and more, but they aren’t honed enough to locate the threat. He will have to focus on preventative measures.

“Cas, take my cup and throw them both away,” he commands very quietly.

“But I’m not -”

“Now, Cas. Just do it and don’t look around.”

In his mind, Dean continues guiding his husband without opening his mouth. “Relax. I think someone’s following us, and I don’t want to clue them in that we’re on to them.”

Cas takes an extra deep breath at the garbage can, but when he turns, his face looks convincingly neutral. Dean tucks him under his arm again, and Cas tilts his head in like he’s leaning on him.

“I can’t feel anything,” Cas whispers, his words unsettled and panicky. Dean is getting the impression that he is struggling to keep himself from turning and searching for the ones watching them.

“Don’t. Don’t do it, Cas. I’m going to get us out of this.”

“How?” 

“Just follow my lead.”

At the next cross street, Dean casually points to the right, and then they make the turn. As soon as he sees a doorway, he pushes Cas gently up against it and holds his finger to his lips in warning. Cas fights the urge to roll his eyes. Of course he’s going to be quiet. He’s not a moron. And why is he trusting Dean’s instincts over his own, which are telling him to run and hide? 

Dean sidles back toward the corner of the building and uses his phone to look down the street without poking his head into the open space.

When he comes back, he shows Cas the zoomed in picture he took. Cas’s breath stutters out on a curse. Dean covers his mouth with three fingers, a gentle reminder to be silent. 

“Roman’s men?” Dean questions telepathically.

Cas nods. “They were the ones in France.”

At his confirmation, Dean takes his hand and walks quickly toward the next corner. “Were there just two of them there?”

“That’s all I saw in the restaurant.”

“But there are others that you’ve noticed?”

“In Belgium, there was a different pair, but in London, I saw all four of them together.”

They take a left this time, and stop at the next corner. If the goons are just making a sweep, they should appear on the main street any minute now.

“There’s no way that they should have been able to track us here, not this quickly. 

Cas nods, his eyes muddled with fear and panic. Dean hates to see his husband forced to deal with the strain and the uncertainty of being hunted down. He is secure in the fact that these men will not harm them except as a last resort. Their job is to locate and retain Cas so that someone else, with a much higher pay grade, can sweet talk the pictures from him. If that doesn’t work, they’ll resort to threatening him. 

The thought of putting his Cas, the sweet philosopher, brilliant artist, and champion of global conservation efforts, through any of this is abhorrent. Dean cups his jaw and rubs his thumb soothingly along his cheek. Dean understands why medieval knights would charge into battle to save their beloved. 

Cas is not a damsel, and Dean is no knight, but he’d gladly put himself between Cas and any harm that might be targeting him. He would lay down his life for his mate, without hesitation. Anything is better than seeing those gorgeous eyes brimming with tears.

Dean watches as the thugs walk slowly down the main street, looking down the side streets carefully. They are talking quietly to each other. Apparently they’ve noticed that Cas and Dean moved surreptitiously through the streets and that is waving some red flags. The two split up, one going back to retrace their steps and the other continuing forward. 

Ideally, though, neither of them will come to harm. Dean needs to know more about what Roman wants and what he’s willing to do to get it. He needs enough information to create a plan. For now, they just need to stay a step ahead of the men tracking them until they can get out of town.

“Put your trust in me, Cas. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Cas pulls Dean in closer, his arms go up around his neck to hold him. “I know you won’t. But I don’t want you to get hurt, either. The pictures aren’t worth it.”

“Cas,” Dean tries to reason with him. “If those pictures contain what you say they do, they are important. More important than -”

“Not to me. They aren’t more important than you. You’re everything to me.”

“Cas.”

“Promise me you won’t do anything stupid.”

“I promise that I won’t be stupid, but if I can protect you, I will. You can’t ask me not to.”

Cas huffs in annoyance and shakes his head. Damn his alpha instincts to protect. He just wants Dean to be safe. This is why it took him so long to admit what was happening in the first place. He didn’t want Dean involved.

Since the other men are moving east and west, Dean decides to move them south towards their boat. It’s a risk to go back when they don’t yet know how they are being tracked, but if they get there, they can leave the marina and head in almost any direction without leaving a trace. At least, he hopes they aren’t leaving a trace.

When they are just a few blocks away from the marina, Dean feels his chest loosen up and he finally takes a full breath. They haven’t seen any sign of Roman’s men since they split up, which is great news.

Until it isn’t. When they turn the corner into the port area, Cas stiffens and pulls on his arm roughly. The sharp movement in the opposite direction pulls Dean off balance, and he staggers into Cas.

“What-”

Cas slaps a hand over his mouth, his head shaking vehemently. They seamlessly switch to silent communication.

“They’re out there. I saw them walking toward the marina.”

“How the fuck did they get ahead of us?”

“I-I don’t know,” Cas states. “We have been so careful. They shouldn’t be able to find us. I know they are professionals, but we could be going literally anywhere in the world every time we re-locate. I change up my methods of travel, I don’t book anything ahead of time, and I pay in cash.”

“Could they be tracking me?”

“They didn’t know about you. They didn’t see you in any place that we’ve been.”

“As far as you know.” Dean has to account for any unknown variables, even if they do cause Cas to tug and pull at his hair in frustration. 

“I didn’t want them to find out about you. I didn’t want you to be at risk.”

Dean tips his head into Cas’s. “It’s okay, sweetheart.” 

He knows that Cas is freaking out about his part in this because he’d be going ape shit if something he was involved in put Cas in danger.

“If it’s not me, then what else could it be? If they know about the marina, they must be tracking something on that boat.” 

“Or it’s on us and they followed us to the boat earlier.”

“Shit. This isn’t getting us anywhere.” Dean rubs a hand down his jaw.

“We’re cut off from our escape and our belongings. Do we just wait them out?”

Dean peeks around the corner. Both men are relaxed against the columns for the marina sign. They won’t be getting out of town that way any time soon.

“So, you don’t think they’ve seen me close up or know my name yet, but what if I walk by to draw their interest? That might tell us how much they know.”

“Dean, didn’t you just promise not to do anything stupid?”

The alpha shrugs. Cas is pacing in front of him, three steps in either direction. His lip is getting abused from the constant worrying with his teeth. 

“Hey, how much cash do you have?”

“Couple hundred euros, but I don’t have any local bills.”

“It’s fine. They’ll take euros.” Cas starts down the street in the other direction.

“Cas? Who will take euros?”

“The hotel.”

  
  


*****

  
  


In this area of town, right near the waterfront, the hotels are sleek and new. They require passports and ask too many questions. What they need is a seedier place. Something in the shadows. Cas looks up and finds a run down place blocks away, but that still has a sight line to the marina. 

At the front desk, it takes a lot of gesturing and eventually resorting to Google translate before Cas and Dean get the key to a room facing the right direction and on a floor high enough to have the view they need. 

They take turns watching through the gauzy curtains, with the lights off in the room so their silhouettes don’t show. When Cas wakes up at 3 a.m. and sees Dean slumped over against the wall, he finally calls it. They both need rest or they will make stupid mistakes. Dean crawls into bed gratefully and they sleep until noon.

Cas sighs when he comes out of the bathroom after his shower. Dean hasn’t budged from his position by the window for over an hour. His arms are crossed over his chest and his jaw is clenched like a vise.

“There still aren’t any signs of them?”

Dean shakes his head marginally. “No. Nothing. It’s like we imagined them.”

“Or they got bored and left.”

That turns Dean’s head away from the window. “Really? They’ve chased you through how many countries now and you think they’ll just give up because of a few hours of boredom?”

Cas shrugs. “Just putting it out there in the universe. Maybe we’ll catch a break.”

Dean huffs and shakes his head. “That’s not likely.”

“Are you suggesting that our luck is terrible?”

Dean grins into the glass. “I’m not going to fall for that trick, sweetheart. My luck is phenomenal. Like, winning the lottery kind of luck.”

Cas sidles up behind him, pressing his chest to his husband’s back. Resting his cheek in the dip of his spine, the omega sighs at the comfort he finds in the simplest of touches. He might not have been a believer in true mates when he and Dean first met, but he’d have to be blind not to see and feel the perfection of their bond. 

“I’m the lucky one,” he says quietly. Dean rubs his hand along Cas’s arms, wrapped around him and clinging.

Minutes pass, and finally, Dean’s convinced. “They must be checking out other leads. If they truly thought we’d come here, they wouldn’t have deserted their vantage point. He turns to Cas, “Right?”

“I have no clue. I know what I’d do, but I’m hardly the best judge of what these minions would do.”

“I think we should go check it out.”

“Yeah?” Cas nibbles on the corner of his lip again, and Dean tries to force it free with his thumb.

“Easy on those, Cas. You’re going to break the skin.”

His stubborn, aggravating omega bites down harder, and the result is a bloody lip that is both of their faults. 

The smell of Cas’s blood lifts to his nose like a fist full of knuckles. The change in him is instantaneous. He snarls as his libido spikes with mating pheromones, his eyes bypass alpha gold and go straight to crimson. 

Cas has the good sense to back away slowly, putting his hands up to placate the advancing alpha. 

“Dean, what just happened?” Cas asks in his most soothing voice even as his scent is laced with fear. 

“Blood,” Dean purrs and stalks forward. “Your blood.”

“Alpha, you don’t want the blood. You want to mate, and this isn’t the time.”

“Omega.” Dean’s voice has dropped into another octave, rumbling like thunder.

Cas is losing his will power in the face of this powerful creature. The bulk of muscle expands as he crowds Cas against the wall. His knees go weak when the heavy scent of lust hits him. This is his husband. He’s married to this force of nature, and he wants desperately to be mated to him, even if it isn’t actually possible until his heat.

“Dean, please.”

The alpha’s forearm hits the wall by his head, and he leans in with intent. His hot tongue laps at his mate’s lip, cleaning and sealing the wound. Even such a brief taste of his blood sends him into chaos.

He can’t think straight and can’t reason with the flavor of Cas so potent in his mouth. He can’t hold on to his objections, can’t remember what they are.

“Cas,” he murmurs as his lips find his pulse. “Tell me no.”

Cas cries out at the impossible request and clutches Dean tighter. “I can’t. No. I can’t, Alpha.”

His teeth slip along the line of his omega’s neck which sends a shiver through both of them. 

“I can’t think of anything else, Cas. I feel like I don’t have a choice. Help me. Please.”

The desperation in his alpha’s voice is the only thing that breaks through to him. He would do anything for Dean, so he goes with the only thing he can think of. He shoves him back as hard as he can and runs. Too late, he realizes that by running, he is making a volatile situation turn incendiary.

Dean roars loud enough to make the doors quiver on their hinges. Cas gets through the bathroom doorway and slams the door shut behind him just as Dean lands against it. Cas sees the knob start to turn just as he throws the lock into place. He backs away, his breathing so erratic that he feels lightheaded. 

Dean is careening into the door, trying to smash the wood that it is his way. 

Every pounding sound from the other side makes Cas flinch and his blood pressure spike. If Dean makes it through that door, he’s going to be bitten and claimed brutally, and it will be something that they always regret. 

With that thought, he stiffens his spine and gets closer to the door.

“Dean. You asked me to stop you from biting me. This is what you wanted.”

“You. Ran. From. Me.”

“I had to. You aren’t in control right now. You need to calm down, Alpha.”

There is a distressed snarling before the door is being battered again.

“Shit,” Cas turns on his heel and paces. What can he say to get through to Dean right now?

He decides to try a different approach. “I am scared of you right now, Dean. I ran from you to protect myself.”

The banging gets less frequent and the growling has almost stopped. Even as he’s talking about his fear, he’s projecting the calmest, most soothing scent he can manage. He slips down to sit on the floor by the door. 

“Is that what you want, Alpha?”

He can distantly hear the squeak of the mattress as Dean sits on the bed.

“Oh, god. Cas. I am so sorry, baby.”

He hears dismay in his alpha’s voice, which makes him want to throw the door open and run to him. He knows better, though. Dean needs some time to get himself under control.

“There’s no need to be sorry, Dean.”

“Don’t do that! Don’t let me off the hook, Cas!” Dean’s voice is booming and furious, but Cas can feel and scent his sorrow, even through the thick door.

“You can’t help what your biology is demanding of you.”

“You did!”

“Only because it was what you asked of me! If you hadn’t asked, I would have shoved your teeth into my neck myself!”

Silence stretches, confusion and pain drifting between them. Finally, Cas unlocks and pushes the door open while remaining seated. His heart breaks when he sees Dean crumpled on the floor with his back against the bed. His knees are up and his head is down, making him seem smaller than Cas can believe his big alpha can possibly look.

“Dean?”

In a quiet, wobbling voice, Dean cries, “I was completely out of control. I would have raped you if I had gotten through that door. How can you even look at me?”

Cas jumps up and walks quickly to Dean’s side. Crouching beside him, he tugs his arms away from his head.

“You can’t rape the willing, Alpha. I’m just as affected by my biology as you are. If you had gotten through the door, I would have responded to you. Your strength, your scent, everything. I would have bared myself to you and fallen to my knees.”

Dean recognizes the truth in Cas’s words. If their situations were reversed, he absolutely would have been seduced by his Omega. There aren’t walls high enough, doors thick enough to keep him away from Cas for long.

“I can’t hurt you, Cas. I wouldn’t survive it.”

Cas flops down on the floor next to him. “You won’t. You know you won’t because you’ve already gone to such extremes to keep me safe. You’ve gouged your own hand to keep from biting me. In the midst of an alpha rage, you held yourself back. I trust you completely, Dean.”

“I’m glad one of us has some faith in me.”

“Alpha,” Cas snaps. Dean looks up instantly, seeing the silvery swirls forming in his eyes, but not because of desire. “You cannot doubt yourself right now. Doubt makes us weak, and neither of us can afford any more cracks in our armor.”

“I know, Cas. You’re right. We need to focus on getting you somewhere safe.”

“Us.” The defiance and challenge on his mate’s face is the sexiest thing Dean has ever seen. 

“Of course, my love. We need to get somewhere safe.”

Cas is suspicious of his sudden acquiescence, but they gather their few belongings and head out of the hotel after one last long look at the marina.

“That boat is our best option. There’s nothing that can give away our destination.”

“Do we trust that they’ve given up?” Dean’s brow lifts. “I’m not willing to put you in danger.”

“Dean, don’t-”

“I know you hate it when I’m overprotective of you, but it’s not because I don’t think you can handle yourself, sweetheart.”

Cas stops in the street and asks, “Really?”

Running his hands down his omega’s arms, he sidles closer still. “Really. You’ve managed to live a very full, adventurous life so far all on your own. You don’t need me to coddle you. However,” Dean turns up the charm and the sappy, lovesick eyes. “You’re the most important person in the world to me. I want to spoil you, take care of you, give you whatever will make you happy. I can’t fathom a world where I don’t have you by my side. So, I’m going to be cautious when it comes to your well being. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you if I can help it.”

“That goes both ways, though, Dean.”

“I’m not saying it doesn’t.” His grin turns lewd and toothy. “Honestly, I’d find it incredibly hot if you got a little overprotective.”

Cas scoffs and pushes him away playfully. As he walks with an exaggerated swing to his hips, he asks,“Even if I snarl and snap at anyone who flirts with you?” 

Dean licks over his sharp canines. “Especially then, baby.”

He watches Cas walk away, mesmerized by his gorgeous back side. 

  
  


*****

  
  


They watch the marina, approaching from several different vantage points before they finally believe that the coast may actually be clear.

“Just in case, Cas.”

“Okay, fine. If we have to separate, that’s where we’ll meet up.” They are walking along the boardwalk that will take them to the row where their boat is moored. Cas asks, “Why the church, anyway?”

“I don’t know. It’s very public, lots of safety in numbers.”

No sooner has the last word formed on his lips than he is body slammed into a piling, knocking the air from his lungs. As soon as he feels the impact, he knows they have made a horrible mistake. Roman’s men hadn’t been searching other parts of the city, they were hiding deeper in the marina. They must have confirmed that the boat was theirs somehow, and spent all night watching for them to return. 

He can’t take enough of a breath yet to scream to Cas, so he switches to their telepathic connection. “Cas, run!”

He shoves back against his attacker, knocking him onto his ass. There’s no way that a Peak human would have gone down that easily, which makes his life a lot less complicated. Until he looks up and sees that the man’s partner is trying to grab Castiel. 

The inhuman sound of rage rattles some of the boards and causes the boats to rock on the sound waves. Vision clouding with crimson haze, he snarls his only warning. “Let go of him now, or you won’t have hands left to call for help.”

The shock of having the full menacing focus of an enraged Peak alpha on him is enough to give Cas an exit. He rips out of the man’s grip and then digs his shoulder into his side. They are close enough to the edge of the boardwalk that his footing is unsteady, and he goes into the water. With nothing to climb up on, he won’t be back anytime soon. 

Dean puts himself between his husband and the other minion. 

“We don’t want to hurt him. We just need something he has.”

It’s the first time that they have tried to communicate, but then again, it’s the first time they’ve actually been able to make contact.

“I know what you’re after, but you’re not going to get it,” Cas says stoically.

“You know that eventually you’re going to give it up. A few pictures aren’t worth the price you’re paying. Trust me. Give the memory card to us, and you’ll never see or hear from us again.”

“Seriously? Does that actually work? Are people truly this gullible?” Cas has every right to be pissed off at the situation, but arguing isn’t going to get him away from danger any faster.

Into his mind, Dean says, “I need you out of here. Go to our meeting place.”

As a reply, Cas counters, “No, they could have heard our plan. It’s not safe anymore.”

“Shit. Just leave a note there. I want you to leave the city as soon as you can. I will hold them here.”

“I don’t want to split up again.”

Before he can answer, the larger of the foot soldiers runs at him. Dean turns to the side, but at the last second, the other man turns and sweeps his feet out from under him. Dean lands on his ass, but is ready for the ground attack. When the guy lunges at him, Dean’s foot comes up and he flings him over his head.

“Cas, go. Please don’t argue.”

“Fine. But not the church.” 

“Where, then?”

“Gelato.”

“What?”

“I’ll leave a clue there.”

Their eyes meet and entire encyclopedias couldn’t contain the wealth of emotion and thought that passes between them in that instant. 

Dean hears the man behind him scramble back to his feet and start towards them again. Before he can get past him, Dean rolls to his side and grabs the man’s leg, pushing him off balance. With a burst of strength, the alpha forces the other man to go over the side of the boardwalk like his friend.

“They aren’t exactly brain trusts, are they?” Cas notices dryly.

Dean scoffs and shakes his head. “No, but their boss is, and he’s the one we need to worry about.”

Cas heads toward their boat now that both of the men are occupied. “Cas. You can’t take anything with you. We don’t know what they are tracking.”

Cas frowns and looks longingly back at the boat. “But, everything is on that boat. My laptop, my other camera…”

“And some delicious leftovers,” a stranger remarks as he ducks out of the cabin, gun in hand. Dean is instantly on alert, on his feet, and ready to take on the threat. In his mind, he verifies with Cas that this man is one of the men that had been tracking him in London. 

“You’re a difficult man to track down, Mr. Novak. I have some of the best surveillance equipment in the world, and you’ve managed to keep two steps ahead of me.”

“And you are?” Dean is trying to mind his manners to keep the situation from escalating. The gun in the man’s hand gives him Dean’s caution, and a modicum of respect, nothing more. 

“Mr. Crowley, at your service.” The smaller, stout man gives an aborted bow while he scrutinizes the pair in front of him.

“Gentlemen, this little chase has gone on quite long enough. As much as I enjoy a leisurely tour through Europe, Mr. Roman is getting quite agitated with the lack of results.”

“He’s not going to get what he wants, so this is all pointless.” Dean smirks at the daring of his mate. 

“He’s precious,” Crowley snarks, looking at Dean with appreciation. “Does he wear the pants in the family?”

Dean realizes immediately that Crowley is trying to undermine their relationship. He thinks that Dean will get riled up if he questions his masculinity and dominance as alpha. It’s such an antiquated notion that Dean almost laughs. 

“We both wear pants. Most of the time, anyway. We’re both men. That’s how it works in male homosexual relationships.” Every word he speaks drips with disdain.

Crowley hums in understanding. The others were definitely minions, but this one is intelligent. Dean isn’t going to make the mistake of underestimating him. 

“I hate to spoil your honeymoon, so why don’t we work something out that will be mutually beneficial, and you can be on your way to…”

“He already told you that Roman isn’t going to get what he wants. There’s not going to be a simple resolution.”

A tickle in his mind precedes the question, “How does he know that we are married?”

“I don’t know, but he’s vain enough to want to show off his intelligence. It’s worth asking.”

“Except Mr. Roman always gets what he wants,” Crowley states in the middle of their silent conversation.

“Not this time, I’m afraid,” Cas smiles and tilts his head. “How did you know we are married?”

The smarmy grin on the man’s face is almost enough to make Dean end this conversation prematurely just for the satisfaction of wiping it away with the side of their boat.

“It’s amazing what you can intercept from the Internet these days. Emails, text messages, phone calls, credit card purchases, public records; they’re all out there for the taking.”

“Illegally.” Cas replies simply, a clear threat that Dean will be happy to back up.

Crowley twitches an irritated smile. “Semantics.”

“I think we’re done here.” Dean snaps. “If you aren’t off of our boat in the next 30 seconds, I’ll escort you off.”

“Be careful, Alpha. There’s another one of them we haven’t accounted for.”

Dammit. Cas is right. “Tell your buddy to come on out, and you can go about your business without incident.”

Crowley’s eyes widen for a second, but then he waves his gun around. “I think you’re forgetting who holds the upper hand here, gentlemen.”

Dean holds his hands up in front of him while he asks, “Cas, do you have the memory card on you?”

“Yes. My passport, too.”

“Come closer to me. I want you to take my wallet out of my back pocket.”

“You’re right, but just know that you’ll only get one shot off before I have your throat in my hands.” 

Dean lets his fear for Cas, his protective instincts, surface intentionally. He can see the effect is working. He doubts that Crowley is used to being confronted by Peak alphas. He seems a little too posh.

He feels Cas’s heat at his back, his wallet being extracted. He’s sure that his body is cover enough for Cas to hide behind, which settles his nerves enough to think clearly. “Take all of the cash and go.”

“I hate this.” The words don’t need to be said. They can both feel the dismay at having to part again. Cas can scent Dean’s anger and fear.

“I love you, too, sweetheart. Be safe.”

“You’re communicating,” Crowley says, dumbfounded. 

It’s Dean’s turn to be smug. “Yes, that happens with true mates.”

Understanding dawns over the man’s face with a companion sense of dread. He’s realizing that this huge alpha will die to protect his mate, and that no amount of money or power is going to get them to turn on each other. There’s nothing he can use as leverage to get what he wants. 

Dean feels distance growing between him and Cas, but he doesn’t think that Crowley has noticed him leaving yet. He did just drop a bombshell on the man’s expectations. When he does realize what’s happening, he lifts his gun towards Cas. He’s about to shout a warning when Dean lunges closer, a threatening growl leading the charge. Crowley takes a couple of steps backward instinctively.

“Lower your gun. You’re going to let him go.”

“And in exchange, you’re going to let us go?”

“Eventually, yes,” Dean agrees. 

“You know that there are four of us. Do you really think you can keep all of us here?”

His sharp teeth glinting in the light, Dean grins. “Looks like we’re going to find out.”

*****


	8. Budapest, Hungary & Bialowieza Forest, Poland

## Chapter Eight: Budapest, Hungary & Bialowieza Forest, Poland

In the end, Dean keeps them occupied in the marina for four hours. With Crowley and his friend contained on the boat, it’s easy enough to get the other two corralled on board as they come sloshing up the boardwalk. If they were carrying guns, they are drenched in salt water now, so Dean is quite confident in his strength being superior to anything else they have to offer as resistance. He leans on the pier piling, taking care of what business he can over the phone, including making several security changes to their communications. 

When he does let them go, he makes them take the boat, and watches until it is out of the harbor before he turns and runs for the gelato shop they had visited the day before. The looks he receives range from irritated to downright hostile, but he can’t still be in town when they turn the boat back towards the shore.

He enters the packed gelato shop with less speed and intensity than he wants to, but scaring the locals is a good way to make an impression, which runs counter to their purpose. He needs to get Cas’s note and get out of the building without incident. 

He waits his turn in line, which might possibly count as some of the longest minutes of his entire life. The lady in front of him is ancient, and how she achieved such an advanced age given how indecisive she is, is beyond him.

Finally, he speaks to the girl behind the counter with a dulcet tone and a wink. She practically faints at the attention, and it is the boy with her that slaps a note on the counter with a huff. 

“He said to tell you, ‘Go by car’.”

“Thank you.”

Dean leaves the shop quickly, now searching for the nearest car rental. Once he gets there, he allows himself to open the note. There are a few hundred Euro inside, which is a good thing. He thanks the universe for giving him such a thoughtful and smart mate. He can’t use his credit cards until they can be sure that they can no longer be tracked. 

“Are you joking?” he huffs when he sees what else Cas left for him. It’s a squiggly line, obviously traced. There is a large Z on one end and a large B on the other. Next to it is a lion’s head. “What the hell, Cas?”

He thought that they were done with all of the clues and subterfuge, but he understands his omega’s caution. He couldn’t call or text, but he could have written the name of the city.

When he gets to the front of the rental line, he asks for a map while they are processing his information. He’s using his fake identification because he knows for a fact that can’t be traced, at least back to anywhere real.

Page after page of the large road map proves useless, until finally he finds the match. The squiggly line turns out to be the exact route between Zadar and Budapest, Hungary. He slides the book back across the counter and takes the offered keys and his passport. He’ll figure out the significance of the lion on the way.

  
  


*****

Castiel waits anxiously at the center of the Szechenyi Chain Bridge that connects the old cities of Buda and Pest. It is guarded by large stone lions on either end, so he hopes that it is enough of a clue to get Dean safely to him.

He had counted on Dean being here by now, even if he did have some trouble finding him. For the seventy-fifth time since he walked onto the bridge, he takes his phone out of his pocket and then berates himself for it.

Calling his husband would be a monumentally stupid thing to do when they don’t know how Roman’s men are finding them. He probably shouldn’t even have the damned thing on, but he can’t make himself turn it off. Not when they’re separated. Not when Dean might need him.

Standing on a bridge for hours has allowed him some unhurried time to capture images, and he’s quite proud of a few of them. The sunset ones were particularly lovely. Even though this bridge is one of the iconic places in Budapest, he thinks he’s captured it in some unique ways. His editor certainly seemed to be taken with them, which is what matters for this particular assignment.

Being out in the open for hours has made him a tad self-conscious and perhaps even paranoid. He’s jumpy and sweaty, despite the decided chill in the air. He’d had to upgrade his wardrobe when he arrived in town because he wasn’t allowed to bring anything with him. Now, he wishes that he hadn’t chosen such wintry clothes. 

“I’m guessing Russian?” Cas turns to see a handsome man smiling at him. 

“I beg your pardon?” he replies. 

“You are a tourist? From Russia?”

“No, America.”

The man narrows his eyes and then nods. “My mistake. You look very Slavic.”

“Ancestors.” Cas smiles and returns his focus back to his viewfinder. Night has descended, but the bridge is illuminated enough to give him plenty of light to keep shooting.

“I apologize for the weird introduction. My name is Istvan. I’m a genetic anthropologist.” Cas can see the man extend his hand beside him, so he drops the camera from his face and politely shakes it.

“Castiel. Oh, that explains the…”

“Awkward interest in your heritage? Yes.” Istvan is charming, and in another life, Cas could see this interlude going somewhere, even if just for the night. Now, though, there isn’t even the hint of interest. In fact, his insides go a bit queasy at the innocent touch. 

Istvan not so subtly looks at Cas’s hand and sees his shiny ring. The flash of disappointment makes Cas smile, but he schools his features before the man meets his eye. 

“Are you here for business?”

“Yes. Photographer,” he holds up his camera with a smirk.

They chat amicably for a few minutes, the heat and interest gone out of the Hungarian’s eyes. Cas is thankful that the man does not press the issue, but seems to be interested in making a friend. 

“Whoa. If I had known this bridge was such a collector of beauty, I might have started hanging around a lot earlier.” Cas turns to see what has caught the man’s attention. Of course.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Dean smiles and Cas’s world explodes with vivid color and delight.

“Hello, my love.” Cas swings his camera to his back and falls into his husband’s very capable arms. 

Their welcome kiss is quick, but Cas feels the rightness of it to his very bones. He sighs and snuggles into Dean’s neck. 

“I’m Dean, and you are?” 

“Istvan. I assume you are Castiel’s husband?”

Cas feels him nod before he receives a kiss in his wild nest of hair. The wind coming off the Danube has been toying with it for hours.

“You are a very lucky man.”

“Don’t I know it,” he replies fondly. 

With a few more kind words, the man says his goodbyes and is gone.

“He was trying to pick you up, wasn’t he?” Dean teases. 

Cas chuckles. “Only until he saw the wedding ring.”

“Good. I’ve had about enough of putting people in their place today.”

As they walk off the bridge towards the hotel Cas had reserved, he laughs. “I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

*****

  
  


“Camping? Seriously?” Dean asks as they get on the hotel elevator the next morning.

“Yes. My assignment is to capture the beauty of the primeval forest. Bialowieza is the oldest one in all of Europe. What’s the problem with camping?”

“Nothing. I just didn’t bring clothing appropriate for camping.”

“They do have stores in Budapest, you know.” The elevator dings, and the doors open on a lobby filled with old world charm. There are heavy oil paintings in baroque frames everywhere.

Dean scowls. “I’m aware.”

“Oh,” Cas stops suddenly and gives him a concerned look. “We don’t have a lot of cash left. Is there a way that we -”

Dean holds up a hand, “It’s not a problem. Our cards are now secure. They can’t be tracked.”

Cas gapes and then asks, “How?”

Shaking his head, Dean answers, “For the right price, anything is possible.”

With a scowl of his own, Cas says, “I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble.”

Dean softens immediately and takes his hand. “You are no trouble at all, baby. Even if the entire world fell down around our shoulders, it would be completely worth it to have you with me.”

Cas laughs and rolls his eyes even as his cheeks flush. “You are such a sap.”

Dean watches his mate with a dreamy fondness. “You love it.”

*****

After their impromptu shopping excursion, where they outfit not only Dean, but their entire camping trip, they settle in for a late breakfast before heading on to the interior of Poland.

While they are eating in the cafe, Cas reminisces. “I was here last April when the cherry trees were blooming. It was magical.”

Dean is tempted to buy him an apartment in Budapest and bring him here every spring for the rest of their lives, just to see that look in his eyes again. He realizes that he is completely bent to his omega’s will, but he couldn’t care less.

When that honeyed look of lust is in Cas’s eyes, he would give anything to please him. The crisp breeze lifts to Dean’s nose, and he smells the ripe peaches that make his mouth water. 

“Will you come back here with me in the spring, Alpha?”

Dean licks his lips, his wickedly sharp canines making his tongue drag. “It’s like you read my mind, sweetheart.”

“We should head back to the hotel.” Cas carefully nibbles on his bottom lip.

“To make sure we didn’t leave anything behind.”

“Of course. We can’t be too careful.” 

They both leave their dishes half full and Dean throws too many euros on the table as he hurries to catch up to Cas.

  
  


*****

His omega is insatiable. Their late morning tryst turns to a full day in bed, and another night in the Hungarian capital. 

Dean doesn’t regret a single second of it, even if Cas is agitated the next morning because he’s now behind his deadline for the first time since the trip began. Considering how much Dean has given up to be on this whirlwind tour of the continent with him, he thinks Cas is being just a touch unreasonable.

“Sweetheart, relax,” Dean tries to soothe him as they drive through the Polish countryside. His hand drifts to Cas’s thigh, which is the only thing that stops the constant bouncing of his crossed leg. 

“I hate this feeling. I’m uncomfortable in my skin.”

“You have how many days before you need to be in Moscow?”

“Five. I’m due to shoot the company’s dress rehearsals for the two days prior to their season opener.”

“Is this the first time you’ve worked with the ballet?”

“No, but it’s the first time working with the Bolshoi, and I can’t fuck it up.”

Dean has never seen this kind of insecurity in Cas. Normally, he prides himself on his flexibility, on taking everything as it comes at him with a calm nonchalance. Now, he’s fidgety and almost fevered.

“You won’t fuck it up. You’ll be brilliant, like always.”

“How do you know that? You’ve hardly seen any of my work. You hardly know me, Dean!”

There is tension and panic in his voice that raises red flags everywhere. How is this the same man that, just yesterday, seduced him so thoroughly that he would have remained his willing and very content prisoner for days?

Dean pulls the car over to the side of the highway and puts it in park. Before Cas can launch into another tirade, Dean cups the side of his face and asks very gently, “What’s gotten into you, sweetheart? Are you feeling okay?”

As soon as the touch of Dean’s skin connects, Cas sags in relief. He’s not himself; he knows he’s not. Unfortunately, he doesn’t know what’s wrong or how to fix it. Maybe he’s coming down with something. They’ve been traveling on several forms of public transit, and they’ve been exposed to thousands of people in their several destinations. It’s entirely possible. 

“I don’t know. I-” Cas trails off, at a loss. 

Dean leans over and kisses his forehead. “You’re warm, but I don’t think it’s a fever.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Cas, don’t apologize. Everything is good. I’m just concerned because you seem so out of sorts.”

Cas nods and wrings his hands in his lap. He can’t make himself look up at Dean right now. 

“When we get to the park, how long will it take to get to the campsite?”

“There isn’t a set spot. I scouted a few different potential ones based on the topographical map.” Cas is settling a little, and Dean wants to think that it’s physical contact with him that’s giving his husband comfort. It might just be his alpha ego, but if it is helping, he’ll never be out of skin to skin contact with him again.

“Today, we’re going to the closest one. We’re going to set up camp quickly, and then you’re going to rest. Agreed?”

The omega nods with reluctance. He can’t believe how good that sounds. He isn’t really looking forward to hiking for miles with all of their gear and then setting up. His energy is flagging just thinking about it.

“You’re much more of a camper than I am. I’ve only gone with the predetermined sites with electrical and water.”

Cas snorts at Dean’s confession. “You’ve never gone primitive camping?”

“Never.” Sensing that this turn in conversation is bringing his Cas back, he eases back onto the road. “In fact, the last time I went camping, there was a gas barbecue grill and picnic table next to our tent. It even had a bath house with showers.”

Cas pulls a face filled with disgust and disdain. “That’s not camping.”

“We were in a tent. It’s camping.”

“You can put a tent in your living room, but it doesn’t make it camping.”

Dean grins without looking over at his husband. “I suppose you’re going to have to show me how it’s done, then.”

  
  


*****

  
  


Cas is more knowledgeable than Dean can believe. He knows exactly what he’s doing, and he guides Dean through the ancient forest with ease. When they find the spot he’s mapped out, the alpha is highly impressed. The area is flat, backs up to a rocky area, is covered and shaded by trees, and has a burbling stream running around the area. It’s a camper’s dream.

Dean pleads with his husband to let him unpack and set up everything while Cas rests against the rock in the shade. When he doesn’t complain at all, just flops on the ground, Dean frowns with worry.

With Cas’s technical assistance, Dean gets the tent, rain tarp, latrine, and water station up and functional. They won’t need a fire tonight because Dean is going to force Cas to eat a few bits of what looks like jerky and a handful of hearty trail mix before he passes out. Dean is fine doing the same. Neither of them got a ton of sleep the night before, so the rest will do them good. 

He has to practically carry Cas into the tent and he does take off his shoes for him. His red-rimmed eyes slip closed before Dean has fully zipped the tent.

Dean turns off the LED lantern and cozies up next to his omega, hoping that his body heat will help Cas. 

He wakes to unexpected movement inside the tent. Cas is standing hunched over by the door. Dean watches him take off his pants and drop them by the end of their pallet. Next, he rips off his shirt and then his boxers.

“Cas, you’re going to freeze, baby.”

He turns at the sound of Dean’s voice, but only the sparkling, shimmering silver of his eyes is visible in the dark.

“You’re awake,” his omega purrs and kneels down on their makeshift bed. He crawls up Dean’s body, pulling the layers of bedding out of his way. Without clothing to dampen his scent, Dean is inundated with the delightful scent of heavy, juicy peaches. Cas is aroused and it is making Dean’s eyes cross in pleasure.

“If I wasn’t before, I sure as hell am now.” Dean groans at the nipping bites Cas is planting along his neck as he rocks against him. “Damn, baby. What a way to wake up.”

Cas chuckles and sits up in Dean’s lap and pulls him along with him. Dean’s shirt is ripped away and then his husband’s hands are everywhere. He’s so warm that Dean isn’t even registering the chill. His body is completely in tune with his mate, and he’s already hard when his hands grip Cas’s hips. One hand slips back to run over his crease, and he growls to find him open and slick. 

“Yes,” Cas sighs at the intrusion. His hips rock back to try to force Dean deeper. His alpha’s scent is getting richer, deeper, and it’s driving him mad.

Dean lifts his own hips and lets Cas fumble his pants and boxers off to get lost in their bedding. Impatiently, Cas pushes Dean back down and angles himself to get his alpha’s cock inside as quickly as possible. 

They both moan as he drops to Dean’s lap, the thick, hot cock buried deep in his ass. He squeezes his inner muscles, clamping down on the part of his mate that can give him relief.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean hisses at the tightness. Cas rotates his hips in a wide arc, slow and dirty. 

“I want to feel you everywhere.”

“Yes,” Dean agrees, lust drunk on the slick pooling in his groin. His fangs itch in his gums, but this isn’t a mating need; not at the moment. This is pure desire. He wants to fuck; he needs to fuck. This perfect, willing, needy omega on his cock is his for the taking. His forever. 

“Fuck me, Alpha,” Cas murmurs as he grinds himself against Dean. It feels so good that Dean doesn’t immediately recognize when it is gone.

In an instant, Cas is up and at the tent door. Dean is so baffled that he can’t register what is going on. His jaw drops, but nothing comes out, not even a sound of protest. 

Cas turns and finishes his thought. “If you can catch me.”

Cas is gone before Dean can blink. He’s sitting up at this point, his cock still glistening wet from his omega’s slick.

There is an excitement in Cas’s scent that pulls Dean up out of bed and sends him racing into the night. Adrenaline and an ancient instinct combine and strike against each other like flint and steel. The result is a burst of flame in the center of his being. 

When he emerges into the wild forest, his senses are more keen than ever before. His vision is hardly bothered by the night; the glorious full moon giving him enough light to hunt by. He can almost picture the trail his omega took through the trees, so vivid and tantalizing is his scent. 

Focusing his mind, he can feel Cas’s heart racing, his mind clear of everything but the urge to run and the need for his alpha to catch him. 

Dean’s bare feet pound through the dense brush, in hot pursuit of his mate. An elated grin is etched on his face as he shoves branches out of his way. Faster and faster, he leaps over felled logs, twists through closely packed tree trunks, and shakes off generations of civilization.

He comes to a large clearing and Cas’s scent is suddenly dampened. The open space ahead of him could be the cause. The lovely aroma could be dissipating into the atmosphere. He stops and closes his eyes, honing all of his other senses. 

Cas is nearby. He can feel the static presence of his mate in the air surrounding him. He breathes deep but can only reach the barest hint of his tell tale fruit. Reach. Dean smirks as he realizes what his smart omega is up to. He’s reversed his direction and taken to the trees. Dean tries not to show that he’s figured out where Cas is, or should be. He scans the entire perimeter and then heads in a direction that will bring him parallel to where he thinks his mate is hiding. It won’t spook him, but it will allow Dean to get closer to him. 

Listening intently, he catches some rustling in the canopy to his left. He looks away to hide his smile. When he’s almost back to the tree line, he decides to play a game of his own. Faking a little dismay, he leans against the only raised surface in the clearing; an elevated hunk of slate that is cold and dewy. 

He tilts his head back against it, seemingly giving up the chase. He sighs and runs his hand over his still heaving chest. Tweaking a nipple, he juts his hips out away from the hard surface. His hand drifts lower until he takes his erection in a firm grip. Pumping himself to the rhythm of his thrusting hips, Dean looks to be giving in to the needs of his body. 

In reality, he’s hardly making contact with his skin, trying to keep from falling into his own trap. At the edges of his consciousness, he can feel surprise and confusion. Slowly, the emotions drift and settle into desire. Cas is watching him with lustful eyes. He can feel the moment when it shifts again, and he’s about 90 percent sure that Cas is stroking himself to the exact same pace.

Perfect. That’s when Dean makes his move. He launches himself off of the rock and directly towards the trees where Cas is hiding. A sudden shock of panic comes across their connection, and Dean can’t help his smile then. He caught his lovely omega unaware, and now he’s scrambling to get out of the tree and ahead of the alpha that is streaking directly towards him like a freight train.

His lithe runner's body is beautiful in the glowing moonlight, and Dean pulls back a little of his speed, content to watch Cas from this small distance. His wild, feathery hair is damp with sweat, his muscles are proudly displayed, and Dean can’t wait to get each and every one of them under his nipping teeth and adoring tongue.

As Cas tries to shift direction, Dean decides he’s ready to claim his prize. With a burst of speed, he takes his omega to the ground, but rolls to absorb most of the impact. They land in a dense patch of ferns that are protecting thick mosses beneath. It’s the perfect bed for him and his omega.

The alpha growls and bares his teeth until his omega ends the chase with his submission. Cas bears his neck to his mate, a thrill running through him. 

Dean attacks with a sucking kiss to his neck, making Cas’s laugh echo into the night. The alpha senses the interest of several animals hidden in the shadows, but none care to threaten the peace of the Peak humans. 

“I think you commanded me to fuck you if I could catch you,” Dean purrs. 

“Yes, Alpha.” Cas seems to be back to his old self, and Dean is reveling in his mate’s eager willingness.

“My Omega,” he groans as he manhandles Cas’s legs around his waist and sinks back inside.

His back bows up in tense pleasure as Dean pushes his way in, inch by inch. Cas can’t imagine anything more satisfying. His alpha is quite gifted, both in length and thickness. Beyond that, though, is Dean’s sensuality. He is completely devoted to his mate, to wringing every ounce of pleasure from him. After hearing his friends talk about their lackluster sex lives for years, Cas realizes how exceptional his mate is.

Dean opens Cas wide by pressing his legs up and out. He’s split on his cock, which he can feel drag along his inner walls. The race towards release will be a sprint if he keeps up this filthy, visceral grind. One of his thumbs trails along Cas’s perineum while the flared head of Dean’s erection rubs against his prostate. Cas howls his desire into the frigid air. 

Now that he’s found the rhythm and position that will send Cas flying, Dean adds the length and finesse to his strokes that will get him off, too. His powerful abs roll as his thrusts get sharper and more driving. In minutes, Dean sends Cas over the edge. 

Dean pulls out as soon as the first streak of creamy come erupts from him, replacing his cock with his fingers so he can lick up every drop of come as it escapes him. Cas is mesmerized by the erotic sight of his come gushing from around Dean’s lips, as he languidly licks and sucks along his length. Droplets fall on Dean’s lips and Cas moans at the sight.

“That is so fucking sexy,” he breathe, sitting up to get a closer look. His eyes are glazed with lust and sparkling with omega silver. Dean is about to lick his lips when Cas plunders his mouth, demanding and given over to passion. 

When they part, Dean is panting, too. His omega mate is trying to devour him with his mouth and hands. He feels the sting of scratches that Cas left during this first orgasm. 

“How do you want me, Alpha?”

“I’m quite content right where I am for the moment,” Dean promises, which is absolutely true until Cas gets a wicked glint in his eye, disentangles himself, and goes down on his knees in front of him. 

“Oh, fuck. Cas. You’re-” Dean’s hands go into his hair to keep them off of his husband. He needs a second to process that Cas is presenting to him. It’s old fashioned, much like the chase, but it’s a posture that has meaning. This is submission in its purest form. It takes absolute trust for a man to do this, especially one as independent as Castiel.

Cas’s arms are stretched out in front of him, his head laying to the side. His knees are as wide set as he can get them, which puts his ass in the air, begging for his alpha to fill him with his seed and his knot. 

When Dean trusts himself to touch, his hands lovingly stroke the globes of his ass. “I can’t believe how beautiful you are, Cas. I’m speechless.”

His omega peeks over his shoulder, bottom lip tucked between his teeth again. “Are you going to take what I’m offering, Alpha?”

Dean groans, but it turns into a growl of need. “You tempt me beyond reason, Omega.”

Just to tease Dean a little more, Cas runs his middle finger over the crease of his ass, letting the tip of it dip into his already puffy little hole. It’s so slick and soft that he has to dip it in deeper and pump it, bringing it out shiny and dripping.

Dean’s control snaps, and he snatches Cas’s hand and sucks the naughty finger into his mouth as he lines himself up to drive into his mate. The unadulterated flavor of his omega is intoxicating, and it makes his mouth water for more. 

He growls in satisfaction as he pushes back into his mate’s strangling heat. “You know what happens when you push me, Cas. I can only take so much before I break.”

Pounding thrusts snap into him, and Cas loses his breath to the sudden, feverish onslaught. His jaw drops at the sensations that Dean wrings from him. He is brutal, punishing, and it is glorious. 

“I want - you to.”

“Want me to break, Cas? Want me to snap and go feral with wanting you? Want me to lose my grip on myself and take you hard?”

For every question, his answer is the same. “Yes, yes, fuck, yes.”

“Well, you’re about to get your wish, baby. You’ve got your beast.”

Cas feels an instantaneous flare of fear when Dean rests his hand against the back of his neck, but it dissipates soon enough. Dean’s primal nature is exposed and they are both loving every second of it. 

Cas is going to feel this pounding for days. He can feel bruises blooming where his bones are jarred by his alpha’s hips. He will wear them with pride, relishing the fact that his mate wants him so intensely, so ferociously. 

Encouraging Dean to lose all control probably isn’t the smartest idea, but Cas is caught up in it as much as his alpha. Their fucking is savage and necessary, and it has garnered more attention than they realize. The predators of the forest are watching, but they admire from afar. 

Even these pack predators who are the epitome of opportunistic, wouldn’t dare interrupt this powerful alpha and his mate. They understand the danger of confronting this species, particularly in the midst of mating. 

*****

Birds. The first song barely reaches his blissfully hazy brain. Soon, though, there are entire choruses of little creatures singing the praises of the new day. Dean cracks an eye open, realizing that they fell asleep completely naked in the forest. The canopy of leaves makes a perfect cover, keeping direct sunlight, and it’s heat, off of them. 

Looking down at his body, he can’t help but laugh. They are both covered in dirt, leaves, and moss. Dean’s arms are scratched, and his lovely husband is so out of it that he is open-mouthed drooling. 

“Cas?”

Dean runs a finger down the bridge of his nose, and Cas swats him while making a petulant scowl. 

“Wake up, baby. Let’s get back to our tent, and then you can sleep some more.”

He grumbles something incoherent into the moss, and Dean can’t fight the need to pester him. With a mischievous smile, he curls over his husband and brushes his lips along the nape of his neck. This time, he groans, but it sounds decidedly less grumpy.

Dean uses his melodic voice to coerce him. “C’mon, sweetheart. I’m pretty sure I hear water close by. We’re both filthy, and not in a good way. After we clean up, we can go burrow deep in our little den and sleep the morning away.”

Cas turns over and hides his face in Dean’s chest. “Can’t we just sleep here and do all that later?”

Nuzzling into his hair, Dean replies, “We could, but I’d rather not risk bug bites in the buff.”

While he waits for his words to seep into Cas’s foggy brain, he runs light fingertips along his spine. 

Cas finally agrees and reluctantly follows Dean to find water. Dean laces their fingers together and only then does he receive a quirk of a smile. 

The river isn’t terribly swift or deep, but they still wade in cautiously. They stop to adjust to the temperature several times, but once they submerge themselves completely, the water feels much more brisk and much less frigid.

Cas knows that the air will be torturous when they get back out of the water, but that is a problem for their future selves.

They stretch their overexerted muscles by swimming the width of the river. Of course, it turns into a competition. Dean is a much better swimmer than Cas, but his husband is dauntless. Even when his strength is obviously flagging, he won’t relent.

Seeing that nothing short of throwing the race is going to dissuade Cas from continuing, Dean stops mid-stride and leaps at him. Taking him under, Dean kicks off the bottom, and lifts Cas in his arms as he surfaces. 

“Hey,” he says seductively as Cas blinks water and surprise away. “Let’s save some of our energy for later.” 

Cas searches his face for subterfuge, but there is only weighty promise. With a gentle tug on the back of his head, he brings Dean’s lips to his as he wraps himself around his alpha.

  
  


*****

The sun is setting over the forest, and they have the perfect vista for watching. It took hiking a couple of miles, but the steep, uphill climb was entirely worth it. The rocky overlook is facing almost due west, and there is an expansive carpet of trees below. 

Cas is focused on capturing images for his client, just as he’s been all afternoon, but Dean enjoys this quiet time with him. They talk in between shots, and Dean has brought his sketchbook out here with them. 

Cas has seen glimpses of Dean’s artistic ability in their time together, but he’s never seen his husband sit and draw. This meditative state that he’s in as he captures the beauty in front of them is honestly breathtaking. It’s another layer of depth to Dean that he wasn’t aware of, and he finds that it pains him. 

In some ways, he knows Dean down to his very soul. In other ways, he’s still a complete mystery. He wants to speed up time and be in a place where he has learned all of his alpha’s secrets, has learned everything about him so that there are no more surprises. 

Cas watches him as he sits sprawled on the ledge, leaning relaxed against a boulder. The golden light illuminates his skin and Cas needs to have this vision immortalized. Turning his camera towards his mate, he takes a few discreet pictures before Dean catches on. 

“Cas, why are you focused on me when you have this gorgeous view?” he teases. 

Dropping his camera from his face, Cas eyes him sincerely. “You’re stunning, Dean. There is nothing on this earth I’d rather look at than you.”

“Sweet talker,” Dean smiles. The humor might be a deflection, but Dean couldn’t be happier than when Cas praises him. Seeing the love and reverence in his husband’s eyes when he looks at him fills Dean with joy.

  
  


*****

  
  


Theoretically, the hike back down the mountain should be easier than the way up. Cas is feeling that bone-weary exhaustion again, and it’s pissing him off. He’s too young, strong, and healthy to be this tired. Yes, they have been keeping weird hours and participating in a lot of strenuous sex. Some of his aches were honestly earned. The others, though, are something else. What could it be? Could he actually be sick? Should he go see a doctor? What if it’s something serious?

Worry about his health rears its paranoid head, and he isn’t doing a great job hiding it. Ever since the weakness came over him, Dean has been asking questions. Cas knows that Dean has access to his thoughts and his scent is giving away what his thoughts aren’t. 

“Cas, please just tell me what’s bothering you. You know you can’t hide anything from me.”

“I could if you’d give me some fucking privacy,” he snaps, sounding way too harsh to his own ears. He realizes that Dean stops on the path, probably in shock. Cas keeps walking. The sooner he can lay down in the tent, the better. 

When they are back on flat ground, Dean approaches again. “I’m just trying to help, sweetheart. I can feel you hurting.”

“I’m sorry to broadcast so loudly. I don’t know how to block it.”

“Cas,” Dean sighs and shakes his head. “That’s not what I meant. I mean that I don’t want you to hurt. If there’s anything I can do, I want to know.”

“Just let me get back to camp. That’s all I can focus on right now.”

“Can I carry you?”

Cas rounds on him, “Just because I’m an omega, doesn’t mean I’m not just as much of a man as you. I’m not some damsel in distress, Dean. I don’t need you to swoop in and rescue me.”

The look on Dean’s face makes him feel like a complete asshole, which sours his mood exponentially. He can’t feel righteously indignant about his symptoms when he’s being a dick to someone who loves him and is trying to take care of him.

The silence between them tenses to the point of snapping. When they get to the bend in the river that encircles their camp, Dean strides ahead of him and tackles getting a small fire started. Cas had to get special permits for the fire, and they have to follow stringent fire safety habits, but the heat is necessary for both comfort and for cooking. 

Cas doesn’t say anything as he passes his husband. His heart aches to be at odds with him, but he caused this rift and he just can’t see around it right now. He ducks his head and heads for the tent. Once he’s kicked off his shoes outside, he sprawls out on their pallet, and is asleep within seconds. 

Dean’s plans to go hunt for dinner are thrown out as soon as he hears soft snores coming from the tent. There’s no way in hell he’s going to leave Cas defenseless here in the woods while he’s out hunting. He’ll just grab some of the dried fruit and nuts for tonight. 

Unzipping the tent quietly to grab the provisions pack, his eyes drift over to Cas. In the dark, there are too many shadows to see clearly, but he can tell he’s still wearing all of his clothes. Those jeans aren’t going to be comfortable to sleep in, but he’s not going to risk waking him up now. He’ll wait until he joins his fretful husband later when he’s fully asleep and won’t wake up as easily.

Dean finds one last packet of jerky in the bottom of the pack, which he considers a fortuitous event. Chewing on the hunk of meat, he ponders the Castiel situation. His concern expands now that he’s not going to be pounced on because of his scent. He knows that he and Cas are still strangers in some regards, but he knows his husband. 

Without a shadow of doubt, he knows that something is wrong. These mood swings and bouts of exhaustion aren’t normal. Cas isn’t aggressive, and he isn’t mean. In fact, being a touchy prick is so out of character for him that it is causing red flags to wave.

He doesn’t want to think about the possibilities. If Cas is sick, they need to get somewhere with an accessible hospital. This is the worst possible location for coming down with a common cold, let alone anything more exotic.

After his brief meal, he forgets about actually starting the fire. There’s no point this late in the evening if he isn’t going to use it to cook. He’s tired as well, so he crawls in the tent, taking care to strip Cas out of his skinny jeans and cover him with blankets and body heat.

If things aren’t looking up in the morning, he’ll just have to convince his husband to leave the area and head to Moscow early. He’s not looking forward to that conversation.

*****

Things are decidedly not looking up. Cas can barely keep his eyes open even after the cups of coffee that Dean has managed to get into him. He finds that he has a newfound respect for the pioneers. Making coffee over a fire is trying at best.

“I don’t understand why you’re being so stubborn about this,” Dean badgers. He’s incurring Cas’s wrath, but he honestly doesn’t give a shit at this rate. He’s going to get Cas to a doctor even if it kills one of them.

“Why can’t you just leave me in peace?”

“Because you’re not thinking clearly.”

“And who are you to tell me what is clear and what isn’t?”

With a put upon growl, Dean declares, “This is getting us nowhere.”

“Then leave it alone.”

Dean watches his mate fidget and pace. Trying another tactic, he asks, “Cas, how many times have I asked you for something?”

“Not many, I’m sure.”

“Then why can’t you just do this for me? Because I’m asking. I’m begging. Please, baby? Let me get you to a doctor?”

Cas wipes a hand across his brow and finally nods. “Okay. Fine.”

Dean exhales in relief. “Thank you, Cas. I know you think I’m being ridiculous, but I couldn’t live with myself if something really is wrong and we ignored it.

Cas is sullen in the car, but Dean doesn’t dare push. Cas is likely to jump out of the moving vehicle if he says the wrong thing. They drive to the closest city, Bialystok in utter silence. Dean even avoids trying to connect with his omega mentally, not sure he wants to peek behind that curtain.

“Can we get something to eat first?” Cas asks quietly. The frailty of his voice terrifies Dean. “I’m so hungry.”

“Of course, sweetheart. What sounds good?”

“Bread, pasta. Something starchy,” he mutters with his eyes closed and his head tipped against the window. 

Dean reaches over and tests his forehead with the back of his hand. He’s warmer than usual, but not enough to raise an alarm.

“Do you want me to just go get something and let you sit here?”

“No, I’ll go with you.”

Dean comes around the side of the car and meets Cas, who grabs onto him like a lifeline. Their eyes meet, the fear in them dampened slightly by trying to put on a good show for each other. 

Despite the masks they have both adopted, they are not enough to wipe out the concern.

Across the street is a little cafe, and Dean guides Cas over to it gently. His focus is so pinpointed on his mate that he is startled when someone inside reaches out to touch him. Instinctively, he pulls Cas back into him and out of their grasp with a possessive growl. 

With a burst of energy that he didn’t think his husband possessed, Cas yanks himself out of his grasp, scowling. They follow the wary hostess to a table and sit in more silence. 

Dean is tired of the mood roller coaster. No matter how out of sorts Cas is, it shouldn’t all land on his shoulders. Rubbing a weary hand over his eyes, he mutters, “So what did I do wrong now?”

“You’re being an overbearing asshole.”

Dean looks up at him, unamused and arctic. 

“That girl was just trying to get my attention. She wasn’t trying to take what’s yours.” The venom in his words stings. Cas hasn’t always trusted in their true mate connection, but Dean thought that they’d long since gotten past that doubt. Cas is also making it sound like he’s a possession of Deans, which isn’t remotely accurate. Pointing it out is the last thing Dean is going to do at this point, though.

“I’m sorry, Cas. That wasn’t my intention. You have to know I’m worried, and she just surprised me. That’s all.”

Cas looks out the window without an answer. 

“I’ll apologize to her if you want me to.” Dean says as he slides his fingertips over the back of his husband’s hand. The tightness on Cas’s face relaxes instantly, which is encouraging. 

Until a minute later when he rips his hand away and crosses his arms over his chest. “I hate that I don’t have any choice here.”

“Cas,” Dean starts and then sighs. He takes a beat to get his temper under control. Cas isn’t himself and he needs to be the voice of reason. “What do you mean? Why do you think you don’t have a choice? A choice in what?”

Cas leans forward, a chill in his eyes as well. “I’m pissed at you for treating me like a fragile treasure, and yet the only thing that gives me any sense of relief at all is feeling your touch.”

Dean offers his hand across the table. “It isn’t weak to rely on each other, Cas. It’s one of the benefits we have as true mates. None of these people around us have the ability to draw strength and contentment from their partners like we do.”

Cas eyes his open hand with disdain, a whirlwind of emotions playing out on his face. Finally, he huffs out a breath and laces their fingers together.

Once they order some food, Dean slides around the table and pulls his chair closer to his mate. He asks before he puts his arm around Cas’s chair, which earns him an eye roll.

“I don’t think you’re fragile. I think you aren’t feeling well. I love you and want to help in whatever way I can. That’s all.” 

“I know. I don’t know why I’m fighting this so hard all of the sudden.”

Dean takes in all of the sensory input coming from Cas. Sudden spikes of fear send his pulse racing. His mate is tucked into his side, but he feels unreachable. “You’re having doubts.”

Cas looks over at him, his wide eyes confused and filled with insecurity.

“No, Dean.”

“You are. I can feel it. I can smell it.” Dean takes his arm away and settles as far back into his chair as possible. His thoughts are filled with harsh words; betrayal and perfidious the ones that stand out as blocking most of his logic.

“I’m not having doubts about wanting you. I’m doubting if I can be what you want from me.”

“And what is that?”

“An omega.”

“You are an omega,” Dean hisses through his clenched jaw.

“But not a traditional one. I’m not ready to settle down and pop out a bunch of kids.”

“We already discussed this, Cas. Neither of us is ready for that.”

“But you want that eventually.”

Dean shrugs, his hands outstretched. “Honestly, I don’t know. We’ll talk about it when the time comes.”

“No, we have to know now.” Cas is distraught, his voice panicked and distressed. “I can’t let myself love you anymore, I can’t mate with you if there’s a chance that you’ll leave me someday. It would kill me, Dean.”

“I’m not going to leave you, Cas.”

He’s shaking his head, too focused on his delusions to listen to Dean. “You don’t know that. You don’t know what the future holds.”

“You’re my true mate. You are my perfect complement. There’s no way that I would ever leave you, Cas. That doesn’t make sense.”

Cas slams his hand down on the table, causing the plates and silverware to rattle in warning. “I don’t want children.”

The terror in his eyes during his confession makes Dean realize that he’s been holding on to this truth for a long time. It must be the crux of his fears and insecurity. 

Dean opens his mouth to console him, but nothing comes out. He wants to tell Cas that he’s fine with it, but what he’s said will fundamentally change the trajectory of their lives. He isn’t going to say that it isn’t disappointing. He’s always pictured himself having children. Lately, he’s been imagining a little girl with big blue eyes looking up at him through raven hair. 

He swallows around grief, blinking back tears as his little girl disappears. “I, um.” Dean clears his throat and tries again. “I need a minute to process this.”

Cas settles back in his seat, horrified eyes and his hand comes up to his mouth as he whispers, “I’m sorry”.

“Hey, there’s nothing to be sorry for. You’re being honest.” He stands and puts his hand on Cas’s shoulder. “I’m going to go check in at the doctor’s office and take a breather, okay? Why don’t you eat and I’ll be back to pick you up in a few.”

Pressing a kiss to Castiel’s hair, he gets to the door before a tear falls. 

  
  


*****

  
  


He’s ruined everything. 

Cas wants to get up and take his breakdown to the bathroom, but he doesn’t trust his legs. He’s shaky and uncoordinated, as his spilled cup of tea will attest to.

The look on Dean’s face was clear. His alpha wants to have children, and there’s no way he will be happy without them. Dean couldn’t even look at him when he left. He kept his eyes just off to the side, which wouldn’t be a problem except that Dean usually can’t keep his eyes off of him. 

He’s never heard of true mates leaving each other, but certainly the universe doesn’t always get it right. This is an insurmountable difference. This is something that can’t be fixed just because their chemistry is right. 

Cas probably should have finished his confession. He should have told Dean why he didn’t want children. He should have explained his fears before he let him go. And he knows he needs to let him go. He can’t stand between his alpha - no, Dean- and the promise of his future children. 

“Sir, is there anything you need?” The waitress is obviously not talking about more food. His plate is still full from when she dropped it off several minutes ago. He has to swallow twice before he can ask her to call a taxi for him.

Cas loves Dean so much that he’s willing to let him go to have what he wants. As Cas is looking out the window of the plane, he pictures a big yard overlooking the rugged Maine coast with little kids running all around. They gang up to tackle Dean to the ground amidst shrieks of delight. The alpha is being mobbed by them, but his smile is pure joy. Cas’s heart twists when he realizes that his vision includes a tiny girl with dark raven hair and blue eyes.

  
  


*****


	9. Moscow, Russia & Jukkasjarvi, Sweden

##  Chapter Nine: Moscow, Russia & Jukkasjarvi, Sweden

  
  
  


Dean gets everything set up at the doctor, even with a slight language barrier. Most young people in Poland speak English, but outside of the large cities, not all of the older generation does.

When he exits the office, though, he sits on a bench outside. He drops his head into his hands and lets his pain free. This blow is taking everything in him to overcome. Since the moment he realized that he’d found his true mate, the obvious conclusion had been to mate and then have a big family full of children that looked like his gorgeous omega. 

He had already planned to spoil them rotten with his love and attention, but teach them to be kind and full of compassion. The fact that there wouldn’t be children in his future is something to mourn, but he doesn’t want Cas to feel bad about it. 

They might be in the relationship together, but this choice is Cas’s and his alone. Dean knows that he could never do it if their situations were reversed, so it would be hypocritical to try to convince his husband to carry children when he doesn’t want to. 

It’s just so hard to believe that Cas, his playful, adventurous omega, is unwilling to have them. He’s bold and fearless, and he loves kids. Dean has seen him turn soft and tender whenever he takes pictures of kids. It just…doesn’t make sense.

Dean sucks in a deep breath and stands. He needs to get back. Cas isn’t feeling well, and the last thing he wants to do is leave him for too long with his thoughts. Dean’s departure was abrupt, but he didn’t want to make this a big deal and let him see how hurt he was by it.

He opens the door of the cafe and sees their waitress walking towards him. He waves at her good-naturedly, and watches her face go pale. Something is wrong. 

He looks for Cas around the room but sees no sign of him. In fact, their table is cleared and reset. 

“Excuse me, where is my husband?”

She gapes at him and looks over her shoulder. She calls to an older gentleman, who comes up behind her looking like he’s trying to corner a wild animal. Oh, shit. Please let Cas be okay.

“Sir, I’m not sure why, but your husband left a few minutes ago.”

“He - what?” Dean looks back across the street at the doctor’s office. There’s no way he could have missed seeing him. There are clear lines of sight from one building to the other.

“He looked very upset and asked me to call a taxi for him,” the waitress adds.

Dean shakes his head, denying her explanation. “I was setting up a doctor’s appointment. He’s sick.”

“I’m sorry, sir. Could he have gone back to your hotel?”

“No, no hotel. We were camping, but he wouldn’t have gone back. We packed everything up in the car.”

The waitress bites her lip, unsure if she should divulge more. “I saw him put a note on a car before he got in the taxi,” she offers, and it is the only thing he’s heard in the past few minutes that makes any sense. 

He thanks her and practically sprints out of the building to their rental car. Sure enough, there is a folded note under the windshield wiper. 

Snatching it up, Dean scrambles to get it open to read what had happened with Cas in the few minutes they were apart.

_ Dearest Dean, _

_ I know you are terribly disappointed. I’m so sorry. I should have explained this to you before we ever agreed to mate. I should have told you before I agreed to marry you. I shouldn’t have put you on the spot and blurted out those words in the middle of a public place. It was unfair. _

_ I left early for Moscow to give you some time to think. I could see in your eyes that you want children, and that’s not something I can give you. I know you think that we are meant to be together, but think about this rationally. Please. One day, you will come to resent me for not being able to give you what you want and what you deserve to have.  _

_ Be fair to both of us, Dean. If this is a deal breaker, then let’s be honest about it. If you can’t be happy without children, then you need to leave me and find someone who is capable. Please don’t think that you can change my mind. It’s not physically possible.  _

_ Even thinking these words is killing me, but better that it happens now than after we had mated. I wouldn’t survive you leaving me after having you as my husband and mate for years. I know it. _

_ I’ll be in Moscow until the 15th, but I don’t expect to see you there. I think you’ll make the right decision for both of us.  _

_ My eternal love,  _

_ Cas _

  
  


By the end of the letter, Dean is in a panic. Cas left for the airport. He was having trouble staying awake, was weak and vulnerable, and he left to go to work in another country? 

“The fuck, Cas,” he grits through clenched teeth. He crumples the letter in one hand while he fumbles for his cell phone. Cas doesn’t pick up the first time. Or the second. By the third time it rolls over to voicemail, Dean is losing his mind. 

“Castiel, do not get on a plane! Stay in the airport. I’m on my way to get you.” He wants to text the message as well, but he’s already in the car and driving like a bat out of hell. 

*****

“Can you at least tell me if my husband bought a ticket?” Dean is loud and getting louder. The ticket agent can’t give him information about Cas because although they are married, they didn’t make the reservations together.

His worry and fear is getting the better of him, and he can feel his buried instincts shifting to the surface. 

“Sir, I can sell you a ticket or I can ask you to step out of line.” 

Dean swallows back the growl that is percolating in his throat, but his stare remains locked. “Fine. I’ll take a ticket to Moscow.”

“May I see your passport, please?”

Dean pushes it pointedly back over the counter the five inches it had traveled since the agent slid it back to him the first time. The fussy little man doesn’t seem to be intimidated by Dean’s display of hostility, and after flipping through the document book, simply looks at him over the top edge of his glasses. 

“Your visa?”

“My what?” 

“Your visa, sir. You must have a visa to travel to Russia.”

“Can’t I just get one when I get there?”

“No, sir. Travel to Russia requires a visa that is approved at least two weeks in advance of travel.”

“You’ve got to be joking.” 

“No, sir.”

Dean starts shaking his head, and his fist comes down hard on the counter. “You don’t understand. My true mate, my husband, is sick and very confused. He got on that plane and I have to get to him. You’re telling me that I can’t go to him?”

Dean vaguely registers that he is causing a scene. He doesn’t give a shit. He is going to find a way to his omega.

He can feel the security guards coming up behind him, but they don’t worry him. Neither of them are Peak, so they aren’t a threat. Still, it would be sporting to let them know what they’re up against. 

“I wouldn’t try to touch me if you value your hands,” he warns without turning around. 

Both of the guards stop and he smirks at the agent. “You shouldn’t have done that. You’re just going to get them hurt.”

“Is that a threat?” One of the men behind him asks.

“I’m a Peak alpha whose sick true mate just got on a plane to Russia, where I’m apparently not allowed to go. You tell me how you think this is going to go.”

Dean turns slowly, putting the bigger threat in front of him. They might be Par humans, but he’s pretty sure that there are lots of them in the airport that they can call for backup, and he’s certain that they have weapons. 

“Sir, what is it that you are trying to do?”

Dean breathes through his rage to get control of himself. His fangs and red eyes can’t be helped, but if he can speak calmly, this might not end bloody.

“Get to my sick mate. That’s all.”

“And he’s on a plane?”

“He said that he’s on his way to Moscow.”

“So he had a visa and you don’t?”

“Yes.”

“Then he’ll have to come back here. We can’t get you into Russia.”

Dean’s hold on himself is slipping. He’s wasting his time here. “He’s sick. He’s not himself. I need to go to him, please.”

“It’s not possible.”

“Just…let me get on a plane and get to the Moscow airport. They can detain me there. I’ll stay there until they can bring Cas to me.”

“We can’t -”

“If you aren’t going to help me, you’re in my way,” Dean snarls and the guards step back into a prepared and ready stance in response. 

In Dean’s mind, he’s already moving on to the next possibility. If he can’t fly into Moscow, he’ll drive. He might have to sneak over the border, but he can at least get himself closer to Cas that way, and maybe his omega will pick up his goddamned phone by then. 

Dean takes a step towards them, but only to walk past. Of course, the skittish guards assume that he’s challenging them, so they get directly in his path. The enraged alpha shoves one man out of his path, and is lit up by the stinging of fifty thousand angry volts.

  
  


*****

  
  


Cas has to be woken up when they land in Russia, and the flight attendant looks overly worried for him. She offers to help him off the plane, which would normally be ridiculous considering his size, but he appreciates the offer just now. 

He has to sit down a few times through the airport, and his heavy lean on the taxi stand while he waits is necessary. He hasn’t made reservations anywhere, so he’s just going to show up at the hotel he stayed in last time and hope for the best.

He turns his phone on when he is finally behind the door of a modest hotel room. He sees dozens of calls from Dean, which makes his stupid heart leap. The poor thing doesn’t know it’s about to be squashed. For every three or four calls, Dean has left a voicemail message, but he can’t bear listening to them just yet. Hearing his alpha’s voice will send him spiraling into despair. He can feel the mating sickness grip him even after just a few hours of being apart.

  
  


*****

  
  


Dean wakes on a cold floor. He’s up and alert in an instant. The last thing he remembers is being tased, but that wouldn’t have knocked him out. They must have sedated him. 

Dammit. His watch and phone are gone, so he has no idea how much time has passed. He crosses to the door and bangs on it. A guard he hasn’t seen comes to the window and arches a brow. 

“How long have I been out?”

“About five hours.”

“Can I go?”

The guard just shakes his head and walks away. Shit. A legal entanglement is the last thing he should have gotten himself into. Cas needs him. He can feel it. 

Sitting on the bench seat, Dean thinks through his options. What course of action is going to get him out of this as quickly as possible? He needs to be compliant and docile, which is like asking a bird not to take flight. He will do it, though, because every minute in this holding area is a minute longer Cas is out there alone. Fuck.

In the end, it takes two days, a formal apology, several visits from both airport and city police, a trip to a Polish courtroom, and being slapped with several hefty fines before they let Dean go.

As soon as he has his phone in his hand, he tries to turn it back on to find it dead. Cocksucker. He drives only a half a mile from the airport before he sees a hotel. Perfect. He’s going to stay close until he has a plan for getting to Cas.

Every second that he waits for his phone to charge enough to turn on is killing him. His mate is out there, needing him, and he’s already wasted so much time. He could be in the hospital. He could be - Finally, it turns on.

This can’t be right. It’s been over two days. Seeing that there aren’t any calls or texts from Cas utterly destroys him. He can feel himself crumbling to jagged pieces with the reality that his husband has left him.

He texts him a simple message. “You obviously don’t want to talk to me, but just let me know you’re okay. I’m going out of my mind.”

The reply is simple and brutal. “I’m fine.”

Dean lays back on the bed, pain coming at him from both his mind and his body. He shoves the palms of his hands into his eye sockets, trying to keep tears from forming. 

When he can’t stand the agony of loss anymore, he calls room service to bring him a bottle of whatever will numb him completely. That, apparently, is vodka. The first few drinks require something to mix it with. The only thing in his mini fridge is a local soft drink called Oranzada. It’s better than Fanta, but he’s not a soda person, so he only uses enough to cut the burn of the potent vodka. 

He paces, watches daytime Polish TV, plays games on his laptop, and even sends some instructions to his assistant, Charlie. The last one probably wasn’t wise, as she sends back a gigantic question mark with one statement: Try again when you’re sober.

Pffttt. He shuts his laptop and ventures over to the window with the neck of the vodka bottle dangling between his fingers. It might take a few more steps than usual, but he’s upright. What does Charlie know, anyway?

Dropping his head to the glass, he gives in to the magnificent temptation to call Cas. He doesn’t answer, but Dean listens to his voice on his outgoing message like it is the only pleasant sound in the world. 

“Why, Cas? Why are you doing this to me? Why did you leave me? Did I not have the right to be surprised that you don’t want kids? You’re great with kids. I know I assumed, but you never said. You didn’t tell me that you don’t want my children.”

Dean pauses to take another swig straight from the bottle. “Which is fine. I understand. But, why did you think that I would ever choose to be without you? Why did you think that I would ever be content with anyone else? You’re my husband, my mate. I don’t want anyone else. There will never be anyone else for me.”

“I followed you to the airport, but I was a little out of control. I ended up in jail until a few hours ago.” Dean can hear his slurring, but he doesn’t care. He needs to get this off his chest.

“You didn’t call. You didn’t even text me until I asked you to. And you’re fine? Really? You’re fine, Cas? I’m not fine. I’m shattered. You broke my heart, baby.” Thankfully, the beep to end the recording sounds before the first sob rips from his throat. He has enough awareness to stagger to the bed, and then he slips into slumber.

  
  


*****

Cas has been feeling worse and worse since he arrived. Part of it is whatever was starting to bring him down in Poland, but this is more. It’s incessant and insistent. He can’t keep his mind on his work. 

He’s desperately pining for his mate. It pisses him off that he can’t overcome this part of his biology. He should be able to reason his way past an essentially psychosomatic response to being separated. Just knowing that he deliberately chose this to help Dean should remove the urges of mating sickness. 

Cas fumbles a lens he is trying to mount on his camera, and it crashes to the ground. He closes his eyes and breathes through the resulting exasperation. He needs to clear his head. 

“Let’s take a break and meet back in ten minutes?” he says to the troupe’s manager, but he’s already on his way out of the theater. Outside, the cold air swirls around him, bringing a crisp relief. 

After a long minute of debate, he opens his phone. Maybe if he hears Dean’s voice, it will settle enough of the hormones raging through him to allow him to work. He’s fairly certain that Dean is going to be angry and volatile, but still. It would be so good to hear that rough timbre in his ear. 

After listening to each message, Cas saves them, not willing to remove the only part of Dean that he has in his grasp. While the last message plays, sent just last night, Cas sobs. He is horrified that his alpha has been trying to reach out, trying to get to him, and he’s been ignoring him. 

Dean was obviously drunk, but the pain in his voice is true and raw. Cas sniffs back tears and listens again. There’s no way he can stop himself from calling Dean now. It’s a physical impossibility.

His phone rings endlessly and rolls over. He hangs up and tries again. It isn’t until the fourth time that Dean finally picks up the phone with an annoyed, “What?”

“Dean?”

He hears shuffling on the line and then a tentative, “Cas?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” He feels shame creep through his body, the heat of it burning under his skin. He blinks back tears and manages a quiet, “I’m so sorry,” before his voice cracks.

“Oh, honey. Don’t cry, please?” His voice is distraught, and Cas wishes more than anything that he could sink into his chest and bury his nose in his neck. 

“I don’t know why I didn’t tell you earlier. I think I was just scared that I would lose you.”

“So you took the choice away from me by leaving?”

“You deserve children, and I can’t have them. You deserve someone who isn’t broken.”

“Wait. Can’t or don’t want to?”

“Can’t. All of the male omegas in my family are barren.”

“Sweetheart, you said you didn’t want children, not that you couldn’t have them. And don’t call yourself broken.”

“I-I’ve been telling myself that for years. It hurts less if I’m making the choice.”

“Of course it does, you control freak,” Dean teases, and it’s the first time either of them have smiled in days. Cas takes off his sweater and lays it on the railing of the theater’s steps. It’s unusually warm here in the middle of winter. 

“Do you really still want me, even without children?” The insecurity in his question is fanning the flames of embarrassment. He can feel a trickle of sweat bead and slip down his temple.

“Cas, I would still want you if I had to give up everything else in my life to have you. I would want you, I would make you my mate, and I would never regret it for a second.”

Such a sweet declaration of love should warm his heart, not send him careening into lust. That’s exactly what happens, though. Cas feels the instantaneous tightening in his gut, the drip of slick between his cheeks, the elevated heart rate, the pounding of his heart echoing in his ears. 

He’s burning up like he only gets when… “Oh, fuck.”

“Well, that wasn’t exactly the response I was hoping for,” Dean chuckles. 

“No, no, no. Dean?”

The humor drops from his voice in a blink. “What’s wrong, Cas?”

“I just went into heat.”

  
  


*****

  
  


Dean wants to revel in the fact that his mate is in heat. He wants to picture the next few days of carnal pleasure, of being lust drunk and blissful with Cas. He’s half hard just at the mere thought of it.

There are too many hurdles in their way to give into it just yet. They are in different countries. Cas is alone. Dean can’t get to him, so he’s got to get Cas out of Russia as quickly and safely as possible. 

“Sweetheart, who’s in charge of your project?”

“Anna.”

“Is she Peak?”

Dean can hear the raspy breathing on the other end. Cas is going down hard. “No.”

“Okay, that’s good. I need you to text her to find you and that it’s an emergency.”

“I can call her,” Cas attempts. 

“No, just text her. I want to stay on the line with you.”

Cas tells him once it’s sent and they wait. “It’s going to be okay, Cas.”

“I need you,” he whispers.

Dean clenches his fists and throws a punch in the air in frustration. “I know, baby. I’m working on getting you somewhere safe where I can get to you.”

“Come here. Please?”

“I would if I could. I don’t have a visa, Cas. That’s the only reason that I’m not already there with you.”

There’s a groan of frustration from his omega before Dean hears a woman’s voice. Cas speaks to her in Russian, and then she is on the phone. 

Dean fills her in on what is happening, and thankfully she is savvy enough to understand what this means for Cas.

“Obviously, he can’t go back into the theater. There are several alphas in the troupe.”

Dean issues a warning growl, but she ignores it in favor of problem solving. “I have a body guard that I will send with him. He is not Peak and he is a happily married man. Your omega will be safe with him.”

“Thank you. Send them to the commuter airport. He can’t be on a commercial flight right now. I’ll have a plane waiting by the time they arrive.”

“Do you mind me asking where you are sending him?”

“Sweden. There’s an ice hotel there, and the temperatures should give him some relief.”

She smiles into the phone. “You’re a good alpha. He deserves someone like you.”

“He deserves better, but I’m the one lucky enough to be his mate. Please take good care of him.”

“I am sending my best man with him. He will be safe.”

  
  


*****

  
  


Dean is already in a taxi on the way back to the airport when he hangs up. Cas is too far gone to have much of a conversation, so he ends the call with, “I love you, Cas. Listen to Anna, and I’ll be with you soon.”

In the meantime, Dean is all business. He contacts the charter plane and verifies that no alphas will be on board. He gives the contact information for Cas and his guard and ensures that there is everything an omega in heat might need available on the plane.

His next call is to the hotel. Apparently, they aren’t their first clients in need of special accommodations because of an unexpected heat. He runs through a list of needs and requests before ending the call. 

His last call before he boards his plane is to Alexei, the man guarding Cas. 

“How is he?”

“He is sleeping peacefully. We will be landing in an hour.”

“Good, good. I suppose this seems overly dramatic to you.”

“No, I understand. I would do anything to keep my wife safe, and I see that he is vulnerable right now. He needs protecting until you can be here.”

“Thank you.”

  
  
  


*****

  
  


Dean still has a pounding headache from his greatly deserved hangover, but he doesn’t have time to indulge in coddling himself. His omega comes first. After thanking Alexei in person at the door and sending him off to his own room, Dean opens the door to their suite, unsure of what will be waiting for him. 

The scent hits him as soon as he steps inside, and his knees go weak with it. He staggers into the wall, and has to stop and adjust himself. He’s never gotten fully hard so fast. 

Cas smells like temptation and sin, rich and sweet. There has never been anything like it, and Dean moans when a fresh wave of it hits his nose. 

“Cas?” Dean pulls himself around the corner, and sees a bulk of furs and blankets on the bed. 

“Dean?” His mate is under all of those insulating, dense covers. 

“Baby, why are you all bundled up?”

“Put them on me.”

Dean isn’t sure what he means, but he’s acclimated enough to the heat scent to be able to pull all the offending bedding off of him. As layer after layer is removed, Dean can feel the heat radiating from Cas. It’s intense enough to make him sweat. Or maybe that’s the magic of Cas’s heat working on him.

Finally, he reveals Cas, still clothed but completely damp with sweat and slick. 

“Oh, Cas. Let me get you out of these clothes.”

“No, I’m gross. I can do it.”

“You are not gross, sweetheart.” Dean drags his jeans off and throws them to the side and then lifts him upright to take the shirt off. From the amount of sweat he’s lost, Dean suspects he’s dehydrated. A pinch test confirms that he’s right.

“Dammit. I need you to drink some water before I get you in the shower.”

He lets go of Cas just long enough to grab the Slavic version of a sports drink from the mini fridge and then he’s back. He crawls onto the bed and tucks his omega’s body against him. “Drink some of this.”

Cas obediently drinks while Dean holds him. His nose is tucked into his scent gland, just to reaffirm that his mate is here, safe in his arms. 

“I am gross. You don’t even want me in the middle of my heat.”

Dean pushes his straining erection into his omega’s hip. “I’ve never wanted like this, Cas. I’m losing my mind with it, but I will always take care of your needs before my own.”

Cas lifts his eyes, fully silver and filled with desire. His fingers feel like brands on his skin, but Dean leans into the touch. “You’re the perfect alpha.”

Dean picks him up and presses a kiss to his temple as he carries him into the bathroom. “I’m glad you think so because I’m the only one you’ll ever have.”

“I don’t want anyone else,” Cas agrees. Dean leans him against the counter while he turns the taps on. He can’t make it too cold, but it needs to be cool enough to pull some of the heat from his body. This isn’t going to be a fun shower for either of them, so he figures out how to make it quick. He lines up everything they’ll need in order and then strips down. 

His omega’s eyes watch him hungrily, and he’s half tempted to lift him onto the counter and take him before the shower. He shakes the images out of his head as he retrieves his mate. 

“I want you to,” Cas purrs, and Dean feels his resolve slipping away as his hands wind through his hair and over the muscles of his back.

“Shower first. Then, I’ll spend the next several days fucking you senseless.”

“Promise?” Cas asks as his lips coast down the side of Dean’s neck. 

“Yes, but you have to promise me something, too.”

“Anything, Alpha.”

“Don’t tempt me, Cas. Not right now.”

Cas sits back when Dean moves him and nods. Dean leans in close, making sure that his omega, his husband, and his mate hears him.

“Promise me that you will never, under any circumstances, run away from me again.”

“I promise.” 

“I’m not kidding, Cas. I can’t take it again. You’ve taken years off of my life with this trip.”

“Oh, poor Alpha,” Cas coos as he pulls him in for a kiss.

Dean hums in approval as he licks into his omega’s mouth. The delicious heat scent invades his taste, and Dean wants to catch every bit of it on his tongue.

“Baby, I need to get you clean and back in that bed as fast as possible.”

“The bed’s dirty, too.”

“I’ll change it in a minute. We have lots of extra sheets.”

Dean turns and corrals him towards the shower as he praises his alpha for being smart and thoughtful in between searching kisses. 

As soon as the water hits him, he seizes up in shock and pushes against Dean’s body to get away from it. “Cold. Too cold, Dean.”

He tries to calm him with shushing noises and loving hands. “It’s not, sweetheart. You’re burning up. You’ll be so much more comfortable if we can bring your temperature down.”

Cas’s teeth are chattering, but he doesn’t fight anymore.

“I’m sorry, Cas. I should have recognized your symptoms earlier. I don’t know how we didn’t realize that you were going into heat.”

“Because it was months early,” he huffs through clacking teeth. 

“Do you usually get that tired?” Cas just shakes his head and burrows deeper into Dean. He lets Cas stay while he washes his hair once, and then once again for good measure. 

He lathers his body with scentless soap that the hotel was kind enough to provide for them. Omegas are particularly sensitive to smell during their heat, and honestly Cas smells better than anything they can put in a bottle.

“Can we get out now?” His whole body is shaking in the cool water, and Dean feels terrible for making him do this. Cas’s plush lips are quivering. 

“Sure, Cas. Let me get towels.”

Dean dries him thoroughly before wrapping a dry one around him. He half-heartedly dries his own hair and wraps the towel around his waist and brings them into the bedroom and puts a bottle of water into his hand. Cas sits on a chair near the fireplace while Dean rips the old bedding away and trades the sheets.

Laying his omega down on the clean bed, he finally allows himself to feel the effects of Cas’s heat. “You are stunning.” 

“Now that I’m clean?” he teases.

“Getting you clean was for your comfort. When I walked through that door, I would have happily fucked you while we wallowed in a pile of garbage.”

Cas laughs and then it rolls into a moan. Dean can feel the change in him like a heavy wave, and it topples over to him like a chain reaction. Cas gasps, grabbing at any part of Dean in reach. 

“Alpha, please!” he shouts. Dean can’t deny his husband anything, and why would he ever want to deny him what they both want?

After he takes a taste from the ambrosia of Cas’s mouth, he promises, “You never have to beg me, Cas. I’m yours to command.” 

“Now, Dean. Now,” he whimpers, splaying his legs wide and arching his back in the most tantalizing way. 

“Fuck, sweetheart. You’re so damned sexy, you render me completely dumbstruck.”

The primed alpha pulls his omega’s hips up over his thighs and sinks into the scalding heat of him. His eyes cross in intense pleasure. “Oh, goddamn, baby. Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Cas is dripping honey and boiling sugar, so sweet and delectable that Dean might weep. There’s a new softness to his inner walls, velvety and lush. 

“Alpha, I need-” Cas trails off as his cries ramp up.

“Whatever you want. It’s yours.” Dean picks up the pace, slamming into his husband with deep, rolling thrusts. 

“Come. I need you. Dean, I need it.”

As if this already wasn’t a total and complete mind fuck. The scent in the air, the taste of his omega, this gorgeous man writhing beneath him, literally pleading to be fucked. Now he’s begging for Dean’s come. He couldn’t write a more perfect sexual experience if he tried. 

“Not so soon, Cas. I want you to come first.”

“I will. As soon as you do, I will.” 

That promise rips a strangled sound from Dean’s throat. With renewed purpose, he presses into his omega, firm and slow. His cock is already twitching with the need to release, and he doesn’t know how it’s possible. Changing angles to put himself face to face with Cas, Dean props himself on his forearms and dips down for a kiss. 

“I love you,” Dean whispers to him before delving in deeper. Their kisses move from chaste to incendiary in record time. Cas is mewling and sighing, gripping Dean’s hair to keep him in place. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” His omega’s litany of earnest confession chokes him up. His heart is overflowing, his happiness complete.

He peeks behind the curtain of Cas’s mind, and Dean’s race is over. Just the second-hand sensations coming from his mate’s mind are enough to shove him over the edge. 

He lets loose a guttural growl for the last few snaps of his hips, and then he shouts his release as his knot pops into place. Cas was right. The second that his alpha’s come floods him, Cas seizes up and he comes, sticky and hot, between them. 

Dean loves the feeling. It’s raw and primal to wear his mate’s seed on his skin. He wonders how long he can keep it there before it turns uncomfortable. As their simultaneous release comes to an end, Dean rolls over so Cas is laying on him. 

“Wow,” he sighs. “That was unexpected.”

“I’ve been waiting for you for hours. You had to expect that I wouldn’t last long.” Cas’s voice is richer and deeper than normal. It sounds like it’s coming to him from the depths of a well. There’s a sinful satisfaction to it that makes Dean proud. 

“Yeah, but I’m not in heat, and I’ve never come so fast.”

Cas stretches and arches like a cat in a sunny spot. Alpha pride fills the air.

“I don’t know. Like I told you, I’ve never been with an alpha before you.”

“And I’ve never spent a heat with anyone else, so I’m a little clueless, too.”

Cas crosses his hands on Dean’s chest and rests his chin there. His deep blue eyes are back, but probably only until the next wave hits him. 

“How long do you have until the heat builds again?”

“Usually about once an hour until it hits its peak.”

“I don’t know that we’ll be able to separate before then. This knot doesn’t feel like it’s going anywhere.”

Cas clenches around him and rocks up and back, which pulls a whole new rush of come from Dean. The alpha barks out a curse of surprise which fades out with an open-mouthed groan. 

“No, I don’t think it is, Alpha.”

“Jesus, Cas. Warn a guy next time.”

“Do you not want me to give you pleasure, Dean?”

“Of course I do, but we should probably take it easy until we know what we’re in for. Pace ourselves.”

Cas grins with a mischievous sparkle. “I’m pretty sure my scent must be affecting your hormones so that you can keep up with me.” With that, he swivels his hips in a full, seductive sweep. 

Dean huffs out a harsh breath and pleads for Cas to take pity on him after his cock dribbles out the last of his come.

“Sorry, my love,” he chuckles and stills his motion. 

They fall into a contented silence, just watching each other with affection. Their goofy grins lead to light touches, lacing their fingers in and out and running fingertips over their hills and valleys. 

Finally, Dean slips free, much to Cas’s dismay. He scowls and grimaces at the empty feeling until he sees that Dean is puffed up like a peacock.

“I hate that part,” he confesses. 

“Me, too,” his alpha sighs and turns to help him slip off onto the bed. 

They trade kisses that aren’t intended to go anywhere, but Dean finally has to address the biggest question of his life. He clears his throat and tries to get his nerves under control. 

“Cas, sweetheart?”

His omega is starting to ramp up to another wave of heat. Dean can see it in his eyes and scent it in the air. They only have a few minutes of clear thinking left, so it’s now or they’re going to have to wait until later when they come down from this imminent wave.

“You agreed to be my mate when we barely knew each other. Now, it’s time. We finally can be mated if we want. I want you to be sure that it is what you want, though.”

“Dean, why would you think I’ve changed my mind?”

“We had quite a fight back in Poland. I just don’t want to assume. I’d rather deal with the disappointment of waiting or not being mated than think you might have done it for my sake.”

Cas pulls him into a kiss by gripping the back of his neck and holding him there. While their tongues tangle together, Cas pushes his emotions through their link. Dean couldn’t have hoped from a more positive response. 

Cas wants to be mated to Dean with a ferocity that the alpha hadn’t expected. Cas can feel his surprise coming back through to him. There’s nothing that would make him happier, as a matter of fact. Dean has proven himself to be an exemplary alpha, a kind and patient man, and the sexiest thing on two legs. 

Happier still, Cas thinks that they are coming to be excellent companions and friends. They fit together in so many simple ways that it’s honestly mind-boggling. He could search the world for a thousand years and never find as perfect of a match for him as Dean. No. He hasn’t changed his mind, and he’s not interested in waiting any longer to fulfill their destiny.

When Cas releases him so that they can take a breath, his answer is redundant. He has poured himself into their bond, showing his alpha just how jubilant he feels about their upcoming mating.

“I know that I’ve led you on a ridiculous chase, Dean, but it was never about wanting to get away. I’m more sure now than ever. You are the perfect mate for me.” 

Dean’s toothy grin and heady scent of earthy, rich spices draws Cas in. His mouth is watering to get the taste of Dean’s skin. His alpha is covered with the lightest dusting of freckles, impossible to see unless you are close enough. While Cas is admiring the view, Dean’s eyes slip into lust, the gold flecks become more and more prominent with each breath.

“That’s the best news I’ve heard yet,” he drawls. 

Slipping his leg over Dean’s hip, Cas opens himself wide. With his hand guiding the way, he lifts his alpha’s cock into position. “Mate with me, Alpha.”

“You don’t want to do this the traditional way?” Dean questions as he enters his mate. 

“No. I want to be able to touch you,” Cas confirms with greedy hands pulling him as close to Dean as he can get. They are sharing breath, staring into each other’s eyes. 

Omegas typically mate on their hands and knees, with their alphas behind them, which is fine for sex, but this is more than that. This is about uniting two people, becoming a family. 

He’s getting snippets of visions from Dean. His alpha wants him in his lap, face to face. Without a word, they roll to make the position possible. When Cas is straddling him and sinking down, they both moan at the better angle that allows him to get Dean even deeper into his body. 

Dean sits up and scoots toward the headboard, inadvertently bouncing Cas around in the process. He digs his heels into his husband’s flanks and pinches his side. “I didn’t sign up for the rodeo, Dean,” he teases. 

A lopsided, adorable smirk lifts his alpha’s lips, and suddenly Dean is bucking under him, trying to dislodge him like a spastic bronco, but holding his hips firmly enough to keep him seated.

Laughing at the silliness, Cas falls forward, bracing himself on the icy wall. The cold is shocking, but fills him with relief. He hadn’t recognized that his body was overheating again. Tipping his head against the ice, Cas sighs. 

“You okay, sweetheart?” Dean murmurs in his ear. 

“This feels so good. I think I’m melting the wall, though.”

A smug chuckle tickles Cas’s ear as he sits back. “I thought the ice might be appreciated.”

He grins when he realizes that their location was picked specifically to help him be more comfortable during his heat. “Oh. I wondered why we were here. I can’t believe you thought of that.”

Dean scowls at him in return. “What do you mean? I’m very thoughtful.”

Cas runs his chilly hands over his chest, just to absorb their temperature. “Yes, you are. You’re perfect.”

Dean is speechless with longing as he watches Cas caress himself. Watching those long, elegant fingers tease his own skin makes Dean ache. He could watch Cas all day and never tire of it.

They are both nervous; both jubilant and terrified as Dean starts to move his hips up into his mate. Their eyes hold as they move together, feeling the weight of what they are about to do. Cas doesn’t want to miss anything, not a single breath. This moment will be one of the most important, maybe the most important, of their lives. 

Dean takes Cas’s cock in his hand, gently stroking him. There isn’t any intention to his movements; he’s just enjoying having his hands on his omega and giving him pleasure.

When sticky pre-come glistens at his tip, Dean swipes at it with his thumb and licks it away. His eyes are full of gold again, and Cas knows that his eyes are also shimmering. 

“This is it, Cas,” his alpha smiles. “We’re finally here.”

Emotions swamp Cas, bringing water to his eyes. “I can’t believe that I get to live my life with you. I can’t believe that the universe planned for this.” Dean threads his fingers in between Cas’s, wanting to give him another balancing point, but he also needs to be in contact with his mate in every way possible.

Dean’s eyes slip closed when Cas clenches around him. “If I wasn’t the one experiencing it, I would never believe how right this feels.”

Their breath becomes erratic as they chase after their release. Cas rocks in Dean’s lap with a snap to his hips that brings a percolating growl from him. “Fuck, that’s amazing,” he praises, his head dropping back to the wall.

In just a handful of minutes, Cas’s scent deepens into something that acts like a shot of pure adrenaline to Dean’s heart. “Oh, Cas,” he moans. “Baby, you’re so perfect.”

“Dean,” Cas cries, tensing and squeezing as he loses his graceful rhythm. “Do it. Please. Now.”

The alpha snaps his attention to his mate’s neck. His omega is ripe. He’s ready to be bred and mated. His body is screaming its siren’s song to him, and there’s no way that the alpha can stop himself from consummating their relationship in the most profound way. 

His fangs ache to sink into that smooth skin, but he wants to taste it first. Clutching Cas to him, holding him firmly, Dean laps at his scent gland with a flat tongue. Cas’s fingers tug at his hair as he keens. Pleading leaks from Cas’s mouth in a constant stream, praying for the final step.

When Dean can’t hold back any longer, when he feels his knot catch and his orgasm crest, his fangs sink into Cas’s neck with an unforeseen bliss. The potent taste of him drips into Dean’s mouth and he almost blacks out from the intensity of it.

Cas goes rigid in his arms with a sound of delight and agony. The rest is pure magic. 

Immediately, Dean feels a space between them open up and he can feel Cas’s soul there with his own. They join together, becoming one in a way that is unimaginable. For the first time, Dean believes that there is a higher being because this connection is magnificent, and it can’t be anything less than cosmically-designed.

Delicately, he extracts his teeth from his mate and uses soft licks to clean the wound and start it healing. He wants to feel the punctures, see what his mating bite looks like on Cas’s neck, but it isn’t the time. A good alpha attends to his mate before giving in to his own desires. 

Cas is shaking and writhing in his arms, and he whispers soothing words in between his healing strokes. When he is convinced that the bite is dealt with, he pulls back to look at his newly-mated omega. 

His eyes are half gold and half silver now, the mix surprising to see. Cas grins at him and touches his lips with his thumb. 

“I’m yours now,” he says with more than a little awe in his voice.

Dean kisses him chastely and tips their foreheads together. “You’ve always been mine, Cas. We just made it official.”

“And you’re mine.”

“Of course I am. Being your mate is my purpose, sweetheart. It’s my purpose, and my dream, and my complete honor.”

Cas chuckles. “How did I end up with such a sappy alpha?”

Dean furrows his brow, but Cas has his mouth on his before he can complain. His mate licks across his lips with a delirious moan and Dean can’t even remember what he was upset about.

  
  


*****

  
  


Cas finally sleeps once Dean has given him another orgasm. He has no other choice than to jerk him off because his knot is still full and seated inside of him. It doesn’t take long with Cas leaning back on Dean’s shins and using his knot to rub against his prostate like his own personal dildo.

Dean must have dozed off after that because he comes awake with a gasp because Cas is sucking on his dick like he’s starving for it. Cas has always had a strong sex drive, but in heat it’s exponentially higher. He’s absolutely insatiable, and Dean knows this because he spends the next three days trying to sate him. They’ve christened every surface, he’s taken Cas in every way possible, and he’s come so often that his balls are aching.

Dean’s never going to turn down any kind of sex with his mate, but he’s tired and sore, and he can’t believe that Cas isn’t. For the first time in his life, he thinks he might not be able to finish what he started. He might not make it through Cas’s heat without resorting to using toys. The very thought of it irks him. He’s an alpha. He’s made to bring relief to his mate.

He needs a break. Just a short breather to get his head straight. While Cas sleeps, Dean showers and then heads to the hotel’s bar. Of course, the place is deserted because it’s only two in the afternoon, but that suits Dean just fine. 

In heavily-accented English, the bartender asks what he needs. 

Dean chuckles. “Well, isn’t that the question. Let’s start with your high end bourbon, neat.”

He looks around the room as he waits, thoughts still on Cas. When his drink arrives, the bartender comments, “When people come here in the afternoon, they are looking for answers, not company.”

Dean nods as he takes a sip of the spicy liquor. He swallows the fiery liquid, enjoying the burn as it slides into his belly. 

“So, what answers are you looking for?”

Dean glances up at the man’s face, really looking at him for the first time. The tall blond man is handsome and in good shape. He’s young, maybe a few years younger than Dean. In his scrutiny, Dean realizes that he is also Peak and he is an omega. Dean’s back stiffens as he leans away from the counter. He can’t go back to Cas with the scent of another omega on him. It would send him into distress right now. Cas has been remarkably lucid and coherent throughout his heat, but that would definitely be pushing it. 

Apparently, his body language is blatant enough to communicate his unease to the bartender. 

“Relax, Alpha. I’m not trying to seduce you.”

Dean quirks an amused grin. 

“I would be stupid to try. You are obviously mated and here with your mate.”

“That obvious, huh?”

The man, Anders, his name tag says, rolls his eyes. “You reek of heat and sex and you have that look of dazed exhaustion that an alpha gets towards the end of a heat.”

Realizing that this man might be a valuable resource, he leans a little closer. “Do you mind if I ask you something really personal?”

Anders shrugs, “I suppose not.”

“This is our first heat together, and he’s never been with another alpha, so he can’t really tell me what to expect. How long is this going to last?”

A toothy grin slides onto the other man’s face. “You’re not going to like this answer, but… it depends.”

“Of course it does,” Dean sighs. 

“But, I can tell you that a mating heat will be longer and more extreme than normal.”

“Can you give me a ballpark?”

“I…don’t understand that-”

Dean waves him off. “Sorry. American idiom. Can you give me an estimate of normal?”

“Three to four days.”

“So if we’re on day four now, it shouldn’t be that much longer?”

“After it hits its peak, it shouldn’t be long.”

“How will I know if that’s happened?”

Anders chuckles evilly and walks over to help another customer. 

‘Great. That’s not ominous at all,’ Dean thinks. 

He sips his whiskey and Anders stops to chat every few minutes to answer more stupid alpha questions. He’s gaining a lot of insight and feeling less concerned, so all in all, taking the break feels like a very worthwhile distraction.

Until he hears the deep rumbling growl carry through the room. It stops all conversation immediately and raises Dean’s hackles. Even though he’s never heard this sound before, he knows that it’s Cas.

Looking towards the entrance, he sees his mate standing there wearing nothing but a blanket. He’s flushed and sweaty, eyes sparking red, hair sticking out chaotically, and his scent is angry and distressed. 

Dean is up and on his way to meet him before he can stagger more than two steps into the room. He collides with his omega, who whimpers and clings to him when he picks him up. 

“Hey, sweetheart. What are you doing out of bed? You’ve only been asleep for about an hour.”

“I needed you.” Cas’s voice is breathy and accusatory.

“I’m right here, my love.”

“You’re here with another -”

Dean interrupts him firmly, but leans his head away to let Cas scent him. “Stop. That omega works here. I’m yours. There is no need for you to worry about any other omegas.”

Cas tucks his nose in and huffs hot air across Dean’s neck. He follows it with a hot tongue dragging across his scent gland. Dean’s mouth drops open as he does it; a shiver of want travels down his spine when he nips at it with sharp teeth. 

Another growl rumbles up from his depths, the word ‘Mine’ stretched out and mangled within it. 

Dean knows that he shouldn’t encourage this possessive behavior. It’s something that he tries to temper in himself, and knowing Cas, he wouldn’t approve of it. But, damn. It is so fucking sexy to see his mate staking his claim and ready to challenge anyone that would try to come between them. 

“Yeah, sweetheart. You let everyone know that I’m yours.” 

Cas meets his eye briefly, but it’s enough to let Dean know that he’s not in his right mind. He’s lust drunk and in the grip of his heat. He should not be in a public place in his condition, and Dean finds himself extremely grateful that the room is virtually deserted. 

“Fuck me, Alpha.”

Dean’s brow jumps in surprise. “I - of course, Cas. As soon as we get back to our room, I’ll-”

“Now. Here.” Cas’s grip on him gets tighter as he speaks, and Dean can feel how serious he is about his command. “He needs to see that you are mated and don’t want him.”

“Cas, he knows. We’re going back to our room.”

His mate ignores him, jumps down from his arms, and tries to get around him. Cas is not a small man, and if Dean didn’t have the inherent strength of an alpha, he might have succeeded. 

Cas’s eyes don’t leave his rival’s. Dean says that the man isn’t a threat, but he refuses to take his eyes off of him. He’s a young omega. How could he possibly not want such a perfect alpha for himself? Cas will show him that Dean is not available. He’ll present in front of these people, and Dean won’t be able to stop himself from taking his mate. 

Dean keeps interfering with his progress, but it doesn’t dissuade him. 

“Cas, if you don’t stop, I’m going to carry you back.”

“You won’t.” The challenge is clear in his eyes, and Dean narrows his in response. He can tell through their bond that his alpha is getting angry, so he needs to resolve this situation quickly. 

Before he can try to get to the other omega again, he’s lifted and thrown over his alpha’s shoulder. When he tries to escape, he receives a firm pop on the ass that echoes through the bar. Wasn’t he wearing a blanket when he left the room?

  
  


*****

Cas vacillates between demanding that Dean let him go take care of the ‘conniving omega’ and trying to convince Dean to fuck him in the hallway. Despite the crazy behavior, Cas is still Dean’s greatest temptation. Having him naked and squirming in his hold is raising his temperature and making his overworked cock stand at attention. He can’t believe it’s possible, but here he is, striding down the hall towards their room with a painful erection that is trapped against his zipper. 

He’s growling and cursing by the time he gets to their door, which seems to be turning his mate on even more. Slick is in the air, so close to his nose that he can almost reach it. Damn. 

“Are you mad at me, Alpha? You don’t smell angry.”

“No? How do I smell?”

“Horny as fuck.”

Dean shakes his head. Cas in heat is a trip. “Well, you smell good enough to eat, Cas, but don’t think I’m not also upset with you.”

“After you fuck me, you can eat me out for as long as you want.”

Dean snorts his amusement and digs for his room key. “Thank you for your permission, but you missed the point.”

“Intentionally. I’m trying to distract you.”

“You’re doing a fucking excellent job of it,” he grumbles as he opens the door. In five long strides, he reaches the bed and unceremoniously dumps Cas onto it. He lands with a bounce, and Dean turns to go lock the door. When he turns back, Cas is crawling towards him on his hands and knees. 

“Come and get me, Alpha.”

Dean crosses his arms over his chest and glares. “No, I don’t think I will.”

Cas stops abruptly and the look of devastation on his face almost makes Dean back down. Almost, but not quite. “You’re being an unholy terror, so you can entertain yourself for a while.”

Cas sits in silence while Dean strips down to his boxers and t-shirt. He continues watching while the alpha grabs a book and plops into the nearest comfy chair by the fire. 

Dean tries to get into the story, but he can feel the sadness radiating from the bed. Cas’s pain is intolerable to him, but he’s frustrated and annoyed with his mate, and he’s not going to fuck him when he needs a break. He’s not a fucking breeding stallion. 

His fingers itch to soothe his mate, but he keeps them firmly on the edges of the book. 

Cas doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, but then he asks in a pitiful whine, “You really aren’t going to help me?”

Dean doesn’t drop the book because he can scent Cas’s arousal in the air, and he’s fairly certain that he can hear sounds of skin rubbing on skin. If he looks over and sees Cas stroking himself naked on their bed, his fight is over.

Fuck. Now that that glorious image is in his head, his dick is just as hard as before, and it’s drooling for his omega. “No. You’re being an asshole. Help yourself.”

As soon as he scents satisfaction in the air, he should have braced himself. Or better yet, left the room. Like the lovestruck idiot he is, the entirety of his focus is instead drawn to Cas. He hears everything: the sighs, the moans, the slick slide of his cock in his hand. They don’t have lube, so Cas must be using his own slick to jack himself. Dean huffs out a curse when that image joins the others circulating in his mind. 

After a few torturous minutes tick by, Dean has to look. Over the top edge of the book, he peeks at the scene on their bed and it’s so much prettier than he’d imagined. His moan is long and low. “Damn, Cas,” he mutters. To release some of his pent up tension, he palms his erection, and then just can’t stop. His palm becomes a fist, and he times his strokes to match his husband’s. 

Cas has two fingers teasing his hole, dipping in and out while he strokes his length. He’s panting, mouth dropped open. He’s the most gorgeous thing Dean has ever seen. 

He glances over to Dean and the journey of emotions that travel his face in that instant is impressive. He moves from lust to surprise to anger, and then he is up off the bed and stalking towards Dean. 

When he gets there, the righteous indignation on his face could burn through Dean’s soul. He snatches the book from Dean’s grip and hurls it across the room. In the face of such aggression, Dean stands up to put himself on an even playing field. He never would have thought that Cas could be violent, but Cas isn’t himself right now.

“You think you’re going to deny me and then sit in the corner and jack off while you watch me?” Cas snarls.

“And if I do?” Dean snaps, his hackles raised.

Cas clenches his jaw, his words sharp and chosen carefully. “I need you, Dean. I don’t want to, but I do. Being in heat is painful.” Cas beats his chest emphatically while he continues. “It’s humiliating to be desperate like this. I feel weak and pitiful. Insane levels of hormones are in control of my body right now, and I can’t make it stop.” 

Dean is a genuine asshole for putting Cas through this. He just didn’t understand what this must be like for him. He would never want his mate to feel unwanted or neglected. Before he can speak his mind, Cas shoves him hard into the chair. 

Through a watery gaze, Cas admits, “I want you so fucking badly, Dean. Look. I’m shaking because we’ve been apart too long. I can’t think about anything else.” He looks away, hands tugging on his own hair in frustration. “Will you still deny me?”

Dean shakes his head, looking up in awe at the wild tempest his mate has become. “Never again, Cas. Take whatever you want from me.”

Cas climbs into his lap without any hesitation, plundering his mouth and holding onto him with his entire being. Dean uses their connection to speak reassurances and words of love into his mate’s mind. 

“I didn’t know, Cas. I didn’t understand. I’m so sorry, baby. I never want to cause you pain. Please tell me that you know that.”

Cas nods without removing his mouth from Dean’s. The inside of his mouth is boiling; turbulent heat that burns him alive. 

Cas tries to get Dean’s erection out of his boxers, but he doesn’t want to let go of any part of his mate to do it, so the angle is impossible. With a sound of dismay, he pulls away from the kiss to stare down at Dean’s lap. In a blink, he has the fabric torn away from his husband and he is on his way to pushing the thick cock into his body. 

Shock doesn’t cover how Dean feels, but he can’t process what he is feeling once Cas starts to move. He’s graceful and insistent, riding his alpha’s dick without inhibition. He’s beautiful to behold.

Dean is so lost in the pheromones, hormones, and sensations, that he’s barely holding on for the ride. Cas is doing exactly what he told him to do. 

“Fuck, sweetheart. That’s it. Take what you want. Take it all.”

His intensity ramps up as he continues to rock in Dean’s lap. Soon, it isn’t enough, and he lifts himself so he can thrust harder. Dean helps by adding his own hip motion, but when it starts to throw off Cas’s rhythm, he stops and just enjoys watching his mate. 

The raven-haired omega is working himself hard, seductive snaps of his hips pulling groans out of his sawing lungs. Sweat beads on his chest, and as it cools, it makes his nipples harden. 

“Fuck, Alpha. Your cock is addictive. I can’t imagine not being able to feel your thickness splitting me open again. I would keep you here forever if I could.”

“I’d love to stay,” Dean adds, then hisses when Cas clamps down on him. 

“Do you know what alpha come does to an omega in heat?” Cas licks his lips and braces himself on Dean’s chest. Picking up the pace of his strokes, he catches Dean shaking his head, but staring at the junction of their bodies. 

“It brings the most amazing, cooling relief. It’s like frosty aloe on a sunburn. I’ve never felt anything so pure and quenching.”

Cas brings Dean’s jaw up forcefully, getting his alpha’s full attention. “Please give it to me. I feel like I’m going to incinerate, Dean.”

“I’m almost there, baby. It won’t be long,” his mate confirms, taking some of the control as Cas seems to be losing it. Cas can feel the agony of his heat coming to a climax. His mind is spinning and diving with rapid fire thoughts, he can’t seem to pull enough oxygen into his lungs, and his blood may as well be lava at this moment. 

He cries out, and Dean must pull something from their bond, because he’s up and leaning Cas’s back into the ice wall. He huffs a curse when his skin connects, but then there is blessed cool. 

Dean is holding him still while he pumps into his body furiously, trying to keep him from scraping against the ice. He feels that his alpha is close, but surely he can tease that come from him quicker. Listening in to Dean’s thoughts, he catches just the right one. 

With a maniacal grin, Cas reaches to where Dean slides into his body. He coaxes a finger into his hole beside Dean’s cock. There isn’t enough room for it, but his body is pliant and accommodating. Soon, there’s room for one more, and then one more. 

“Holy fuck!” Dean shouts the curse when the third one slides in. “You’re strangling me, baby.”

Cas slips his fingers out and raises them to his mouth. Dean can’t look away as Cas sucks one of his slick-coated fingers into his mouth. “Fuck, Cas. Share with me, baby.”

Cas opens his mouth and runs another finger along the flat of his tongue. Dean groans and pleads with him. “Just a taste, Cas. C’mon. You know how much I want it.”

He runs the third finger over his lips, coating them in his slick. Leaning down to Dean, he lets his mate claim his mouth. The delight and yearning in his entire being explode when he swipes his tongue against the taste of his mate. 

Seizing up, he comes before his knot is fully engorged, so he is able to pump into Cas twice more before he locks into place. In those seconds, Cas sighs out his relief as Dean’s seed quenches the fire inside of him while simultaneously giving him release. Cas jacks himself lazily after the first pulse erupts. 

When they’ve both settled, Dean carries him over to the bed and gently lays him down so that they remain joined and nothing pulls at his abused rim.

“That was blistering hot, Cas.” His sinfully beautiful mate glows with vitality, and Cas’s heart is pounding in response to him. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I don’t think that I’m letting you near my ass for at least a week.”

Dean’s brow raises at that comment. “Is your heat over?”

“For the most part. I might have another wave or two, but that was definitely the grand finale.”

Dean rolls them over so that Cas is laying over his prone body. He sighs the sigh of the weary. “Thank god. A couple of hours ago, I didn’t know if I was going to be able to make it through.”

Cas snorts. “Poor baby. Did my heat tire you out?”

“Cas, I fucked you no less than 50 times over the past 5 days. You’re lucky this thing still gets hard after all that use.”

Dean shimmies inside of Cas, pulling giggles out of him.

“Did you just giggle?”

“No, it was a manly guffaw,” Cas denies.

Then it happens once again.

*****


	10. Stockholm, Sweden and Reykjavik, Iceland

##  Chapter Ten: Stockholm, Sweden and Reykjavik, Iceland

  
  


Cas wakes to the subtle sound of Dean talking quietly on the phone. He stretches languidly, too sore and bone weary to get up just yet. From the staccato way Dean’s answering and the stop and start of his sentences, Cas figures he must be talking to Charlie. He smiles, his eyes still closed.

Dean’s assistant is a spitfire, and Cas adores her already. He’s only spoken to her a handful of times, mostly when Dean’s phone has been out of his reach, but she is utterly delightful. The fact that she exasperates her boss on a daily basis is all the more reason to love her.

When Cas hears him say goodbye and then groan and flop onto the chair away from the bed, he mumbles half into the pillow, “How is Charlie?”

Dean laughs and seconds later, the bed dips under his weight. His mate crawls over him and plants a silly, smacking kiss on his cheek. “She’s good. She wouldn’t stop asking questions about what having a heat is like.”

Cas peeks at him from a tiny slit in one eye. “Did you tell her it is horrible and painful and exhausting?”

“No, I told her it is really fucking sexy to see your mate want you more than anything else in the world.”

Cas huffs, “That is our constant state of being, Dean, not just during my heat.”

Dean kisses him again and then flops to the side, so he can lay down, too.

“She told me that everything is set up for our big reveal.”

This news sends a shock of adrenaline through Cas’s body, instantly waking him up. He breathes deep and asks, “So we’re really going through with this?”

“I think it’s the only way, sweetheart.”

They discussed the plan that Dean and Charlie came up with during the last day of Cas’s heat, which was much more mellow than the previous five. He was lucid and rational, so they could make level-headed decisions. Now that the reality of it is upon them, his nerves are making him second guess it.

“Are you sure that they can’t come back to hurt us?” 

“They’d be stupid to try.”

Sensing that his mate is nervous about moving forward, Dean tips his head to catch Cas’s eye. “If you aren’t okay with this, we’ll just hand over the pictures. I don’t want you to do this if you aren’t sure.”

Biting his lip, Cas thinks about the plan they outlined. If everything goes the way they expect it to, Roman Industries will be caught trying to sabotage the Alaskan Pipeline. Dean is right, there is no way that Roman would risk coming after him or Dean after they are associated with the pictures. Charlie’s added plan of disseminating the pictures to a dozen different news outlets at once was the part that Cas liked most of all. Roman might be able to silence one, but not that many; not that quick.

Finally, he nods his head. “I’m okay with it. I just don’t like all the variables. I don’t want to go ahead with this crusade if it’s going to get one of us killed.”

“Believe me, sweetheart. If I thought for one second that we have left anything to chance, I wouldn’t have signed off on it. I won’t risk you getting hurt.”

“But what about you?” Cas narrows his eyes, all too aware that Dean can be quite cavalier about his own safety.

“I’ll be fine, Cas.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise that I’ll be fine.”

“So where is it going to take place?”

“Reykjavik.”

Cas lights up like someone flipped his switch. Dean feels a ridiculous pang of jealousy over his response.

“That’s incredible! I’ve never been to Iceland, and I’ve always found it fascinating.”

Dean grins, happy to be the one to bring a new travel experience to his mate.

“Well, we’re going to leave as soon as we can get to the airport. We have to fly to Stockholm, but then we’ll catch the first flight to Reykjavik. ”

“Does it have to be the first one?”

Dean furrows his brow. “Why would we want to delay?”

“Dean, it’s Stockholm. Have you ever been?” Cas is looking at him like he has a serious intelligence deficit. 

“No, this is my first time to Sweden.”

“We have to spend some time there.”

“Cas, this isn’t really the time to be sightseeing.”

Cas sits up, his hands waving around like he couldn’t speak his mind without them. 

“Dean, you can’t waste an opportunity like this. It isn’t often that we’ll be up this far north. Stockholm is gorgeous and so rich in culture. Please tell me that we can afford a few hours? It’s so worth it.”

In the end, his enthusiasm is too hard to ignore, and Dean is swept away by it. “We can stay for the day. That won’t put our timeline off too badly.”

Cas pounces on him in a full body hug, peppering his face with kisses.

  
  


*****

  
  


Bumping down another cobblestone street on a bicycle might have been annoying to some people, Dean included. But traveling with Cas is a unique and eye-opening experience. He hardly ever spends time at tourist spots, opting instead for the places that the locals haunt. 

Right now, he’s chasing a gaggle of college students, also on bicycle, that are racing to the bottom of a notoriously steep hill. After they met the group in a lovely park where they brought a picnic lunch, Cas made a bet with them that he could beat them to the bar located at the bottom, and that whoever made it first got their drinks paid for. 

Dean isn’t trying to win, but he’s participating anyway. He’s never been in a more ludicrous race. Every so often, one of the men will intentionally careen into another, taking them both down. Sometimes, hitting a cobblestone just right will knock them off kilter without needing another person to do it. Dean’s fallen twice already, and Cas is up at the front, fending off his pursuers.

In the end, Cas doesn’t win, but Dean is happy to buy the drinks for the entire group. They’re a dynamic, bright group of young men that deserve a fun day out. It is remarkably warm for this time of year, so everyone in Stockholm seems to be out. There’s a vitality to the city that Dean really loves.

After a couple of drinks, they make their excuses and head out. With only a day to spend, they don’t want to waste it in a bar. Well, Cas won’t hear of it. Dean is quite fine with staying put.

Cas pulls him out of the bar while he trudges behind him. “Cas, where are we off to in such a hurry?”

“There’s just so much to see. I want you to get a feel for the city and we only have a few hours.”

Dean reels him in by planting his feet and spinning his mate around. “What’s this really about?”

Cas licks his lips and his gaze darts away. “There’s an exhibit I want to see at the Fotografiska.”

Dean belly laughs. “So all this talk about how wonderful Stockholm is was to butter me up so I wouldn’t balk at going to a photography museum?”

Bashfully, Cas takes a step closer and looks up at Dean through his lashes. “Have you ever heard of Tom of Finland?”

Dean’s eyes widen comically. “The homoerotic cartoonist? Of course I’ve heard of him. I have one of his prints hanging in my condo.”

Cas’s long, elegant fingers slip up the front of Dean’s shirt and over to his defined pecs. “He used photographs of his friends and conquests as references for his art, and they’re on exhibit right now.”

Dean steps even farther into his personal space. “You want to take me to an erotic photo show?”

“Mmhmm.”

His husband shows all of his teeth in this grin. “Well, why didn’t you say so? Let’s go.”

Cas straddles his rented bike, and declares, “We have to take a fika first.”

“We have to what now?”

Starting out with a firm push on the pedal, Cas looks over his shoulder, “It’s Swedish tradition. It’s coffee and a pastry and good conversation. Think British tea without all the stuffiness.”

“I think that should become a Winchester tradition as well.”

  
  


*****

  
  


They opt for a charter flight to Reykjavik because all of the other flights require ridiculous connecting flights. Dean also wants them to get a couple of hours of sleep, which is much easier without other passengers. 

Cas fondly watches him bite into another Vanilla Heart, his favorite of the Swedish pastries they brought with them. The look of pure bliss on his face as he chews gives Cas some ideas. 

“If only you looked that happy when you’re with me,” he teases with more than a little innuendo.

Dean flicks his eyes up and licks his lips. “Mmm. Vanilla custard and peaches. That’s a lovely idea, honey.”

Cas sniffs imperiously and looks out the window. “I don’t know what is with you and putting food on me. I thought you like the way I taste.”

“Oh, I do,” Dean confirms, unbuckling his seat and sliding to his knees in front of his mate. “But I was also entranced by you when I sucked that cherry filling off of your nipples. You loved that, didn’t you, baby?”

Cas squirms in his seat, not wanting Dean to see how his pupils blow out just from the memory of it. Of course, he forgets how close they are now. Dean can feel his emotions, hear his thoughts, speak into his mind, and who knows what else. They haven’t really had a chance to discover what abilities they might have now that they are mated.

“Why don’t you want me to know that you enjoy that? Do you think I won’t want to do that for you?” Dean is trying not to lose their playful mood, but it’s something that Cas is hiding, so there must be a good reason for it.

“It’s not a big deal.”

“Then tell me, sweetheart. Please?” 

Looking down into the earnest moss green eyes of his mate, Cas confesses with a shrug, “It’s just always seemed like such an omega thing.”

“Cas, you are-”

“I know. I am an omega. I just-” he breaks off, shaking his head. 

“Is this about not being able to have kids?” he runs his hands up to Cas’s thighs to give him comfort as he asks the difficult question.

“Maybe a little. Mostly, I’ve just always hated being an omega and tried to distance myself from anything that was stereotypical for omegas.”

Dean’s features are set fiercely. “I don’t know who told you that omegas are anything less than spectacular, but I’d like to punch them square in the face.”

Cas huffs a laugh. “That would be pretty much anyone I went to school with. I was too ‘girly’ to play sports with the Alphas and even Par kids, and I was too much of a ‘guy’ to hang out with the girls. Growing up as a male omega might be revered by Peak culture, but it sucks in childhood.”

Dean furrows his brow in concern. “Cas, you aren’t girly. There is not one bit of you that’s feminine at all.”

“Except for the ability to give birth…well, actually, I don’t have that.”

“Even if you could, you’re still all man. I think you’ve been judging yourself by incorrect and unfair criteria, Cas.”

Dean’s gorgeous mate leans forward in interest, so he continues. “Male omegas are miraculous. You have evolved to help propagate our species. You have the strength of men and the life-giving ability of women. You’re the next stage of human development, Cas. Surely you see how cool that is.”

Cas nibbles on the corner of his lip as Dean speaks. The alpha makes sense, but he’s having a hard time letting go of his own bias.

“I’m not saying that you should start wearing dresses like the more radical omegas. I’m just saying that you should be proud of what you are. I am. I’m so in love with you, Cas. You have no idea how much.”

Cas caresses Dean’s face and smiles fondly. “I will try to see being an omega in a more positive light.”

“Will you let me suck on your nipples?”

“Dean,” Cas rolls his eyes.

“No, I’m serious, Cas. You always push me away from them. I want you to be able to enjoy what you enjoy without feeling bad about it.”

His cheeks pink under his tan, the vulnerability clear on his face. Dean stays perfectly still for a moment, not wanting to spook him. Pushing love and desire through their bond, meeting him in that little pocket universe that they’ve created for themselves with their mating, Dean lets him know that there’s nothing Cas could do or want that Dean would judge him for.

With his heart trying to escape its cage and his stomach rolling, Cas assents with a little nod. He prays that Dean will do what he normally does and take the wheel because he isn’t sure that he won’t derail them if he’s in charge. 

He’s always been so afraid of being too omega that he never let himself enjoy this. Not often anyway, and definitely not as the main event. 

Dean remains kneeling between Cas’s splayed legs and instead of unbuttoning his shirt, hurriedly pushes it up out of the way. Before Cas can blink, his alpha’s tongue is lapping at him. He hisses at the feeling, so sensitive and deeply pleasurable. 

It’s impossible for him to look away. The humid heat of Dean’s mouth makes his nipple stiffen, and now he has something to play with. Dean circles the nub with a pointed tip and then flicks it back and forth in the cavern of his mouth. 

When he begins to suck, his tongue running along the underside, Cas gasps and grasps his head to keep it there. Apparently, this heady sensation wasn’t a one time thing in the throes of passion. He’s feeling exactly the same way as when Dean decorated him with cherry.

Relentlessly, the alpha worships this little part of his mate’s body, one hand rubbing and pinching while his mouth is latched onto the other side. As Cas’s reactions become more open and relaxed, Dean adds suction to his ministrations. 

“Fuck,” Cas whispers when he feels the pull all the way to his cock. He tips his head back against the seat and moans when Dean pulls him down into a slouch so he can get their hard cocks lined up and rubbing.

Dean eventually pulls off with a sucking sound, and he smiles at Cas. “I knew you’d love it.”

“Please tell me you’re not going to leave me like this,” Cas looks down at himself, half debauched and disheveled. 

“Have I ever left you unsatisfied?” 

“No. Never.” Cas licks his lips, desperate to taste that smug grin. 

Dean bites his lip, mischief sparking in his eyes. “I wonder what else you’ve been hiding from me.”

“Nothing. Well, except there’s something new.”

“New?” His alpha looks intrigued.

“Yeah, new since we mated. I’ve noticed that at the top of my rim-”

“Oh shit. Your second g-spot?”

Cas furrows his brow. “How did you know about that?”

The smugness returns. “You don’t think that I started reading everything I could about mated omegas as soon as you agreed to be my mate?”

  
  


*****

  
  


It’s colder in Reykjavik than in Stockholm, so Dean is happy for the high-tech coat Cas made him buy before they left Budapest. He hadn’t really had occasion to use it during Cas’s heat, because he didn’t leave the hotel except to be taken to the airport. They’d been able to see a little of the Aurora Borealis through their window, but he’d really like to go back again when they aren’t quite so frantic. Maybe he’ll book it for their mating anniversary.

He’s glad that Cas convinced him to take the time to visit Stockholm, too. His lips twitch with the memory of visiting the ‘Tom of Finland’ exhibit. His passionate, free-spirited mate drove him mad with his vivid, detailed observations about the erotic photographs. Before they could make it even halfway through the exhibition hall, they were getting so carried away and handsy with each other that Cas had dragged him away to find a bathroom for some much needed privacy. 

“Whoa. What has you smiling like that, boss?” Charlie teases from the other side of the Skype call. Dean clears his throat, trying to play off just how completely distracted he was.

“Nothing. Are we ready?”

Charlie laughs, but lets him off the hook. “Sure. Everything is ready to post. I have to say, Dean, those pictures that Cas got are amazeballs. There’s no way that they can weasel out of this accusation with that kind of proof.”

“Let’s hope not. Between interrupting this press conference and you posting all over the Internet, Roman should lose the contract, and he might be spending some time in custody.”

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

When he hangs up, he glances at Cas, who has a lewd smirk on his face. 

“You were listening in to my thoughts, weren’t you, you little pervert?” Dean teases and rests his hands on his mate’s hips while tasting his lips. 

“You were thinking about fucking me brutally up against a wall while you were in a conversation with your assistant, and I’m the pervert?”

Dean chuckles. “Alright, we’re both perverts.”

“Granted.”

Their humor fades as they look into each other’s eyes. They are both aware that what they are about to do is dangerous. They can’t really predict how Roman and his people will respond. They might be escorted out in handcuffs, or who knows what else. What Cas is about to accuse them of is tantamount to treason, corporate espionage, and tampering with federal property. 

“Whatever happens, Cas, I’ve got your back. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

“Dean, you can’t promise that. I know you’ll do your best, just like I will, but let’s not kid ourselves. We’re going up against a huge corporation. We might not have predicted every scenario.”

Dean scowls, his jaw setting and clenching. “I will not risk you getting hurt. Let’s just give them what they want.”

Cas smiles his knowing smile and pats him on the cheek. “I never pegged you for a coward, Alpha.”

With that, he walks into the building, putting his press pass on over his head as he goes. With his professional credentials, they didn’t even need to fake his access to this summit. As a well-known nature and conservationist photographer, his seat on the press floor was all but guaranteed. 

Dean is a different story. There’s no rational reason for him to be there, so Charlie had to work some of her impressive magic. Not for the first time, Dean says a prayer of thanks for the quirky redhead. 

Following at a distance, Dean’s security pass gets him through all the same doors as Cas, but he’s able to stick to the periphery to really watch for any threat to his mate. He’s unarmed, but he is counting on the threat of a Peak alpha protecting his mate being enough of a deterrent in most situations. He’s counting even more on the fact that Roman won’t want to make the situation worse by causing a huge scene. 

His head is on a swivel, knowing that Cas used his real name to gain access to the event. If Roman’s men are as good as he thinks, they’ll be watching for him. It’s part of the reason that Dean snuck him in the back door and straight into the media room. There’s less chance for an altercation before the event begins. 

Dick Roman, narcissistic prick and all around bastard, takes the stage second only to the President of Iceland, who opens the summit. He slithers through the crowd, glad-handing and winking, patting shoulders and smiling his serpent smirk. Finally, he takes the stage and pontificates for a verbose, yet articulate, speech on innovative methods to protect our nonrenewable resources. As if he isn’t the one they need to be protected from.

Dean has to close his eyes to avoid rolling them several times during his blathering. At the end of the speech, he opens the floor to questions, and this is the moment they’ve been waiting for. Dean subtly closes ranks, moving perpendicular to Cas’s row so that he can be close enough to move should the need arise. 

And it does. As soon as Dick calls on Cas and he offers his credentials verbally, the mood in the room turns frigid and tense. Dick’s wide eyes give him away, even as he tries to school his reaction to hearing his name.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you why you’ve sent your thugs to chase me all over Europe.”

Everything comes to a standstill. The other members of the press realize that this is not a typical question, which means that the story has now shifted from the environmental summit to what could happen in this unexpected moment.

Roman laughs uneasily, his eyes narrowing into a warning. “I’m sure I don’t have the foggiest idea what you’re talking about, young man.”

“Oh, I think you do,” Cas patronizes right back. “Surely your old brain isn’t that addled yet.”

Gasps of surprise and murmurs flit around the room as they stare each other down. Dean is swelling with pride. That’s his mate. His mate marched into the proverbial lion’s den without a care in the world and might as well have smacked the beast on the nose.

“Security,” Roman calls, no longer playing nice. “Have this man removed.”

“I think that’s actually up to the host of this event, and I think he’ll be interested to see the devastation you are responsible for in the Yukon tundra.” 

The security guards try to close in on Cas, but Dean uncrosses his arms into fists and shakes his head. His eyes go red and he shows the tips of his fangs. “I’d think again.”

President Johannesson urges Roman out of the way. “This is highly inappropriate. If you have allegations to make, you should contact your authorities.”

“I beg your pardon, Mr. President. I agree, but this is a last resort. Mr. Roman has deep pockets that extend both to the police and to the EPA in our country. My other efforts have been shut down. My husband and I have been threatened and chased for months by Roman’s foot soldiers. We are desperate to get this information into the right hands and also protect our family. This is the best solution we could think of.”

Johannesson scowls at Roman and then urges Cas to tell his story. All around them, pictures are being snapped, phones are being held up as close to him as possible to record every word. 

“Do you have proof of these accusations?” Roman snarls. 

“You know I do, and this is not my only copy.” Cas holds up a thumb drive in his fingers and hands it over to Dean to take up to the president. “As soon as I say the word, a dozen news agencies will receive the same pictures on this drive along with my sworn affidavit.”

The look on Roman’s face is enough to make flowers wither on the vine, and Dean couldn’t be happier. He returns the rancorous glare, happy to back up any and all threats Roman might interpret from it.

Roman’s bodyguard steps forward, but Dean isn’t concerned. For a big shot like Roman, Dean can’t believe that he hired a Par security force. He must be racist as well as a bio-terrorist. 

All it takes is a flash of fang, and the guard stands down. He’s still at Roman’s side, but nothing more. His entire posture is submissive.

It doesn’t take long for the president to get a computer in his hands to view the pictures. When he does, it is immediately apparent to all of the media members that what Cas said is true. The man’s face goes red, then purple. He looks positively apoplectic. 

When he has taken a deep breath, he calls for the security on stage to arrest Roman.

“You can’t hold me accountable for what some whack job employees of mine did. I knew nothing about this.”

“In my affidavit, I included a conversation with one of your employees, a Mr. Crowley, who said that he was acting under your direct orders.”

It’s Dick’s turn to lose his shit as he’s dragged away in cuffs, and boy is it entertaining. He kicks and screams, tugging on his restraints in a demeaning and career-ending display. Every camera is clicking, capturing the demise of an empire, one frame at a time.

Dean is so focused on the righteous sight of the billionaire getting his just desserts, that he doesn’t notice when Cas disappears. In fact, it isn’t until he turns to share the victory with his mate that he recognizes how stale his scent has grown. 

“Cas?” he calls, hoping that he’s just moved in the crowd. There’s no response. 

He starts to move, scenting the air to find anything but the slight twinge of panic and fear. “Castiel!”

The media people around him, sensing more blood in the water, surround him, asking questions, which he pointedly ignores. He hears a whistle from the stage area and looks over. Roman’s security gives him hand signals to show the direction he went and that he was with two other men.

Fuck. Dean runs, not concerned at all with the people he bumps into and knocks down. Cas is his only concern. As he makes his way through the building, he follows his mate’s scent and catches little snippets of pictures from his mind. The only other thought occupying his mind is blame. Blame for not hiring security of their own. Blame for taking his eyes off his husband. Blame that they didn’t go to the police here in Iceland instead of confronting Roman on their own. So much blame. If anything happens to Cas…

He can’t finish that thought because it will do him in entirely. He’s already swallowing around fierce emotions that he can’t afford to let leak out until he has Cas safely with him again. 

He catches an image of a parking garage, so he knows that they’ve gone underground. He sprints for the stairs, hoping to make up some lost time by leaping down entire flights in one jump. 

Another image. This time, the number 3 painted on a cement post. Gotcha. Dean slams open the door to the third level, unconcerned about the noise. Let them know that he’s coming. He wants to savor their fear before he rips them apart for touching his mate.

There’s a flash of panic through their bond along with an echo of pain. “No!” 

The warning reaches him too late. He feels a sting in his arm along with a forceful impact. Without looking, he knows he’s been shot. He also knows that he’ll live, and whoever caused Cas pain will not.

In less than three seconds, the two men holding Cas, one of them being Crowley himself, are dealing with an incredibly pissed off, hyper-aggressive alpha. He stalks forward, watching for the right opening to make his move. He has plenty of time to evaluate Cas’s situation, which he finds is better than he had feared. There’s a trickle of blood by his eye, but it’s hardly flowing. Still, it brings a decidedly angry sound from his lungs.

“Did he hit you?”

“Pistol-whipped. Is your arm okay?” Cas looks angry and aggravated, but there’s no fear in his thoughts. 

“It’s fine. Be ready to move out of the way,” he warns Cas through their minds.

Dean snarls and growls as he approaches, and the one holding his gun out fires at him again. He moves easily out of the way now that he knows it’s coming. His grin goes feral. “Is that your only weapon? To take on an alpha?” 

He turns to Crowley. “You sure don’t find the bright ones, now, do you?”

Blithely, Crowley shrugs. “Good help and all that. You understand.”

“Let him go, Crowley. Every second that passes with your hands touching my mate is going to translate into another broken bone.”

“Cas, if you pull away from him, he won’t be able to keep his focus on both of us.”

“I can’t. I’m cuffed and he’s holding onto them.” Now Dean understands his mate’s anger. They must have used a threat to Dean as the reason to leave with them. There’s no other way that they could have gotten Cas into this position.

“Break them.”

“I’ve tried, Dean. I’m not strong enough.”

“Oy! What are you two talking about? That’s very rude to exclude people like that,” Crowley barks. 

Ignoring him, Dean continues, “We might be able to share strength already. We’ve hit every other milestone early.”

“Hey! Winchester!” Crowley shouts and Dean hears the click of a cocked gun. 

Dean’s entire world stops; ceases to be of importance. That cocked gun is pointed at his mate’s head and the wrong move will kill him. 

“Dean. Please don’t move,” Cas begs him.

“I won’t so much as flinch. Just try to pull on my strength.” He holds up placating hands to the fiend with a weapon, showing his surrender.

“There. Not so tough now, are you?” Crowley taunts. 

“You really should be pointing that gun at me, Crowley. I’m the bigger threat here.”

“But I have lover boy right here, and as long as I’ve got him, you aren’t going to do a thing.”

Cas closes his eyes, concentrating on that place where their two souls meet, where mates become a shared consciousness. Dean is there, kneeling in supplication. “Take what you need.”

Cas reaches for him, and as soon as they touch, there is a rush of power and strength that overwhelms him. His eyes snap open and he sees Dean sway. Oh, no. He took too much. Shit! Dean has a bullet wound.

“I’m fine, sweetheart. Stop worrying and get away from that douche.”

Cas puts the borrowed strength to good use. He waits until Crowley is distracted, and then pivots and snaps the cuffs with barely a blink. The other man turns toward the commotion with his gun, and Dean shouts a warning to Cas even as he starts to run. 

Their plan is perfect, except for the fact that Cas took a lot of Dean’s strength. He didn’t mean to; he wasn’t being greedy. He took what was offered, and Dean offered everything.

The weakened alpha makes it two steps before he is forced to stop and take a deep breath like an asthmatic kitten. Oh, damn. Cas snatchs the gun out of Crowley’s miserable paws, but he can’t aim and pull the trigger fast enough to stop the minion from firing on Dean.

His entire body and soul cry out for Dean, even as he pulls the trigger, stopping the minion from ever holding another gun in that hand.

“Dean,” he screams and is at his husband’s side before his body has fallen to the ground. Catching the dead weight of his unconscious body like it is feather-light is just the reminder Cas needs to give back what he borrowed.

Shoving Dean’s life force back into his own body is like putting toothpaste back in the tube. He just won’t take it. Shaking his alpha, Cas pleads, “Dean! Wake up, baby. Take it back!” 

Hysteria crests when he can’t seem to reach Dean, who has gone limp in his arms. He can hear the wailing and moaning of the man that he shot, but Crowley took the opportunity that the shooting provided and slinked away like the skeevy little rat he is.

Cas sits on the ground and holds Dean cradled to his chest. His heartbeat is steady, if elevated, and his breathing is fine, but he isn’t waking up, and Cas is terrified. He has to stay in the moment because even the thought of living without Dean is enough to break him. He will be shattered if he loses his mate.

Slowly, Dean surfaces. One slow breath at a time, Cas feels Dean opening to him, accepting his strength. With each bit he regains, his recovery moves exponentially. When Dean flutters his long eyelashes and opens his eyes, Cas sighs in relief.

“You scared the shit out of me,” he sobs into Dean’s hair. 

“Sorry.”

“I can’t find the other bullet wound, so I don’t want to move you, but an ambulance is on its way.”

“What other bullet wound?”

“That fucking asshole shot you when I got away from Crowley.”

Dean scowls and looks himself over, patting everything except his already tender bicep. “I don’t think so, Cas. Did it happen when I passed out?”

“You- you passed out?”

“Yeah, you really drained me, baby. Didn’t you notice that I dropped like a rock?”

Cas laughs a humorless laugh. “Yes, I noticed. I caught you.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

Cas kisses his still woozy alpha and pulls his phone out of his pocket to dial Charlie. When she answers, he simply says, “Do it.”

“How much damage did you decide on?” It had been the topic that they couldn’t all agree on. Charlie had been able to dig up more scandal on Dick Roman, including several indecent affairs and a few other illegal business practices. 

Cas hadn’t wanted to invoke any further problems with Roman, so he had tried to convince both Dean and Charlie to leave those findings out of the media blast. 

Looking down at his bleeding mate, realizing that Roman and his greed could have taken everything from him today, Castiel isn’t in a charitable mood. “Burn it all to the ground.”

  
*****  
  



	11. Camden, Maine

##  Chapter Eleven: Camden, Maine

  
  
  


After it was politely requested by the police department that they take some time to enjoy the scenery in Reykjavik before leaving the country, Cas had taken the reins and created the most amazing vacation for them. They soaked in the thermal baths, hiked Thingvellir National Park, ate ice cream with a police officer which is immortalized on their famous Instagram page, and took a sailing tour around the island where they saw both gigantic whales and tiny puffins.

Dean has to admit that Cas is brilliant at sucking out every experience he can from a place. When they leave the island, Dean fully expects to see it cave in and sink to the bottom of the sea from the lack of Cas’s presence.

He is resting on their way down from Gljufrafoss Falls, drawing a bit of the scene in his sketchbook while Cas is looking for some interesting vantage points to use for capturing the impressive waterfall.

“Hey, that looks great,” Cas praises as he comes up behind him.

“Thanks. It’s just a way to keep the memory.” Dean shades a little more on the rocky cliff while Cas flops down beside him. 

“You know I have a way of doing that that captures everything exactly as it actually is, right?” Cas teases as he puts the camera back in his gear bag.

Dean shrugs, “And your photographs are beautiful. I like my way, too. I get to add things or edit them out depending on what I’m interested in remembering.”

As he continues, Cas peeks over his arm. “Hmm. I’m not in it. Do you not want to remember me?”

Dean chuckles and flips back a few pages. “I’ve already got you, Cas.”

The scene is a view from the top of the cliff, looking down on the side of the falls. Dean captured Cas with the camera raised to his face, his posture completely rigid and intent on his subject. Below him, the chaos of rock and water seem to be almost in motion while Cas remain perfectly still.

“That is so good, Dean,” Cas says quietly, his smile bright and wide. “Can I look through them? I haven’t seen all of your latest drawings.”

Dean hands the book over and takes a long pull from his water bottle. Cas chatters along, pointing out his favorite parts of each drawing, making Dean warm in a way that has nothing to do with the sun.

When Cas makes a sound of shock and dismay, Dean remembers a picture that he had drawn late one night while he was waiting for Cas to respond to him from Moscow. He’d been wallowing in all the ways his life was falling apart, and he couldn’t help but capture the little girl his heart told him was his. He’d just wanted to be sure that she was never forgotten, that she got to live on in at least this one way.

Now, he wishes that he’d left her in his imagination. He is afraid to look at what he’s done to his mate by drawing her innocent little face. He glances over and sees Cas staring at the picture intensely. 

“How did you…?” Cas looks up confused. “Did you take her from my thoughts?”

“What? No. I have been picturing her in my imagination for a couple of months. I drew her one night in Poland.”

“Dean,” Cas’s eyes go wide and watery. “I’ve been thinking of this same little girl. She’s got to be the same. She has blue eyes, right?”

Dean smiles at him incomprehensibly. “Yes, just like yours. The exact color.”

They sit in amazement, trying to figure out what it means. Hope flares between them in that secret, quiet place their souls inhabit.

“Do you think?” Cas begins, but trails off and shakes his head. He doesn’t want to raise this subject again. The last time caused a huge rift between them that he isn’t sure is completely mended yet.

“I think she’s ours, Cas,” Dean confesses. “I see so much of you in her. She has to be yours. Every time I think of her, I ache.”

Cas’s lip trembles before he gets himself under control and looks up at his mate. “I can’t, Dean. I wish I could, but-”

“Cas, if the physical part wasn’t an issue, would you want to have kids someday?”

“Yes, of course, but-”

“Then when you’re ready to explore options, let’s go see a specialist and see if it’s possible.”

Cas looks down, ashamed that he can’t give his mate something so fundamental.

“Hey, look at me, sweetheart.” 

When Dean has his attention, he smiles. “I just want to explore our options. That’s all. I promise that I won’t get my hopes up, and I won’t push. I just want you to have everything you want.”

Cas bites his lip. “Would you consider adopting if I still can’t have them?”

Dean grins a brilliant, content smile at his husband. “Absolutely. Without hesitation.”

Cas flushes as he opens a part of his heart that he had slammed shut years ago. He lets a little light into that old wound and finds that there’s a lot of love hidden away; enough for an entire family that they will somehow, someday build together.

  
  


*****

  
  


Dean seems entirely too nervous about bringing Cas to their new home. His twitchiness and awkward attempts at conversation as he drives are making the omega very suspicious. 

When they were finally cleared to leave Iceland, they had stopped in New York to pack up their individual apartments and move into a smaller place, more convenient to the airport and Dean’s primary office. The apartment is not where they will live. It’s where they will stay if they have to take an early flight, or if Dean has a late meeting. 

Coming to an agreement about their living situation was easier than either of them thought possible. When they agreed that keeping a place in the city was prudent, Dean had one caveat. He didn’t want them to stay apart. 

“I think you might appreciate having the place to yourself once in a while,” Cas had teased. Dean had emphatically put his foot down. He took the book that he was packing away out of Cas’s hand and pulled him in closer to his body.

“No, Cas. I don’t want to end up being one of those couples that live separate lives. I know it’s not possible to sleep in the same bed every night, but I want us to be together as often as we can, even if we have to make sacrifices.

Cas had stiffened a bit when he brought up making sacrifices, but Dean was ready for where his head went. 

“Sweetheart, I mean both of us. Both of our careers allow some flexibility in our locations and schedules. Hell, they allow a lot more flexibility than anyone else I know. So, I want to use that to our advantage. If I have to go to New York for a big meeting or to see a client, I’d like you to travel with me and work from there. When you go on a trip, I want to go with you and work from the road.”

“That sounds wonderful, but is it sustainable?”

Dean kisses his wide plush lips that are close to pouting. “We’ll make it sustainable. I don’t want our lives to grow independently. I want us a constant part of each other’s lives.”

“What if you need space?”

“I’ll take a walk.”

“What if I need space?”

“Tell me.” Dean turns to go back to his packing, but then says pointedly, “But don’t just leave.”

Cas had rolled his eyes at the time, thinking it was a touch dramatic, but thinking back, Dean has a reason to be nervous about him disappearing. He makes it a point to stay by Dean’s side and annoy the shit out of his mate with his constant, incessant presence.

Now, they are driving to the cottage up in the hills above Camden, Maine. The same cottage that Dean had told him about way back during their first real conversation in Brugge. It seems like a lifetime ago, not a few months. Dean had been planning to sell this place before Cas came into his life. The fact that his mate had kept what was intended to be a real estate investment just because Cas picked New England to be his ideal home still boggles his mind. 

“We can change anything you want. Anything. Don’t feel like anything has to stay.”

“Dean, we’ve gone over this a hundred times. I don’t know if you noticed from my apartment, but I’m not terribly picky about my living space.”

“Yeah, but that was an apartment, Cas. This is our home.”

Home. That word still sounds like a dream. He and Dean are settling somewhere and making a family. It’s a tiny family of two, but that’s enough. That’s perfect. 

“I’m sure I’ll love it, Dean. Stop worrying.”

His alpha clears his throat and concentrates on the narrow, winding road leading up the coast. Turning the corner inland takes Cas’s breath away. In front of him is a magnificent, tree-covered mountain that comes right to the edge of a harbor filled with hundreds of soaring masts. This deep harbor is one of the only ones on this coast that can safely hold Windjammers and other tall ships, making it a particularly picturesque port.

“It’s gorgeous, Dean.”

Dean is loving Cas’s reaction to their new little town as they drive slowly through it. He points out the brewery that sits on the river that bisects the town. There’s a crowd inside, and the light is warm and inviting. He points out the quaint, red brick library that sits above the Artist’s Knoll, a grassy area right in front of the harbor where artists come to draw the tall ships.

“It’s too early for them to start blooming, but all of those wispy twigs over there are lilac bushes. Cas, I can’t wait for you to smell them on the air in the spring. It’s heavenly.”

By the time they creep up the hill, apparently it is a hill, not a mountain, the light is getting golden, and soon it will be dark. Dean pulls onto a dirt driveway that winds back through a dense patch of spruce and fir trees. Cas opens his window to take in the glorious scent of evergreen. 

“I can’t believe this is where we live,” he sighs. 

“Just wait until you see the cottage.” Dean smirks and drives over a metal bridge that crosses a bubbling stream. When the trees give way to a manicured clearing, Cas’s jaw drops and he smacks his husband’s arm.

“Dean Winchester, that is not a cottage!”

“Sure it is.”

“A cottage is small and cozy. That is…” Cas trails off, unable to look away as he gets out of the car and walks toward it.

“That is what?” Dean asks, his insecurity making him twitch again. 

“It’s a masterpiece, Dean,” he grins with all his teeth. “I can’t wait to see the inside.”

Dean relaxes now that his initial reaction is positive. He feels like this worry is instinctual, like generations of alphas have passed it down to him genetically. He knows the house is beautiful. It was actually featured in Architectural Digest. But having Cas love it, having his omega approve of the house he made for him, seems to be occupying too much of his brain power and energy for it not to be a Peak thing.

Out of all of the things he wants Cas to approve of, nothing means more than the focal wall in the study, which will be their shared office space here. 

He leads them quickly through the mud room and big open kitchen. He bypasses the great room and bathrooms, and turns on all of the lights in the study. The reclaimed wide pine plank flooring is amazing, and Cas oohs and aahs suitably, but then Dean turns him around. 

The entire wall is filled by framed photographs, little shelves, and other art. It’s only when Cas settles his eyes on the photo in the center that he understands. 

“Oh my god. Dean! It’s our wedding.” Cas walks quickly to the photograph, his eyes wide with wonder.

Dean’s voice comes from directly behind him. “I asked the other photographer to stay and take some pictures for us.”

Cas turns and says, “I didn’t even notice him there.” 

“You were taken a little by surprise by the whole wedding, Cas.”

His eyes scour the photo, taken at the moment they kiss and are officially husbands. Cas smiles at the memory. 

Next to it is a shelf with a little bottle of Maraska and two petite liqueur glasses. In a frame above it is a photo of the two of them with the owners of the restaurant in Zadar.

Above all of the art, there is a quaint Scandinavian painted sign that says, “Time for a Fika”. To the side, is a picture of them in the cafe, enjoying their own fika over a game of chess.

As his eyes dart from place to place, he finds so many treasured memories from their trip, including the silhouetted kiss at sunset in Croatia. His eye catches a long frame next to it, filled with pictures of fountains surrounding what looks like a handwritten poem. Curiously, he investigates. The poem is “Fountains of Aix”. He reads the first few lines out loud, “Jaws of lions are snarling water, through green teeth over chins of moss.”

The picture beside it is of one of the lion fountains in Aix-en-Provence. It looks quite similar to one that he had taken. Quickly, Cas scans through the lines of the poem that identify most of the fountains in the town and finds matches for almost all of them.

Turning to Dean incredulously, he says, “These are my images!”

Dean lifts his eyebrows, an endearing look of pleading on his face. “Please tell me you aren’t mad. I know it’s your work, and I had no right to snoop, but I wanted this to be done when you got here, so I sent some of them to Charlie to have printed. 

“I can’t believe this,” he says quietly, his eyes scanning the rest of the wall. 

Cas tilts his head and squints at him. “Why would I be mad?”

“Because it’s your work and I just took it without your permission.”

Cas chuckles and pulls him in for a sweet kiss. “You are incredibly thoughtful, kind, and generous. You did all of this from a world away, just so that I would feel at home here. That is nothing to get upset about.”

“In fact, I think that kind of thoughtfulness deserves a big reward.” Cas’s eyes turn silver and gold, and Dean can scent his interest. 

“Don’t you want to see the rest?” Dean asks, a dopey smile on his face as Cas pulls him down the hall. 

He shakes his head, dipping his eyes to scan Dean’s body. “I can see it later.”

“What about the sunset? I wanted to show you the view from the back. We can see over the rest of the hills.”

Cas grabs the front of Dean’s jeans and tugs him forward so that he staggers into his mate. Cas thumbs at his bottom lip and mouths, “Later.”

Dean lets himself be guided down the hall, content to follow Cas wherever he might lead.

“Dean?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“I don’t actually know where our bedroom is.”

The alpha laughs and turns his mate to face forward, his arms winding around him. “Why don’t you let me lead you there. Just this once.”

_ fin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this very long romp through Europe with our favorite boys. This story has taken months of work and many sleepless nights, but it's been so worth it. 
> 
> If you liked the story, would you consider adding a comment? Even just a few words can really make my day. I answer every comment I receive as soon as I'm able. 
> 
> Thank you and Happy Reading!!


End file.
